Esplendida Pasion
by BellKris Cullen
Summary: La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazon
1. Prologo

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Prólogo.**

**_"" Dialogo_**

Boston, Massachusetts

Febrero de 1816

"¿Me echas? " Los ojos Verdes de Sakura Kinomoto estaban abiertos de par en par con sorpresa y consternación.

"No seas tan dramática," contestó su padre. "Por supuesto que no te echo. Simplemente te envío a pasar un año en Londres con tus primos. "

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. ¿"Pero... por qué? "

Fujitaka Kinomoto se removió incómodo en la silla. "Solamente creo que deberías ver un poco más del mundo, eso es todo. "

"Pero ya he estado en Londres. Dos veces. "

"Sí, pero ahora eres más mayor." Se aclaró la garganta unas cuantas veces y se recostó.

"Pero — "

"No veo por qué tanto escándalo. Henry y Sonomi te quieren como si fueras su propia hija, y tú misma me has dicho que te llevas con Tomoyo y Touya mejor que con tus propios amigos de Boston. "

"Pero ellos han estado de visita durante dos meses. No es como si no los hubiera visto desde hace años. "

Fujitaka se cruzó de brazos. "Regresas en barco con ellos mañana, y se acabó. Ve a Londres, Sakura. Disfruta un poco. "

Ella entrecerró los ojos. "¿Tratas de casarme? "

"¡Claro que no ! Solamente pienso que un cambio de aires te hará bien. "

"No estoy de acuerdo. Hay mil motivos por los que no puedo dejar Boston en este momento."

"¿De verdad? "

"Sí. Esta casa, por ejemplo. ¿Quién se ocupara de ella mientras no estoy? "

Fujitaka sonrió indulgentemente a su hija. "Sakura, vivimos en una casa de doce habitaciones. No requiere de demasiada organización. Y estoy seguro de que la poca necesaria puede ser hábilmente realizada por la Sra. Mullins. "

"¿Y todos mis amigos? Los echaré de menos terriblemente. Y Stephen Ramsay quedará muy decepcionado si me marcho tan repentinamente. Creo que está a punto de proponerme matrimonio."

"¡Por Dios, Sakura! Te importa un pepino el joven Ramsay . No deberías dar esperanzas al pobre muchacho solamente porque no quieres ir a Londres. "

"Pero creía que tú querías que nos casáramos. Su padre es tu mejor amigo. "

Fujitaka suspiró. "Puede que jugara con esa idea cuando ambos teníais diez años, pero ahora es obvio, que eso no va a ocurrir. Lo volverías loco antes de una semana. "

"Tu preocupación por tu única hija es conmovedora," refunfuñó Sakura.

"Y el insensato te lo permitiría," terminó Fujitaka suavemente. "Sólo deseo que Stephen se de cuenta del error que supondría. Una razón más para que dejes la ciudad. Si estás a un océano de distancia, puede que empiece a considerar finalmente a otras posibles novias "

"Pero yo quiero quedarme en Boston. "

"Tú adoras Inglaterra," le respondió Fujitaka, con una voz que lindaba con la exasperación. "No has parado de hablar de lo mucho que disfrutaste el tiempo que pasaste allí. "

Sakura tragó saliva y se mordisqueó nerviosamente el labio inferior. "¿Y la Naviera?" inquirió suavemente.

Fujitaka suspiró y se recostó. Por fin, la verdadera razón por la que Sakura no quería dejar Boston. "Sakura, la Naviera Kinomoto estará aún aquí cuando regreses. "

"¡Pero tengo todavía tanto que aprender! ¿Cómo voy a asumir finalmente la dirección si no aprendo todo que necesito ahora? "

"Sakura, ambos sabemos que no hay nadie a quien prefiera ceder la dirección de la compañía más que a ti. Construí la Naviera Kinomoto de la nada, y el Señor sabe que mi deseo sería pasarlo a alguien de mi propia carne y sangre. Pero tenemos que afrontar los hechos. La mayor parte de nuestros clientes estará poco dispuesto a hacer negocios con una mujer. Y los trabajadores no van a querer aceptar órdenes de tí. Incluso aunque tu apellido sea Kinomoto. "

Sakura cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era verdad y lamentándose de la injusticia de todo ello.

"Sé que no hay nadie mejor preparado para dirigir la compañia," dijo su padre suavemente. "Pero esto no significa que alguien más esté de acuerdo conmigo. A pesar de lo mucho que esto me enfurece, tengo que aceptar el hecho de que la compañía se tambalearía contigo al timón. Perderíamos todos nuestros contratos. "

"Simplemente porque soy mujer," dijo ella hoscamente.

"Eso me temo. "

"Voy a dirigir esta compañía un día. " Los ojos Verdes de Sakura centelleaban y estaban mortalmente serios.

"¡Dios mío!, muchacha. No te rindes, verdad? "

Sakura atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes y miró al suelo**.**

Fujitaka suspiró. "¿Te he contado alguna vez cuando tuviste la gripe? "

Sakura negó con la cabeza, aturdida por el repentino cambio de tema.

"Fue justo después de que la enfermedad se llevara a tu madre. Tú tenías cuatro años, creo. Una cosita diminuta. " Alzó la vista hacia su única hija, el calor y el afecto brillando en sus ojos. "Eras una niña muy pequeña, —todavía eres pequeña aún de adulta, pero cuando eras niña, eras tan diminuta que no creí posible que tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para luchar contra la enfermedad. "

Sakura se sentó, profundamente conmovida por las ahogadas palabras de su padre.

"Pero lo conseguiste," dijo él de repente. "Y luego me di cuenta de lo que te salvó. Simplemente eras demasiado obstinada para morir."

Sakura no fue capaz de suprimir una diminuta sonrisa .

"Y yo," prosiguió su padre, " era demasiado obstinado para dejarte hacerlo. " Enderezó los hombros para desterrar el sentimentalismo del momento. "De hecho, puede que sea la única persona de este mundo más obstinada que tú, hija, así que más te vale aceptar tu destino. "

Sakura gimió. Era el momento de enfrentarse al hecho de que no había modo de evitar ir a Inglaterra. No es que un viaje al extranjero pudiera ser considerado como un castigo. Ella adoraba a sus primos. Tomoyo y Touya eran la hermana y el hermano que nunca había tenido . Pero de todos modos, una tenía que pensar las cosas seriamente, y Sakura no quería descuidar su compromiso autoimpuesto con la Naviera Kinomoto. Volvió la mirada hacia su padre. Estaba sentado trás su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, y parecía implacable. Sakura suspiró, rindiéndose ante lo que consideraba un revés temporal. "Oh, bien. " Se disculpó para ir a hacer las maletas, ya que se marcharía al día siguiente en uno de los barcos de su padre. "Pero volveré "

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás. Oh, y ¿Sakura? "

Ella se giró.

"No olvides divertirte mientras estés allí, ¿de acuerdo? "

Sakura dirigió a su padre su sonrisa más desdeñosa. "¿Realmente, Papá, no pensarás que me voy a negar a mi misma una buena estancia en Londres solamente porque no quisiera estar allí?"

"Desde luego que no. Que tonto de mí parte. "

Sakura puso su mano sobre el pomo y abrió la puerta unas pulgadas. "Una muchacha sólo consigue una temporada en Londres una vez en su vida, supongo. Ella debería disfrutarla aun cuando no sea de las que gustan de la vida social. "

"¡Oh maravilloso! ¿Entonces has conseguido que acceda? " exclamó lady Sonomi, la hermana de Fujitaka, entrando de repente en el cuarto.

"¿No te ha dicho nunca nadie que es descortés escuchar a escondidas? " preguntó Fujitaka suavemente.

"Tonterías. Venía por el pasillo y oí lo que dijo Sakura. Había abierto la puerta ligeramente, lo sabes. " Se giró hacia Sakura. "Ahora que hemos solucionado esto, ¿qué es lo que he oído sobre que has golpeado hoy a un ladrón en la nariz ? "

"Oh, eso," dijo Sakura, enrojeciendo.

"¿Oh qué? " exigió Fujitaka .

"Vi a alguien tratando de robar la cartera de Touya. Él y Tomoyo discutían sobre no sé que, como hacen siempre, y él no notó que le estaban robando. "

"¿Entonces tú lo golpeaste? ¿No podías simplemente gritar? "

"Oh, por Dios, Papá. ¿Qué habría logrado con eso? "

"Bien, entonces, ¿le diste al menos un buen puñetazo? "

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto avergonzado. "Realmente, creo que le rompí la nariz. "

Sonomi gimió audiblemente. "Sakura", dijo, en tono mesurado. "¿Sabes que tengo muchas ganas de tenerte en Londres durante la temporada? "

"Lo sé. " Sonomi era lo más cercano a una madre que Sakura tenía. Siempre trataba de convencerla de que pasara más tiempo en Inglaterra.

"Y sabes que te quiero y no querría cambiar ni una sola cosa de tí. "

"Sí. " dijo Sakura vacilante.

"Entonces espero que no te ofendas, cuando te digo que las señoritas bien educadas no van repartiendo desagradables puñetazos en la nariz en Londres. "

"Oh, Tía Sonomi, las señoritas bien educadas tampoco hacen esa clase de cosas en Boston."

Fujitaka rió entre dientes. ¿"Recuperaste por casualidad la cartera de Touya? "

Sakura trató de mirarlo arrogantemente, pero no pudo evitar que la comisura de sus labios se curvara hacia arriba. "Por supuesto. "

Fujitaka exclamó. "¡Esa es mi chica! "

* * *

**Notas: Espero les haya gustado además es una de mis historias favoritas y también no se olviden de comentar que les parecio; y si les parecio dificil leer el capitulo sin guiones o no importa que tenga las comillas espero su reviews besos**


	2. Travesura

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Travesuras**

Londres, Inglaterra.

Abril de 1816.

"Te das cuenta, por supuesto, de que se desatará un maldito infierno si mi madre nos pilla. " Tomoyo Daidouji repasó su vestimenta con mirada escéptica. Ella y Sakura habían tomado prestados unos vestidos de sus criadas para consternación de estas, y en ese momento se escabullían por la escalera de servicio de la residencia londinense de Tomoyo.

"Se desatará un infierno aún mayor si te pilla maldiciendo," contestó Sakura irónicamente.

"Realmente no me preocupa. Si tengo que supervisar un solo arreglo floral más para _tú _fiesta, me pondré a gritar. "

"No creo que un grito sea lo más adecuado, cuando intentamos escabullirnos escaleras abajo. "

"Oh, calla," refunfuñó Tomoyo descortésmente, bajando otro escalón de puntillas.

Sakura miró alrededor mientras seguía a su prima. La escalera de servicio era ciertamente un cambio con respecto a las escaleras que ella y Tomoyo usaban por lo general, que se curvaban elegantemente y estaban amortiguadas con lujosas alfombras de Persia. En contraste, los pulidos escalones de madera de la escalera de servicio eran estrechos, y las paredes estaban solo encaladas y sin adornos. La simplicidad del hueco de la escalera recordó a Sakura su casa en Boston, que no estaba decorada con el opulento estilo de Londres.

La gran mansión Daidouji, situada en la elegante Grosvenor Square, había pertenecido a su familia durante más de un siglo, y estaba repleta tanto de valiosísimos objetos y muebles, herencia de familia, como de retratos sumamente malos de los antepasados Daidoujis. Sakura echó un vistazo a las sencillas paredes y suspiró como una tonta mientras reprimía una punzada de añoranza por su padre.

"No puedo creer que me esté desplazando por mi casa como un ladrón para evitar a mi madre," se quejó Tomoyo cuando llegó al final de primer tramo de escaleras y doblo la esquina para comenzar el segundo. "Francamente, prefiero acurrucarme en mi cuarto con un buen libro, pero seguramente ella me encontraría allí y me haría revisar el menú de nuevo. "

"Un destino peor que la muerte," murmuró Sakura.

Tomoyo la miró hoscamente. "Pongo en tu conocimiento que he revisado ese maldito menú con ella innumerables veces. Si me persigue una sola vez mas con preguntas sobre la mousse de salmón o el pato asado a la naranja, no me hago responsable de mis actos."

"¿Contemplando el matricidio? "

Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada irónica, pero no contestó mientras seguía bajando suavemente la escalera. "Ten cuidado con ese escalón, Sakura," susurró, apoyándose en la pared. "Cruje en el centro. "

Sakura siguió rápidamente el consejo de su prima. "¿Bajas por esta escalera a menudo?"

"A veces. Es bastante práctico para salir de este lugar sin que nadie se entere. Solo que generalmente no ando vestida como una criada. "

"Bien, no vamos a vestirnos de seda si vamos a ayudar a Cook1 a preparar la comida para esta noche."

Tomoyo la miró escéptica. "Francamente, no creo que aprecie nuestra ayuda. Es bastante conservadora y piensa que no es apropiado que la familia esté en el ala de los criados." Y con esto, dio un empujón a la puerta de la cocina y la abrió. "¡Hola, a todo el mundo! Hemos venido a ayudar."

Todo el mundo pareció absolutamente horrorizado.

Sakura trató rápidamente de remediar la situación. "Dos pares extras de manos podrían ser útiles, ¿no? " Se giró hacia Cook y la deslumbró con una amplia sonrisa.

La cocinera elevó sus manos al cielo y gimió, enviando nubes de harina a través del aire. "¿Qué, en nombre de Dios, hacen ustedes dos aquí abajo?"

Una de las criadas de la cocina dejó de amasar un momento y aventuró una pregunta. "Perdónenme señoritas, pero ¿por qué van vestidas así?"

"No creo que ustedes dos deban estar en mi cocina," prosiguió Cook plantando sus manos sobre sus formidables caderas. "Vuelvan por donde han venido."

Cuando ninguna de las dos señoritas hizo ademan de marcharse, Cook chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a agitar una cuchara de madera ante ellas. "Por si no lo han notado, tenemos mucho trabajo extra por hacer aquí abajo. Ahora márchense antes de que llame a la condesa. "

Tomoyo tembló ante la mención de su madre. "Por favor déjenos quedarnos, Cook. " Estaba bastante segura de que Cook tenía un nombre, pero hacía tanto tiempo que todo el mundo la llamaba así que ya nadie recordaba cuál era. "Prometemos no cruzarnos en su camino. Seremos una gran ayuda para usted, estoy segura. Y seremos obedientes. "

"No me parece correcto que estén aquí abajo. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que jugar a ser criadas de cocina? "

"Realmente, no" contestó Tomoyo sinceramente.

Sakura sonrió para sí misma, totalmente de acuerdo con su prima. Ella y Tomoyo se habían metido en una travesura tras otra desde que habían llegado tres semanas antes desde Boston. No era que ella hubiera pensado meterse en problemas. Era solamente que parecía que había muy poco que hacer en Londres. En casa se mantenía ocupada con su trabajo en la Naviera Kinomoto. Pero en Londres, la contabilidad no era considerada un pasatiempo apropiado para las damas, y parecía que las señoritas inglesas bien criadas no tenían ningún otro deber además del de probarse vestidos y aprender a bailar.

Sakura se aburría increíblemente.

No es que fuera infeliz. A pesar de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su padre, realmente le gustaba formar parte de una gran familia. Era solamente que no se sentía útil. Ella y Tomoyo habían comenzado a tomarse muchas molestias para entretenerse. Sakura sonrió con aire de culpabilidad ante sus hazañas. Ciertamente nunca se les habría ocurrido que el gato callejero que habían rescatado solo dos semanas antes, pudiera estar plagado de pulgas. Era imposible que hubieran adivinado que toda la primera planta de la mansión Daidouji, tendría que ser fumigada de un extremo a otro. Y, por supuesto, no había sido la intención de Sakura darles a todos los habitantes de la mansión la oportunidad de echar un vistazo a su ropa interior cuando trepó al árbol para rescatar al dichoso gato.

En realidad, sus parientes deberían estarle agradecidos. Durante la semana que duró la desinfección de las pulgas, toda la familia dejó Londres y pasó unas maravillosas vacaciones en el campo, montando a caballo, pescando y jugando a las cartas todas las noches. Sakura enseñó a su familia a jugar al póker, juego que ella aprendió sobornando a un vecino cuando vivía en Boston.

Sonomi había sacudido la cabeza y había dicho, suspirando, que Sakura era una mala influencia. Antes de la llegada de Sakura, Tomoyo era solamente demasiado aficionada a la lectura. Ahora era una intelectual y un marimacho.

"Por el amor de Dios," había replicado Sakura. "Eso es mejor que ser sólo un marimacho, ¿no? " Pero sabía que Sonomi bromeaba.

El amor de su tía por ella era evidente tanto en sus caricias como cuando la regañaba. Por lo general actuaban mucho más como madre e hija que como tía y sobrina. Por eso Sonomi estaba tan excitada por el debut de Sakura en sociedad.

Incluso aunque sabía que Sakura debía volver junto a su padre en Boston, secretamente esperaba que se enamorara de un inglés y se instalara en Londres. Quizás entonces el padre de Sakura, que se había marchado de Inglaterra y vivía en Boston desde que se había casado con una americana, volvería también a Londres para estar cerca de su hermana y su hija.

Así que Sonomi había decidido dar un gran baile para presentar a Sakura a la alta sociedad. Se iba a celebrar esa noche, y Sakura y Tomoyo habían huido escaleras abajo, no deseando quedas atrapadas en los preparativos de última hora. Cook sin embargo no quería tenerlas a ninguna de ellas allí, y les dijo una y otra vez que simplemente estorbarían.

"¿Por favor, no podemos ayudar aquí abajo? Lo de arriba es una locura," suspiró Sakura. "Nadie habla de otra cosa que no sea el baile de esta noche. "

"Bien, como comprenderá eso es también de lo único que hablamos aquí abajo, jovencita," contestó Cook agitando un dedo. "Su tía tiene cuatrocientos invitados esta noche, y tenemos que cocinar para todos ellos. "

"Que es exactamente por lo que usted necesita nuestra ayuda. ¿Por dónde quiere que empecemos?"

"¡Quiero que empiecen por salir de mi cocina, antes de que su madre las encuentre aquí abajo! " exclamó Cook. Ambas habían bajado a la cocina antes, pero esta era la primera vez que habían sido tan audaces como para, de hecho, disfrazarse de criadas y ofrecerse a ayudar. "No puedo esperar a que comience la temporada, y así ustedes dos, pilluelas tendrán algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo. "

"Bien, comienza esta noche," declaró Tomoyo, "con el baile de mamá para presentar a Sakura en sociedad. Así, tal vez seas afortunada, y tengamos a tantos pretendientes que no nos quede tiempo para molestarla. "

"Dios la oiga," refunfuñó Cook.

"Venga, Cook," suplicó Sakura, "tenga compasión de nosotras. Si no nos deja echar una mano aquí abajo, la Tía Sonomi nos pondrá a arreglar flores otra vez. "

"Por favor," la engatusó Tomoyo. "Sabe cuánto le gusta darnos órdenes. "

"Oh, muy bien," gruñó Cook. Era cierto. Tomoyo y Sakura animaban la cocina con sus locas payasadas. Incluso animaban el espíritu de Cook; solo que no quería que ellas lo supieran. "Supongo que ustedes dos diablillos, me volverán loca toda la mañana si no las dejo. Hago esto en contra de mi buen juicio. Ustedes deberían estar arriba preparándose, en vez de revolotear alrededor de mi cocina. "

"! Pero usted adora nuestra encantadora compañía, Cook! " Sonrió Tomoyo.

"Encantadora compañía, unas narices," refunfuñó Cook mientras arrastraba un saco de azúcar fuera de la despensa. "¿Ven ustedes aquellos cuencos de mezclar que hay sobre el mostrador? Quiero seis tazas de harina en cada uno. Y dos tazas de azúcar. Ahora ocúpense de eso, y no incordien el trabajo de los demás. "

"¿Dónde está la harina? " pregunto Sakura, mirando alrededor.

Cook suspiró y se dirigió de nuevo a la despensa. "Espere un minuto. Si tan impaciente está por trabajar, levante aquellos sacos grandes. "

Sakura se río entre dientes, mientras con facilidad transportó el saco de harina, a donde Tomoyo medía el azúcar.

Tomoyo río, también. "Gracias a Dios escapamos de mamá. Probablemente querría que comenzáramos a vestirnos ya, y faltan más de ocho horas para el baile todavía. "

Sakura asintió. En realidad, estaba bastante excitada con su primer baile en Londres. Estaba impaciente por poner en práctica todas aquellas lecciones de buenos modales y baile. Pero lady Sonomi era una perfeccionista, e impartía órdenes como un general del ejército. Después de semanas de pruebas de trajes, flores, y selección de música, ni Sakura ni Tomoyo querían ser encontradas cerca del salón de baile, mientras lady Sonomi comprobaba que todo estuviera listo. La cocina era el último lugar donde su tía las buscaría.

Una vez que comenzaron a medir, Tomoyo se giró hacia Sakura, con sus amatistas ojos muy serios. "¿Estás nerviosa? "

"¿Por esta noche? "

Tomoyo asintió.

"Un poco. Vosotros los ingleses podéis ser un poco intimidantes, ya sabes, con todas vuestras reglas y normas de etiqueta. "

Tomoyo sonrió compasivamente, apartándose un mechón de su ondulado cabello negro de los ojos. "Lo harás bien. Tienes seguridad en tú misma. Según mi experiencia, si actúas como si supieras lo qué estás haciendo, la gente cree que es correcto. "

"Qué sabia," dijo Sakura afectuosamente. "Lees demasiado. "

"Lo sé. Eso será mi perdición. Yo nunca" – Tomoyo puso los ojos en blanco con fingido horror— "encontraré marido, mientras tenga mi nariz enterrada en un libro. "

"¿Eso es lo que dice tu madre? "

"Sí, pero es por mi bien, ¿sabes? Ella nunca me obligaría a casarme solamente por casarme. Ella me dejó rechazar una oferta del Conde de Stockton el año pasado, y él estaba considerado como el mejor partido de la temporada pasada. "

"¿Qué tenía de malo? "

"Estaba un poco preocupado por el hecho de que me gustara leer. "

Sakura sonrió mientras añadía un poco más de harina en los cuencos.

"Me dijo que la lectura no era apropiada para el cerebro femenino," continuó Tomoyo. "Dijo que esto daba _ideas_ a las mujeres. "

"No permita Dios que tengamos ideas. "

"Lo sé, lo sé. Él me dijo que no me preocupara, sin embargo, que estaba seguro de poder quitarme el hábito una vez que estuviéramos casados. "

Sakura la miró de reojo. "Deberías haberle preguntado si pensaba, que tú serías capaz de quitarle a él su pomposa actitud. "

"Quise, pero no lo hice. "

"Yo lo habría hecho. "

"Lo sé. " Tomoyo sonrió y miró a su prima. "Tienes realmente talento para decir lo que piensas."

"¿Es eso un cumplido? "

Tomoyo consideró la pregunta durante unos momentos antes de contestar. "Creo que sí. Las castañas ojos esmeraldas no están de moda ahora, pero presiento que tú — y tu boca deslengüada —tendrás tal éxito, que antes de un mes me informarán —Aquellos Que Informan — que el pelo rojo es ciertamente la última moda, y que es una suerte para mi pobre prima, quien tiene la desgracia de ser americana. "

"Lo dudo mucho, pero es muy amable de tu parte decir eso. " Sakura sabía que ella no era tan encantadora como Tomoyo, pero estaba satisfecha con su aspecto, habiendo decidido hacía mucho que si no podía ser una belleza, al menos sería original. Touya la había llamado una vez camaleón, indicando que su pelo parecía cambiar de color con cada movimiento de su cabeza. Un rayo de luz hacía estallar su pelo en llamas.

Y sus ojos, normalmente de un Verdes claro, ardían y se tornaban oscuros y peligrosos, cuando sacaba a relucir su genio.

Sakura puso otro poco de harina en el último tazón y se limpió las manos en el delantal. "¡Cook! " llamó. ¿"Qué hacemos ahora?

Hemos medido toda la harina y el azúcar. "

"Huevos. Quiero tres en cada tazón. Y nada de cáscaras, ¿me oyen? Si encuentro cualquier trocito en mis pasteles, los guardaré en la cocina y haré que sirvan sus cabezas en su lugar. "

"Bla, bla, bla, Cook está feroz esta mañana," rió Tomoyo entre dientes.

"¡Lo he oído, muchacha! No crea que no lo haría. ¡Por lo tanto, si van a estar en mi cocina, a trabajar! "

"¿Dónde están los huevos, Cook? " Sakura revolvió en la caja donde los alimentos perecederos estaban almacenados. "No los veo por ninguna parte. "

"No estará buscando bien, entonces. Sabía que ustedes dos no tendrían ni idea de cocinar. "Cook entró a grandes pasos en la despensa. Su búsqueda, sin embargo, fue tan infructuosa como la de Sakura. "Bien. No hay huevos," Frunció el ceño amenazadoramente y bramó, "Quién es el tonto que olvidó traer huevos del mercado?"

Como era de esperar, nadie levantó la mano.

Cook recorrió el cuarto con una penetrante mirada, que finalmente se posó sobre una joven criada encorvada sobre un montón de bayas. "Mary", la llamó. "¿Has terminado de lavar eso ya? " Mary se secó las manos en el delantal. "No señora, tengo todavía un montón de trabajo, nunca he visto tantas bayas juntas. "

"¿Susie? "

Susie tenía los brazos sumergidos hasta los codos en agua jabonosa, mientras apresuradamente lavaba platos.

Sakura miró alrededor. Había al menos una docena de personas en la cocina, y todos ellos parecían terriblemente ocupados.

"Bien, esto es lo que faltaba," gruñó Cook. "Cuatrocientas personas para los que cocinar, y no tengo huevos. Y nadie desocupado para ir a comprarlos. "

"Yo iré," se ofreció Sakura.

Tanto Tomoyo como Cook la miraron con expresiones que estaban a medio camino entre la sorpresa y el horror.

"¿Está loca? " Exigió Cook.

"Sakura, no puedes hacer eso," dijo Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "No, no estoy loca, y ¿por qué no puedo ir al mercado? Soy perfectamente capaz de traer algunos huevos. Además, podré tomar un poco de aire fresco. He estado encerrada dentro toda la mañana. "

"Pero alguien podría verte," protestó Tomoyo. "¡Estás cubierta de harina, por el amor de Dios!"

"Tomoyo, no conozco a nadie aún. ¿Cómo podría ser reconocida? "

"Pero no puedes salir vestida de criada. "

"Este vestido es exactamente por lo que puedo salir," explicó Sakura con paciencia. "Si llevara puesto uno de mis vestidos de mañana, todo el mundo se preguntaría por qué una dama paseaba sin escolta, por no mencionar por que va camino del mercado para comprar huevos. Nadie me mirará dos veces si voy vestida como una criada. Aunque tú no puedes acompañarme. Te reconocerían en un segundo. "

Tomoyo suspiró. "Mamá me mataría. "

"Entonces ya ves... si Cook necesita a todo el mundo en la cocina, soy la única solución. " Sakura sonrió, olfateando la victoria.

Tomoyo no estaba convencida. "No sé, Sakura. Esto es muy irregular, lo de dejarte salir sola. "

Sakura soltó un suspiro exasperado. "Me recogeré el pelo como lo hacen nuestras criadas. " Sakura a toda prisa se recogió el pelo en un moño. "Y derramaré un poco más de harina sobre mi vestido. Y tal vez un poco sobre mi mejilla. "

"Eso será suficiente," interpuso Cook. "No tenemos por qué gastar más harina. "

"¿Bueno, Tomoyo? " preguntó Sakura. "¿Qué piensas?"

"No sé. A mamá no le gustaría esto. "

Sakura acercó mucho su cara a la de Tomoyo. "Pero ella no va a oír ni una sola palabra sobre ello, ¿verdad?"

"Oh, bueno. " Tomoyo se giró hacia todas las criadas de la cocina y meneando un dedo admonitoriamente dijo. "Ni una palabra de esto a mi madre. ¿Lo ha entendido todo el mundo? "

"Esto no me gusta nada," dijo Cook. "En absoluto. "

"Bien, no tenemos otra opción, " expuso Sakura. "No, si quiere servir pasteles en la fiesta. Ahora, ¿por qué no pone a Tomoyo a exprimir aquellos limones, y prometo que estaré de vuelta antes de que se dé cuenta de que me he ido? "Y con esto, Sakura cogió algunas monedas de las manos de Cook y se escapó por la puerta.

Sakura aspiró el crepitante aire primaveral cuando salió a la calle. ¡Libertad! Era agradable escapar de los confines de la casa de sus primos de tanto en tanto. Vestida como una criada, podía pasear sin llamar la atención. Después de esta noche, nunca sería capaz de abandonar la mansión Daidouji, otra vez, sin acompañante.

Giró la última esquina del camino al mercado. Se tomó su tiempo mientras paseaba por la acera, parándose a mirar los escaparates de todas las tiendas. Tal y como ella había esperado, ninguna de las señoras y caballeros que paseaban, dedicó más que un vistazo a la pequeña criada castaña cubierta de harina.

Sakura tarareaba alegremente, cuando entró en el ajetreado mercado y compró varias docenas de huevos. Eran un poco difíciles de llevar, pero procuró no hacer muecas. Una criada de cocina estaría acostumbrada al transporte de tales cargas, y Sakura no quería estropear su disfraz. Además, era bastante fuerte, y eran sólo cinco manzanas hasta la mansión.

"Muchas gracias, señor. " Sonrió al vendedor, saludándolo con la cabeza.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "¿Es usted nueva aquí? Suena como si fuera de las Colonias. "

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos. No esperaba entablar conversación con el vendedor. "Pues sí, crecí allí, pero vivo en Londres desde hace varios años," mintió.

"Sí, yo siempre he querido ver América," reflexionó él.

Sakura gimió interiormente. El vendedor parecía dispuesto a una larga conversación, y ella necesitaba regresar a casa antes de que Tomoyo comenzara a preocuparse por ella. Comenzó a retroceder hacia atrás, sonriendo todo el rato.

"¡Eh! vuelva algún día, pequeña dama. ¿Para quién dijo que trabajaba? "

Pero Sakura se había apresurado ya a alejarse, fingiendo no haber oído su pregunta. Cuando estaba a mitad de camino a casa, se sentía animada, silbando alegremente, bastante segura de que había llevado a cabo su farsa sin ningún contratiempo. Caminaba despacio, intentando prolongar su pequeña aventura. Además, disfrutaba mirando a todos los londinenses realizar sus actividades cotidianas.

Vestida de criada, nadie le prestaba atención, y podía mirar fijamente y con descaro a quien quisiera, sin que nadie se fijara en ella.

Sakura estiró el cuello para mirar a un adorable muchachito de aproximadamente cinco o seis años que se apeaba de un elegante carruaje, tirado por una pareja de bayos. Llevaba un pequeño cachorro de cocker en los brazos, y lo rascaba entre las orejas. El cachorro blanco y negro le devolvía su afecto lamiéndole al muchacho la cara, y él chiquillo chillaba de risa, llamando a su madre para que asomara la cabeza y lo mirara. Ella era una hermosa mujer de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes que brillaban con manifiesto amor por su hijo. "No te muevas de ahí, Charlie," dijo al muchacho. "Estaré contigo en un momento. "

La mujer volvió a meter la cabeza, presumiblemente para hablar con alguien. El pequeño de cabellos oscuros, puso los ojos en blanco y cambió su peso de un pie al otro mientras esperaba a su madre. "Mamá", imploró, "date prisa. " Sakura sonrió ante su impaciencia. Por lo que su padre le había contado, ella era exactamente igual cuando era pequeña.

"Solamente un minuto, tesoro. Enseguida salgo. "

Pero justo entonces, un gato cruzó como un rayo la calle. El cachorro, de repente, soltó un fuerte ladrido y saltó de los brazos de Charlie, persiguiendo al felino por la calle.

"¡Wellington! " chilló Charlie. El pequeño salió corriendo en persecución del perro.

Sakura jadeó horrorizada. Un coche de alquiler venía calle abajo, y el conductor estaba completamente absorto conversando con el hombre que se sentaba a su lado, sin prestar la menor atención al camino. Charlie podía ser pisoteado por los cascos de los caballos.

Sakura gritó. No se paró a pensar cuando dejó caer los huevos y corrió por la calle. Cuando estaba a poca distancia del muchacho, se lanzó de cabeza por el aire. Ojalá tuviera suficiente fuerza, rezó ella, para apartarlos a ambos del camino, antes de ser atropellados.

Charlie gritó, sin entender por qué una mujer extraña había aparecido de golpe a su lado y lo empujaba.

Justo antes de que Sakura golpeara la tierra, oyó más gritos.

Y después sólo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

**NOTAS: Espero y les guste el capitulo y muchisimas gracias alas lindas personitas que me dejaron sus reviews y tambien a las que pusieron la historia como favorita... espero y si no tengo contratiempos subir el capitulo antes del 21 besos a todos **


	3. Primer Encuentro

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Primer Encuentro**

Sakura oyó voces antes abrir los ojos.

"¡Oh, Shaoran! " lloriqueaba una voz femenina. "¿Y si esta criada no hubiera estado aquí? ¡Charlie habría sido pisoteado! Soy una madre horrible. Debería haberlo vigilado más estrechamente. Nunca debería haberlo dejado salir del carruaje antes que yo. Deberíamos habernos quedado en el campo, donde él no se metería en tantos problemas."

"Basta, Futti," dijo con firmeza una voz masculina. "Tú no eres una madre horrible. Sin embargo, deberías dejar de gritar antes de que aterrorizes a esta pobre muchacha. "

"Oh, sí, desde luego," accedió Futti. Pero unos momentos después estaba sollozando de nuevo. "No puedo creer que haya pasado esto. Si a Charlie le hubiera ocurrido algo, no sé lo que haría. Me moriría.. Me marchitaría y simplemente moriría. "

El hombre suspiró. "Por favor Futti, cálmate. Charlie está bien, ¿me oyes?. Apenas tiene un rasguño en su cuerpo. Solamente tenemos que darnos cuenta de que está creciendo, y vigilarlo más de cerca. "

Sakura gimió suavemente. Sabía que debería hacer saber a esta gente que había recobrado el conocimiento, pero honestamente, sentía los parpados terriblemente pesados, y la cabeza le palpitaba sin control.

"¿Vuelve en sí? " preguntó Futti. "Oh, Shaoran, como podré agradecérselo. Qué criada tan valiente. Quizás yo debería emplearla. Tal vez la gente para la que trabaja ahora no la trata amablemente. Me rompería el corazón saber que es maltratada. "

Shaoran Li, duque de Ashbourne, suspiró. Su hermana Futti era siempre muy parlanchina, pero parecía hablar más que de costumbre cuando estaba nerviosa o trastornada.

En este mismo momento habló Charlie. "¿Qué pasa, mamá? ¿Por qué lloras? "

La voz de Charlie sólo sirvió para hacer que Futti llorara aún más. "Oh, mi niño," lloró ella, abrazando al muchacho contra su pecho.

Ella cogió su cara entre las manos y comenzó a cubrirlo de sonoros besos.

"¡Mamá! ¡Para ya! ¡Me estás dejando todo mojado! " Charlie intentó escapar de los brazos de su madre, pero ella lo sujetó más fuerte hasta que él siseó, "¡Mamá, el Tío Shaoran va a pensar que soy una niña! "

Shaoran rió entre dientes. "Eso nunca, Charlie. ¿No prometí enseñarte a jugar al whist? Tú sabes que no juego a las cartas con niñas. "

Charlie asintió entusiasticamente, mientras su madre lo soltaba más bien de repente. "¿Vas a enseñar a mi hijo a jugar al whist? " exigió saber mientras se sorbía los mocos ruidosamente. "¡Shaoran, solo tiene seis años! "

"Nunca se es demasiado jóven para aprender algo. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Charlie? "

El rostro de Charlie se abrió en una amplia sonrisa mellada.

Futti suspiró en voz alta, renunciando a poder ejercer nunca una tierna influencia femenina sobre su hermano e hijo. "Sois ambos unos sinvergüenzas. Unos sinvergüenzas, os digo. "

Shaoran rió entre dientes. "Por supuesto, estamos emparentados. "

"Lo sé, lo sé. Dios se apiade de mí. Pero ya basta de hablar de cartas. Debemos ocuparnos de esta pobre muchacha. ¿Crees que estará bien? "

Shaoran cogió la mano de Sakura y buscó el pulso en su muñeca. Era fuerte y estable. "Creo que está bien. "

"Gracias a Dios. "

"Sin embargo, mañana tendrá un dolor de cabeza infernal. "

"¡Shaoran, cuida tu lenguaje! "

"Futti, deja de ser tan gazmoña. No te sienta bien. "

Futti sonrió débilmente. "No, supongo que no. Pero se supone que debería decir algo cuando blasfemas. "

"¿Si sientes la imperiosa necesidad de decir algo, por qué no simplemente blasfemas tú también? "

En medio de estas bromas, Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! " exclamó Futti. "Está volviendo en sí. "

"¿Quién es ella, de todos modos? " exigió de repente Charlie. "¿Y por qué ha saltado encima mía?"

Futti se quedó boquiabierta. "¡No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. Tú, querido, casi fuiste atropellado por un carro. Si esta encantadora señorita no te hubiera salvado, posiblemente habrías sido pisoteado! "

La pequeña boca de Charlie formó una gran _o_. "Creí que quizás estaba un poco loca. "

"¿Qué? " chilló Futti. "¿Eso significa que ni siquiera viste el carro? Vas a tener que aprender a ser más cuidadoso. "

El tono chillon de Futti hizo que a Sakura le doliera aún más la cabeza. Gimió de nuevo, deseando que toda esa gente le concediera unos minutos de silencio.

"Silencio, Futti," la reprendió Shaoran. "Tus gritos evidentemente la molestan. Necesita un poco de tranquilidad, antes de que deje de dolerle lo bastante la cabeza para poder abrir los ojos. "

Sakura suspiró. Obviamente había al menos una persona con sentido común en el carruaje.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Lo intentaré. Es solamente — "

"Mira, Futti," interrumpió Shaoran. "¿Por qué no vas al mercado y consigues algunos huevos para sustituir los que se le cayeron? Hay un lío terrible ahí. Parece que casi todos están rotos. "

"¿_Tú _quieres que _yo _compre huevos? " Las cejas de Futti se fruncieron al considerar un acto tan inapropiado.

"No puede ser _tan _difícil comprar huevos, Futti. Creo que la gente lo hace cada día. Creo que hay un mercado unas manzanas atrás. Llevate a mi cochero contigo. Él te traerá de vuelta."

"No sé si es apropiado que te quedes solo en el carruaje con ella. "

"Futti," gruñó Shaoran entre dientes. "Es solamente una criada. Nadie me va a exigir que me case con ella por unos minutos a solas en el carruaje. Por Dios, simplemente ve y consigue los malditos huevos"

Futti retrocedió. Sabía que era mejor no forzar el carácter de su hermano mayor demasiado. "Oh, muy bien. " Se dió media vuelta y elegantemente bajó del carruaje.

"¡Lleva al niño contigo! " le gritó Shaoran. "¡Y no le quites ojo esta vez! "

Futti le sacó la lengua y tomó a Charlie de la mano. "Vamos, Charlie," le riñó. "Debes mirar siempre a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle. Solamente mírame. " Hizo una exagerada demostración estirando el cuello en todas las direcciones. Charlie se rió a carcajadas y dio brincos.

Shaoran sonrió y se giró hacia la criada, que estaba tendida sobre el asiento del coche. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando la vio correr a través de la calle y apartar a Charlie fuera del camino del carro. La valentía no era una cualidad que estuviera acostumbrado a encontrar en las mujeres. A pesar de todo, esta joven y misteriosa criada, acababa de demostrar poseer una gran cantidad de ella. Se sentía atraído por ella — tuvo que admitir eso. Y no estaba seguro de por qué. Ciertamente no era su tipo habitual. Bueno, no es que él tuviera realmente "un tipo" cuando se trataba de mujeres, pero si lo tuviera, estaba bastante seguro de que esta pequeña cosita pelirroja no lo sería. Pero aún asi, presentía que ella no se parecía en nada a las mujeres con las que él, por lo general, se relacionaba. No podía imaginar a ninguna de las jóvenes damas de la aristocracia que su madre ponía constantemente en su camino, arriesgando su vida para salvar a Charlie. Y lo mismo valía para las mujeres más maduras con las que pasaba sus noches. Estaba intrigado por esta hembra tan poco común.

Y ahora ella estaba inconsciente, al haberse golpeado fuertemente la cabeza cuando ella y Charlie aterrizaron sobre los adoquines. Shaoran bajó la mirada y la observó fijamente, mientras apartaba un mechón de suave pelo castaño rojizo de sus ojos. Ella gimió otra vez, y Shaoran decidió que nunca había oído un sonido tan suave y dulce.

Demonios, ¿qué pasaba con él? Sabía que lo mejor era no enredarse en un lío romántico con una criada. Shaoran gimió, disgustado por las primitivas emociones que lo atravesaban. No podía negar, que la joven lo había afectado profundamente. Su corazón había comenzado a latir salvajemente en el momento que la había visto tirada en la calle, y no se había calmado hasta que no se aseguró por sí mismo que no estaba seriamente herida. Después de comprobar que no había huesos rotos, la había cogido en brazos y la había transportado suavemente hasta el carruaje. Era pequeña y ligera, acoplándose perfectamente contra su mayor corpulencia.

Futti, por supuesto, había llorado todo el tiempo. Gracias a Dios había sido capaz de conseguir que su hermana fuera a por más huevos. Sus sollozos lo estaban volviendo loco, pero lo más importante es que quería estar a solas con la criada cuando despertara.

Shaoran se arrodilló en el suelo junto a ella. "Vamos, dulzura," la engatusó, presionando suavemente sus labios contra su sien. "Es hora de abrir los ojos. Me muero de ganas de ver de qué color son. "

Sakura gimió otra vez cuando sintió que una gran mano acariciaba suavemente su mejilla. El dolor palpitante de su cabeza comenzó a ceder, y suspiró con alivio. Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente, y quedó momentáneamente deslumbrada por la brillante luz del sol, que penetraba a través de las ventanas de carruaje.

"Aaaah," gimió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

"¿Te molesta la luz? " Shaoran se puso de pie instantáneamente, corrió las cortinas sobre las ventanas, y volvió de inmediato a su lado.

Sakura dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos ligeramente. Después los abrió del todo, de golpe. Había un hombre mirándola fijamente, su bronceado rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. Un grueso mechón de cabello castaño caía sensualmente sobre su frente. Sakura sintió muchas ganas de estirar la mano y ver si era tan suave como parecía. Entonces él rozó su mejilla de nuevo. "Nos has dado un buen susto, ¿sabes?. Has estado inconsciente durante casi diez minutos. "

Sakura lo miró quedándose en blanco, incapaz de pensar en una respuesta apropiada. Era culpa de este hombre, pensó ella; él era demasiado guapo y estaba demasiado cerca.

"¿Puedes hablar, querida? "

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. "Cafes" fue lo único que pudo decir.

Condenada suerte, pensó Shaoran. La criada más hermosa de todo Londres aterriza en mi carruaje, y está completamente loca. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras la miraba más atentamente y preguntó, "¿Qué has dicho? "

"Tus ojos son Cafes. " dijo con voz estrangulada.

"Sí, lo sé. Lo han sido durante décadas, de hecho. Desde que nací, imagino. "

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¡Dios mío!, ¿acababa ella realmente de decirle que sus ojos eran cafes? Qué cosa tan increíblemente estúpida. Desde luego que él sabía de qué color eran sus ojos. Probablemente en todas partes había mujeres, que ensalzaban sus hermosos ojos cafes. Era solo que él estaba demasiado cerca, contemplándola demasiado intensamente, y su mirada fija la hipnotizaba. Sakura decidió que culparía de su momentánea estupidez a su dolor de cabeza. Shaoran rió entre dientes. "Bien, supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que tu accidente no te haya dejado sin capacidad para distinguir los colores. Ahora, ¿crees que podrías decirme tu nombre? "

"Sa-ur — " Sakura tosió, para enmascarar su titubeo. "Meg. Mi nombre es Meg. "

"Encantado de conocerte, Meg. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Shaoran. O, si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme Ashbourne, como hacen mis amigos. "

"¿Por qué? " La pregunta se le escapó antes de que Sakura pudiera evitarlo. Se suponía que las criadas, no hacía preguntas.

"Es mi título, en realidad. Soy el duque de Ashbourne. "

"Oh. "

"Tienes un acento interesante, Meg. ¿Vienes de las Colonias por casualidad? "

Sakura hizo una mueca. Había poco que odiara más, que oír a los ingleses referirse a su país como "las Colonias".

"Soy de los Estados Unidos de América," dijo ella impertintemente, olvidando su disfraz de nuevo. "Hemos sido independientes durante décadas y no nos gusta que os refiráis a nosotros como vuestras colonias. "

"Me doy por corregido. Tienes toda la razón, querida, y debo decir que me alegro de ver que has recuperado un poco de tu espíritu. "

"Lo siento, su Excelencia," dijo ella más calmada. "No debería haberle hablado así. "

"Bueno, Meg, no te hagas la recatada ahora. Puedo ver que no tienes ni un hueso manso en tu cuerpo. Además, creo que puedes hablarme del modo que prefieras, después de haber salvado la vida de mi sobrino. "

Sakura estaba pasmada. Se había olvidado completamente del pequeño. "¿Está bien? " preguntó con inquietud.

"Está bien. No tienes que preocuparte por él. Eres tú quien me preocupa, corazón. "

"Estoy bien, realmente. "Yo-yo… debería volver ahora, creo. " ¡Dios mío!, él estaba acariciando otra vez su mejilla, y ella era incapaz de pensar cuando él la tocaba. Siguió contemplando sus sensuales labios, preguntándose cómo se sentirían contra los suyos. Sakura gimió, sonrojándose por sus escandalosos pensamientos.

Shaoran captó el sonido inmediatamente, y sus ojos se nublaron con preocupación. "¿Estás segura de que ya no te encuentras mareada, corazón? "

"Creo que no debería llamarme 'corazón'. "

"Oh, pero yo creo que sí. "

"No es nada apropiado. "

"Yo raramente soy apropiado, Meg. "

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo para digerir estas palabras, cuando él procedió a mostrarle lo inapropiado que podía ser. Ella jadeó cuando sus labios descendieron abrúptamente para capturar los suyos en un suave beso. Duró sólo un instante, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para que todo el aliento abandonara sus pulmones, dejando su piel caliente y cosquilleante. Miró fijamente a Shaoran sin expresión, súbitamente insegura de ella misma y de las extrañas sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo.

"Esto es solamente una muestra de lo que está por venir aún, corazón," susurró Shaoran apasionadamente contra su boca. Levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente a los ojos. Vió aprensión y confusión en su cara y se la veía completamente horrorizada por su descarado comportamiento. Apartándose de ella, se sentó en el banco almohadillado del lado opuesto del carruaje. Su respiración era agitada y desigual. No podía recordar haberse sentido tan afectado por un beso nunca. Tan sólo había sido un pequeño y breve contacto. Sus labios apenas habían rozado los de ella, acariciando suavemente su boca. De todos modos, el deseo rabió por su cuerpo, y todo lo que quería hacer , bueno, mejor no pensar en todo lo que quería hacer, porque seguramente eso lo haría sentirse incluso peor.

Levantó la vista y vió a Meg contemplarlo con sus grandes e inocentes ojos. Infiernos, probablemente se desmayaría si pudiera leerle la mente.

No tenía nada que hacer enredándose con una muchacha así. No parecía tener más de dieciséis años. Maldijo fluidamente por lo bajo. Ella probablemente incluso iba a la iglesia los domingos.

Sakura comenzó a incorporarse, frotándose las sienes con movimientos circulares. "Creo que debería irme a casa," dijo, poniendo los pies sobre el suelo del carruaje mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la puerta. Sus primos le habían dicho que las calles de Londres eran peligrosas, pero nadie le había advertido sobre los peligros que acechaban en el interior del carruaje de un caballero.

Shaoran la cogió de la muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzar el tirador de la puerta. Suavemente la empujó contra el respaldo del asiento, volviéndola a su anterior posición.

"Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Acabas de golpearte la cabeza, y probablemente te caerías por el camino. Te llevaré en un momento. Además, mi hermana ha ido a comprar más huevos, y tenemos que esperar aquí hasta que vuelva. "

"Huevos," suspiró Sakura, apoyándo la frente en su mano. "Lo había olvidado. Cook pedirá mi cabeza. "

Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon imperceptiblemente. ¿Estaban justificados los temores de Futti? ¿Estaba siendo Meg maltratada en la casa de sus patrones?

No se quedaría cruzado de brazos, viendo cómo una muchacha tan delicada era tratada con crueldad. La contrataría él mismo antes que permitir que ella volviera a una existencia penosa.

Shaoran gruñó cuando una ola de deseo atravesó su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no podía contratarla. Ella terminaría en su cama en pocos días. Futti tenía razón. Meg podría trabajar para su hermana. Ella estaría allí a salvo de los deseos de él. Santo Dios, estaba desconcertado por su propio sentido del honor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía preocupación por ninguna mujer, excepto, claro está, por su madre y su hermana, a las que adoraba.

Era bien sabido en todo Londres que Shaoran era un soltero empedernido. Sabía que tendría que ceder en ese punto, aunque solo fuera para producir un heredero, pero no había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que hacer tal sacrificio antes de tiempo. Mantenía las distancias con todas las damas de la sociedad, prefiriendo la compañía de cortesanas y cantantes de ópera. Tenía poca paciencia con la mayor parte de la alta sociedad de Londres, y no confiaba en las mujeres en absoluto. A pesar de todo, las damas lo asediaban en los pocos acontecimientos sociales a los que asistía, tomando como un desafío sus modales distantes y su cinismo. Shaoran raramente tenía un pensamiento amable para ninguna de estas mujeres. Si una dama coqueteaba con él, asumía que ella era sumamente tonta o que sabía exactamente a lo que — o más bien, con quien — se exponía. Ocasionalmente compartía su cama con alguna de ellas, pero nada más.

Levantó la mirada. Meg aún seguía sentada muy tiesa, contemplando recatadamente sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

"No es necesario que parezcas tan asustada, Meg. No voy a besarte otra vez. "

Sakura lo miró fijamente con sus ojos Verdes muy abiertos. No dijo nada. En honor a la verdad, dudaba de su capacidad para formar una frase coherente.

"He dicho que no debes sentir temor, Meg," repitió Shaoran. "Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo al menos durante los próximos minutos. "

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta ante su audacia. Entonces, ofendida, apretó los labios con fuerza y apartó la mirada.

Shaoran gimió cuando miró sus carnosos labios apretados. Señor, ella era magnífica. Su pelo, que tenía reflejos rojizos a la luz del sol, parecía caoba oscuro ahora que él había cubierto las ventanas. Y sus ojos - primero él había pensado eran azules, después Verdes, pero ahora parecían casi negros.

Sakura se sentía a punto de explotar, erizándose ante la audacia de este hombre arrogante y autoritario. Respiró profundamente, tratando de contener el pronto genio que la había hecho famosa en dos mansiones de dos continentes distintos. Perdió la batalla.

"En realidad no creo que deba hablarme de una forma tan escandalosa. Es bastante injusto por su parte aprovecharse de mi débil condición de una forma tan lasciva, sobre todo considerando que la única razón por la que estoy aquí sentada con un doloroso chichón en mi cabeza — por no mencionar, en compañía de uno de los hombres más groseros que he tenido la desgracia de conocer—es porque yo vigilaba a su sobrino mientras usted y su hermana estaban demasiado ocupados para cuidar de él correctamente. "

Sakura se recostó, encantada con su discurso, y le lanzó una feroz mirada.

Shaoran estaba atónito por su diatriba, pero se aseguró de no mostrar su sorpresa. "Tienes un amplio vocabulario, Meg," dijo lentamente. "¿Dónde has aprendido a hablar tan bien? "

"Eso no es asunto suyo," le espetó Sakura, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una historia creíble.

"Pero estoy terriblemente interesado. Seguramente podrías compartir conmigo una pequeña parte de tu pasado "

"Si quiere saberlo, mi madre trabajó como niñera de tres niños. Sus padres eran muy amables y me permitieron compartir su educación." Eso sonaba bien.

"Ya veo. Qué generoso por su parte. "

Sakura suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco ante su sarcasmo.

"¡Shaoran! " llamó una voz chillona. "¡He vuelto! Y compramos doce docenas de huevos. Espero que sean suficientes. "

¡Doce docenas! El corazón de Sakura se hundió. No había modo de que fuera capaz de equilibrar todos aquellos huevos. Ahora tendría que permitir que el duque la llevara a casa en su carruaje.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció la cara de Futti. "¡Oh, estás despierta!," exclamó mirando a Sakura. "No sé cómo voy a ser capaz de agradecértelo. " Futti cogió una de las manos de Sakura y la estrechó entre las suyas. "Si hay alguna forma en que pueda ayudarte, por favor dímelo. Mi nombre es Futti Leawood, soy la condesa de Wilding, y siempre estaré en deuda contigo. Toma," dijo, empujando una tarjeta en la mano de Sakura, "cógela. Esta es mi dirección, y puedes llamarme día o noche si necesitas algo alguna vez. "

Sakura no pudo hacer más que quedarse mirando a Futti, hasta que la mujer de ojos verdes hizo una pausa para respirar.

"Oh, disculpa," continuó Futti. "¿Dónde están mis modales? ¿Cómo te llamas? "

"Su nombre es Meg. " contestó Shaoran suavemente. "Y ella no ve la necesidad de compartir su apellido con nosotros. "

Sakura echaba humo. Él ni siquiera le había preguntado su apellido.

"No importa, querida," dijo Futti distraídamente. "No tienes que decirnos nada si no quieres — "

Sakura miró a Shaoran triunfalmente.

" - mientras recuerdes que seré tu amiga para toda la vida y que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. "

"Muchas gracias, milady," dijo Sakura suavemente. "Lo recordaré, en efecto. Pero lo que verdaderamente me gustaría es regresar. Debería haber vuelto hace mucho tiempo, y Cook estará preocupada por mí. "

"¿Quizás podrías decirnos dónde trabajas? " preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró sin expresión.

"¿Trabajas realmente en algún sitio? ¿O planeabas comerte todos esos huevos tú misma? "

Oh, demonios, ella había olvidado su disfraz otra vez. "Um, trabajo para el conde y la condesa de Worth. "

Shaoran conocía la dirección e instruyó a su cochero. Futti continuó parloteando durante el corto tiempo que llevó al carruaje alcanzar la mansión Daidouji.

Sakura se dispuso a saltar del carruaje.

"¡Espera! " la llamaron Shaoran y Futti al unísono.

Futti la alcanzó primero. "Debo darte las gracias apropiadamente. Tendré pesadillas durante semanas si no lo hago. " Ella se llevó las manos a las orejas, y rápidamente se quitó sus pendientes de diamantes y esmeraldas, depositándolos en las manos de Sakura. "Por favor tómalos. Esto es sólo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento, pero quizás te sirvan de ayuda si alguna vez te ves en la necesidad. "

Sakura estaba confusa. No podía decirle a esta mujer que ella era la única heredera de una enorme compañía mercante, pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver que Futti necesitaba desesperadamente darle una muestra de su agradecimiento.

"Dios te bendiga. " Futti besó a Sakura en la mejilla y volvió a subir al carruaje.

Sakura se giró hacia el cochero y tomó los huevos que él le dió. Sonrió a Futti y se dirigió hacia la entrada lateral de la mansión.

"No tan rápido, corazón. " Shaoran apareció súbitamente a su lado. "Yo llevaré eso por tí. "

"¡No! " dijo Sakura, demasiado bruscamente. "Quiero decir, realmente no es necesario. Nadie se extrañará de que llegue tarde una vez que explique lo de Charlie, pero no les gustaría que yo llevara a un extraño a la cocina. "

"Tonterías," dijo Shaoran, cogiendo los huevos con la suprema seguridad de alguien que espera que sus órdenes sean obedecidas.

Sakura retrocedió ante él. Se desataría un infierno si la escoltaba dentro de la casa, y Tomoyo — a quien él probablemente ya había sido presentado — comenzaba a llamarla por su verdadero nombre. "Por favor", rogó. "Por favor simplemente márchese. Tendré problemas si no lo hace. "

Shaoran creyó que el miedo que veía en sus ojos era verdadero y se preguntó de nuevo si ella estaba siendo maltratada. De todos modos, no quería que tuviera problemas por su culpa. "Muy bien." Él hizo una cortante inclinación de cabeza. "Ha sido un placer conocerte, querida Meg. "

Sakura se dió la vuelta y se apresuró hacia la puerta de servicio de la mansión, sintiendo durante todo el camino la ardiente mirada de Shaoran clavada en su espalda. Cuando finalmente atravesó la puerta de la cocina, se sentía como si se hubiese librado por los pelos del desastre.

"¡Sakura! " gritó todo el mundo al unísono.

"¿Dónde has estado? " exigió Tomoyo con los brazos en jarras. "Hemos estado muy preocupados por tí. "

Sakura suspiró mientras colocaba la cesta con los huevos sobre el mostrador. "¿Tomoyo, podemos hablar de ello más tarde? " Miró de reojo intencionadamente hacia las criadas, que estaban boquiabiertas mirándola descaradamente.

"Muy bien," accedió Tomoyo. "Vamos arriba ahora mismo. "

Sakura gimió. Se sentía súbitamente agotada, su cabeza palpitaba otra vez, y no sabía que hacer con aquellos malditos pendientes, y...

"¡Oh cielos! " chilló Tomoyo. Sakura, su dinámica y enérgica prima, se había desmayado

* * *

**NOTAS: Espero y les guste el capitulo y muchisimas gracias alas lindas personitas que me dejaron sus reviews y tambien a las que pusieron la historia como favorita... besos**


	4. Antes del Baile

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**Antes del baile**

Shaoran estaba de pie frente a la mansión Daidouji contemplando la entrada de servicio que utilizaban los criados. Había visto una expresión de puro pánico en los ojos de Meg, antes de acceder finalmente a no acompañarla al interior. Frunció el ceño, preocupado porque pudiera ser castigada por volver tan tarde del mercado. Aunque había coincidido numerosas veces con el conde y la condesa de Worth, en realidad, no los conocía demasiado bien. No tenía ni idea de cómo se comportaban en casa. Una parte de la alta sociedad trataba a sus criados abominablemente.

Y, aunque se negaba a creer que sintiera por Meg otra cosa que lujuria, le aterrorizaba que pudiera ser despedida o golpeada. Sentía el impulso de dirigirse directamente a las cocinas de los Daidouji y asegurarse de que Meg estaba siendo tratada como la heroína que era. Shaoran suspiró, ligeramente irritado por la magnitud de su preocupación. No estaba seguro del todo de que ella estuviera completamente repuesta de su caída. En realidad, todo lo que quería hacer en aquel momento era coger a Meg en sus brazos, llevarla a su cuarto y meterla en la cama con una compresa agradablemente fría sobre la frente. Gimió ante la visión que se dibujaba en su mente. Si se las arreglaba para meterla en la cama, dudaba de ser capaz de contenerse y no meterse en la cama, a su lado.

"¡Shaoran! " Futti asomó la cabeza por la ventana del carruaje. "¿Qué estás esperando? "

Shaoran arrancó su mirada de la mansión. "Nada, Futti, nada en absoluto. Sólo estoy un poco preocupado por Meg. ¿Crees que estará bien? ¿Qué clase de personas son el conde y la condesa del Worth? "

"Oh, son encantadores. He coincidido con ellos en varias fiestas. "

"Yo también, mocosa, pero eso no los convierte en un modelo de virtud. "

Futti suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco. "Si permanecieras más que unos pocos minutos en las fiestas a las cuales mamá y yo te obligamos a asistir, sabrías que los Daidouji son sencillamente maravillosos. Son muy amables y nada presuntuosos. Mamá es muy amiga de lady Sonomi. Creo que toman el té juntas al menos una vez cada quince días. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por Meg ahora que sabemos que trabaja aquí. No puedo imaginar que lady Sonomi deje que nadie sea maltratado en su casa. "

"Espero que tengas razón. Tenemos una gran deuda con Meg. Lo menos que podemos hacer es velar por su bienestar. "

"No creas que no lo sé, querido hermano. Tengo la intención de visitar a lady Sonomi esta semana para contarle cómo Meg salvó a Charlie. Estoy segura de que no dejará que tanta valentía quede sin recompensa. "

Shaoran subió al carruaje y se recostó en el asiento cuando las ruedas empezaron a rodar. "Esa es una buena idea, Futti. "

"Yo asistiría esta noche, por supuesto, pero realmente no me encuentro con fuerzas. "

"¿Qué significa que asistirías esta noche? "

"Realmente Shaoran, deberías prestar atención a las cosas. Lady Sonomi celebra un enorme baile esta noche. Estoy segura de que te han invitado. Te invitan siempre a todo aunque tú nunca vayas. Si no empiezas —"

"Ahórrame el sermón sobre lo de ""Así–Nunca–Encontrarás–Una–Buena–Esposa–y–Producirás– Un–Heredero", por favor. Lo he oído antes, y no estoy interesado. "

Futti lo miró irritada. "Bueno, pues es verdad y sabes tan bien como yo que no puedes permanecer soltero para siempre. Todo lo que haces es ir de juerga con tus amigos, que son tan libertinos como tú. "

Shaoran sonrió libertinamente**.** "Realmente, Futti, no es como si careciera de compañía femenina. "

"¡Oooooh! " balbució Futti. "Sólo dices eso para enojarme. Sé que lo haces por eso. Esas mujeres no son dignas de ser mencionadas en mi presencia. "

"Esas mujeres, como tan delicadamente has dicho, no quieren nada de mí excepto alguna chuchería, que es exactamente por lo que elijo compartir mi cama con ellas. Por lo menos, son honestas sobre sus deseos materialistas. "

"¡Ya lo has hecho otra vez! Sabes que odio oírte hablar de tus desvergonzadas aventuras amorosas. Te juro Shaoran, que voy a darte un tirón de orejas. "

"Basta de dramas, Futti. Ambos sabemos que te encanta oír hablar sobre mis supuestos tórridos romances. Solo que eres demasiado remilgada y circunspecta para admitirlo. "

Futti se desinfló cuando Shaoran arrogantemente arqueó una ceja. Tenía toda la razón. Le encantaba oír hablar de sus aventuras amorosas o de cualquier otra clase. Solo que no quería darle la satisfacción de admitirlo. Además, ¿cómo iba continuar con su cruzada para conseguir casarlo por fin, si él sabía lo fascinante que ella encontraba su modo de vida? Así que hizo una última tentativa. "Sabes que necesitas un heredero, Shaoran. "

Shaoran se inclinó hacia su hermana y le sonrió malvadamente. "Imagino que seguiré siendo físicamente capaz de engendrar un hijo dentro de unos diez ó quince años. Pero si lo deseas, estaré encantado de facilitarte el nombre y la dirección de mi amante actual. Estoy seguro de que ella puede atestiguar mi virilidad. "

"Mamá, ¿qué es la virilidad? " se oyó preguntar a Charlie.

"Nada por lo que tengas que preocuparte hasta dentro de muchos años." dijo Futti despreocupadamente. Y luego en voz baja: "Shaoran, te ruego que empieces a vigilar lo que dices delante de él. Te idolatra. Así que probablemente hablará con todas nuestras criadas de su virilidad durante el próximo mes. "

Shaoran se río. "Muy bien, mocosa, vigilaré mis palabras, aunque sólo sea para proteger a tus criadas de ser víctimas de sus lujuriosos deseos. ¿Ahora, serás una buena chica y me hablarás sobre el baile de esta noche? "

Futti arqueó las cejas. "Súbitamente interesado en la escena social, ¿no?"

"Solo quiero comprobar que Meg está bien. Permaneceré mis quince minutos habituales y luego me marcharé. "

"Lady Sonomi quiere introducir a su sobrina americana en sociedad," explicó Futti. "He oído que va a ser magnífico. "

"¿Entonces por qué no asistirás? "

"Es que no me apetece salir con Oliver lejos, y," sonrió tímidamente y se acarició el estómago, "estoy embarazada otra vez. "

"¡No me digas, mocosa! ¡Es maravilloso! "Shaoran sonrió ampliamente y estrujó a su hermana en un afectuoso abrazo. A pesar de no desear el matrimonio y los niños para sí mismo, realmente le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con Charlie y estaba conmovido ante la perspectiva de tener un nuevo sobrino o sobrina. "Ah, ya hemos llegado," dijo cuando el carruaje se detuvo delante de la casa de Futti. "Lleva cuidado ahora, hermana. No hagas esfuerzos excesivos. "Besó a Futti en la mejilla y le acarició la mano.

Futti cogió a la mano de Shaoran cuando la ayudó a descender del carruaje. "En realidad, Shaoran, ni siquiera se me nota aún. No creo que necesite guardar cama. "

"Po supuesto, querida, pero debes ser cuidadosa. Cabalgar por el parque queda definitivamente descartado. "

Futti se rió de la preocupación de su hermano. "A pesar de tus costumbres libertinas, Shaoran, realmente eres un tío ejemplar. Simplemente mira como te adora Charlie. "

Shaoran bajó la mirada hacia el muchacho. Estaba tirándole del abrigo, para pedirle que entrara y jugara con él. Shaoran le revolvió el pelo. "En otra ocasión, granuja. Te lo prometo. "

"Sabes, Shaoran," empezó Futti, " estoy segura de que serías un excelente marido y también padre, si solamente te tomaras el tiempo necesario para buscar a la mujer adecuada. "

Shaoran cruzó los brazos. "No empieces otra vez. He tenido suficiente del discurso por un día. Además tengo que prepararme para ese maldito baile. "Dando media vuelta, subió al carruaje, y ordenó a su cochero que lo llevara a su residencia de soltero.

Futti se quedó fuera, de pie sobre los escalones de entrada, sosteniendo la mano de Charlie. Al menos iría al baile esta noche. Era un comienzo. Con suerte, encontraría a alguien conveniente.

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos de nuevo, estaba tumbada en su cama. El dolor de cabeza había disminuido sensiblemente, pero un nuevo dolor en la cadera compensaba la pérdida. Tomoyo estaba enroscada sobre un sillón cercano, con un libro en las manos.

"Oh, ¡hola!," gorgojeó Tomoyo tan pronto como notó que Sakura había despertado. "Nos ha dado un verdadero susto." Se levantó, cruzando la corta distancia que la separaba de su prima, y se sentó a los pies de la cama.

Sakura se incorporó hasta una posición reclinada de modo que pudiera ver a Tomoyo un poco mejor.

"¿Qué pasó? "

"Te desmayaste. "

"¿Otra vez? "

"¡Otra vez! "

"Bueno, no me desmayé exactamente la primera vez. Fue más bien un golpe en la cabeza. "

"¿¡Qué!? "

"Bueno, no realmente un golpe en la cabeza," se enmendó a toda prisa Sakura. "Me caí, y luego me golpeé la cabeza. "

"Oh, Señor," exhaló Tomoyo. "¿Estás bien? "

"Creo que sí," contestó Sakura, frotando cautelosamente el chichón que rápidamente había aparecido encima de su oreja derecha. "¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en la cocina. "

"Yo te subí. "

"¿Tú me has subido cuatro tramos de escaleras? "

"Bueno, Cook ayudó. "

"Oh, Dios. " gimió Sakura ante el pensamiento de Cook teniendo que arrastrarla escaleras arriba. "Qué embarazoso. "

"Y Mary y Susie," añadió Tomoyo.

Completamente mortificada, Sakura se hundió en la cama como si tratara de desaparecer bajo los voluminosos edredones.

"En realidad, no fue en absoluto difícil," prosiguió Tomoyo, inconsciente de la angustia de Sakura. "Primero te pusimos sobre una manta y te envolvimos en ella. Después yo te sujeté de la cabeza, Cook de los pies, y Mary y Susie de los lados. "

"¿Y no me desperté? "

"Hiciste unos ruiditos raros cuando torcimos la esquina del segundo tramo, pero no, estabas definitivamente inconsciente. "

"¿Ruidos raros? "

La expresión de Tomoyo se tornó avergonzada. "Bueno, en realidad pudo tener algo que ver con el hecho que chocaste con la barandilla cuando giramos la esquina. "

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron mucho, y su mirada voló abajo, al punto dolorido de su cadera derecha que había estado frotando distraídamente.

Tomoyo sonrió desvaídamente. "Perfectamente podría haber sido tu cadera la que golpeara la barandilla. Creo recordar que te soltamos de uno de los lados. "

De repente un terrible pensamiento se introdujo en la mente de Sakura. "¿Y tu madre? "

"Ninguna le contamos lo que pasó. " tranquilizó Tomoyo.

"Pero debió oír el escándalo. "

"Sí, bueno, me interrogó después de que te pusiéramos aquí. "

"¿Y? " la apremió Sakura.

"Le dije que te habías desmayado. "

"¿Desmayado? " Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron de incredulidad.

Tomoyo asintió. "Del entusiasmo por tu primer gran baile y todo eso. "

"¡Pero eso es ridículo! ¡Yo nunca me desmayo! "

"Lo sé. "

"¡La tía Sonomi sabe que nunca me desmayo! "

"Lo sé. No eres precisamente del tipo sincopal. "

"En realidad no te creyó, ¿verdad?"

"Ni por un segundo," dijo sarcásticamente Tomoyo, tamborileando con sus estilizados dedos sobre el libro. "Pero mamá puede ser maravillosamente discreta algunas veces, y abandonó el tema. Mientras aparezcas en el baile de esta noche en buen estado de salud y ánimo, no dirá una palabra. Estoy segura. "

Sakura se sentó, lo que le permitió sentir y examinar nuevos dolores y zonas magulladas.

"Qué día tan ridículo," suspiró.

"¿Hmmm? " Tomoyo alzó la vista del libro, que había comenzado a leer de nuevo. "¿Has dicho algo?"

"Nada interesante. "

"Oh." Tomoyo volvió a la lectura.

"¿Qué demonios estás leyendo? "

"Bien Está Lo Que Bien Acaba. Shakespeare. "

Sakura se sintió obligada a defender su educación. "Sé quién lo escribió. "

"¿¡Um!? Sí, por supuesto. "Tomoyo sonrió distraídamente. "Lo cogí para leerlo mientras esperaba a que te despertaras. "

"Santo Dios. ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas que iba a estar inconsciente? "

"No tenía ni idea. _Nunca _me he desmayado. "

"No me desmayé," puntualizó Sakura apretando los dientes.

"Eso dices tú. "

Sakura suspiró mientras contemplaba la expresión de fingida inocencia de su prima. "Supongo que querrás que te cuente lo que pasó. "

"Sólo si tú quieres. " Tomoyo volvió a abrir el volumen encuadernado en cuero y comenzó a leer de nuevo. "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, ya sabes," añadió, echando un vistazo a Sakura. "He decidido leer las obras completas de Shakespeare. Primero el teatro y luego la poesía. "

"¿Lo dices en serio? "

"Totalmente. Voy a hacerlo en orden alfabético. "

"¿Te das cuenta de todo el tiempo que te va a llevar? "

"Desde luego. Pero calculo que con el camino que llevas, voy a pasar mucho tiempo sentada junto a tu cama. "

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. "¿Qué has querido decir con eso? "

"¿Quién sabe cuándo caerás inconsciente de nuevo? "

"Puedo asegurarte que no tengo planes al respecto en un futuro inmediato. "

Tomoyo sonrió dulcemente. "Imagino que no. Pero si no me cuentas lo que ha pasado esta tarde, puede que te deje inconsciente de un golpe yo misma. "

Algunas horas más tarde, Sakura estaba sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, mientras Meg, su criada, arreglaba su cabello. Tomoyo estaba sentada a su lado sufriendo una tortura similar.

"Me parece que no me lo has contado todo," la reprendió Tomoyo.

"Ya te lo he dicho," suspiró Sakura. "Me caí después de empujar al pequeño y apartarlo del camino del carro. Entonces me golpeé la cabeza. "

"¿Y los pendientes? "

"Me los dio la madre del muchacho. Creía que yo era una criada. Planeo visitarla mañana para devolverlos. ¿Cuántas veces necesitas escuchar esto? "

"No lo sé. " Tomoyo entrecerró los ojos recelosa. "Aún creo que hay algo que no me cuentas."

"Salvé al muchacho. Conseguí los pendientes. Fin de la historia." Sakura dirigió a Tomoyo una vehemente mirada, para enfatizarlo.

"¡Sakura, estuviste fuera durante una hora! ¡Algo debe haber pasado entre el muchacho y los pendientes! "

"¡Que estaba inconsciente, eso es lo que pasó! Qué crees, ¿qué fui violada por algún hombre misterioso? "Sakura gimió interiormente cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca de la verdad que estaba tal suposición. Se sintió un poco culpable por no contarle a Tomoyo su extraña experiencia con el duque de Ashbourne. Ellas, generalmente, se lo contaban todo. Pero Sakura se sentía extrañamente posesiva respecto al tiempo que pasó con él y no quería compartir el recuerdo con nadie, ni siquiera con Tomoyo.

"Bueno, creo que ya ha quedado claro que fue la condesa de Wilding la que te dió esos pendientes," dijo Tomoyo riendo entre dientes, con una chispa de diversión bailoteando en sus ojos azules. "Conozco a Futti muy bien. No no es mucho mayor que nosotras. Mi madre y su madre son buenas amigas. Pondrán el grito en el cielo cuando sepan lo que pasó. Aunque quizás no debiéramos contar nada. No creo que mamá viera favorablemente que salieras sola vestida de criada. Aun así, la situación es muy divertida. No puedo creer que Futti te regalara joyas para asegurar tu futuro. Porque, con tu fortuna, tú podrías comprarnos y vendernos a todos nosotros. "

"Apenas," dijo Sakura con sequedad, dirigiendo una intencionada mirada al hilo de perlas que se enroscaba alrededor de la garganta de Tomoyo. "Además, ella realmente creía que yo era una criada. "

"Lo sé, lo sé. Aun así es muy gracioso. Realmente lamento que Futti no asista esta noche. Me gustaría haber visto su cara cuando entrase en el salón de baile y viera a 'la criada' engalanada en todo su esplendor. "

"Realmente, Tomoyo, eso es muy cruel por tu parte. La condesa estaba muy aturullada esta tarde. Casi casi perdió a su hijo. "

"¿Tú me llamas cruel? ¿Tú, la "reina" de las bromas? ¿La misma muchacha que envió al pobre Touya una falsa carta de amor de Clarissa Trent? "

Sakura trató de esconder una traviesa sonrisa. "En realidad, no es para tanto escándalo. "

"Tienes toda la razón," declaró Tomoyo con notable sarcasmo. "Y no lo habría sido, si no fuera por que Touya está desesperadamente encaprichado con esa joven. "

Sakura trató de aparentar inocencia. "Bueno, ¿cómo íba yo a saber eso? Aun no he hecho mi debut, ya sabes. No estoy al tanto de los últimos chismes. "

"Como él sólo ha mencionado su nombre una cien veces al día. "

Sakura volvió a gruñir y lanzó a su prima una arrogante mirada. "En realidad, todo ha sido para mejor. Ahora todos sabemos que Clarissa es una "Pequeña-Señorita-Conveniencias". Considerándolo bien, he salvado a tu hermano de un terrible destino. "

"Supongo," admitió Tomoyo, "pero Touya quedó muy afligido cuando le confesó su amor por ella, y ella declaró con rotundidad que se reservaba para un duque con montones de dinero. "

"Creo que él estaba más disgustado por que ella no era el parangón que él había imaginado que era, que porque Clarisa no sentía lo mismo por él. Pero ya basta de eso. He aprendido la lección — no más interferencias en la vida amorosa de Touya. Incluso si es por su propio bien. Así que dime, ¿por qué no asistirá Futti esta noche? "

"No estoy segura. Probablemente porque su marido estará lejos por negocios en las Antillas durante varios meses. Creo que ella lo echa de menos. Fue una boda por amor, ¿sabes?" Tomoyo suspiró románticamente.

"Probablemente es mejor — aunque tengas que quedarte sin ver su cara de sobresalto. Se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida si me viera esta noche. Estoy segura de que será más fácil para todos si simplemente la visito mañana por la mañana. "

"Probablemente tienes razón. Pero dime que puedo ir contigo. Quiero estar allí cuando te vea aparecer."

"¡Vale, vale, por supuesto que puedes — Ouch! " Sakura gritó cuando Meg cepillo un mechón de pelo un poco demasiado enérgicamente.

"Deje de quejarse, señorita Sakura," la reprendió Meg. "Lleva trabajo duro y un poquito de dolor estar hermosa. "

"¡Cielos! Si esto va a requerir tanto dolor, no necesito estar hermosa. Simplemente deja mi pelo suelto. Es mucho más cómodo de esa forma. "

Meg parecía escandalizada. "No podría hacer eso. No está a la moda. "

"Oh, muy bien, haz lo que quieras con él, Meg. Solo intentaba mantener la incomodidad al mínimo. "

Tomoyo se rió. "Oh, Sakura, no sé cómo vas a soportar una temporada completa. "

"Yo tampoco lo sé. Parece que nunca puedo recordar cómo ser correcta. "

"¡Deje de sacudir la cabeza! " gritó Meg. "Si no estaremos aquí toda la noche, y se perderá la fiesta. "

"Con la forma en que me palpita la cabeza, no sería algo tan malo," refunfuñó Sakura.

"¿Dices algo? " preguntó Tomoyo distraídamente.

"No era nada. " Sakura no quería que Tomoyo supiera lo realmente grande que era el chichón de su cabeza. Tomoyo seguramente se lo contaría a su madre, y Sakura sabía que su tía se preocuparía. La velada se arruinaría a menos que ella ignorara el dolor y sonriera durante toda la fiesta. "¿Por qué no me cuentas algo más sobre Futti? " dijo Sakura sólo por dar conversación.

"¿Futti? Es una persona encantadora. Habla mucho, sin embargo. "

Sakura soltó una risita. "Ya lo noté. "

"Ella y su marido están completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Sé que lo echa terriblemente de menos. "

"¿Tiene familia? "

Tomoyo arqueó las cejas ante el interés de Sakura.

"Sólo lo pregunto por saber cuántas personas van a estar al corriente de mi pequeña aventura," dijo Sakura a toda prisa.

"Su madre y un hermano. "

"¿Sólo uno? " Sakura trató de sonar indiferente, pero la voz le salió entrecortada y excitada.

"Sí, creo que ahora mismo tiene veintinueve años. Es guapísimo, con el pelo grueso y café y los ojos más cafés que has visto jamás. "

Sakura sintió una punzada de celos, pero la suprimió rápidamente. El hombre era un patán arrogante y autoritario, y no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo. Daba igual si su beso había sido la cosa más emocionante que le había ocurrido desde que había llegado a Londres. "Pareces bastante interesada en él, Tomoyo," dijo con cautela.

"¿En el duque de Ashbourne? Debes estar bromeando. Es un apuesto bribón, pero definitivamente peligroso. Él jamás se relaciona con damas, sólo con mujeres, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. En realidad, apenas lo conozco, pero" - Tomoyo se inclinó hacia su prima con aire de complicidad — "he oído que ha dejado una estela de corazones rotos por toda Inglaterra. _Y _ por el Continente. "

"Parece un hombre bastante interesante. "

"Interesante, sí. Conveniente, para nada. A mamá y papá les daría un ataque si yo me interesara por él. Es un soltero empedernido. No se casará en muchos años. Apostaría mis perlas a ello. Y cuando lo haga, será con alguna jovencita estúpida a quién pueda manejar fácilmente y después ignorar una vez que le dé un heredero. "

"Oh. " Sakura se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía tan deprimida.

"No asistirá esta noche. Estoy segura. Está invitado, por supuesto. Siempre está invitado a todas las fiestas y bailes, pero nunca asiste a ninguno a menos que su familia lo obligue. Él probablemente ha tenido cientos de amantes escondidas por todo Londres. Además, estoy segura de que no querrás conocerlo. Lleva perpetuamente el ceño fruncido y probablemente te arrancaría la cabeza de un mordisco si le dirigieras dos palabras. "

"Dios, empieza a parecer de lo más desagradable. "

"Oh, bueno, yo no lo llamaría exactamente 'desagradable. ' Touya sólo tiene alabanzas para él. Pertenecen al mismo club, ya sabes. Dice que todos sus amigos buscan su compañía. Probablemente lo que desean es _ser_ él. "Tomoyo se encogió de hombros. "Es escandalosamente rico e incluso aún más escandalosamente guapo. Creo que es precisamente por eso, por lo que odia el torbellino social — por otro lado, no tiene paciencia para fingir, así que sencillamente frunce el ceño amenazadoramente a cualquiera que no le interese. Muchos de sus amigos se sienten aterrorizados por él — cuando no están conspirando para cómo conseguir arrastrarlo al altar. "

"Debe ser un hombre extraordinario para manejar tal poder," comentó Sakura.

"Oh, sí, es bastante fastidioso cómo consigue siempre lo que quiere a su manera. Parece como si todos lo consintieran. "

"¿Por qué? "

"Bueno, en primer lugar está su título; es un duque, ya sabes. Y como te comenté, es increíblemente rico. Pero si lo conocieras en persona, sabrías lo que quiero decir. Exuda poder. Es un verdadero espécimen de macho. "

"¡Tomoyo! " se rió Sakura. "Tu madre se desmayaría si te oyera hablar así. "

"Mi madre se desmaya tan a menudo como tú. "

"Entonces debería estar preparada para desmayarse en cualquier momento," bromeó Sakura. Pero en su interior, suspiró aliviada después de asegurarse de que Shaoran no asistiría a su baile. No había manera en que _ella _satisfaciera los caprichos del arrogante duque, pero con su herida, simplemente no tenía ánimos para otro enfrentamiento con él.

* * *

**Notas: Aqui otro nuevo capitulo empezando el año; Espero y hayan tenido un muy buen inicio de año y que todos sus deseos y metas se cumplan este 2013 en fin.. las quiero besos hasta el proximo capitulo **


	5. El Gran Baile

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**El Gran Baile**

"¡Ashbourne! Esta sí que es una sorpresa. No puedo creer que esté viendo tu fea cara. "

Takashi Yamazaki, uno de los más íntimos amigos de Shaoran, desde sus días de Oxford, cruzó a zancadas el salón de baile de los Daidouji y le palmeó la espalda afectuosamente. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que habías jurado categóricamente no asistir a tales reuniones. "

"Créeme, no tengo ninguna intención de permanecer en esta _pequeña_ reunión durante más de diez minutos. " Shaoran mantuvo un tono ligero, pero por dentro su temperamento comenzaba a inflamarse. En el momento en que había entrado en el salón de baile, un silencio sepulcral se había apoderado de la muchedumbre. Todo el mundo se había quedado impresionado al ver al duque de Ashbourne entrar en el salón con su elegante atuendo de noche. Las nerviosas madres obligaron a sus hijas a jurar que se cruzarían disimuladamente en el camino de tan notorio libertino (todas con la secreta esperanza de que captaran su atención), mientras que todos los que no estaban emparentados con una hembra casadera, inmediatamente se acercaban a Shaoran atraídos por su título y su fortuna.

Shaoran suspiró. No tenía paciencia para la insípida charla de la alta sociedad. Lo único que en realidad quería era encontrar a Meg, asegurarse de que estaba bien y marcharse. Su última amante estaba instalada en una acogedora vivienda de la ciudad, y Shaoran pensaba con ilusión en una larga y perezosa velada con ella. Una noche con Charisse seguramente lo libraría de esta extraña obsesión por la criada de los Daidouji.

Shaoran casi se sintió aliviado cuando vió a Yamazaki acercarse a zancadas hacia él. Por fin, un poco de conversación decente.

Yamazaki no era exactamente igual de libertino que Shaoran, pero andaba cerca. La mayor parte de la alta sociedad, sin embargo, estaba más que encantada de perdonarle su deslustrada reputación ya que era insoportablemente encantador. Shaoran nunca había aprendido a seguir su ejemplo. Sus amigos elogiaban a Shaoran como un compañero eminentemente afable, pero tenían que admitir que el duque de Ashbourne tenía poca tolerancia con la mayor parte de la aristocracia. Rara vez escondía su aburrimiento cuando se veía forzado a conversar con alguien que encontraba tedioso, y dedicaba la más helada de las miradas a aquellos que lo disgustaban. Corría el rumor de que más de una señorita había huido de una habitación aterrorizada ante uno de sus ceños.

"Dime, Ashbourne," rió Yamazaki. "¿Por qué estás aquí? "

"Por qué, en efecto," refunfuñó Shaoran. "Empiezo a preguntarme lo mismo." Había llegado al baile hacía una hora, y durante ese tiempo había deambulado por la mansión, sorprendiendo a muchos lacayos y criadas y al menos a tres parejas clandestinas. Ni rastro de Meg. Desesperado, había entrado en el salón de baile, pensando que tal vez Meg estuviera atendiendo la fiesta. Pero no había tenido suerte. No vió a la muchacha por ningún lado. Y aunque encontraba la perspectiva de fracasar bastante amarga, no le quedaba más remedio que dejar de buscar. Shaoran rezongó desalentado y se giró para quedar frente a su amigo, feliz de dar la espalda a la muchedumbre de cuervos.

"Desembucha, camarada," lo acicateó Yamazaki.

Shaoran suspiro. "Es una larga historia. Dudo que estés interesado. "

"Tonterías. Las historias largas son las más interesantes. Además, si esta 'historia' te ha hecho volver a las filas de la sociedad, debe haber una hembra implicada. Y esto significa, por supuesto, que estoy increíblemente interesado. "

Shaoran miró a su amigo y brevemente le contó la historia de como su sobrino había sido salvado por una valiente criada de cocina, omitiendo la parte de la fuerte atracción que sintió por ella. "Así que ya ves," concluyó, "no es necesaria tanta excitación. Mi historia carece tanto de romance como de lujuria. Me temo que vas a tener que hacerte a la idea de que mi comportamiento esta noche es completamente irreprochable. "

"Qué aburrido. "

Shaoran asintió cansadamente. "En efecto, y no puedo quedarme aquí. Creo que me asfixiaré si un solo maldito lechuguino más se acerca a preguntarme cómo he anudado mi pañuelo. "

"Sabes," comenzó Yamazaki pensativamente, "estaba pensando que yo podría marcharme ya también. ¿Por qué no nos retiramos al White y tomamos unas copas? Una buena partida de cartas podría ser lo que necesitamos después de sesenta agotadores minutos de vida social. "

Shaoran sonrió cáusticamente ante el sarcasmo de su amigo, pero estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato con su oferta. "Buena idea. No puedo esperar a " Se paró en seco cuando oyó que su amigo retenía bruscamente el aliento. "¿Qué sucede? "preguntó.

"¡Dios mío!," exhaló Yamazaki. "Esa cabellera y esos ojos... "

"Por el amor de Dios, Yamazaki, ¿qué pasa ahora? "

Yamazaki no prestó atención a sus palabras. "Debe ser Sakura Kinomoto. ¿Cómo puede proceder algo tan encantador de esas Colonias dejadas de la mano de Dios? "

"Ya no son nuestras Colonias, Yamazaki," refunfuñó Shaoran, recordando la diatriba de Meg. "Han sido independientes durante décadas y deberían ser mencionadas como los Estados Unidos de América. Por cortesía."

El extraño discurso de Shaoran sacó a Yamazaki de su ensueño. Se giró hacia su amigo con una mirada de extrañeza en su rostro. "¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan comprensivo con nuestras errantes Colonias?"

"Desde… oh, no importa. ¿Quién es la maldita mujer que te tiene paralizado de deseo? "Shaoran aún no se había girado hacia el salón de baile.

"Míralo tú mismo, Ashbourne. No es una Belleza clásica, lo confieso, pero no parece fría, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Cabello color caoba, suaves ojos Verdes... "

Una sensación particularmente desagradable comenzó a crecer en el estómago de Shaoran, cuando oyó la descripción de Yamazaki de la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. No podía ser... No, se aseguró a sí mismo, una gentil dama no podría... Shaoran se dio la vuelta lentamente. Allí, al otro lado del salón de baile, estaba de pie su valiente Meg. Excepto que ya no era Meg, se corrigió. Era Sakura.

Shaoran reaccionó al instante. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó hasta un punto cercano al dolor, y no podía decidir si estaba furioso por el engaño o simplemente vencido por el deseo. La contempló en silencio, mientras Sakura, inconsciente de su presencia, sonreía cansadamente a uno de sus galanes y se frotaba distraídamente la cabeza. Maldición, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando bailando toda la noche, cuando probablemente tenía una seria herida en la cabeza? Shaoran frunció el ceño, pensando en cómo le gustaría cruzar el salón de baile, agarrarla por los hombros, y sacudirla hasta conseguir meter un poco de sentido común en su cabeza.

Pero por Dios que estaba realmente adorable. Su cuerpo menudo estaba arropado por un vestido de satén Verdes, que dejaba al descubierto sus cremosos hombros y mostraba ligeramente la parte superior de sus pechos. Se suponía que las jóvenes en su primera temporada, vestían tonos pastel, pero Shaoran se alegró de que Sakura hubiera desafiado las convenciones y hubiese elegido un color más audaz. Esto armonizaba con su espíritu, y, en un mar de insulsas jovencitas, ella era un soplo de fuego y vitalidad. Ella había dejado su pelo suelto, poco a la moda, recogiéndose los mechones laterales con un broche encima de la cabeza, pero dejando que el resto de su cabellera se derramara por su espalda como una cascada.

El color de sus ojos hablaba de una naturaleza salvaje, y Shaoran recordaba muy bien su genio pronto. Pero también podía ver vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, y era tan dolorosamente pequeña. Parecía cansada, y Shaoran estaba seguro de que la cabeza aún la molestaba. Algo en ella lo hacía sentirse ferozmente protector, y se sintió enfurecido porque ella pudiera estar poniendo en peligro su salud con demasiada actividad.

Yamazaki rió entre dientes cuando vió la innumerable gama de emociones que pasaron a través del rostro de Shaoran. "Veo que estás de acuerdo con mi evaluación. "

Shaoran arrancó su mirada de Sakura y se giró para quedar de nuevo frente a su amigo. "No la toques," dijo lentamente. "Ni siquiera pienses en ella. " Frunció el ceño cuando notó que él no era el único hombre del salón que había sucumbido a su apariencia. Los jóvenes machos prácticamente hacían cola para obtener una presentación a la muchacha americana. Tomó nota mental de tener una conversación con algunos de los más impacientes.

Yamazaki retrocedió sorprendido. "Un poco posesivo cuándo ni siquiera conoces a la muchacha, ¿no crees? "

"Oh, pero ya la conozco," gruñó Shaoran. "Sólo que no lo sabía. "

Yamazaki frunció el entrecejo perplejo hasta que se le hizo la luz. "¿Presupongo que no quieres marcharte al White todavía? "

Shaoran sonrió lobunamente. "Esta fiesta se ha vuelto repentinamente bastante interesante." Y con esto, se escabulló a lo largo del perímetro del salón de baile, evitando diligentemente que Sakura lo viera. Finalmente se colocó en una hornacina detrás de su espalda. Una pesada cortina carmesí lo protegía de la vista de los invitados, pero podía oír cada detalle de las conversaciones de Sakura. Inclinándose, podía atisbarla a través de un hueco entre la cortina y la pared.

"¿Qué demonios haces? " Exigió Yamazaki tan pronto como apareció a su lado.

"Baja la voz ¡Y vete! Alguien podría verte." Shaoran tiró de su amigo hasta que ambos quedaron escondidos tras la cortina.

"Has perdido la cabeza," refunfuñó Yamazaki. "Nunca pensé que vería el día en que el orgulloso duque de Ashbourne se escondería detrás de una cortina para espiar a una mujer. "

"Cállate. "

Yamazaki soltó una risita disimulada.

Shaoran lo fulminó con la mirada antes de volver su atención a asuntos más importantes. "La tengo justo donde la quiero," dijo alegremente, frotándose las manos.

"¿De verdad? " preguntó Yamazaki sarcásticamente. "Yo más bien pensaba que la querías en tu cama. "

Shaoran lo fulminó de nuevo con la mirada.

"Y," prosiguió Yamazaki, "no me parece que estés ni remotamente cerca de alcanzar tal objetivo. "

Shaoran alzó las cejas con una suprema confianza en sí mismo. "Grábate mis palabras, estaré malditamente cerca de ello antes del final de la noche. "

Miró a través de la rendija de la cortina y sonrió triunfalmente. Y casi como un león acechándo a su presa, deslizó su mirada sobre la mujer de cabellos de castaño que no estaba ni a medio metro de él.

Sakura mantuvo una cortés sonrisa pegada en su cara cuando pasó por otra ronda de presentaciones. Su tía ya había declarado el baile — y a Sakura— un completo éxito. Lady Sonomi no podía creer la cantidad de jóvenes caballeros que le habían solicitado a ella y a lord Henry ser presentados a su sobrina. Y Sakura se había comportado maravillosamente. Estuvo ingeniosa y brillante y, gracias a Dios, no había hecho nada _demasiado_ escandaloso. Sonomi sabía que su sobrina encontraba soporífero ser continuamente comedida.

En ese momento, Sakura no encontraba muy pesado mantener un comportamiento correcto. Simplemente estaba demasiado cansada para hacer honor a su revoltosa reputación aunque hubiese querido. Todo lo que podía hacer era mantener una conversación divertida con toda la gente que había conocido esa noche. Incluso con un palpitante dolor de cabeza, Sakura se negó a dar a Londres la falsa impresión de que ella era una tímida y recatada señorita. En su opinión la temporada ya contaba con demasiadas.

"Sakura, querida," la llamó su tía. Quiero que conozcas a lord y lady Humphries. "

Sakura sonreía mientras extendía su mano hacia el rechoncho par del reino. Lord Humphries, quien aparentaba tener unos treinta y cinco años más que Sakura, se inclinó cortésmente y besó sus nudillos. "Encantada de conocerlos a ambos," dijo Sakura educadamente, con evidente acento americano.

"¡Entonces es cierto! " exclamó triunfalmente lord Humphries. "¡Usted _es _de las Colonias! El bueno de Percy apostó a que era de Francia. "¿Con un apellido como Kinomoto? " le dije. "No, ella es de buena madera inglesa, aun si realmente desertó a las Colonias." Y yo tenía razón. Voy a tener que ir a recoger mis ganancias de la apuesta. "

Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir algo más, él se había marchado en busca de su amigo. Sakura estaba un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de atención que despertaba y la ponía un poco nerviosa que la gente hiciera apuestas sobre sus orígenes. Touya le había dicho que los miembros de la sociedad solían apostar para divertirse, pero esto era ridículo. ¿No tenían nada más interesante en qué gastar su tiempo? Se giró hacia lady Humphries, que había sido dejada allí varada por su marido, y sonrió débilmente.

"¿Cómo está usted, lady Humphries? "

"Muy bien, gracias," contestó. Lady Humphries tenía unos modales amistosos, pero parecía ligeramente chiflada. "Dígame," dijo, acercándose de forma conspiradora. "¿Es verdad que los osos salvajes vagan libres por Boston? Tengo entendido que las Colonias están invadidas por salvajes y animales feroces. "

Sakura pudo ver como su tía ponía los ojos en blanco y gemía ante la expectativa de otra de las conferencias de su sobrina sobre las muchísimas e increíbles cualidades de los Estados Unidos. Pero Sakura solamente se acercó un poco, tomó ambas manos de la anciana señora y dijo en idéntico tono conspiratorio, "En realidad, Boston es bastante civilizado. Se sentiría como en casa allí. "

"¡No! " dijo lady Humphries, impresionada.

"Sí, de verdad. Hasta tenemos modistas. "

"¿De verdad? " Los ojos de lady Humphries se abrieron con interés.

"Sí, y también sombrereros. " Sakura asintió despacio, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Aunque a menudo sus locales quedan destruidos cuando los lobos atraviesan la ciudad. "

"¡Lobos! ¡No me diga! "

"Sí, y son terriblemente crueles. Es por eso por lo que me encierro cada año en casa durante semanas, por el miedo. "

Lady Humphries se abanicó enérgicamente. "Oh, Señor, oh, Señor. Tengo que ir a contarle esto a Margaret. Si me disculpa. "

Con los ojos abiertos como platos en una mezcla de horror y placer, se alejó de Sakura y desapareció entre la muchedumbre.

Sakura se giró hacia su tía y su prima, las cuales temblaban de risa. "Oh, Sakura," dijo Tomoyo riéndose y secándose las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. "No has debido hacer eso. "

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco y lanzó un 'hummp'. "Bueno", declaró. "Debes dejarme tener un poco de diversión esta noche. "

"Por supuesto, querida," contestó Sonomi, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Pero has tenido que elegir precisamente a lady Humphries? Tu pequeño cuento circulará por todo el salón en menos de diez minutos. "

"Oh, ¡qué va! Nadie con un poco de sentido común lo creerá. Y francamente, no estoy interesada en impresionar a nadie que carezca de él. "Sakura alzó las cejas y miró a sus parientes, desafiándolas silenciosamente a replicarle.

"En eso tiene razón," concedió Tomoyo.

"Debo confesar, que yo misma siempre he encontrado a lady Humphries un poco ridícula," comentó lady Sonomi.

"No he querido ser maleducada," explicó Sakura. "Es solo que creo que me moriré del aburrimiento si tengo que entablar conversación con uno solo más de esos completos majaderos. "

"Haremos todo lo posible para protegerte," contestó Sonomi, con una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios.

"Sabía que lo entenderías," contestó Sakura, sonriendo alegremente.

Después de este comentario, uno de los amigos de Touya apareció junto a Sakura para reclamar un baile. Shaoran frunció el ceño al joven desde detrás de la cortina mientras los miraba con fijeza flotar alrededor de la pista de baile.

"¿Un poco celoso, no? " preguntó Yamazaki.

"No estamos celosos en absoluto," contestó Shaoran imperiosamente. "No tenemos ninguna razón para estarlo. Por Dios, si él sólo es un muchacho," dijo refiriéndose al compañero de baile de Sakura.

"Tienes razón, desde luego. Eso lo hace unos tres años mayor que la señorita Kinomoto. "

Shaoran ignoró su comentario. "¿Oíste cómo se deshizo de lady Humphries? " preguntó admirativamente. "Tenía toda la razón. Incluso mi madre piensa que lady Humphries es una ridícula vieja charlatana. "

Yamazaki asintió despacio, profundamente pensativo. No había visto a su amigo actuar así por una mujer desde sus días de estudiantes, antes de que desarrollara una profunda desconfianza hacia el bello sexo.

"Y su comentario sobre no querer conocer a nadie que carezca de sentido común," siguió Shaoran. "Debes admitir que tiene espíritu. E inteligencia, también. "

"Y regresa hacia aquí," indicó Yamazaki.

Shaoran inmediatamente reanudó su vigilancia. Sakura había finalizado su baile y volvía al lado de su tía.

"¿Has disfrutado, querida? " le preguntó Sonomi.

"Oh, sí. Peter es un bailarín excelente," contestó Sakura. "Y muy simpático, también. Me dijo que me enseñaría esgrima. Siempre he querido aprender. "

Shaoran sintió que un nudo de celos apretaba su estómago.

"No sé si lo de la esgrima es buena idea, pero me alegro de que él te agrade," comentó Sonomi. "Sería muy apropiado, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Su padre es conde, con una considerable fortuna. "

El nudo creció hasta hacerse del tamaño de una bala de cañón.

"Estoy segura de que lo es, pero ahora mismo no estoy interesada en el matrimonio. "

Shaoran dejó salir un pesado suspiro de alivio. Sus intereses no iban tampoco en aquella dirección en particular.

Sakura acarició el brazo de su tía Sonomi. "No te preocupes, querida tía, cuando llegue el momento estoy segura de que encontraré el marido perfecto. Pero tendrá que ser americano, porque no planeo abandonar la Naviera Kinomoto. "

"No hay demasiados americanos para elegir en Londres," indicó Sonomi.

"Entonces tendré que conformarme con divertirme en compañía de jóvenes ingeniosos como Peter."

El temperamento de Shaoran comenzó a inflamarse otra vez, y Yamazaki se preguntó si tendría que impedir a su amigo saltar de detrás de la cortina, clamando su deseo, y dando un espectáculo.

En ese mismo instante Tomoyo regresó para charlar con Sakura y Sonomi. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por sus giros a través de la pista de baile. "Sakura", dijo sin aliento. "Tienes que venir a conocer a más amigos de Touya. Sé que los adorarás. Y todos ellos se mueren por conocerte."

"¿Crees que podrán esperar unos minutos? Me duele un poco la cabeza." Dijo Sakura con ligereza. De hecho, se sentía como si una orquesta se hubiera instalado en el interior de su cabeza. Su animado baile con Peter Millwood solo había aumentado su incomodidad.

Sakura miró significativamente a Tomoyo, quién le había prometido no contar a su madre nada del desastre de esa tarde, y se volvió hacia su tía. "Tía Sonomi, ¿sería muy descortés por mi parte si me retirara a mi cuarto diez o quince minutos? Me palpita la cabeza de toda esta excitación, y estoy segura de que unos momentos de tranquilidad son todo lo que necesito para aliviarlo. "

"Desde luego, querida. Si alguien pregunta le diré que te has retirado un momento para refrescarte."

"Gracias," suspiró Sakura. "No tardaré mucho. Lo prometo." Se escabulló del salón de baile y subió la escalera que llevaba a los dormitorios de la mansión.

Las cejas de Shaoran se alzaron, cuando por casualidad, oyó la petición de Sakura y una sonrisa de delectación pasó a través de su rostro.

"Oh, no." lo reprendió Yamazaki, interpretando correctamente la expresión de su amigo. "Ni siquiera tú puedes escaparte de esto, Ashbourne. Eso simplemente no se hace. No puedes seguir a una dama a su habitación. Ni siquiera la conoces. "

"Oh, pero sí la conozco. "

Yamazaki intentó otra táctica. "Si te descubren, arruinarás su reputación la misma noche de su presentación. Tendrás que casarte con la muchacha. No habría otra opción. Sería la única salida honorable. "

"Nadie me verá," declaró Shaoran con tono decidido. "Si alguien pregunta por mí, dí que he ido al servicio. A refrescarme." Con esto, salió de su escondrijo y siguió a Sakura fuera del salón de baile, con pasos cuidadosamente silenciosos.

El vestíbulo había sido dejado a oscuras para desalentar a los achispados y a los adúlteros de extender la fiesta a todos los rincones de la casa, pero Sakura encontró con facilidad su habitación. Encendió una única vela, prefiriendo la semioscuridad por su dolor de cabeza. Con un amplio bostezo, se quitó los zapatos y se tendió sobre el suave y blanco edredón de su cama. Suspirando profundamente, se frotó las sienes pensando que realmente se había divertido durante su primer baile en Londres. Era cierto que había conocido un gran número de aristócratas pomposos y arrogantes, pero también había sido presentada a bastantes hombres y mujeres inteligentes e interesantes. Si tan sólo no hubiese tenido ese maldito chichón en la cabeza. Sabía que se sentiría mejor si descansaba un rato. Se sentía increíblemente cansada.

Sakura dejó que se le cerraran los ojos, gimiendo suavemente mientras se preguntaba como diablos iba a hacer para despertarse y regresar a la fiesta.

Shaoran se introdujo silenciosa y rápidamente en la habitación de Sakura, bendiciendo mentalmente las bien engrasadas bisagras de la puerta. Se detuvo un momento, contemplando a Sakura con una tierna mirada. En reposo, parecía dulce y suave, sin la más mínima insinuación de su aguda lengua y su afilado ingenio. Una delicada sonrisa cruzó su rostro, cuando ella se acomodó mejor sobre el edredón y Shaoran pensó que no había nada que deseara más en este mundo que tomarla en sus brazos y acunarla para que durmiera. Se detuvo y frunció el ceño, perplejo por sus castos pensamientos. Francamente, no podía recordar la última vez que había sentido ternura por una mujer.

De repente, Sakura estiró su cuerpo con un ronroneo felino. Shaoran sintió que la lujuria se apoderaba de su mente y su cuerpo, mientras los pechos de Sakura presionaban contra el borde del escote de su vestido.

Sakura, con los ojos cerrados aún, suspiró con satisfacción.

Shaoran retrocedió hasta la puerta.

Sakura se hizo un ovillo, pensando que en efecto, la soledad era algo maravilloso.

Shaoran cerró la puerta con un sonoro chasquido.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados, y jadeó ante la visión del hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cafés, cuya poderosa complexión parecía llenar toda la habitación.

"Hola Meg. "

* * *

******Notas: Aqui otro nuevo capitulo al fin Shaoran se dio cuenta de que Meg es nada mas y nada menos que Sakura n_n jeje.. en fin voy a contestar los reviews .**

******anaiza18: Jaja.. Ya al fin Shaoran se dio cuenta jeje.. besos**

******Miss Cerezo: Wow gracias por tus reviews me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior espero y este tambien sea de tu agrado besos**


	6. Al Descubierto

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**Al descubierto**

Durante un bendito segundo, Sakura pensó que sufría alucinaciones. Era imposible que este demonio de ojos cafés pudiera estar de pie en su habitación. Y ella se _había_ golpeado la cabeza con fuerza esa tarde. Había oído que los accidentes de ese tipo causaban cosas extrañas en la mente de los que los sufrían. Pero entonces el duque de Ashbourne le dedicó una diabólica sonrisa y se instaló cómodamente en el sillón.

Fue entonces cuando Sakura comprendió que era real. Ninguna alucinación de su mente se comportaría tan abominablemente. La respiración se le atascó en la garganta y de repente sintió el estómago revuelto. Dios querido, sus parientes se habían pasado el último mes instruyéndola sobre las normas de comportamiento de la sociedad londinense, pero nadie le había dicho qué debía hacer si encontraba a un caballero — no, a un granuja — en su dormitorio. Sakura sabía que debía decir algo, incluso gritar, pero ni un sonido salió de sus labios.

Y repentinamente fue consciente de que aún estaba acostada en la cama en una posición muy comprometedora. Mirando de reojo, se dio cuenta con rapidez de que el duque también lo había notado. Su ardiente y fija mirada pareció quemarle la piel, y Sakura se sintió enrojecer de vergüenza. A toda prisa se sentó muy erguida, apretando una almohada contra su pecho, impaciente por protegerse de los ojos de Shaoran.

"Qué pena," comentó él sardónicamente.

Los ojos de Sakura volaron a él. Ella aún no había dicho una palabra, no confiaba en su voz.

Él contestó a la pregunta que vió en sus ojos. "No muchas mujeres tienen unos pechos tan encantadores como los suyos. Es una pena cubrirlos. "

Lo único que su comentario consiguió fue que Sakura apretara la almohada con más fuerza. Shaoran se rió entre dientes de su modestia. "Además", prosiguió él, "no me esconde nada que no acabe de mostrar a todo Londres. "

_Excepto que ellos no estaban en mi habitación_, pensó Sakura furiosamente.

"En realidad, Meg, ¿o debería llamarte Sakura? No puedes hacerme creer que eres muda. Tuve una muestra de tu carácter esta tarde. Seguramente debes tener algo que decir"

Sakura dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza. "Creo que voy a vomitar. "

El comentario tomó a Shaoran por sorpresa, y medio se levantó del sillón. Sakura temió echarse a reir ante la expresión de completo pánico que vió en su cara. "¡Dios mío!," exclamó él, registrando el cuarto con la mirada en busca de cualquier clase de receptáculo.

Al no encontrar ninguno, volvió la mirada hacia la mujer de la cama. "¿Lo dices en serio? "

"No. Aunque su presencia realmente altera mi estómago. "

Shaoran se quedó desconcertado otra vez. La muchacha americana había conseguido que perdiera los nervios — una hazaña considerable. Debería estrangularla por su imprudencia, pero parecía tan malditamente inocente y atractiva sentada en la cama, abrazada a su almohada que él sólo pudo echarse a reir. "Las mujeres me han dicho que les hago sentir un gran número de cosas," dijo arrastrando las palabras, "pero la náusea nunca ha sido una de ellas. "

Sakura no hizo caso de su comentario. "¿Qué demonios hace aquí? " le preguntó finalmente.

"¿No es obvio? " Los ojos cafés de Shaoran centellearon cuando se inclinó hacia delante. "Vine a buscarte. "

"¿A mi? " chilló Sakura, esperando que hubiera un error. "Si ni siquiera me conoce. "

"Tiene razón," reflexionó Shaoran. "Pero conocí a una criada de cocina esta tarde notablemente parecida a usted. Pelo café, ojos Verdes. ¿No tendrá por casualidad una hermana gemela idéntica?" Sonrió peligrosamente. "Era una moza lozana. No podía mantener sus manos alejadas de mí... y me besó en los sitios más inmencionables. "

"¡No lo hice! " rugió Sakura. "¡Cómo se atreve a sugerirlo! "

Shaoran enarcó una ceja ante su arrebato. "¿Entonces confiesa que era usted quien estaba en mi carruaje esta tarde? "

"Usted sabe que era yo. No puedo negarlo. "

"En efecto," estuvo de acuerdo Shaoran, recostándose cómodamente en el sillón.

"Siéntase como en su casa. "

Shaoran no prestó atención al sarcasmo. "Gracias. Es muy amable. Y ahora," ordenó él, "me gustaría una explicación de cómo acabó usted vistiendo ropas de criada y recorriendo los alrededores de Londres sin acompañante. "

"¡¿Qué?! " chilló Sakura, ultrajada.

"Esperó su explicación. " Su voz era mortalmente paciente.

"Bueno, pues no va a tenerla, piojo arbitrario," dijo ella amargamente.

"Estás adorable cuando te enfadas, Sakura. "

"¿Debe siempre decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas? "

Shaoran colocó las manos tras la cabeza y se inclinó hacia atrás, como si considerara su enojada pregunta. "De hecho, siempre me he sentido orgulloso de ser ligeramente desvergonzado. "

"Apostaría a que lo hace," refunfuñó ella.

"¿Ha dicho algo? "

Sakura decidió intentar otra táctica. "Creo que actúa algo más que ligeramente desvergonzadamente. Puedo ser de los Estados Unidos, pero hasta yo sé que esto va más allá." Sakura suspiró cuando evaluó su apurada situación. "¿Está determinado a arruinarme? He trabajado mucho para hacer que mis tíos se sintieran orgullosos de mí. "

Shaoran sintió una punzada de culpabilidad por su comportamiento cuando vió la abatida expresión de Sakura. Sus ojos Verdes brillaban suavemente con lágrimas contenidas, y su pelo parecía refulgir bajo la vacilante luz de la vela. Lo invadió la ternura, y luchó contra la necesidad de sostenerla en sus brazos. Quiso tranquilizarla y protegerla, no arruinarla. Demonios, ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba allí, en primer lugar.

Pero sabía que tenía que luchar contra la extraña ternura que sentía por esta muchacha americana. Él todavía no había encontrado a una joven casadera que viera más allá de su título o su riqueza. Si se permitiera sentir algo más por Sakura, sabía que acabaría herido; e instintivamente supo que ella tenía el poder de herirlo más profundamente que cualquier otra.

Así que endureció su corazón y afiló su lengua. "Estoy seguro que su tía y su tío están muy orgullosos de usted," dijo él, su voz cargada de sarcasmo. "Tenía a la mitad de la aristocracia— la mitad masculina — babeando por usted. Estoy seguro de que puede esperar media docena de ofertas matrimoniales antes de que acabe el mes. Debería ser capaz de pescar un bonito título. "

Sakura se estremeció visiblemente ante su ataque verbal. "¿Cómo puede decir cosas tan crueles? Ni siquiera me conoce. "

"Es una mujer," dijo él simplemente.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver con todo esto? "

Shaoran notó que, absorta en su enfado, Sakura había soltado la almohada. Su piel se había ruborizado de cólera, y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada profunda inspiración. Shaoran pensó que parecía deliciosa, pero luchó por mantener su deseo bajo control. "Las mujeres", explicó con paciencia, "se dedican desde los dieciocho a los veintiun años a afinar sus habilidades sociales. Y cuando piensan que están listas, salen al mundo, asisten a unos bailes, pestañean con coquetería y sonríen seductoramente, y atrapan a un marido. Cuanto más encumbrado sea el título y más dinero tenga, mejor. Y la mitad del tiempo, el pobre desgraciado, ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sucedido. "

Sakura estaba obviamente abrumada y el horror se mostraba claramente en su cara. "No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. "

"¿Se siente insultada? "

"Completamente. "

"No debería. Así son las cosas. No hay nada que usted o yo podamos hacer sobre esto. "

Sakura sintió que la compasión disolvía su cólera con rapidez. ¿Qué le había sucedido a este hombre, que lo había vuelto tan duro y tan cruel? "¿No ha amado nunca a nadie? " preguntó suavemente.

Shaoran alzó la vista bruscamente ante su suave pregunta y se sorprendió al ver verdadera preocupación en sus ojos. "¿Y usted ha amado a tantos que es una experta? " le respondió él con voz igualmente suave.

"No de _esa_ forma," dijo Sakura intencionadamente. "Pero lo haré. Un día, lo haré. Y hasta entonces, tengo a mi padre, al tío Henry, la tía Sonomi, Tomoyo y Touya. No podría pedir una familia más maravillosa, y los amo a todos ellos. No hay nada que no hiciera por ellos. "

Shaoran se encontró deseando ser incluido en ese privilegiado grupo.

"Sé que usted tiene familia," continuó Sakura, recordando su encuentro con su hermana. "¿No los ama usted? "

"Sí, lo hago. " La expresión de Shaoran se ablandó por primera vez esa tarde, y Sakura no pudo dejar de ver el amor que reflejaron sus ojos mientras él pensaba en su familia. Él rió entre dientes. "Tal vez tiene razón. Parece que hay algunas mujeres en el mundo que son dignas de amor. Lamentablemente, estoy emparentado con todas ellas. "

"Creo que lo que está es asustado," dijo Sakura audazmente.

"Espero que tengas la intención de explicar ese comentario. "

"Tiene miedo. Es más fácil cerrarse a la gente que amarlos. Si encierra su corazón tras un muro, nadie puede acercarse lo suficiente como para herirlo. ¿No está de acuerdo? "Sakura alzó la vista y se sobresaltó ante su intensa mirada. Maldiciéndose por ser una cobarde, apartó la mirada. "Usted... los... ehhh... " tartamudeó ella, luchando por mantener el coraje necesario para seguir hablándole de una manera tan franca. "Creo que usted no es _mala_ persona. Obviamente siente un profundo cariño por su familia, así que debe ser capaz de amar. Solamente tiene miedo de hacerse vulnerable. "

Shaoran estaba atónito tanto por su suave discurso como por su inquietante exactitud. Su sosegada disertación lo hizo sentirse sumamente intranquilo.

¿No se daba ella cuenta de que sus sensibles palabras podían atravesar su armadura con más eficacia que cualquier espada? Repentinamente incómodo, decidió cambiar de tema antes de que ella tuviera otra oportunidad de perturbarlo.

"Todavía no me ha dicho por qué, esta tarde estaba fuera y vestida de criada," dijo él bruscamente.

Sakura se sobresaltó ante el repentino cambio de conversación, y la aspereza de su voz despertó de nuevo su ira.

"¿Por qué demonios iba yo a darle una explicación de mis acciones? "

"Porque insisto en que lo haga. "

"¿Qué? ¡Debe estar bromeando! "balbuceó Sakura. "Es usted autoritario, arrogante, poco escrupuloso —"

"Otra vez," la cortó Shaoran suavemente, "me encuentro admirado ante su amplio vocabulario."

"Hay más de donde vinieron éstas," dijo Sakura con los dientes apretados.

"No lo he dudado ni por un solo instante. "

"Por qué es usted insoportable, detestable y… "

"Alla vamos otra vez. "

"…un ¡CERDO! " Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había dicho, y comenzó a temblar silenciosamente de risa. Simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Sentada sobre el suave y blanco edredón de forma poco elegante, se abrazó las piernas y echó atrás la cabeza riendo silenciosamente. Su cuerpo se estremecía sin control mientras ella trataba de contener las carcajadas. Lo absurdo de la situación la golpeó de repente, y aunque sabía que debería hacer algo así como desmayarse, simplemente no podía evitar ver la parte divertida.

Shaoran contempló la risa de Sakura sorprendido. ¡Que una mujer pudiera ver la parte divertida de una situación tan comprometida — era inconcebible! Y de pronto sintió que su risa era contagiosa. Su risa entre dientes se unió a la silenciosa risa de Sakura, mientras miraba sus pálidos y delicados hombros estremecerse.

Las risitas de Shaoran resultaron ser la perdición de Sakura, y explotó en ruidosas carcajadas. Incapaz de controlar por más tiempo los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, actuó como lo haría si hubiera sido Tomoyo, en vez del duque de Ashbourne quien estaba con ella, y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde.

Shaoran la contempló fascinado. Tendida sobre la cama, con su melena café extendida en abanico sobre las blancas sábanas, ella no pareció notarlo. Perdida en su risa, estaba natural y sin artificio alguno, completamente inconsciente de su hambrienta mirada.

Pensó que era magnífica.

¿Cómo se las iba a arreglar para mantener sus manos apartadas de ella?

"Oh, Dios mío," jadeó Sakura finalmente, sobreponiéndose a su ataque de risa. Luchó por recobrar el aliento, tratando desesperadamente de calmarse. Se llevó una mano al pecho mientras recuperaba el control. "¿Qué debe estar pensando de mí? "

"Pienso," Shaoran hizo una pausa para cruzar el cuarto con rápidas zancadas hasta la cama y colocarse a su lado, "que es usted preciosa. "

Sakura subió las piernas y se encogió contra el cabezal. Su voz sedosa derritió sus miembros, y ella se sintió aterrorizada por su reacción. Necesitaba poner tanto espacio como fuera posible, entre ella y este peligrosamente atractivo hombre que se había colado en su habitación. "La verdadera belleza está en el interior," se mofó ella, tratando de aliviar la tensión que flotaba en el aire.

"Muy astuta," dijo Shaoran asintiendo. "Permítame que lo diga de otra manera. Creo que es usted espléndida. "

El placer recorrió a Sakura como diminutas llamas, y su cuerpo vibró con extraños y desconocidos sentimientos. Todo lo que sabía era que la presencia de Shaoran la afectaba de una forma que no entendía, y eso la asustaba.

Shaoran captó su mirada de timidez. "Mi querida Sakura," comenzó él.

Sakura sintió la necesidad de reafirmarse y recuperar parte de la seguridad en sí misma, de la cual él la había despojado. Enderezó la espalda con falsa bravura. "No soy _su_ querida Sakura," dijo remilgadamente.

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces de quién eres tú adorable Sakura? "

"Qué pregunta tan absurda. "

"En absoluto, porque…" agarró su pie descalzo y comenzó a masajearlo "…porque si usted no pertenece a nadie aún, yo podría hacerla mía. "

Sakura jadeó cuando sus manos siguieron masajeando los tendones de su pie. Jamás había soñado que una caricia en el pie, pudiese enviar estremecimientos hasta su estómago, pensó frenéticamente mientras tiraba de su pierna para escapar de su asimiento. Su lucha sólo reforzó la resolución de él y sus fuertes y bronceadas manos, se movieron hacia arriba bajo el dobladillo de su falda hasta su pantorrilla. Sakura inconscientemente se humedeció los labios cuando deliciosos espasmos de placer recorrieron su pierna.

"¿Es agradable, verdad? " dijo Shaoran sonriendo abiertamente.

"No, no me gusta en absoluto," fue su estrangulada respuesta.

"¿Oh? " dijo Shaoran inocentemente. "Entonces tendré que esmerarme más." Sus manos se movieron perezosamente hacia arriba, hasta tocar la carne suave por encima de la rodilla. "¿Le gusta así? " Ante su aturdida expresión, él continuó. "¿No? Entonces quizás un beso. "

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, él tiró de sus pies y ella quedó acostada boca arriba. Él se estiró junto a ella, la dura longitud de cuerpo presionando contra su costado. Ahuecando su fuerte mano sobre su barbilla, le giró el rostro y sus labios encontraron los de ella suavemente.

"No," susurró ella débilmente. No entendía como había llegado este hombre a su dormitorio, ni como había acabado tumbado junto a ella en la cama, pero sobre todo, no entendía por qué de repente su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de estallar en llamas.

"Solamente un beso," gimió Shaoran contra su boca, con voz ronca de deseo. "Si dices que no después de un beso, me pararé. Te lo prometo. "

Sakura no dijo nada, dejando simplemente que sus agitados párpados se cerraran cuando su lengua trazó el contorno de sus labios. Aquel delicado toque resultó ser la perdición de Sakura, y su cuerpo respondió desvergonzadamente. Enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello e instintivamente presionó sus caderas contra las de él. Gimiendo ligeramente, separó los labios, apenas consciente de sus propios movimientos.

Shaoran tomó completa ventaja de su reacción y hundió su lengua en su boca inmediatamente, buscando profundamente en su interior. "Dios, qué dulce eres," murmuró roncamente. Se sumergió en su boca, presionando y sondeando. Sakura respondió a esta íntima caricia con un ardor que jamás había soñado poseer, mientras con una mano se agarraba a su sedoso y espeso pelo y la otra vagaba sobre los duros músculos de su espalda.

Shaoran gimió cuando su toque lo encendió. Sin apartar su boca de la de ella, se movió y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, presionándola profundamente contra el colchón. Sakura gimió apasionadamente ante esta nueva intimidad, y el sonido incrementó el ardor de él. "¿Quién habría pensado que una cosita tan pequeña sería tan apasionada? " murmuró él mientras arrastraba sus labios por su suave y blanco cuello.

Sakura tembló de deseo. "¿Qué me hace? " Preguntó roncamente.

La risa de Shaoran surgió de lo más profundo de su garganta, mientras sus labios volvían a los de ella. "Te hago el amor, dulzura. Y te sientes así — " Su mano se cerró sobre su pecho, y Sakura jadeó por la ola de calor que atravesó el satén de su vestido y le quemó la piel. " - porque tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti. "

"Eso no es cierto," dijo Sakura entrecortadamente, pero sabía que mentía tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca.

Los labios de Shaoran se movieron a través de su cara para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. "Ah, mi querida Sakura, ¿no te habrán convertido ya en una remilgada señorita inglesa?"

Sakura podía sentir su cálido aliento en el oído mientras le hablaba, pero nada podía haberla preparado para la oleada de deseo que sintió cuando de repente empezó a acariciarla con la lengua. "Ahh", suspiró, incapaz de evitar murmurar de placer.

Shaoran sonrió abiertamente. "No te avergüences de lo que sientes, Sakura. No te avergüences nunca. Es completamente natural. No hay nada malo en ello, no importa lo que puedan decir las matronas de la Sociedad. "

"No me dijeron exactamente que estos sentimientos fueran malos en sí mismos. " La voz de Sakura tembló. "Me dijeron solamente que eran malos, si no estabas casada. "

Shaoran hizo una mueca ante la palabra que empezaba por M, y su deseo disminuyó ligeramente. "Yo no me fijaría en mí para el matrimonio, si fuera tú," le advirtió él suavemente.

"¡No lo he hecho! " replicó Sakura, apartándose de él.

"¡Bien! "

"Nunca me casaría con usted. "

"Muy sensato por tu parte puesto que no recuerdo habértelo pedido. "

Sakura echaba humo. "¡No me casaría con usted aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra! " Hizo una pausa durante un segundo considerando lo que evidentemente era un manido cliché. "¡Bueno, tal vez sí, si usted fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra, pero sólo entonces! "

Shaoran decidió que le gustaba su obvio sentido común.

"Pero como no lo es," siguió Sakura, "lo cual es evidente, si tenemos en cuenta el hecho, de que tengo un salón de baile entero abajo, lleno de solteros —"

La boca de Shaoran se cerró formando una severa línea.

"– creo que debería marcharse ahora mismo. "

"No estoy de acuerdo. "

"Me importa un comino." Dijo ella.

"Parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto," dijo Shaoran arrastrando las palabras. "Me pregunto quién ganará. "

"Yo no tengo ninguna duda del resultado," dijo Sakura con valentía. "¡Salga de mi cuarto! "

Shaoran elevó las cejas ante la ira de Sakura. Su aparente indiferencia sólo sirvió para incrementar su cólera. "¡Ahora! " Explotó ella.

Shaoran se puso en pie y se estiró la chaqueta. "Si hay algo que he aprendido," comentó cáusticamente, "es a no discutir nunca con una mujer que grita. "

Sakura puso mala cara. "Yo no gritaba. Nunca grito. "

"¿Oh? "

"Simplemente levantaba la voz. "

"Por tu bien, espero que no gritaras," dijo Shaoran, "porque lo último que necesitamos es que tu familia se precipite aquí. Sobre todo ahora que hemos dejado clara nuestra mutua aversión a casarnos el uno con el otro. "

"Oh, maldición," suspiró Sakura.

"Ese lenguaje," la reprendió Shaoran, y entonces se dió cuenta de que sonaba exactamente como su hermana.

"Oh, tranquilícese. Lo último que necesito es una lección de buenos modales de usted. "Sakura se levantó de la cama y se alisó el vestido con las manos. "¿Estoy presentable? "preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos por la necesidad de ser tranquilizada. "No quiero avergonzar a mi familia. "

"Francamente, tienes aspecto de que acaban de besarte. Y a conciencia, además. "

Sakura gimió mientras se precipitaba hacia el espejo para evaluar los daños. Shaoran tenía razón. Su rostro estaba ruborizado, y mechones de cabello se habían soltado de su broche y flotaban de modo seductor alrededor de su cara. "Bueno, al menos no debería resultar demasiado difícil arreglar mi peinado. Meg trata siempre de recogerlo a la última moda, pero finalmente conseguí convencerla de que así era más sencillo, más cómodo, y más favorecedor. "

"No me digas que realmente tienes una criada que se llama Meg. "

"Sí, bueno, es difícil ser creativa cuando una se acaba de dar un golpe en la cabeza. " Sakura luchó valientemente por sujetar un mechón de pelo con el broche.

"Permíteme," ronroneó Shaoran, cuando se movió para ponerse a su espalda. Sakura quedó sorprendida cuando él tomó su cepillo del pelo y comenzó a cepillarlo suavemente, recogiéndoselo en lo alto de la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera le preguntaré donde aprendió a arreglar el pelo. "

"Será lo mejor. "

"Tiene legiones de amantes, estoy segura. "

"Has estado cotilleando sobre mí," la acusó él.

"Sólo un poco," confesó ella.

"Qué injusto por tu parte. Yo ni siquiera conocía tu verdadero nombre. "Shaoran arrebató el broche de los dedos de Sakura y con habilidad le sujetó con él el cabello.

"Bueno, ahora ya lo sabe," dijo Sakura, incapaz de pensar una respuesta más ingeniosa.

"Ahora ya lo sé," contestó Shaoran, por la misma razón.

Ambos hicieron una pausa, mirándose el uno al otro, recelosamente. Sakura rompió finalmente el silencio. "Pero debe actuar como si no me conociera. No quiero que nadie sospeche algo inadecuado. "

"Por supuesto. Aunque puedes estar segura de que conseguiré una presentación apropiada cuanto antes. Y entonces no podrás evitarme. "

"No será por no intentarlo, estoy segura. " Las insultantes palabras se le escaparon antes de que Sakura pudiera detenerlas, pero Shaoran sólo rió suavemente.

"Tienes un ingenio encantador, mi querida Sakura. " Inclinó la cabeza velozmente y plantó un rápido beso sobre los sorprendidos labios de Sakura. "Ahora ve y regresa a tu baile. No te seguiré hasta dentro de un cuarto de hora. "

Sakura se precipitó hacia la puerta, la abrió, y salió al vestíbulo. Deteniéndose brevemente, volvió atrás la cabeza y la introdujo en su dormitorio. "¿Prometido? "

Shaoran rió entre dientes. "Prometido".

* * *

**NOTA: Al fin jeje.. este capitulo ya lo tenia pero me hacia falta editarlo un poco n_n pero mil gracias a todas las personas que le dieron Fallow y Favorite tanto ala historia como a mi en verdad cada que veo que alguien lo hizo no saben cual emocionada me pongo :) Espero poder actualizar antes de que termine la semana le pondre todas las ganas. En fin mil gracias a todas las personitas que me mandaron sus hermosos reviews sin mas comentarios las respuestas **

**anaiza18: Hermosa gracias por tu review y por seguir la historia al fin se dio cuenta de quien es la verdadera meg y shaoran de celoso en particular me encanta bueno espero que te haya encantado el capitulo beso**

**Miss Cerezo: Jeje.. ese par derrocharan por todos los porors amor ya lo veras jeje... y shaoran se comportara de muchas formas en cuanto valla avanzando la historiaya lo veras bno espero tu review besos**

**Orooo-Alea-Kao: Hola mil gracias por tu review ya se sakura es la horma de la bota de shaoran jajaja.. y si en verdad este par solamente va a hacer que huela a amor en el aire 3 en fin espero y este capitulo te guste es uno de mis favoritos espero pronto actualizar besos **

**Guest: Jeje.. nunca te imaginaste que iva a pasar esto entre este par verdad? jeje.. que te parecio la actitud de Shaoran bueno espero tu review besos **

**ariana: Me alegro que haya gustado mi historia :) eso realmente me alegra besos**

**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen: Hola hermosa mil gracias por tu review y espero y este capitulo te agrade besos**


	7. Primer Baile Juntos

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**Primer Baile juntos**

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio tan pronto como cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de si. Aunque sólo conocia al duque de Ashbourne de un día, sabía por instinto que era un hombre de palabra y no organizaría un escándalo entrando inmediatamente tras ella en el salón de baile. Mantendría su promesa y esperaría al menos quince minutos antes de reaparecer.

Sakura se movió silenciosamente a través de los oscuros pasillos de la casa de sus primos hasta que llegó a lo alto de la escalera que conducía al salón de baile alegremente iluminado. Se paró un momento para contemplar la escena. La tía Sonomi se había superado esta vez. Era bastante impresionante. Exóticas, brillantes y de alegres colores, las flores embellecían las mesas alineadas contra la pared donde reposaba la comida. Cientos de velas de suave luz, habían sido colocadas en candelabros alrededor del perímetro del salón de baile también. Pero lo más espectacular eran los invitados. Apuestos hombres y elegantes mujeres se deslizaban suavemente a través de la pista de baile, girando al compás de la melodía de la orquesta que la tía Sonomi había contratado para esa noche. Las damas brillaban especialmente, sus joyas destellaban desvergonzadamente a la luz de las velas, al igual que las deslumbrantes sedas y satenes que flotaban por el aire. Las parejas de bailarines parecían moverse en armonía, como si de una coreografía se tratara, convirtiendo la sala de baile en un calidoscopio de luz y color.

Mientras Sakura sonreía ante el magnífico espectáculo, no se daba cuenta de que ella también estaba siendo observada. Haciendo una pausa en lo alto de la escalera, había dado sin ser consciente de ello a todo el salón de baile, la posibilidad de pararse y contemplarla. Y todos lo hicieron.

"Definitivamente, estoy enamorado," declaró Peter Millwood, uno de los amigos de Touya, de la universidad, con quien Sakura había bailado esa noche.

Touya rió cordialmente. Sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes como los de su hermana, aunque su cabello era castaño cobrizo oscuro.

"Olvídalo, Peter. Nunca podrías mantenerte a su nivel. Además, creía que estabas enamorado de mi hermana. "

"Bueno, bien sí, aún lo estoy, supongo. Es que simplemente reúnes a demasiadas mujeres hermosas bajo tu techo. No es justo. "

Touya hizo una mueca. "No pensarías igual si tuvieras que tratar con todos los pretendientes que continuamente llaman a nuestra puerta. Pensaba que era horroroso el año pasado, cuando solamente estaba Tomoyo, pero será un infierno ahora que Sakura también está aquí. "

En ese mismo momento, dos más de sus amigos llegaron precipitádamente. "Touya, debes presentarnos a tu prima," exclamó el joven Lord Linfield. Su compañero, Nigel Eversley, asintió con la cabeza totalmente de acuerdo.

"Me temo que para esto vas a tener que solicitar el permiso a mi madre. He dejado de tratar de seguir la pista a toda la gente que quiere ser presentada a Sakura. "

"Ella es encantadora, simplemente encantadora," suspiró Peter.

"Por supuesto todos nosotros estaríamos encantados, si tan solo estuvieras de acuerdo en decir unas palabras a favor nuestro a tu hermana," dijo Nigel con impaciencia.

"Ya lo hice el año pasado," replicó Touya. "No te sirvió de nada, si recuerdas. "

"Podrías intentarlo con más ahinco," sugirió George Linfield.

"Vosotros tres vais a tener que aceptar, que lo último que mis parientes femeninos van a hacer es escucharme," dijo Touya con sequedad. "Nada de lo que yo pueda decir las influirá. "

"Una hembra dócil, eso es lo que necesito," refunfuñó George.

"No la busques en mi familia," dijo Touya riendo entre dientes.

"¿Qué ha pasado con las hembras dóciles? ¿Es que ya no queda ninguna? "prosiguió George, lamentándose de su situación.

"Es que son todas feas y aburridas," decidió Peter. "¡Oh Dios, aquí viene! "

Casi seguro, Sakura había divisado a su primo y se dirigía directamente hacia el grupo de hombres. "¡Hola, Touya!," dijo suavemente, una visión en satén Verdes. "Buenas noches, Peter. Disfruté mucho de nuestro baile antes. "Peter balbuceó hacia ella unas palabras de agradecimiento. Sakura se giró entonces hacia los dos hombres que no conocía y les sonrió expectante, esperando a que Touya se los presentara.

Touya rápidamente hizo los honores. "Sakura, te presento a lord George Linfield y al señor Nigel Eversley. Estudiamos juntos en Oxford. George, Nigel, mi prima la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. "

Los dos hombres chocaron entre sí tratando de tomar su mano. Sakura pareció vagamente avergonzada y cordialmente divertida.

"Disculpa, Linfield," dijo Nigel con voz profunda, tratando de parecer mayor que sus veintiun años. "Estoy intentando besar la mano de la señorita Kinomoto. "

"Discúlpame _tú_, Eversley, creo que era yo quien tenía cogida su mano. "

"Debes estar confundido. "

"¿De verdad? Creo que eres tú quien se confunde. "

"Estás muy confundido si piensas que yo estoy confundido. "

"¡Cielos!" exclamó Sakura. "Creo que tía Sonomi me está llamando. Ha sido un placer conocerlos a ambos." Y con esto, se escabulló a toda prisa, tratando de encontrar a su tía.

"Oh, brillante, Linfield, absolutamente brillante," dijo Nigel sarcásticamente. "Ya la has hecho. "

"¿_Yo_ la he hecho? Si _tú_ no te hubieses entrometido intentando coger su mano... "

"Si me disculpais," los interrumpió Touya suavemente, "creo que mi madre me llama también." Rápidamente se escabulló y siguió a Sakura, esperando que ella supiera dónde encontrar lady Sonomi.

A través del salón, Tomoyo bailaba con Takashi Yamazaki. Se habían conocido el año anterior y, después de unas pocas semanas de cortejo, durante las cuales descubrieron que no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, rápidamente se hicieron buenos amigos. "Espero que tu prima sea pobre," se rió él, viendo como Linfield y Eversley buscaban por todas partes tratando de encontrar a Sakura.

"¿De verdad? " preguntó Tomoyo divertida. "¿Por qué? "

"Tu familia va a ser asediada. Si además tiene dinero, cada uno de los cazafortunas de Inglaterra va a aporrear vuestra puerta. "

Tomoyo rió. "No me digas que planeas cortejarla. "

"Dios, no," exclamó Yamazaki con una sonrisa, sus ojos negros brillantes mientras recordaba la obsesión de Shaoran con Sakura.

"No es que ella no sea excepcionalmente hermosa, desde luego. "

"Ella también tiene cerebro," dijo Tomoyo intencionadamente.

"¡Imagínatelo! " bromeó Yamazaki. "Realmente Tomoyo, no he dudado ni por un momento que es tan inteligente y aguda como tú. Pero creo que estará bastante ocupada sin mí. "

"¿Qué quieres decir? "

"Oh, nada en absoluto, Tomoyo," dijo él distraídamente, explorando el salón de baile buscando a Shaoran. "Nada en absoluto. A propósito, ¿te he mencionado que estás arrebatadora de azul? "

Tomoyo sonrió irónicamente. "Qué desafortunado entonces, que vaya vestida de verde. "

Mientras tanto Sakura seguía tratando de encontrar a lady Sonomi, cuando Touya la alcanzó. "Supongo que no sabes donde está mamá," dijo Touya tomando dos vasos de limonada de una mesa cercana.

"Ni idea," respondió Sakura. "Pero gracias por la limonada. Estaba seca. "

"Imagino que si nos quedamos aquí de pie el tiempo suficiente, ella nos encontrará. Creo que todavía hay aproximadamente unas doscientas personas, a las que ella quiere que conozcas. "

Sakura se rió. "Sin duda. "

"Debo pedirte perdón por la escena de antes, Sakura. No pensé que se comportarían tan absurdamente. "

"¿Quiénes no pensaste que actuarían tan absurdamente? " Tomoyo apareció repentinamente a la derecha de Touya, con Yamazaki pegado a sus talones.

"Me temo que presenté a Sakura a George Linfield y Nigel Eversley. "

"¡Oh, Touya, no lo harías! La pobre Sakura se verá asediada por ellos durante meses. "

"No te preocupes, Sakura," dijo Touya de modo tranquilizador. "Son buena gente una vez que los conoces. Es solo que pierden la cabeza en presencia de una mujer hermosa. "

Sakura se rió por lo bajo. "Touya, creo que acabas de hacerme un cumplido. Podría ser el primero. "

"Tonterías. Si recuerdas, no pude por menos que elogiar tu gancho de derecha, cuando le rompiste la nariz a aquel carterista en Boston. "

Yamazaki decidió que no tenía que preocuparse de si Sakura tendría algún problema con Shaoran. Pero comenzó a preguntarse si su amigo iba a ser capaz de manejar a la americana pelirroja. Se giró hacia Touya y dijo, "Daidouji, me parece que no me ha presentado a su prima. "

"Oh, lo lamento, Yamazaki. He estado presentándola toda la noche. He perdido la pista de a quién sí y a quién no. "

"Sakura, este es Takashi Yamazaki," interfirió Tomoyo. "Es un gran amigo mío. Yamazaki, estoy segura de que sabes que ésta es mi prima, la señorita Sakura Kinomoto. "

"Ciertamente. " Yamazaki tomó la mano de Sakura y graciosamente la levantó hasta sus labios. "Es un placer haberla conocido finalmente. He oído hablar _tanto_ acerca de usted."

"¿De verdad? " preguntó Sakura intrigada.

"Pero si apenas te he contado nada," protestó Tomoyo. Yamazaki sonrió enigmáticamente y fue salvado de un interrogatorio adicional por la voz de lady Sonomi. "Sakura, querida," la llamó Sonomi. "Quiero que conozcas a lady Summerton." El cuarteto se giró para ver a lady Sonomi dirigirse hacia ellos, acompañada por una señora rechoncha que vestía un traje de noche purpúreo con un turbante a juego. Sakura pensó que parecía un bote de mermelada de uvas.

"No mires ahora," le susurró Tomoyo, ", pero ahí viene una de esas cabezas huecas sobre las que te advertimos, Sakura. "

"Estoy tan feliz de conocerla," balbuceó lady Summerton. "Ha hecho una gran entrada en sociedad. No ha habido nada como esto, desde la presentación de Tomoyo el año pasado. "La rechoncha señora suspiró, se giró hacia la tía de Sakura, y prosiguió, "Sonomi, debes estar orgullosa. Este es seguramente el baile del año. Porque incluso el duque de Ashbourne ha asistido. Creo que no ha asistido a un baile de estos desde hace más de un año. ¡Debes estar emocionada! "

"Sí, sí," murmuró Sonomi. "He oído que ha venido, pero no lo he visto. "

"Dudo que se haya marchado aún," dijo Yamazaki con una sonrisa malévola. "De hecho, estoy seguro de que planea quedarse toda la velada. "

"Planea torturarme, sin duda," refunfuñó Sakura por lo bajo.

"¿Has dicho algo, querida? " le preguntó Sonomi.

"No, no, solo me aclaraba la garganta," dijo Sakura a toda prisa, empezando en ese instante.

"¿Quiere otro vaso de limonada para ello? " La voz de Yamazaki era solícita, pero por su expresión, Sakura sospechó que había oído lo que había dicho.

"No, gracias," dijo Sakura, señalando el vaso que tenía en la mano, "todavía me queda un poco. " Sonrió a Yamazaki y tomó un gran trago.

"Bien," declaró lady Summerton como si nadie hubiera hablado desde su último monólogo. "Estoy segura de que ni siquiera Ashbourne osaría marcharse sin despedirse de su anfitriona, Sonomi. Estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto. Absolutamente segura."

"Yo también," agregó Yamazaki, mirando a Sakura con ojos chispeantes. Ella sonrió débilmente, con gran incomodidad.

"Desde luego," prosiguió lady Summerton, "no estoy segura de si debes permitirle acercarse a tu sobrina, Sonomi. " Se giró hacia Sakura sin una pausa para tomar aliento. "Tiene una reputación terrible. Si valora en algo la suya, se mantendrá alejada de él. "

"Lo intentaré," dijo Sakura alegremente.

"¿Saben lo que oí? " preguntó lady Summerton sin aliento, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

"No tengo no idea," replicó Touya.

"Oí," lady Summerton hizo una pausa para enfatizar su declaración, y se inclinó conspiradoramente, "que Ashbourne, vamos a decirlo así, ha dicho adiós a su cantante de ópera y finalmente ha decidido relacionarse con las damas respetables. Creo que busca una esposa. "

Sakura se atragantó con la limonada.

"¿Estás bien, querida? " preguntó Sonomi. "¿Te molesta aún el dolor de cabeza? "

"No, estoy segura de que no es mi cabeza lo que me molesta. "

Lady Summerton perseveró. "Clarissa Trent va tras él. Su madre me lo ha dicho. ¿Y sabes qué? "

Sólo Sonomi fue lo bastante atenta — y cortés — para murmurar, "¿Qué?"

"Creo que tiene una oportunidad de pescarlo. "

"Creo que acabará decepcionada," predijo Yamazaki.

"Bueno, ella dijo que se reservaba para un duque," dijo Tomoyo cáusticamente.

"Prefiero no hablar de ella," declaró Touya.

"Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien, querida? " preguntó Sonomi. "Pareces un poco pálida. "

Un torpe silencio cayó sobre el pequeño grupo. Finalmente, lady Summerton, poco dada a disfrutar de pausas conversacionales, comentó, "Er, estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto, Sonomi. Así que deja de preocuparte. "

Incluso Sonomi, a pesar de los impecables modales de los que solía hacer gala, no pudo por menos que murmurar suavemente, "no era consciente de estar preocupada. "

"¿Has dicho algo, querida? " inquirió lady Summerton.

"Nada, nada en absoluto." Sonomi lanzó una mirada de entendimiento a Sakura. "Sólo me aclaraba la garganta. "

Sakura sonrió con complicidad. "Quizás deberíamos traerte un vaso de limonada, querida tía. "

"Creo que no será necesario, sobrina querida. "

"Bueno, estoy segura de que aparecerá pronto," declaró lady Summerton.

Sakura estimó que ya llevaba de vuelta en el salón de baile al menos quince minutos, y concluyó a regañadientes que probablemente lady Summerton iba a tener razón. Se preguntó como diablos iba a ser capaz de sobrellevar todo los tópicos de una conversación cortés, con el hombre que casi la había seducido en su dormitorio. La cobardía surgió finalmente como opción y sonriendo débilmente dijo. "La verdad, tía Sonomi, es que me siento un poco cansada. Quizás un poco de aire fresco ayudara. "

Yamazaki lo aprovechó inmediatamente, impaciente por provocar los celos de Shaoran paseando con Sakura por el jardín. "Si le apetece un paseo por el jardín, sería para mí un placer escoltarla, señorita Kinomoto. "

"Me va a resultar muy difícil conocer a la invitada de honor, si insistes en monopolizar su tiempo," retumbó una profunda voz.

Sakura apenas resistió el impulso de esconderse cuando todo el mundo se giró hacia Shaoran.

"Oh, su Excelencia," balbució lady Summerton, "estábamos justamente hablando de usted. "

"¿Si? " contestó Shaoran lacónicamente, clavando su mortífera mirada en la ridícula mujer.

"Eh, sí," tartamudeó lady Summerton.

Sakura se quedó atontada por la imponente presencia del hombre. Su elevada y poderosa constitución, parecía dominar por completo el salón de baile. En efecto, el silencio se había apoderado de la muchedumbre, mientras cada uno de ellos estiraba el cuello para admirar al bien conocido duque. tuvo que admitir Sakura, digno de ser admirado. Exudada un crudo poder apenas contenido con su elegante atuendo de noche blanco y negro. Su rebelde pelo cafe se negaba a plegarse a cualquier intento de peinarlo a la moda y un mechón caía sobre su frente. Pero definitivamente, eran sus penetrantes ojos cafés los que lo hacían parecer tan peligroso. Y en ese momento, esos ojos cafés estaban clavados fijamente en Sakura. "La señorita Kinomoto, supongo," dijo él sedosamente, tomando su mano.

"¿C-Como está usted? " se las arregló Sakura para decir. Una culpable oleada de calor la atravesó de la cabeza a los pies, cuando él se llevó su mano a los labios. Y, aunque esta era la única noche que Sakura había alternado con la sociedad londinense, sabía que sus labios habían permanecido sobre la pálida piel de su muñeca, bastante más tiempo de lo que se consideraba correcto.

"Muy bien, en efecto, ahora que la he encontrado. "

Lady Summerton jadeó. Sonomi alzó las cejas en una expresión de sobresalto. Yamazaki rió entre dientes. Touya y Tomoyo los miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Sakura se preguntó si se había sonrojado hasta un profundo carmesí o simplemente en un delicado todo rosado. "Es usted muy amable," dijo finalmente.

"Bueno, Ashbourne, esta debe ser la primera vez que oigo que se refieren a ti como tal" dijo Yamazaki con sequedad.

"Ha sido muy amable, y cortés — por su parte acudir esta noche, su gracia," dijo Sonomi.

"En efecto," añadió Tomoyo, por decir algo, sintiendo que era necesario.

"¿Su hermana se encuentra bien? " preguntó Sonomi. "Nos sentimos muy apenados cuando envió sus excusas por no asistir. "

"Futti está muy bien, gracias. Tuvimos un pequeño susto esta tarde, pero ahora todo está bien. "

"¿Un susto? " Los ojos de lady Summerton se redondearon por el interés. "¿Qué quiere decir? "

"Charlie, su hijo, casi fue atropellado por un carro. Habría muerto, si no llega a ser por una joven criada que cruzó corriendo la calle y lo apartó de un empujón. "

Sakura pudo sentir la mirada especulativa de Tomoyo sobre ella. Miró hacia arriba, evitando sus ojos cuidadosamente.

"Gracias a Dios que no pasó nada," dijo Sonomi obviamente aliviada. "¿Se encuentra bien la criada? "

"Oh, sí," replicó Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida. "Ella está espléndida. "

Sakura decidió que el techo era, en efecto, muy interesante.

"¿Es un vals lo que oigo? " preguntó Shaoran inocentemente. "Lady Sonomi, ¿me concede su permiso para bailar con su sobrina?"

Sakura intervino antes de que Sonomi pudiera contestar. "Creo que se lo he prometido a alguien." Estaba segura de que no era cierto, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurrió en vista de las circunstancias. Miró desesperadamente a Touya en busca de ayuda. Su primo, por lo visto, no sentía ningún deseo de contrariar al poderoso duque, y rápidamente descubrió las maravillas del techo que tanto habían absorbido a Sakura momentos antes.

Shaoran clavó su verde mirada en ella. "Tonterías", dijo simplemente. Se volvió hacia Sonomi. "¿Lady Sonomi? "

Sonomi asintió, y Shaoran tomó a Sakura en sus brazos. Cuando llegaron al centro de la pista de baile, él le sonrió cariñosamente y dijo, "Estás tan hermosa en el salón de baile como en el dormitorio. "

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente. "¿Por qué ha de decir tales cosas? ¿Está determinado a arruinar mi reputación la noche de mi presentación? "

Shaoran alzó sus cejas ante su preocupación. "No es mi intención jactarme, pero a menos que te arrastre fuera del salón y te viole en el jardín, al estar contigo sólo la realzo. No suelo acudir a estos eventos," le explicó. "La gente querrá saber por qué estoy tan cautivado contigo. "

Sakura tuvo que darle la razón en ese punto. "Sin embargo, no tiene por qué hacerme sentir avergonzada. "

"Lo siento," dijo él sencillamente. Sakura lo miró bruscamente ante su tono grave, y quedó atontada por la sinceridad que encontró en sus ojos.

"Gracias," dijo suavemente. "Acepto su disculpa. " Se quedó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos un largo instante y después, incómoda ante la íntima caricia de su mirada, rápidamente bajó la vista y la fijó en su pañuelo.

"Podrías sonreírme," dijo Shaoran. "O, si no, al menos levantar la vista y mirarme. Todo el mundo nos observa. "

Sakura le hizo caso y levantó la mirada. "Mucho mejor. Es doloroso tenerte entre mis brazos y no poder mirar tus ojos. "

"Sakura no supo qué decir.

Después de unos segundos, Shaoran rompió el silencio. "Puedes llamarme Shaoran, si quieres."

Sakura recobró un poco de su espíritu. "'Su Excelencia bastará, estoy segura. "

"Pero prefiero que uses mi nombre de pila. "

"Y yo prefiero no hacerlo. "

Shaoran estaba encantado de que Sakura hubiera recuperado su carácter. Parecía tan apagada cuando empezaron a bailar el vals.

"Parecerás increíblemente tonta llamándome "su Excelencia, cuando yo te llame Sakura. "

"No le he dado permiso para usar mi nombre," le recordó ella.

"En realidad, Sakura, creo que no es necesario después de lo que compartimos hace menos de una hora. "

"¿Es necesario que me recuerde eso? Prefiero olvidarlo. "

"¿De verdad? Creo que te mientes a ti misma. "

"Presupone demasiado, su Excelencia," dijo Sakura con tranquila dignidad. "No me conoce en absoluto. "

"Pero me gustaría. " La sonrisa de Shaoran era definitivamente pícara. Sakura se maravilló de cómo una simple sonrisa era capaz de transformar por completo el rostro de Shaoran. Solo un momento antes, parecía difícil e intransigente, casi consiguiendo que lady Summerton huyera al otro lado del salón con tan solo una mirada. Ahora, con su habitual cinismo ausente, resultaba casi infantil, y sus ojos la envolvían en una cálida y brillante luz.

Sakura sintió como todos sus procesos mentales se detenían cuando la abrazó acercándola más a él. "Creo que trata de aturdirme deliberadamente. "

"¿Tengo éxito? "

Sakura lo miró fijamente varios segundos antes de contestar gravemente. "Sí".

Los brazos de Shaoran se tensaron alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo. "Cristo, no puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso aquí," dijo con voz súbitamente ronca. "Eres condenadamente demasiado sincera para tu propio bien. "

Sakura bajó la mirada, incapaz de entender qué la había movido a admitir sus sentimientos con tanta crudeza. "¿Cree que soy demasiado sincera?" Dijo con voz suave. "Bien, no he terminado aún. Nos conocimos de la forma menos convencional posible, y es probable que sea por ello por lo que somos capaces de hablar el uno con el otro sin muchos rodeos. Creo que es usted un hombre agradable, pero también difícil, y que podría hacerme daño aunque no fuera esa su intención. Sólo voy a estar en Londres unos pocos meses, y me gustaría que mi estancia con mis parientes transcurriera lo más felizmente posible. Así que le pido amablemente que permanezca lejos de mí. "

"No creo que pueda. "

"Por favor. "

Shaoran quedó asombrado por como una palabra tan suave de los labios de Sakura, podía hacerlo parecer tal canalla. Sin embargo, sintió que tras el discurso a corazón abierto de ella, no merecía nada menos que completa honestidad por su parte en retribución. "No creo que entiendas lo mucho que te deseo. "

Sakura se detuvo inmediatamente. "El vals ha finalizado, su Excelencia. "

"Cierto. "

Ella se desenredó de sus brazos. "Adiós, su Excelencia. "

"Hasta mañana, Sakura. "

"No lo creo. " Y con esto, se escabulló de él esquivando hábilmente a la muchedumbre, hasta llegar junto a su tía.

Shaoran permaneció en el mismo sitio mientras la veía moverse a través del salón de baile, su hermosa melena reluciendo bajo la luz de las velas. Su cruda honestidad lo había acobardado tanto como había intensificado su deseo por ella. No entendía lo que sentía por esa mujer, y esta completa carencia de control sobre sus emociones, lo tenía profundamente irritado. Con paso rápido, se dio la vuelta y se alejó decididamente de los jóvenes petimetres y las madres impacientes, que parecían obsesionados por atraparlo para conversar. Dando gracias, localizó rápidamente a Yamazaki, que permanecía de pie al borde de la pista de baile mirándolo. "Larguémonos de aquí," dijo gruñendo a su amigo.

¡Maldita sea!, ella tendría que aceptar que él simplemente no podía dejarla en paz.

* * *

**NOTA**: Como lo habia prometido ¡Ya subi capitulo! n_n en fin mil gracias a todas las personitas que le pusieron fallow y favorite tanto ala historia como a mi los quiero 3 y prometo volver a actualizar el proximo viernes si es que no hay nada que se entrometa en la compu y en mi mente.. bueno sin mas les respondo a:

ariana: Si ese Shaoran es mas sincero que nada y mil gracias por tu review

anaiza18: Si por muy poco y llegan a algo mas pero habra miles de momentos interesantes asi que no te desesperes jeje.. en fin mil gracias por tus review besos

Miss Cerezo: jeje... si Sakura sin duda alguna lo va a sacar varias veces de sus cabales n_n' pero va a hacer una relacion muy bonita sin duda alguna lo prometo en fin mil gracias por tu review

Orooo-Alea-Kao: Si poco a poco se estan haciendo adictos uno al otro jeje.. y viene mil cosas mas para ellos que poco a poco actualizare y mil gracias por tu inbox me encanto mucho y me puso una sonrisota en la cara :) bueno espero y ahora tengas un mejor fin de semana besos y hasta la proxima


	8. El Clavicordio

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**El Clavicordio**

"Estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido dejarme venir contigo, Sakura," dijo Tomoyo excitada.

"Tengo la impresión de que voy a vivir para lamentarlo," respondió Sakura. Ella y su prima viajaban en el carruaje de los Daidouji de camino a devolver los pendientes que Futti había regalado a Sakura el día anterior.

"Tonterías," dijo Tomoyo desenvueltamente. "Además, podrías necesitarme. ¿Y si no sabes qué decir? "

"Estoy segura de que se me ocurrirá algo adecuado. "

"¿Y si Futti no sabe qué decir? "

"Bueno, eso es bastante improbable. " dijo Sakura irónicamente. Bajó la mirada a los pendientes de diamantes y esmeraldas que llevaba en su mano enguantada. "En fin," dijo con una leve mueca.

"¿Qué? "

"Son unos pendientes realmente bonitos. "

El carruaje se detuvo delante de la elegante casa de Futti. Ambas jóvenes descendieron rápidamente y subieron los pocos escalones que llevaban a la puerta principal. Sakura la golpeó decididamente. Fue abierta unos segundos después, y Sakura se encontró frente al cómicamente delgado e insoportablemente imperioso mayordomo de Futti. A menudo, los mayordomos solían ser mucho más estirados que sus patrones, y Graves no era la excepción. Nadie entraría en casa del conde y la condesa de Wilding hasta que él los juzgara dignos de ello. Bajó la mirada hacia Sakura y Tomoyo, sus oscuros ojos brillando con agudeza, y simplemente dijo, "¿Sí?"

Tomoyo le ofreció su tarjeta de visita. "¿Recibe lady Wilding?" preguntó bruscamente, devolviéndole al mayordomo una mirada igualmente arrogante.

"Quizás. "

Sakura casi se echó a reir cuando vió a su prima apretar la mandíbula. Tomoyo perseveró. "¿Puede decirle, por favor, que lady Tomoyo Daidouji ha venido a visitarla? "

Graves elevó las cejas. "A menos que mi vista me falle, lo cual, a propósito, nunca hace, parece haber dos personas sobre los escalones. "

La barbilla de Tomoyo se alzó un milimetro más, mientras añadía a regañadientes, "Esta es mi prima, Sakura Kinomoto. "

"Por supuesto," dijo Graves atentamente. "Permitanme que las acompañe al salón amarillo. " Las condujo hasta uno de los salones de recibir de Futti, sus pies moviéndose silenciosamente a través de la alfombra Aubusson.

"¡Dios mío!," refunfuñó Tomoyo, tan pronto como el mayordomo se retiró. "Estoy segura de haber estado aquí al menos treinta veces, y todavía soy interrogada sin piedad en la entrada. "

"Obviamente es muy fiel a sus patrones. Deberías tratar de contratarlo para ti," se rió Sakura.

"¿Bromeas? Seguramente tendría que conseguir referencias para poder entrar en mi propia casa. "

"¡Tomoyo, querida! " chilló entusiasmada Futti, entrando en la habitación con un adorable vestido verde botella que hacía juego con sus ojos.

No pareció advertir que Sakura permanecía quieta en un rincón mientras besaba a Tomoyo en las mejillas. "Lamento muchísimo no haber podido asistir a tu baile. He oído que fue espectacular. "

"Sí, lo fue," contestó Tomoyo.

"_Incluso_ asistió mi hermano," dijo Futti con incredulidad. "Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y ahora ¿donde está esa adorable prima tuya de la que tanto he oído hablar? "

"Justo detrás de tí. "

Futti se dió la vuelta. "Estoy tan contenta — ¡Oh, Dios mío!"

Sakura sonrió avergonzada. "Imagino que está un poco sorprendida. "

Futti abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la volvió a abrir para decir, "Oh, Dios mío. "

"Bueno, a lo mejor muy sorprendida," rectificó Sakura.

"Oh, Dios mío. "

Tomoyo se puso al lado de Sakura. "Nunca lo creí posible," susurró, "Pero realmente Futti no sabe qué decir. "

"Ahora es cuando se supone, que tú intervienes y facilitas las cosas," le recordó Sakura.

"Es que _yo_ tampoco sé que decir. " dijo Tomoyo con una mueca.

Futti avanzó un paso. "Pero... usted... ayer... "

Sakura suspiró. "Me temo que ayer había tomado prestado el vestido de mi criada. "

"¿Para qué? " Futti estaba recobrando lentamente el uso de sus bastantes activas cuerdas vocales.

"Esa es una larga historia. "

"¿Sí? " preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura dirigió a su prima una cortante mirada. "Bueno, si no larga, al menos bastante complicada."

"¿Oh? " exclamó Futti con los ojos muy abiertos por el interés. "Entonces definitivamente quiero oírla entera."

"De hecho, no es tan complicada como esto," murmuró Tomoyo.

Sakura logró apartar a un lado a su problemática prima, antes de explicar rápidamente como ambas trataban de escapar de tía Sonomi y los preparativos para el baile. "Eran las cocinas o los arreglos florales, " concluyó.

"Un destino terrible." Estuvo de acuerdo Futti. "Sin embargo, no me puedo imaginar qué dijo Carolina sobre vuestra aventura. "

"El hecho es," dijo Sakura significativamente, "que yo tampoco. " Ella y Tomoyo se giraron al unísono hacia Futti, con idénticas sonrisas nerviosas pegadas en sus caras. "Ohhhh." Dijo Futti, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Ya veo. Bueno, podeis estar seguras de que guardaré silencio. Es lo menos puedo hacer después de que usted salvó la vida de Charlie. Como dije, siempre estaré en deuda con usted."

Sakura tendió los deslumbrantes pendientes de esmeraldas y diamantes a Futti. "Entonces entiende," explicó ella, "que considerando mis verdaderas circunstancias, no puedo aceptarlos. Por favor, tómelos. Hacen juego con sus ojos. "

Los ojos de Futti brillaron con lágrimas no derramadas. "Pero quisiera que los conservara. Sólo son una baratija comparados con mi hijo. "

"Creo que Sakura se sentiría incómoda," dijo Tomoyo suavemente.

Futti miró a una y otra prima, alternativamente hasta que finalmente su mirada se detuvo en Sakura. "Realmente quiero darle algo en agradecimiento. "

"Su amistad será más que suficiente. " La voz de Sakura era profunda e impregnada de emoción, ya que sabía que Futti sería una amiga leal y verdadera a pesar de su inquietante hermano.

Futti tomó ambas manos de Sakura en las suyas. "_Eso_ lo tendrás siempre. " Y como si no fuera suficiente, soltó las manos de Sakura para rodearla en un cálido abrazo. "¡Oh! ¿Dónde están mis modales?" exclamó de repente Futti. "Por favor sentaros," dijo, haciendo señas hacia los sofás tapizados en tono dorado. Sakura y Tomoyo sonreían mientras se acomodaban.

"Ahora, volvamos a lo realmente importante." Dijo Futti enérgicamente. "Chismes. Quiero oírlo todo sobre anoche. "

"Fue maravilloso," exclamó Tomoyo. "Si lo que mi madre pretendía era mostrar a la sociedad, que ella considera a Sakura como a una querida hija, tuvo un completo éxito. La presentó a todo y cada uno de los asistentes"

"Tuvo que ser muy excitante para tí," dijo Futti a Sakura.

Esta murmuró su acuerdo.

"Y también muy cansando," añadió Futti compasivamente.

"Por supuesto. " asintió Sakura.

"Y todos estaban allí, todos," siguió Tomoyo. "Excepto tú, claro. Y ya sabes que hasta tu hermano asistió. Todos estaban increíblemente sorprendidos. La gente no podía dejar de hablar de ello. "

"Sí, yo también me quedé un poco sorprendida — " comenzó Futti. Y de repente recordó que su hermano estaba con ella el día anterior, y girando velozmente la cabeza para mirar a Sakura, exclamó, "Oh, ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué dijo él? "

"De hecho, creo que dije algo del estilo de '¿Cómo está usted? ' "

"Y _después_ él le besó la mano por lo menos dos segundos más de lo apropiado," añadió Tomoyo con excitación. "Una vez que la gente finalmente dejó de comentar lo sobresaltados que se sentían por su presencia, no podían dejar de comentar el modo en que perseguía a Sakura. "

"En realidad, Tomoyo," dijo Sakura en tono prosaico. "Creo que sólo se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa. Parecía un poco contrariado, ya que se quedó sorprendido por mi verdadera identidad. Creo que le gusta sentir que controla cualquier situación. "

"Eso es cierto. " se quejó Futti. "Imagina estar emparentado con él. "

Sakura encontró _esa_ perspectiva bastante inquietante. "De todos modos, no me prestaba tanta atención. No creo que hiciera nada incorrecto. "

Tomoyo resopló de forma poco elegante. "Sakura, tu cara era roja cuando estabas bailando con él. Parecías o sumamente avergonzada o sumamente enojada. "

Sakura se encogió de hombros, prefiriendo dejar que Futti y Tomoyo sacaran sus propias conclusiones. "Estoy segura de que esto es de dominio público. Así que perdóname por decirlo, Futti, pero si tu hermano está a la altura de su reputación — la cual me ha sido descrita con todo lujo de insoportables detalles — no creo que me relacione con él en otros eventos. "

"Lástima," dijo Futti suavemente, con un destello casamentero chispeando en los ojos.

"¿Por qué has dicho eso? "

"Por nada. ¿Os apetece un poco más de té? "dijo Futti rápidamente, llamando a una criada. Había estado fastidiando a Shaoran para que sentara la cabera durante años, y en Sakura Kinomoto había encontrado la primera posibilidad de éxito. Sakura era sorprendentemente atractiva, obviamente inteligente, y muy agradable. Y lo más importantemente para alguien a punto de ser emparejada con Shaoran Li, duque de Ashbourne, muy, muy valiente. Futti decidió que no podía haber encontrado a una cuñada mejor. La aguda lengua de Sakura, también le sería de utilidad. Shaoran necesitaba una mujer que no se apresurara a estar de acuerdo con él cada vez que comenzara a actuar de forma dominante, lo cual, tuvo que confesarse Futti, hacia la mayor parte del tiempo.

"Por favor contadme más sobre el baile," dijo Futti, impaciente por prolongar la visita, ahora que había decidido que ella y Sakura pronto estarían emparentadas. Un criado entró portando una bandeja con té y galletas, y Futti rápidamente comenzó a servirlo.

"Me vi arrinconada por lady Summerton," dijo Sakura riendo.

Tomoyo añadió. "Lady Summerton es la única persona que conozco, que puede arrinconar a cinco personas a la vez. "

"Qué mujer tan tonta," comentó Futti. "Creo que tiene buena intención, pero realmente habla demasiado. "Se echó a reir. "Oh, lo sé. ¡Yo hablo casi tanto como ella, pero al menos, por lo general resulto _interesante_! "Las tres mujeres estallaron en carcajadas.

Cuando sus risas comenzaron a extinguirse, el acogedor trío fue interrumpido por una ruidosa y muy enojada voz masculina.

"Por Cristo bendito, Graves, juro por Dios que voy a colgarte de la percha de los abrigos si no me dejas pasar. "

"Oh, Señor," murmuró Futti. "Debería reprender a Graves, pero no tengo corazón. Adora interrogar a las visitas. "

"¡No, no daré mi tarjeta de visita a un mayordomo que me ha recibido al menos quinientas veces!" Sakura no lo creía posible, pero la voz de Shaoran había subido aún más de tono.

Futti pareció un poco avergonzada. "Supongo que debería ir a ver, pero realmente disfruto mucho cuando contrarían a Shaoran. "

Sakura se apresuró a estar de acuerdo.

"¡Graves, si valoras en algo tu vida, te apartarás de mi camino inmediatamente! " La voz de Shaoran se había vuelto de repente peligrosamente profunda.

Sakura, Tomoyo, y Futti se estremecieron cuando vieron a Graves prácticamente volar a través de la entrada del salón amarillo en su prisa por evitar la ira de Shaoran. Cuando este entró, miraba por encima de su hombro al mayordomo que desaparecía velozmente, y ni siquiera notó que Futti tenía a invitados. "Por Dios, Futti, soy tu hermano. ¿No crees que puedas prescindir de tu perro de presa? "

"Está un poco sobreprotector ahora que Oliver está lejos, ya sabes. "

"Ya veo. " Shaoran finalmente se giró y notó que había tres mujeres en el cuarto. Rápidamente las barrió con los ojos a todas, tomando nota de su relajada posición. Cuando su mirada se posó en Sakura, ella levantó su taza de té y tomó un sorbo.

"¿Vaya, vaya," dijo arrastrando las palabras, "¿nos hemos hecho muy amigas? "

Las tres mujeres le lanzaron una irritada mirada. Shaoran pareció un poco desconcertado por la desfavorable respuesta colectiva a su presencia.

"No seas fastidioso, Shaoran," dijo Futti con firmeza. "Tengo invitadas. Si vas a ponerte insultante, puedes volver más tarde. "

"Vaya bienvenida," se quejó él, mientras se dejaba caer sin ceremonia en una silla frente a Sakura y Tomoyo.

"He venido a devolverle los pendientes a su hermana, su Excelencia," dijo Sakura.

"Creí que te dije que dejaras de llamarme así, Sakura. " Tanto Tomoyo como Futti alzaron las cejas ante su atrevido uso del nombre de Sakura.

"Oh, muy bien," replicó Sakura. "No lo llamaré nada, entonces. "

Futti vió como su hermano apretaba la mandíbula y a duras penas pudo contener la risa. "¿Té, Shaoran? " dijo con dulzura.

"No bebo té," respondió él bruscamente.

"Bien, por supuesto. Olvidé que los hombres como tú no toman algo tan tonto como el té. "

"Me gustaría otra taza," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

"A mí tampoco me vendría mal otra," añadió Tomoyo.

Shaoran se preguntó, cuando todas las mujeres del mundo se habían aliado en su contra.

"Supongo que tendremos que llamar para pedir otra tetera," decidió Futti. "¿Quieres un poco de café, Shaoran? "

"Preferiría un whisky. "

"¿No crees que es un poco temprano? "

Shaoran miró a su hermana, a Sakura y a Tomoyo. Las tres lo contemplaban con expresión engañosamente serena.

"De hecho," respondió, "creo que no ha existido un momento mejor para un whisky. "

"Como desees. "

Shaoran se levantó y caminó a través del cuarto hasta el aparador donde su hermana guardaba los licores. Sacó una botella de whisky y él mismo se sirvió un gran vaso. "Futti, había venido a informarte de la verdadera identidad de nuestra misteriosa 'Meg' pero ya veo que ella se me ha adelantado. " Fijó su mirada en Sakura. "¿Me pregunto, qué piensa tu prima de tu jueguecito? "

"Su prima era parte del jueguecito," acotó Tomoyo.

Shaoran se giró dedicándole su ceño más feroz. Sakura aprovechó la ocasión para examinarlo subrepticiamente.

Apoyado perezosamente contra la pared, haciendo girar su whisky, parecía excepcionalmente grande e insoportablemente masculino en el delicadamente decorado salón de Futti. Su ropa cortada a medida, que se le adaptaba como un guante, apenas podía contener su crudo poder masculino. ¿Cómo, se preguntó, podía un hombre provocar a la vez tal deseo y antagonismo en ella? O por lo menos creía que era deseo. Nunca antes había sentido algo como el extraño revoloteo en su abdomen y el salvaje redoble de su corazón. Aun cuando su mera presencia hiciera que su traidor cuerpo se tambalera de confuso deseo, su insolencia y su actitud dominante la enfurecían, y ansió poder decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de él.

Lamentablemente, en ese preciso momento lo que pensaba era que era terriblemente apuesto. Sakura hizo una mueca y decidió que mejor se dedicaba a mirar a Futti y Tomoyo. Su prima hacía todo lo posible por ignorar el ceño de Shaoran, y volviéndose a Futti le preguntó, "¿Planeas permanecer escondida durante todo el viaje de Oliver, o te veremos esta noche en el baile de los Southburys?"

"Había pensado retirarme al campo, pero he cambiado de opinión. La vida de ciudad, repentinamente promete ser muy interesante esta temporada. Aunque imagino que dentro de pocos meses no seré capaz de salir. "Futti sonrió tímidamente.

"¡Oh, Futti! ¿Estás...—? "Tomoyo pareció incapaz de pronunciar la palabra "embarazada" en presencia de un hombre. Futti asintió enérgicamente, con el rostro radiante de alegría. "¡Me alegro tanto por tí! " dijo Tomoyo. "Pero debe ser difícil con Oliver lejos. "

"Sí, Oliver ni siquiera sabe que va a ser padre de nuevo. Le escribí una carta tan pronto como lo supe, pero dudo que la haya recibido aún. "

"Si se te hace muy penoso permanecer sola aquí, debes prometerme que tú y Charlie vendréis a quedaros con nosotros. Tenemos muchas habitaciones y puede que te sientas sola mientras esperas. "

"Por si lo ha olvidado, lady Tomoyo, Futti tiene parientes que se preocupan por ella," dijo Shaoran imperiosamente. "Si se traslada a algún sitio, será conmigo. "

Tomoyo respiró profundamente. "Quizás ella prefiera la compañía femenina," dijo con valentía.

"Estoy segura de que su Excelencia puede proporcionarle mucha compañía femenina," refunfuñó Sakura. Entonces para su completa mortificación, se dió cuenta de que su desagradable pensamiento había sido dicho en voz alta.

Shaoran estaba extraordinariamente complacido ante sus obvios celos, pero se limitó a preguntar bruscamente, "¿Te gustaría aclarar ese comentario, Sakura?"

"Um, creo que no, no," dijo ella débilmente.

Shaoran se compadeció de la vergüenza y la angustia que vió en la cara de Sakura y decidió dejar el tema. "Si Futti desea compañía femenina," declaró, "se trasladará con mi madre. "

Futti también estaba encantada por el celoso comentario de Sakura, preguntándose felizmente de qué color debería vestir para su boda. Sin embargo no quería que Sakura se sintiera incómoda, así que dijo alegremente, "Una visita a mamá probablemente sea lo que necesito para mantener alto mi espíritu los próximos meses. Me imagino que nos retiraremos al campo. El aire puro me sentará bien, y Charlie lo adora. Os juro que se convierte en un pequeño salvaje cada vez que lo sacamos de la ciudad. Se sube constantemente a los árboles, y yo siempre estoy sufriendo por él, pero Shaoran dice que realmente debo procurar no mimarlo. Sin embargo —"

"Futti," dijo Shaoran con voz indulgente, "estás parloteando. "

Futti suspiró. "Sí, lo se. "

"Pero," dijo Sakura con osadía, "era sumamente interesante. "

Las tres mujeres se rieron ante la referencia al comentario que Futti había hecho anteriormente sobre lady Summerton, mientras Shaoran gruñía por haber quedado fuera de la broma.

"Oh, Sakura. " suspiró Futti con una sonrisa, recobrando despacio la calma. "No estaba siendo interesante en absoluto, pero eres muy amable por mentir. "

"No ha sido problema, te lo aseguro. "

"Quizás tampoco te suponga un problema contarnos algo sobre ti, Sakura," la cortó Shaoran.

"Cielos, eso sería muy aburrido. Yo ya lo sé todo sobre ella," dijo Tomoyo maliciosamente.

Sakura se preguntó cuando se había vuelto su prima tan audaz. "No me gustaría aburrir a mi prima."

"Estoy seguro de que no le importará," dijo Shaoran secamente.

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Tomoyo condescendientemente. "Charlaré con Futti. ¿No querías enseñarme tu nuevo clavicordio, Futti? "

"¿Quería? ¡Oh, sí, desde luego! Ven conmigo, está arriba en el salón azul. "Futti se puso rápidamente en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con Tomoyo pegada a sus talones. "No os importa, ¿verdad?" Dijo dirigiéndose a Shaoran y Sakura.

Sakura no se sentía lo bastante enfadada como para desear que las miradas matasen, pero se encontró rezando para que ambas sufrieran un breve pero doloroso sobresalto.

"Estaremos bien. " dijo Shaoran radiante.

"Bien hecho," susurró Futti a Tomoyo.

"Eso pensé," respondió Tomoyo también en susurros.

"Ven. " dijo Futti en voz alta. "Estoy deseando enseñártelo. " Dicho esto, ambas salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron arriba.

"Debes recordarme que le dé las gracias a tu prima," dijo Shaoran arrastrando las palabras.

"Usted debe recordarme que la estrangule. "

"¿Es realmente, tan difícil querida, estar en la misma habitación a solas conmigo? Anoche no te importó." Shaoran cruzó el salón a zancadas y se sentó al lado de Sakura en el sofá. Sakura suspiró exasperada. ¿Es que no había ninguna situación en la que él no se sintiera completamente a sus anchas? Aquí estaba ella, con el estómago revuelto como si estuviera cruzando el Atlántico en barco, y él estaba sentado a su lado como si no tuviera un solo problema en el mundo. Era por su proximidad, decidió ella. Solo se sentía extraña por dentro cuando él estaba cerca. Era hora de moverse.

"Umm," comenzó Sakura vacilante, toda su decisión volando por la ventana. "No quiero sonar como una completa gazmoña... "

"Entonces no lo hagas. "

"...pero creo que no debería sentarse tan cerca de mí. "

"Oh, Sakura," suspiró Shaoran. "¿Ya han conseguido llenar tu cabeza de normas y reglas? " Tomó un mechón de su hermoso cabello entre sus dedos, incapaz de resistirse a su fulgurante encanto.

"Por favor deténgase, su Excelencia. Tomoyo y Futti pueden volver en cualquier momento. "

"Esas dos conspiradoras obviamente tenían la intención de dejarnos a solas. Y estoy seguro de que nos avisarán cuando vuelvan. Creo que cuando empiecen a bajar la escalera, escucharemos un ataque de tos como nunca antes hemos oído. Creo que incluso oiremos un grito o dos. "

Sakura se erizó de cólera. "Odio ser manipulada. "

"Sí, bien, yo también. Pero haré una excepción puesto que esta manipulación me ha dejado a solas contigo. "

Sakura le lanzó una aguda mirada. "Usted siempre tan controlado. ¿No lo agota? ¿No le entran ganas a veces de gritar?"

Shaoran se rió en voz alta. "Amor, si yo te dijera lo que me hace gritar, saldrías corriendo de esta habitación y no pararías hasta llegar a las Colonias. "

Sakura se sonrojó profusamente. Incluso una inocente como ella entendía lo que había querido decir. "¿Tiene siempre que tergiversar deliberadamente mis palabras? Es un incordio." Se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y se giró de forma que le diera la espalda.

"A ver, amor. No te enfurruñes. Sé sincera. ¿De verdad te disgusta tanto hablar conmigo? "

"Bueno, en realidad no. "

"¿Te disgusta estar conmigo? "

"Bueno... no exactamente. "

"¿Entonces, cuál es el problema? "

"Bien," comenzó Sakura despacio, volviéndose para mirarlo, "no estoy segura. "

"¡Estupendo! " declaró Shaoran felizmente, extendiendo el brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá por detrás de la espalda de ella. "Eso lo aclara todo. No tenemos ningún problema. "

"¡Ese es exactamente el problema! " decidió Sakura súbitamente.

Shaoran enarcó una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

Sakura no se desalentó. "_Usted_ decidió que no tenemos ningún problema, así que, _¡voila!_, no tenemos ningún problema. ¿Y si _yo_ creo que sí tenemos un problema? "

"Pero si acabas de decir que no tenemos ningún problema. "

"No he dicho tal cosa. Dije que no estaba segura de cuál era el problema. Pero ahora ya lo sé. Así que esto es lo que hay. Tenemos un problema. "

Sakura puntuó esta declaración levantándose del sofá y sentándose en una silla cercana.

"¿Cuál es el problema? "

Sakura se cruzó de brazos. "Es demasiado mandón. "

"Oh, ¿de verdad? "

"Sí. "

"Bueno, es sólo por que resulta que tú necesitas que te controlen un poco. Mira lo que ocurre cuando se te deja a tus propios medios— ¡Te encuentro inconsciente en la calle! "

"¡No puedo creer que tenga el valor de decirme eso! " Sakura echaba humo y comenzó a caminar a través del salón. "¡Estaba inconsciente en la calle porque acababa de salvarle la vida a su sobrino! ¿Preferiría que hubiera dejado que lo pisotearan? "

"Olvídalo," se quejó Shaoran, incapaz de creer su propia estupidez. "Ha sido un mal ejemplo. "

"Y otra cosa, no necesito que me controlen," dijo Sakura enérgicamente, tomando carrerilla. "Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. ¡Lo que usted necesita es una buena patada para recordarle que no es Dios! "

"Sakura...- "

"Oh, quédese tranquilo. No quiero hablar más con usted. Probablemente sonreirá levemente y hará otra insinuación sexual. Francamente, no necesito esa clase de agravio. "

"Sakura...-"

"¡¿Qué?! " espetó ella, girándose para enfrentarlo.

"Sólo iba a comentar que no creo haberme visto envuelto en una discusión tan vehemente con una mujer tan solo veinticuatro horas después de conocerla. " Shaoran se frotó la barbilla pensativamente, sintiendo curiosidad por la profundidad de la reacción emocional del uno con el otro. "En realidad, creo que no he discutido así con una mujer en mi vida. "

Sakura lo miró suspicaz. "¿Trata de insultarme? "

"No," dijo Shaoran lentamente, como si tratara de resolver un problema en su cabeza a la vez que hablaba. "No. En realidad, creo que acabo de elogiarte. "

Sakura lo miró con la confusión pintada en su rostro. Él continuaba frotándose el mentón, y sus ojos se habían entrecerrado perceptiblemente. Pasaron unos largos segundos, y Sakura pudo ver un amplio surtido de emociones cruzar su rostro. De vez en cuando él comenzaba a decir algo y se detenía, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una nueva solución. "¿Sabes lo que creo que significa? " dijo finalmente, hablando con lentitud y decisión. "Creo que significa que vamos a ser amigos. "

"¿_Qué?_ "

"Es una idea novelesca. Amigo de una mujer. "

"No se esfuerce demasiado. "

"No, lo digo en serio. Piénsalo un minuto, Sakura. Discutimos constantemente, pero con franqueza, me he divertido más en las últimas veinticuatro horas, que durante años. "

Sakura se quedó mirándolo, incapaz de pensar una respuesta para tal declaración. Shaoran siguió, "Creo que me gusta usted, señorita Sakura Kinomoto. Desde luego, también te _deseo_. Debe ser obvio para tí. El Señor sabe que es dolorosamente obvio para mí. Pero, realmente, me gustas bastante. Eres una chica con suerte. "

"¿_Una chica con suerte_? " la voz le salió estrangulada.

"Y creo que si lo piensas, te darás cuenta de que yo, también te gusto. ¿Cuándo ha sido la última vez que te has divertido tanto? "

Sakura abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna respuesta.

Shaoran sonrió a sabiendas. "Te gusto. Sé que te gusto. "

Sakura finalmente se rió, incapaz de creer su descaro pero admirándolo por ello. "Sí, supongo que sí. "

Esta vez la sonrisa de Shaoran era radiante. "Bien, entonces, supongo que somos amigos. "

"Supongo que sí. " Sakura no estaba segura de cómo se había declarado la tregua, pero decidió no preguntar. A pesar de su buen juicio, sabía que Shaoran tenía razón — realmente él le gustaba. Era un desvergonzado y bastante dominante, pero disfrutaba realmente de su compañía, aunque se pasaran la mitad del tiempo gritándose el uno al otro.

En ese mismo momento oyeron Tomoyo y Futti bajando las escaleras hacia el salón. Tomoyo comenzó a toser descontroladamente, y Futti exclamó en voz muy alta, "¡Oh, vaya!" Sakura se tapó la cara con una mano y comenzó a reír.

Shaoran simplemente sacudió la cabeza y una sonrisa sardónica se extendió por su cara. "Bueno, querida," dijo, "supongo que mi hermana acaba de recordar que no tiene ningún clavicordio. "

* * *

**NOTAS: Al fin jeje no habia podido subir capitulo antes he estado un poco enferma y hoy terminan mis vacaciones y ya mañana entro a clases :'( pero tengo un capitulo que ya esta casi listo! espero y esta semana poder subirlo n_n en fin espero y se la hayan pasado muy bien en sus vacaciones para todos los que tuvieron y mil gracias alas personitas que le dieron fallow o favorite tanto ala historia como a mi en fin sin mas les contesto alas hermosas personas que dejaron sus reviews besos**

**anaiza18: Gracias por tu review y ya se sakura no se la tiene tan facil... con shaoran bueno besos hasta la proxima **

**Guest: Hola y gracias por tu review espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado y si se estan haciendo adictos uno al otro y nosotras a ellos jeje.. bno besos te cuidas**

**ariana: Tomoyo como siempre es tan observadora y conoce muy bien a su prima espero y te haya gustado el capitulo besos**

**Orooo-Alea-Kao: Hola hermosa gracias por tu review y me encanta que te agrade la historia :) y si cada vez se hara esta relacion mas fuerte besos **

**paolka: Gracias hermosa y si cada vez se va a poner mas interesante la cosa con este par de enamorados jeje... igualmente exito en todos tus labores diarios **

**Miss Cerezo: Hola ¡YA SE! Shaoran es perfecto para el papel del conde de Ashbourne :) y mil gracias por tu review espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado besos **


	9. Un Vestido y un Ombligo

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 8.**

**Un vestido y un Ombligo**

Durante las siguientes semanas, la vida de Sakura entró en una especie de rutina, aunque muy emocionante y divertida. De la noche a la mañana, se había convertido en uno de los miembros más solicitados de la sociedad londinense. Se decidió rápidamente (por quien decide este tipo de cosas) que, aunque su pelo castaño era absolutamente deplorable, el resto de ella no, y así fue aclamada como una belleza, a pesar de sus dorados mechones. Algunas de las matronas más conservadoras la juzgaron un poco demasiado atrevida (especialmente con esa melena castaña dorada), pero la mayor parte de la Temporada decidió que les gustaba hablar con una hembra que podía charlar sobre otros temas, además de sobre cintas y enaguas. Y así, Sakura y Tomoyo (quién había adquirido una reputación similar, de belleza el año anterior) iban alegremente de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutando de su enorme popularidad. Para Sakura, este tiempo era un encantador interludio en su vida, aunque finalmente regresaría a Boston con su padre, donde ella, como su único vástago, desafiaría finalmente las convenciones de la industria y asumiría las riendas del negocio de barcos.

La única complicación era, por supuesto, el duque de Ashbourne, quien había resurgido de su autoimpuesto exilio y había retomado su lugar en la sociedad con gran determinación. Nadie dudaba en cuanto a la razón de su repentina reaparición.

"Definitivamente acecha a Sakura," se quejó una vez lady Sonomi.

Aunque su "presa" había contestado astutamente, "No estoy muy segura de sí es porque le gusto, o solamente porque le gusta el juego del acecho. "

Desde luego esa declaración era sólo verdadera a medias. Durante las semanas anteriores, Sakura había visto a Shaoran casi todos los días, y la amistad entre ellos se había afianzado. Sakura estaba segura de que Shaoran la apreciaba realmente como persona, y no como un premio por el que competir. De todos modos, su amistad a menudo estaba llena de tensión sexual, y, bueno, Shaoran parecía disfrutar acechándola.

Era rápido como un león y se divertía manteniéndola a la expectativa. Una vez Sakura había ido a una velada musical a la que él la había informado de que no pensaba asistir. Ella estaba de pie ociosamente junto a una ventana abierta, cuando sintió que una cálida mano la agarraba del brazo. Intentó desasirse, pero la mano la tenía sujeta con firmeza, y oyó que una familiar voz le susurraba, "No hagas una escena. "

"¿Shaoran? " Sus ojos barrieron la sala. Seguramente alguien había notado una mano aparecer por la ventana.

Pero el resto de los invitados estaba ocupado con sus propios flirteos y nadie notó la expresión nerviosa de Sakura.

"¿Qué haces aquí? " susurró ella con urgencia, manteniendo una sonrisa pegada en su cara.

"Sal al jardín," le había ordenado él.

"¿Estás loco? "

"Tal vez. Sal al jardín. "

Sakura, llamándose tonta cincuenta veces, había inventado una historia sobre un desgarrón en el vestido y se había escabullido. Shaoran la estaba esperando escondido entre los árboles.

"¿Qué haces aquí? " Repitió tan pronto como lo encontró.

Él la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella hacia lo más profundo de las sombras. "Pensé que me echarías de menos," replicó él con descaro.

"¡Por supuesto que no! " Sakura había tratado de liberar su brazo, pero él no cedió.

"Por supuesto que lo hiciste. Es bueno admitirlo. "

Sakura se había quejado y había murmurado por lo bajo algo sobre aristócratas autoritarios, pero un vistazo a su malvada sonrisa fue todo lo que necesitó para obligarse a confesarse a sí misma que sí lo había echado de menos. "¿Me has echado tú de menos? " Respondió ella.

"¿Qué crees? "

Ella se sintió valiente. "Creo que sí. "

Él entonces había mirado su boca, la miró con tal deseo e intensidad, que Sakura estaba segura de que iba a besarla.

Se le secó la boca, sus labios se entreabrieron, y sintió como se inclinaba levemente hacia él. Pero todo que él hizo fue apretar su mano con alarmante aspereza, dedicarle una deslumbrante sonrisa, y murmurar, "Hasta luego, amor. "

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había desaparecido. Eran momentos como estos los que hacían que los sentimientos de Sakura fueran caóticos y confusos. No importaba cuántas noches permaneciera ella despierta pensando en él, no parecía poder poner orden en sus pensamientos sobre Shaoran.

Por una parte, su actitud dominante la provocaba sin fin. Trataba constantemente de dominarla, aunque, pensaba Sakura con suficiencia, él se encontró con que esto no era una tarea fácil. Por otra parte, él resultaba muy conveniente puesto que su mera presencia espantaba con eficacia a la mayor parte de sus persistentes pretendientes, lo cual era una suerte ya que ella, en primer lugar, no había querido ningún pretendiente. Siempre estaba muy solicitada en las fiestas, pero hábilmente había logrado evitar cualquier oferta de matrimonio.

Para complicar más las cosas, Sakura había descubierto que Shaoran era verdaderamente una escolta muy divertida y un compañero muy estimulante. Desafiaba constantemente su intelecto y, aunque le decía las cosas más desvergonzadas, nunca se cansaba de su compañía. Sin embargo se juró interiormente, que él jamás escucharía tales alabanzas de sus labios — su ego no necesitaba ningún incentivo. —Pero lo que a Sakura tenía más confusa era su reacción física ante él. Su mera visión hacía que su cuerpo entero temblara por la expectación. Expectación por qué, no estaba segura, aunque imaginaba que Shaoran sí. Una vez, cuando estaba hablando de sus sentimientos con Tomoyo (quién ya iba por Hamlet en su gran tour Shakesperiano), le dijo que la única manera en que ella podría describirle la reacción que experimentaba era como "una percepción aumentada de la realidad. "

"Es sentimental y trillado, ya lo sé," había comentado Sakura, "pero parece que soy más consciente de todo cuando él está cerca. El olor de las flores es más fuerte. Mi limonada está más dulce, mi champán más potente. Y es tan difícil no mirarlo, ¿no crees? Son sus ojos cafes; debería haber sido un gato. Y luego me falta el aliento, y la piel me cosquillea. "

Tomoyo estaba cautivada. "Creo que estás enamorada. "

"¡No, en absoluto! " protestó Sakura horrorizada.

"Deberías empezar a aceptarlo," la aconsejó Tomoyo, tan pragmática como siempre. "Hoy en día es algo raro encontrar a alguien a quien amar, y es todavía más raro tener dinero suficiente para ser capaz de hacer algo al respecto. Mucha gente debe casarse por conveniencia familiar, ya sabes. "

"No seas tonta. Ciertamente no quiero casarme con ese hombre. Sería un infierno vivir con él. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Es insoportable, autoritario, dominante —"

"Y te hace vibrar. "

"La cuestión es," dijo Sakura, sin hacer caso de su prima, "que no quiero casarme con un inglés. Y él no quiere casarse en absoluto. "

La aversión del duque de Ashbourne al estado matrimonial, no le impedía en lo más mínimo coquetear con Sakura de forma escandalosa en cada ocasión posible. Para ser justos, Sakura también tomaba parte en el coqueteo, aunque tenía que confesar que no era tan experta como él. Se convirtió en una especie de deporte entre la sociedad, observar a Shaoran y Sakura pugnar el uno con el otro, y las apuestas habían comenzado a aparecer en los libros de todos los clubs de caballeros de Londres, sobre la fecha en que la pareja se casaría finalmente.

Pero si cualquiera de esos jóvenes caballeros se hubiera tomado la molestia de preguntar a Sakura sobre la situación, ella podría haberles informado de que las campanas de boda no tenían visos de sonar en un futuro cercano. En primer lugar, ella no quería casarse. En segundo lugar, Shaoran no quería casarse. Pero lo más revelador era que Shaoran no había vuelto a intentar besarla otra vez desde aquella primera noche, cuando se había colado en su dormitorio. Esto es lo que tenía a Sakura más perpleja. Sospechaba que todo esto formaba parte de un plan maestro, ya que estaba bastante segura de que él aún la deseaba. De tanto en tanto lo pillaba mirándola con un ardiente destello en sus ojos que la hacía temblar. En esos momentos su mirada encendía un fuego en su interior, dejándola aturdida y sin aliento. Después de unos segundos, él apartaba la mirada bruscamente, y cuando Sakura volvía a ver su cara, su expresión fría y flemática estaba de vuelta en su lugar.

Su relación, a veces tranquila, a veces tensa, prosiguió pacíficamente de esta manera hasta la noche del baile de los Lindworthys.

Sakura nunca sospechó que esa noche no sería como las demás. Estaba particularmente excitada ante la perspectiva de asistir al baile porque Touya acababa de regresar de una larga estancia de un mes en Amsterdam con sus amigos de la Universidad, y lo había echado de menos. La mansión Daidouji era un remolino de actividad mientras cada uno se preparaba para la velada.

"¡Sakura Kinomoto! ¿Has cogido mis pendientes de perlas? "Tomoyo apareció de repente en la puerta de la habitación de Sakura, resplandeciente con un vestido de corte imperio de seda azul hielo.

Sakura, que estaba sentada frente a su tocador prestando atención a su pelo, ignoró la pregunta de Tomoyo mientras cogía un frasco de perfume. "Tu padre te matará cuando vea ese vestido. "

Tomoyo tiró del borde del escote. "No es peor que el tuyo. "

"Sí, pero te habrás dado cuenta de que llevo una chalina por encima. " Sakura sonrió alegremente.

"Qué sin duda te quitarás cuándo lleguemos al baile de los Lindworthys "

"Sin duda. " Sakura frotó ligeramente el tapón del frasco sobre un costado de su cuello.

"Pero no tengo ninguna chalina que combine con este vestido. ¿Y tú? "

"Sólo la que llevo. " Sakura hizo un gesto hacia el chal de tono marfil que cubría sus hombros desnudos. La pálida seda brillaba contrastando con el tono verde oscuro del traje que vestía.

"¡Infierno y condenación! " Juró Tomoyo, en voz un poco demasiado alta.

"¡Lo he oído! " dijo lady Sonomi desde su dormitorio al final del pasillo.

Tomoyo gimió. "Te juro que debe tener seis pares de orejas para oír tan bien. "

"¡También he oído eso! "

Sakura se rió. "Yo me callaría antes de que puedas lamentarlo. "

Tomoyo hizo una mueca. "Acerca de aquellos pendientes. ... "

"No sé por qué piensas que los he cogido cuando tengo un par de ellos propios. Probablemente los has extraviado. "

Tomoyo suspiró dramáticamente. "Bueno, pues no sé dónde —"

"¡Oh, aquí estáis! " La voz de Touya llegó desde el pasillo. Metió la cabeza en el cuarto de Sakura. "Estáis más encantadoras que de costumbre." Miró a su hermana un poco más atentamente. "Tomoyo, ¿estás segura de que vas a llevar ese vestido? Si estiro el cuello solo un poco" – hizo una demostración — "puedo verte el ombligo. "

La boca de Tomoyo se abrió horrorizada. "¡No puedes! " Chilló, golpeando a su hermano en el brazo.

"Bueno, puede que no, pero casi," Touya sonrió ampliamente. "Además, papá nunca te dejará salir de casa vestida así. "

"La mitad de las mujeres de la Temporada llevan vestidos como este. Es un estilo absolutamente aceptable. "

"Tal vez para ti y para mí," contestó Touya, " Pero no para papá y mamá. "

Tomoyo se puso las manos en las caderas. "¿Has entrado aquí por alguna razón o solo querías torturarme? "

"En realidad, quería preguntarte si estás segura de que Clarissa Trent no asistirá al baile de esta noche. "

"Te estaría bien empleado si apareciera esta noche, miserable imitación de hermano," le espetó Tomoyo. "Pero puedes relajarte. Estoy completamente segura de que se ha marchado al campo para una larga estancia. "

"¿Sakura? " Touya quería estar absolutamente seguro de que la cruel muchacha que lo había desdeñado hacía poco, no estaría presente para herirlo de nuevo.

"Por lo que sé, ha dejado Londres," contestó desenvueltamente, estudiando su imagen en el espejo, tratando de decidir si le gustaba el peinado que Meg le había hecho.

"Probablemente ha huido para lamerse las heridas," vaticinó Tomoyo, sentándose en la cama de Sakura.

"¿Qué quieres decir? " preguntó Touya, cruzando el cuarto a zancadas y parándose junto a su hermana.

"Me temo que Clarissa quedó un poco disgustada cuando se dió cuenta de que Ashbourne perseguía resueltamente a Sakura," dijo Tomoyo sonriendo con satisfacción. "Clarissa siguió insinuándosele desvergonzadamente, y debo decir que su Excelencia fue muy cortés con ella al principio. Poco característicamente cortés, si quieres saberlo. Creo que trataba de impresionar a Sakura con sus buenos modales. "

"Lo dudo," dijo Sakura con sequedad.

"Bueno, ¿y qué pasó? " Preguntó Touya con impaciencia.

"Esta es la mejor parte. " Tomoyo se inclinó hacia delante y sonrió con regocijo. "Hace más o menos una semana ella se apretó contra él, y créeme, su vestido tenía un escote más bajo que el mío. "

"¿Y? " la apremió Touya.

"Y Ashbourne simplemente le dedicó una de esas frías miradas por las que es tan famoso y dijo…"

Sakura la interrumpió bajando la voz para imitar a Shaoran, "señorita Trent, puedo ver su ombligo. "

Touya se quedó boquiabierto. "¡No haría eso! "

"No, y fue una pena. " Sakura rió ruidosamente, y Tomoyo explotó en carcajadas.

"¿Qué dijo realmente? " las urgió Touya.

"Creo que fue: 'señorita Trent, tenga la bondad de apartarse de mi persona. ' "

Touya estaba extasiado. "¿Y luego qué pasó? "

"Por un momento creí que Clarissa iba a desmayarse," dijo Tomoyo animadamente. "Al menos una docena de personas oyó el comentario, y ella había estado diciendo que iba a atraparlo. Lo cual es ridículo, desde luego, porque es obvio para todos que Ashbourne sólo está interesado en Sakura. De todos modos, después de dedicar a todos una sonrisa cruel, huyó del salón de baile, y nadie la ha visto desde entonces. Mi opinión es que pasará uno o dos meses en el campo antes de regresar y hundir sus garras en el duque de Stanton. "

"¡Pero si tiene más de sesenta años! " Exclamó Touya.

"Y ha enviudado tres veces," añadió Sakura.

"Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres como Clarissa," suspiró Tomoyo. "Se le ha metido en la cabeza que quiere un duque. Ashbourne era sin duda la mejor opción, ya que todavía es joven, pero dudo que Clarissa sea exigente ahora. Quiere un título y lo quiere ya. Si no consigue a un duque, acuérdate de mis palabras, se lanzará sobre los marqueses y los condes. Entonces es cuando _debes_ estar alerta, Touya. "

"Pero si solo soy un vizconde. "

"No seas obtuso. Serás conde antes o después, y Clarissa lo sabe. "

"Bueno, puedes estar segura de que la evitaré ahora que sé cómo es realmente. "

"Touya, creo que me debes un favor," declaró Sakura. "Aún estarías suspirando por ella si yo no te hubiera enviado aquella falsa nota de amor. "

Touya hizo una mueca al pensar en estar en deuda con Sakura. "A pesar de lo mucho que lamento admitirlo, probablemente tienes razón. Pero que no se te meta en la cabeza seguir entrometiéndote en mis asuntos. "

"No soñaría con ello," dijo Sakura inocentemente.

Tomoyo y Touya la miraron con sospecha.

"Debe ser casi la hora de irnos," dijo Sakura, levantándose.

Como si hubiera dado una señal, lady Sonomi entró en el cuarto. Vestía una encantadora creación en azul medianoche que combinaba con los deslumbrantes ojos azules que habían heredado. Su pelo castaño estaba recogido en lo alto de su cabeza, y no parecía lo suficientemente mayor para tener dos hijos adultos. "Debemos irnos," anunció. Con un rápido giro de su cabeza, exploró el cuarto hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su hija. "¡Tomoyo Daidouji! " Exclamó, horrorizada. "¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? No recuerdo haberte dado permiso para llevar puesto un vestido de corte tan escotado. "

"¿Te gusta? " Respondió Tomoyo débilmente. "Creo que es bastante favorecedor. "

"Te dije que casi podía verte el ombligo," dijo Touya arrastrando las palabras.

"¡Touya! " dijo Sonomi bruscamente. Sakura lo golpeó en el hombro con su ridículo, fulminándolo con una mirada de reprobación.

Sonomi les dirigió un sólo vistazo antes de proseguir con su conferencia. "No sé en qué estabas pensando. Ese vestido dará a hombres una idea equivocada. "

"Mamá, todo el mundo lleva vestidos como este ahora. "

"'Todo el mundo' no incluye a mi hija. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? "

"Sakura y yo lo compramos en la tienda de madame Lambert. "

Sonomi se giró para afrontar a su sobrina. "Sakura, deberías haber tenido mejor juicio. "

"En realidad," dijo Sakura sinceramente, "creo que Tomoyo está muy hermosa. "

Los ojos de lady Sonomi se abrieron desmesuradamente y volvió a su hija. "Podrás llevar ese vestido cuando estés casada," dictaminó.

"¡Mamá! " Protestó Tomoyo.

"¡Muy bien! " resopló Sonomi. "le preguntaremos a tu padre. ¡Henry! "

Los tres miembros de la joven generación gimieron. "Estoy perdida," masculló Tomoyo.

"¿Sí, querida? " Henry Daidouji, conde de Worth, entró en el cuarto. Su pelo castaño estaba ligeramente veteado de plata, pero seguía teniendo el aire de elegancia y afabilidad que había conquistado el corazón de Sonomi hacía un cuarto de siglo. Sonrió tiernamente a su esposa. Esta miró intencionadamente hacia su hija. "Tomoyo", dijo simplemente su padre, "vas desnuda. "

"¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Me cambiaré de vestido! "Tomoyo salió enfadada de la habitación.

"¿Cielos, no ha sido tan difícil, verdad?" Henry sonrió a su esposa. "Esperaremos abajo. " Sonomi puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

"¿Puedo escoltarte, querida Sakura? " dijo Touya riendo, ofreciéndole el brazo.

"Por supuesto, querido Touya. " Ambos siguieron a la pareja mayor escaleras abajo. Tomoyo se cambió rápidamente de vestido, y quince minutos después la familia estaba en camino hacia la mansión Lindworthy.

Cuando llegaron, Tomoyo, que había cambiado su vestido por uno de seda rosada, tiró de Sakura. "Deberías estar lejos, bastante lejos de papá y mamá cuando te quites el chal," le aconsejó.

"Ya lo había pensado. " Sakura esperó a que Henry y Sonomi se adentraran en la multitud antes de darse la vuelta y decir a Touya burlonamente imperiosa, "Ahora puedes tomar mi chal, Touya. "

Touya respondió en el mismo tono. "Oh, ya sabes que vivo sólo para ser tu criado. " Con habilidad retiró el chal de Sakura de sus hombros y se lo dió a uno de los lacayos de los Lindworthys. "¿Sakura", preguntó lentamente, "sabes que tu vestido tiene un escote tan bajo como el que llevaba Tomoyo?"

"Desde luego. Los compramos al mismo tiempo. ¿Puedes verme el ombligo? "preguntó audazmente.

"Me da miedo intentarlo. Ashbourne podría salir de entre las sombras y retorcerme el cuello."

"No seas tonto. ¡Oh, mira! Hay está Peter Millwood. Vamos a decirle hola. "Sakura, Touya, y Tomoyo se dirigieron hacia Peter y pronto se perdieron entre la muchedumbre.

Shaoran llegó poco después y, como de costumbre, se maldijo mentalmente una y otra vez por someterse a sí mismo a la tortura de un interminable baile de sociedad. Estos sólo le resultaban tolerables por el conocimiento de que se encontraría con Sakura y con la esperanza de escabullirse y disfrutar de su compañía sin cientos de espectadores.

Lamentablemente, Sakura siempre estaba rodeada de admiradores, y resultaba condenadamente irritante. Cada día juraba abandonar este ridículo proceso de buscar a Sakura y cada día se encontraba ansiando verla — y olerla y tocarla — y así, cada noche se enfundaba en su atuendo negro y blanco de etiqueta y se marchaba a participar en la interminable ronda de bailes.

La parte más difícil era su malditamente tonta decisión de no intentar besarla. Después de ver a Sakura casi cada noche durante los dos últimos meses, era increíblemente difícil mantener sus manos apartadas de ella. Cuando pensaba que había memorizado cada movimiento de sus labios, ella lo sorprendía con una nueva clase de sonrisa, y él era inmediatamente vencido por el deseo de agarrarla y besarla insensatamente. Se despertaba en medio de la noche sabiendo que había estado soñando con ella, porque su cuerpo estaba rígido y ardiente de necesidad.

Y ninguna otra mujer podía satisfacer esa necesidad. Había dejado de visitar a su amante hacía tiempo, y ella lo había informado cortésmente que había encontrado otro protector. Shaoran tan sólo había suspirado de alivio, contento de ser liberado del gasto.

Originalmente había decidido guardar esa distancia física entre Sakura y él porque quiso darle tiempo para que aprendiera a confiar en él. Cuando finalmente hicieran el amor — y estaba absolutamente seguro de que ocurriría; sólo se preguntaba si Sakura se daba cuenta de la inevitabilidad de ello — quería que fuera perfecto. Quería que Sakura viniera porque lo deseaba a él y sólo a él. Quería que viniera, porque también ella se despertaba en medio de la noche abrasada de deseo.

Solamente esperaba que ocurriera pronto, porque se estaba volviendo loco lentamente.

"¡Ashbourne! "

Shaoran se dio la vuelta y vio a Yamazaki acercándose entre la muchedumbre. "¡Hola Yamazaki!, qué bueno verte esta noche. ¿Has visto a Sakura? "

"Vaya, nos hemos vuelto un tanto monotemáticos últimamente. "

Shaoran sonrió con desacostumbrada timidez. "Lo siento".

"No importa. " Yamazaki quitó importancia a la situación.

"¿Pero la has visto? "

"¿Por Dios, Ashbourne, cuándo vas a casarte con la muchacha y salir de esta miseria? Hazla tu duquesa y podrás verla veinticuatro horas al día. "

"En realidad, Yamazaki, es difícil que ocurra. " Shaoran descartó la idea de la boda con un rápido movimiento de cabeza. "Sabes cuales son mis sentimientos con respecto al matrimonio. "

Yamazaki alzó las cejas. "Vas a tener que casarte en algún momento, lo sabes, aunque sólo sea para conseguir un heredero. Tu padre se revolvería en su tumba si el título saliera de la familia."

Shaoran se estremeció. "Bueno, al menos tengo a Charlie. Puede que no sea un Li, pero está tan estrechamente relacionado con mi padre como lo estaría cualquier hijo mío. "

"Sakura también va a tener que casarse en algún momento. Y entonces no será contigo. "

Shaoran quedó atontado por el relámpago de celos que atravesó su cuerpo al pensar en Sakura yaciendo en brazos de otro hombre. Pero determinado a mantener su flemática fachada, sólo dijo, "Me enfrentaré a ello cuando ocurra. "

Yamazaki tan sólo sacudió la cabeza, convencida de que su amigo negaba lo obvio. Si Shaoran no estaba enamorado de Sakura, al menos sí que estaba obsesionado con ella, y esto era una base para el matrimonio mejor que las que por lo general uno encontraba entre la alta sociedad. "He visto a Sakura hace unos minutos," dijo finalmente. "Estaba rodeada de hombres. "

Shaoran gruñó.

"Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ella siempre está rodeada de admiradores. Acostúmbrate a ello," se rió Yamazaki. "Deberías estar agradecido de que la mayor parte se sientan aterrorizados por tí. Al menos la mitad de ellos se dispersa con la mera mención de tu nombre. "

"Bien, eso es una bendición. "

"Si no recuerdo mal, estaba por allí"— Yamazaki señaló hacia el lado opuesto del salón — "cerca de la mesa de la limonada. "

Shaoran dedicó a su amigo una concisa inclinación de cabeza, atenuándola con una sonrisa. "Es, como siempre, un placer, Yamazaki." Giró sobre sus talones y empezó a abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre. Mientras se dirigía hacia el área donde esperaba que Sakura estuviera, era continuamente abordado por impacientes hombres y mujeres que querían una audiencia con el influyente duque de Ashbourne. Shaoran detuvo a algunos de ellos con su famosa mirada de hielo, saludó con la cabeza a otros, intercambió unas palabras con una pareja, y simplemente gruñó a los que lo interceptaron al final de su viaje.

No estaba de buen humor.

No, cuando finalmente consiguió divisar a Sakura. Su hermosa cabellera la hacía siempre fácilmente localizable. Ella y Tomoyo estaban rodeadas de un grupo de jóvenes caballeros cuya única preocupación en la vida parecía ser decidir a qué prima profesar amor eterno.

La visión de los admiradores de Sakura no mejoró su disposición.

Se acercó un poco más. Ella estaba maravillosa, pero él ya se lo había esperado. Ella siempre estaba maravillosa. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza, con algunos delicados rizos sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro. Sus ojos Verdes brillaban animadamente a la luz de las velas.

Ella giró la cabeza y se rió de alguna broma, dando a Shaoran la oportunidad de echar una larga mirada a su blanca y esbelta garganta, sus hombros cremosos, y la desnuda insinuación... Shaoran frunció el ceño. Definitivamente podía ver mucho más que una insinuación de sus pechos.

No es que su vestido fuera indecente, por supuesto. Sakura tenía demasiado buen gusto para parecer vulgar. Pero si él podía ver una amplia extensión de su pecho, caray, eso significaba que todos los demás hombres del salón podían verlo, también.

El humor ya malo de Shaoran se deterioró rápidamente.

Se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre que rodeaba a Sakura y Tomoyo. "Hola, Sakura," dijo bruscamente.

"¡Shaoran! " exclamó ella, los ojos brillándole con sincero entusiasmo.

Él se le acercó a zancadas ignorando a sus acompañantes. "Creo que me tienes reservado este baile," declaró tomando su mano y conduciéndola enérgicamente a la pista de baile.

"Realmente, Shaoran, tienes que dejar de ser tan autocrático," lo reprendió Sakura amablemente.

"OOOh, un vals," comentó Shaoran cuando la orquesta comenzó a tocar. "Que coincidencia. " La tomó en sus brazos y comenzaron a girar despacio alrededor del salón.

Sakura se preguntó por qué estaría Shaoran de un humor tan extraño, pero rápidamente desechó tal preocupación, prefiriendo saborear el delicioso calor que solo podía encontrar en sus brazos. Una de sus manos descansaba ligeramente sobre su cadera, pero por el calor que desprendía, Sakura sintió como si se le hubiese quedado marcada. Su otra mano sostenía la de ella, y Sakura estaba convencida de que miles de diminutos relámpagos recorrían su brazo, directamente hasta su corazón. Cerró los ojos e inconscientemente emitió un suave y ronroneante gemido desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Se sentía plena de felicidad.

Shaoran oyó el diminuto sonido y miró a Sakura. Su rostro estaba ligeramente levantado hacia el de él y tenía los ojos cerrados — parecía como si acabara de ser amada a conciencia. El cuerpo de Shaoran reaccionó al instante. Se le tensaron todos los músculos y sintió como se ponía dolorosamente erecto. Gimió.

"¿Has dicho algo? " Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron.

"Nada que pueda contarte en medio de un salón de baile atestado," refunfuñó Shaoran, empezando a conducirla hacia las puertas francesas que llevaban al jardín de los Lindworthys.

"Ooooh, qué misterioso. "

"Desearía que supieras exactamente cómo de misterioso," dijo Shaoran por lo bajo.

"¿Qué has dicho? " Con el alboroto del atestado salón de baile, Sakura no fue capaz de entender sus palabras.

"Nada," dijo Shaoran en voz alta, pero la palabra le salió más bruscamente de lo que pretendía.

"¿Qué te pasa esta noche? Estás extrañamente hosco. "

Antes de que Shaoran pudiera contestar, la orquesta acabó el vals, y él y Sakura se inclinaron cortésmente el uno hacia el otro.

Finalizado el protocolo social, Sakura repitió su pregunta, esta vez en tono exigente.

"¡Shaoran! ¿Qué te pasa? "

"¿Realmente quieres saber qué me pasa? " preguntó Shaoran rígidamente. "¿Quieres? "

Sakura asintió débilmente, no muy segura de que fuera lo más sabio.

"Por Dios, Sakura, cada hombre de este salón se te come con los ojos," estalló él, tirando de ella hacia las puertas francesas.

"Shaoran, me dices eso cada noche. "

"Esta vez lo digo literalmente," siseó él. "Prácticamente te sales de ese vestido. "

"Shaoran, estás haciendo una escena," dijo Sakura elevando la voz. Él dejó de arrastrarla, aunque siguió caminando en dirección al jardín con un paso más sosegado. "No sé por qué estás tan enojado. Al menos la mitad de las mujeres que hay aquí menores de treinta años lleva vestidos más reveladores que el mío. "

"No me importan las otras mujeres, maldición. No dejaré que alardees de tus encantos para que todo el mundo pueda verlos. "

"¿Alardeando de mis encantos? Haces que parezca una perdida. No me insultes," le advirtió Sakura, con voz tensa.

"No me presiones, Sakura. Me has enredado en una alegre persecución durante casi dos malditos meses, y ahora estoy desesperado. "Tiró de ella tras un gran seto que los protegía de la vista del salón de baile.

"No trates de culparme de esto. ¡Eres tú quien es demasiado sensible al estilo de mi vestido!"

Repentinamente, Shaoran extendió los brazos y la agarró por los hombros acercándola a él. "Maldición, Sakura, tu eres mía. Ya es hora de que lo entiendas. "

Ella lo miró, confusa. Aunque sus acciones durante las semanas anteriores habían dejado patente su naturaleza posesiva, esta era la primera vez que él expresaba con palabras ese sentimiento. Sus ojos cafés ardían con cólera y deseo, pero había algo más en ellos. Desesperación.

Sakura se sintió de repente muy intranquila. "Shaoran, creo que no sabes lo que estás diciendo. "

"¡Oh, Dios, ojalá fuera así! " de repente Shaoran la estrechó, hundiendo sus fuertes manos en su castaño cabello.

Sakura jadeó ante la áspera potencia del cuerpo de Shaoran. Él la sostuvo de esta manera durante un largo momento, nariz contra nariz. Su respiración era áspera y desigual, como si estuviera sumido en una lucha interna. "Oh, Sakura," dijo finalmente con voz atormentada, "si sólo supieras lo que me haces. " Y con eso, su boca eliminó despacio el último centímetro que los separaba para cubrir la de ella.

El primer roce fue insoportablemente dulce, y Sakura pudo sentir el temblor del cuerpo de él mientras luchaba por contener su pasión. Sus labios acariciaban suavemente los de ella mientras esperaba su respuesta. Sakura no pudo evitarlo, y sus brazos subieron hasta rodear su cuello. Era todo el estímulo que Shaoran necesitaba, y movió sus manos por su espalda hacia abajo, apretándola aún más fuerte contra él. "He esperado mucho tiempo para tenerte así," murmuró contra su boca.

Sakura estaba perdida en un mar de pasión recién descubierta. "Yo ... creo que me gusta esto," dijo ella tímidamente, enredando sus dedos en su espeso pelo cafe.

El profundo gruñido de Shaoran fue un sonido de pura satisfacción masculina. "Sabía que sería perfecto. Sabía que responderías así. "Susurró estas palabras contra su mandíbula, arrastrando después sus labios a lo largo de su garganta

Sakura arqueó su cabeza hacia atrás, sin entender del todo estos nuevos sentimientos, pero incapaz de detenerlos aun sabiendo que debería.

"Oh, Shaoran," gimió, abrazándolo fuertemente.

Shaoran aprovechó rápidamente el sonido para capturar sus labios abiertos con su boca una vez más. Su lengua se introdujo acariciándola profundamente. Su íntimo roce le proporcionó tal puro placer, que Sakura estaba asombrada de ser capaz de permanecer aún de pie. No sabía que era posible sentir con tal intensidad. Ni siquiera su anterior beso, compartido ilícitamente en su dormitorio, podía compararse a éste. Ese primer beso había sido excitante porque ella no conocía a Shaoran. Pero ahora sí. Lo conocía bien, y este conocimiento hacía que esta intimidad fuera mucho más espectacular. Lo único que ella sabía era que quería estar más cerca de él, mucho más cerca. Quería tocarlo de la misma manera que él la tocaba. Con vacilación, frotó su lengua contra la de él. Para su placer, la respuesta de Shaoran fue inmediata. Gimiendo roncamente su nombre, la abrazó de tal modo que ella quedó íntimamente presionada contra su virilidad.

Sakura se asustó ante la prueba de su desenfrenado deseo, y darse cuenta de su urgencia rompió la neblina inducida por la pasión. De repente fue consciente de que se adentraba rápidamente en una situación que probablemente no podría manejar. "¿Shaoran? " preguntó suavemente.

Shaoran interpretó su pregunta como otro gemido de deseo. "Oh, sí, Sakura, sí," respondió él. Sus labios habían descendido hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, y lo mordisqueaba suavemente, y una de sus manos cubría su seno. Todo lo que él le estaba haciendo parecía perfecto, y todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue decir su nombre de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

"¿Qué, querida? " Preguntó él, enmarcando su cara con sus manos mientras se disponía a acariciar sus labios con los propios otra vez.

"Creo que es el momento de parar," dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

Shaoran estaba agonizando. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero su cuerpo palpitaba, exigiendo la liberación, aunque no podía hacer el amor en medio del jardín de los Lindworthys. La soltó despacio y dio media vuelta, alejándose mientras luchaba por recuperar el control.

"¿Shaoran? ¿Estás enfadado conmigo? "

Él no se movió. "No", dijo despacio, con la respiración entrecortada. "Sólo conmigo mismo."

Sakura tocó su hombro en un gesto de consuelo. "No te culpes. Yo he tenido tanta culpa como tú. Podría haberte parado en cualquier momento. "

Shaoran se giró para enfrentarla. "¿Hubieras podido? " Su sonrisa era sarcástica, y no llegaba a sus ojos. Respiró profundamente.

"¿Bueno, Sakura, te das cuenta de que esto lo cambia todo? "

Sakura asintió, pensando que sus palabras eran el mayor eufemismo que hubiera oído jamás. Sin embargo se preguntó, cómo iban a cambiar las cosas exactamente.

"Quizás deberías ir al cuarto de descanso de las damas antes de volver a entrar en el salón de baile," le aconsejó Shaoran, temiendo perder el control si se permitía hablar de algo más que de asuntos prácticos. "He estado aquí antes. Si giras la esquina, hay una puerta lateral que conduce al vestíbulo principal. Desde allí, deberías ser capaz de encontrar el cuarto sin problemas. "

La mano de Sakura voló a su cabeza, y trató de evaluar rápidamente los daños. "Si tú regresas ya, iré a recogerme el pelo y no volveré hasta dentro de quince minutos. " Su voz sonó entrecortada y poco natural. "Esto debería bastar para evitar el chismorreo. "

"Parece ser que hemos hecho un hábito del orquestar regresos por separado al salón de baile."

Sakura rió débilmente antes de darse la vuelta y huir torciendo por la esquina.

* * *

**NOTA: Hola a todos al fin un capitulo mas jeje... como les habia comentado en el capitulo anterior; cabo de entrar a clases asi que no creo poder actualizar tan pronto pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para terminar el proximo capitulo y asi subirlo . En fin mil gracias a todas las personitas que le dieron fallow y favorite tanto ala historia como a mi en, tambien mil gracias a: ****L007, politali22, paolka, anaiza18, Miss Cerezo, ariana, Orooo-Alea-Kao, Didi87 prometo contestarles en el proximo capitulo en fin besos y se cuidan todos **


	10. Plan en Acción

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Plan en accion **

Sakura anduvo a lo largo del lateral de la mansión Lindworthys, refunfuñando para sus adentros todo el rato.

"De todas las cosas estúpidas que podía hacer. Dejarlo que me arrastrara fuera del salón de baile a un jardín desierto. Debería haber sabido que algo así iba a pasar. "

Sakura hizo una pausa, admitiendo para sí misma a regañadientes, lo muchísimo que había disfrutado del beso de Shaoran.

"Muy bien, lo disfruté," gruñó. "¿Y a dónde me ha conducido? A merodear como un ladrón, esperando encontrar una entrada lateral que puede que exista o puede que no. Mis zapatillas se están mojando, casi seguro que me he roto el dobladillo del vestido con el rosal, y él no siente el menor deseo de casarse conmigo. "

Sakura se congeló. Dios querido, ¿qué acababa de decir? Gracias a Dios, estaba hablando consigo misma. Tembló y apretó los labios.

"Olvida ese pensamiento, Sakura Kinomoto," se ordenó torciendo la esquina de la parte de atrás de la mansión. En realidad no quería casarse con Shaoran, ¿verdad? Era imposible. Siempre había pensado regresar a Boston y asumir el control de la compañía de su padre. Cuando se casara, sería con algún agradable caballero americano que se sentiría feliz de dirigir la compañía junto con ella.

¿Pero y si no lo encontraba nunca? ¿Y merecía la pena buscarlo cuándo tenía a un muy atractivo británico justo aquí y ahora?

Sakura suspiró cuando el recuerdo de Shaoran y los pocos minutos robados invadieron su mente. Era hora de ser razonable, decidió. ¿Realmente había alguna buena razón por la que ni siquiera debiera considerar la idea de casarse con Shaoran Li, el "Oh –Tan –Altivo" duque de Ashbourne?

Bueno, en primer lugar, él era extraordinariamente apuesto.

¡_Aparte de eso_!

Bueno, además, nunca le hablaba con desdén. Demasiados caballeros se dirigían a las mujeres como si ellas fueran alguna clase de especie inferior, cuyo cerebro no estuviera totalmente desarrollado. Shaoran siempre la trataba como si la considerara tan inteligente como él.

Que lo era. Pensó Sakura silenciosamente asintiendo con la cabeza.

También se sentía muy cómoda en su presencia. Cuando estaban juntos, nunca sintió que tuviera que esconder su verdadera personalidad bajo una capa de artificio e ilusión. A él parecía gustarle ella tal y como era.

Y tenía un delicioso sentido del humor, notablemente similar al suyo. Le gustaba burlarse despiadadamente de ella, pero nunca con maldad, y era capaz de aceptar una broma igual a las que él hacía. La vida con Shaoran no sería aburrida, eso era seguro.

Y, desde luego, él era extraordinariamente apuesto.

Sakura gruñó cuando casi pasó de largo la puerta lateral. Iba a tener que dedicar un poco más de tiempo a esta idea.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran había regresado al salón de baile a través de las puertas francesas, y hacía todo lo posible por mezclarse con donaire con un grupo de gente por la que por lo general no sentía mucho interés. Pero estaba impaciente por parecer relajado y desenvuelto por si alguien hubiera notado su precipitada excursión con Sakura al jardín.

Acababa de terminar de hablar con Lord Acton, un conocido de White, sobre un semental que había comprado recientemente, cuando divisó a Futti y su madre a través del salón.

"Discúlpeme," dijo suavemente. "Mi madre y mi hermana acaban de llegar. Debo ir a saludarlas. "dedicando una inclinación de cabeza a su amigo se abrió camino entre la muchedumbre hasta su familia.

Ieran Li, duquesa viuda de Ashbourne, no era una figura imponente. No hubiera podido serlo ni aunque lo intentara. Sus ojos brillaban cariñosamente, y sus labios siempre parecían curvados en una vibrante sonrisa. Acompañaba a este amistoso comportamiento un seco sentido del humor que la había hecho uno de los miembros más queridos de la alta sociedad durante años.

Era hija de un conde y ascendió a la categoría de duquesa cuando se casó con el padre de Shaoran y Futti, pero nunca había desarrollado el esnobismo tan común entre la mayor parte de la aristocracia. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio a su hijo cruzar el salón de baile en su dirección.

"Hola, madre," dijo Shaoran afectuosamente, inclinándose para besarla en la mejilla.

"Ah, Shaoran," dijo Eugenia secamente. "Es un placer asistir a un baile y verte en persona. " Elevó la mejilla esperando diligentemente su beso.

Era fácil ver de dónde había sacado Shaoran su cáustica lengua.

"Es siempre un placer, madre. "

"Lo sé, querido. Ahora ¿dónde está la querida muchacha que te ha sacado de tu exilio? "Estiró el cuello buscando el familiar pelo castaño de Sakura.

"De hecho, no la he visto desde que bailé con ella hace media hora. "

"_Yo_ la he visto salir al jardín," dijo Futti intencionadamente.

Shaoran le lanzó una aviesa mirada. "Creí que planeabas retirarte al campo. "

Futti suspiró, alisándose con las manos su aún esbelta figura. "Ya estoy de cuatro meses y aún no se me nota. ¿No es una suerte? "

"Para tí, quizás. En cuanto a mí, no veo el día en que estés hinchada como una pequeña novilla. "

"¡Eres un bestia!" dijo Futti dándole un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

Shaoran sonrió con maldad." Oh, mi dulce hermana la ternerita. "

"Bueno, es un pena que Sakura no esté aquí," dijo Ieran, ignorando intencionadamente su riña infantil. "Disfruto mucho de su compañía. ¿Cuándo has dicho que le ibas a pedir que se casara contigo, Shaoran? "

"No lo hice. "

"Hmmm, juraría que me mencionaste algo sobre ello. "

"Habrá sido mi hermano gemelo," dijo Shaoran con rotundidad.

Ieran decidió no hacer caso de su sarcasmo. "Realmente, querido, eres sencillamente un idiota si la dejas escapar. "

"Ya lo has mencionado. "

"Todavía soy tu madre, ¿sabes?"

"Créeme, lo sé. "

"Deberías escucharme. Sé lo que es mejor para tí. "

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa. "Creo que _tú crees_ que sabes qué es lo mejor para mí. "

Ieran frunció el ceño. "Eres tan difícil. "

Futti, que había permanecido desacostumbradamente silenciosa interpuso. "Creo que deberías dejarlo en paz, mamá. "

"Gracias," dijo Shaoran encarecidamente.

"Después de todo, no estoy segura de que le acepte aún si se lo pregunta. "

Shaoran se erizó. Por supuesto que ella... — Sonrió dulcemente a su hermana. "Intentas picarme. "

"Sí, supongo que sí. Se supone que las hermanas hacen eso, ya sabes. "

"No funciona. "

"¿De verdad? Más bien creo que funciona a la perfección. Se te encajó la mandíbula cuando dije que no aceptaría. "

"Oh, adoro a mi familia," suspiró Shaoran.

"Anímate, querido," sonrió la duquesa viuda. "Somos mejor que la mayoría de familias. Te lo aseguro. "

"Te creo," dijo Shaoran, inclinándose para darle otro afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

"¡Oh, mira! " Exclamó de repente la duquesa viuda, haciendo señas hacia la pista de baile. "Allí está tu amigo Yamazaki bailando con Tomoyo Daidouji. Quizá deberías pedirle el próximo baile. Es una muchacha muy dulce, y no querría que se disgustara si no tiene pareja. "

Shaoran miró a su madre con recelo. "Lady Tomoyo rara vez se queda sin admiradores. "

"Sí, pues, siempre hay una primera vez, y lamentaría ver heridos sus sentimientos. "

"Tratas de deshacerte de mí, ¿no madre? "

"Sí, lo intento, pero lo haces sumamente difícil. "

Shaoran suspiró mientras se disponía a solicitar un baile a Tomoyo. "Rezo para que no intentes tramar mi caída en mi ausencia. "

Cuando Shaoran ya estaba con seguridad fuera del alcance del oído, Ieran se giró hacia su hija y le dijo, "Futti, debemos actuar con decisión. "

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo," contestó Futti. "Salvo que no estoy segura de cuál es el movimiento que debemos hacer. "

"He dedicado a la materia considerable tiempo de meditación. "

"Estoy segura de que lo has hecho," murmuró Futti, insinuándose una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ieran le lanzó una aguda mirada, pero hizo caso omiso de su declaración. "He llegado a la conclusión de que lo que necesitamos es un fin de semana en el campo. "

"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Obligar a Shaoran a acompañarte a Westonbirt y torturarlo hasta que acceda a pedirle a Sakura que se case con él? "

"No digas tonterías. Invitaremos a los Daidouji a acompañarnos. Y por supuesto insistiremos en que traigan con ellos a su querida sobrina. "

"¡Una idea brillante! " exclamó Futti.

"Y después buscaremos la forma de dejarlos a solas en cada ocasión posible. "

"Exactamente. Los animaremos a ir juntos de picnics, a dar paseos por los bosques... ese tipo de cosas. "Futti hizo una pausa momentánea apretando los labios pensativamente. "Shaoran lo notará, por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto. "

"Pero no creo que importe. Está tan locamente enamorado de ella, que haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a solas... aún si eso significara cooperar con tus poco sutiles estratagemas. "

"Puede ser que él tome la iniciativa y la comprometa." Ieran juntó las manos regocijada ante aquella posibilidad.

"¡Mamá! " exclamó Futti. "No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. No puedo creer que ni siquiera lo hayas pensado. "

Ieran suspiró como suspiran las cansadas madres. "A mi avanzada edad, encuentro menos necesarios los escrúpulos de cualquier tipo. Además, a pesar de sus modales libertinos, Shaoran es un hombre de honor. "

"Sí, desde luego. Sólo tiene veintinueve años, imagino que todavía conserva algunos escrúpulos. "

Los ojos Cafeces de Ieran se entrecerraron. "¿Te estás burlando de mí? "

"Totalmente. "

"Hummp. Espero que te estés divirtiendo. "

Futti asintió con entusiasmo.

"Lo que trataba de decir," prosiguió Ieran, "es que si Shaoran consigue comprometer a nuestra señorita Kinomoto de algún modo... "

"Seduciéndola, quieres decir," la interrumpió Futti.

"Independientemente de cómo quieras llamarlo, si tal acontecimiento sucede, en el, calor de la pasión... estarás de acuerdo en que él se sentirá atado por el honor y se casará con ella después. "

"¿No es este un modo bastante drástico de conseguir casar a un hijo? " preguntó Futti, incapaz aún de creer que estuviera hablando de asuntos tan delicados con su madre. "¿Y Sakura? Puede que no se sienta precisamente encantada con la idea de quedar comprometida, ya sabes. "

Ieran miró a su hija directamente a los ojos. "¿Te gusta Sakura? "

"Sí, desde luego. "

"¿Quieres que Shaoran se case con ella? "

"Desde luego, me encantaría tener a Sakura por cuñada. "

"¿Puedes pensar en otra mujer que hiciera a tu hermano más feliz? "

"Bueno, no, no. "

Ieran se encogió de hombros. "El fin justifica los medios, querida, el fin justifica los medios. "

"No puedo creer la estratega en que te has convertido," dijo Futti en un susurro. "¡Y además, no puedes estar segura de que él la comprometerá!"

La expresión de Ieran era de satisfacción. "Seguramente lo intentará. "

"¡Madre! "

"Bueno, lo hará. Estoy segura. Sé distinguir a un libertino cuando lo veo, aunque este sea mi propio hijo. Sobre todo si es mi propio hijo. "Ieran se volvió hacia Futti con una sonrisa. "Se parece mucho a tu padre, ¿sabes? "

"¡Madre! "

La sonrisa de Ieran se ensanchó cuando se perdió en los recuerdos. "Shaoran nació sólo siete meses después de nuestra boda. Tu padre era un amante muy fogoso. "

Futti se llevó la mano a la frente. "Ni una palabra más, mamá. De verdad que no quiero conocer los detalles sobre la vida íntima de mis padres. "suspiró profundamente. "En realidad prefiero pensar en vosotros dos como seres completamente castos. "

"Si hubiéramos sido completamente castos..." Ieran rió entre dientes y bruscamente señaló con un dedo a su hija "...tu no estarías aquí para hablar de ello. "

Futti enrojeció. "Aun así, prefiero no oír hablar de ello. "

Ieran hizo una consoladora caricia en el hombro de su hija. "Si eso te hace sentirse mejor, querida. "

"Lo hace, creo. Es que no puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso. "

Ieran sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "La corrección ha seguido el mismo camino que los escrúpulos, me temo. " Y con esto, se mezcló con la muchedumbre, en busca de lady Sonomi.

Tomoyo y Yamazaki, entretanto, disfrutaban de un momento maravilloso bailando el vals alrededor del salón de baile. El vals era aún un baile relativamente nuevo, y algunos lo consideraban escandaloso, pero Tomoyo y Yamazaki lo disfrutaban, y no solamente porque enojara a los miembros más serios de la temporada. Adoraban este baile sobre todo, porque permitía que la pareja pudiera mantener una conversación sin necesidad de que uno u otro volviera la espalda continuamente. Ellos estaban sacando ventaja de este hecho, debatiendo más bien acaloradamente, sobre una ópera que ambos habían visto recientemente, cuando Yamazaki, repentinamente cambió de tema.

"Está enamorado de tu prima, lo sabes. "

Tomoyo era considerada como una de las más gráciles bailarinas de la temporada, pero esta vez no solo falló un paso, sino tres. " ¿Te lo ha dicho él?" Preguntó, boquiabierta.

Yamazaki le dió un pequeño tirón para recuperar el ritmo del baile. "Bueno, no con tantas palabras," confesó, "pero conozco a Ashbourne desde hace diez años, y créeme, nunca ha hecho tanto el tonto por una hembra antes. "

"A duras penas llamaría estar enamorado, a hacer el tonto. "

"Esa no es la cuestión y lo sabes, querida Tomoyo." Yamazaki hizo una pausa momentánea para sonreír inocentemente a Shaoran, que justo lo observaba desde el otro lado del salón. Volviéndose a Tomoyo, añadió, "el hecho es que está absolutamente loco por tu prima, pero me temo que se le ha metido en la cabeza que no va a casarse hasta que no tenga cuarenta años, así que no hará nada al respecto. "

"¿Pero por qué es tan contrario a casarse ya? "

"Cuando Ashbourne hizo su primera aparición en sociedad, ya había heredado su título, y también era fabulosamente rico. "

"Y bastante apuesto. "

Yamazaki sonrió irónicamente. "Fue una frenética cacería. Todas la damas solteras — y bastantes de las casadas se lanzaron a sus pies. "

"Supongo que eso debió encantarle" conjeturó Tomoyo.

"Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Ashbourne no es tonto. Era evidente que la mayor parte de las mujeres que lo perseguían adulándolo estaban más interesadas en convertirse en una rica duquesa que en Shaoran como persona. La experiencia lo hizo renegar de la escena social. Se marchó a luchar a la Península poco después, y creo que no todo su deseo de ir fuera por patriótico fervor. No tiene exactamente, en muy alta estima a la mayor parte de las mujeres. "Yamazaki hizo una pausa y miró a Tomoyo directamente a los ojos. "Incluso tú has de admitir que la mayor parte de las damas de la aristocracia son bastante superficiales. "

"Desde luego, pero Sakura no así, y él lo sabe. Creo que debería estar encantado por haber encontrado a alguien como ella. "

"Sería lo sensato, ¿verdad? " La música cesó y Yamazaki, tomando a Tomoyo del brazo, la condujo al borde de la pista de baile. "Pero en algún sitio a lo largo del camino, esta desconfianza hacia las mujeres se tradujo en la decisión de evitar el matrimonio mientras fuera humanamente posible, y supongo que él ha olvidado por qué se inició la decisión de no casarse en primer lugar. "

"¡Es una de las cosas más estúpidas que he oído jamás! " Antes de que Yamazaki pudiera contestar, oyeron una profunda y burlona voz. "He oído muchas cosas estúpidas en mi vida, Tomoyo. Siento curiosidad por escuchar esa estupidez. "

Tomoyo miró horrorizada a Shaoran, quien permanecía de pie frente a ella para solicitarle un baile. "Um", improvisó ella torpemente, "Aquí Yamazaki parece creer que, Um, en las óperas, Um, la gente debería cantar menos. "

"¿Sí?"

"Sí, cree que debería haber más diálogo. " Tomoyo miró hacia Shaoran esperanzadamente. No creía ni una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo y ella lo sabía. De todos modos, estaba casi segura de que no los había oído hablar de él, y se sentía benditamente agradecida por ello. Incapaz de pensar en algo más que añadir, dedicó a Shaoran lo que estaba seguro que era una débil sonrisa.

"Mi madre me ha ordenado invitarla a bailar," dijo Shaoran con franqueza, sonriendo ampliamente e ignorando su obvia angustia.

"Por Dios," replicó Tomoyo, "no tenía ni idea de que mi popularidad hubiera decaído hasta tal punto, que los hombres tuvieran que ser obligados por sus madres a invitarme a bailar. "

"No tiene de qué preocuparse. Mi madre simplemente trata de deshacerse de mí, de modo que ella y mi hermana puedan organizar mi vida sin mí interferencia. "

"Arreglando tu matrimonio, imagino. " conjeturó Yamazaki.

"Sin duda. "

"Con Sakura. "

"Sin duda. "

"También podrías simplemente ir y pedírselo. "

"No contengas el aliento. " Shaoran tomó a Tomoyo del brazo y se dispuso a conducirla hacia la pista de baile. "Después de todo, no soy de los que se casan."

"Bueno," declaró Tomoyo bruscamente, "ella tampoco"

En el vestíbulo posterior de la mansión, Sakura estaba tendida sobre el suelo en un poco digno enredo. Alguien había dejado abierta la puerta lateral, pero no había ninguna vela encendida en el vestíbulo. Por consiguiente, Sakura no había visto la puerta hasta no posar su mano en ella y caer dentro. Ni siquiera intentó sofocar un gemido mientras lentamente se ponía en pie, girando el cuello y estirando los doloridos brazos y piernas. Frotando distraídamente su magullado trasero, deseó fervorosamente que Lindworthys hubiera pensado en alfombrar la estancia.

"Ya sabes," refunfuñó, prosiguiendo con la conversación que había comenzado con ella misma en el jardín, "que está claro que Shaoran Li es un peligro para tu salud, y deberías procurar mantenerte alejada de él."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo. "

Sakura se giró sorprendida y se encontró frente a un hombre elegantemente vestido, rubio rojizo, de unos treinta años. Lo reconoció inmediatamente como Anthony Woodside, Vizconde de Benton.

Sakura gimió interiormente. Había conocido a Woodside durante las primeras semanas de la temporada y le había caído mal al instante. Había ido tras Tomoyo durante más de un año y no la dejaba en paz, pese a los obvios esfuerzos de esta para desalentarlo.

Sakura había tratado de evitarlo en lo posible, pero a menudo no había podido rechazar una cortés invitación a bailar. No había nada abiertamente ofensivo en él; sus modales eran correctos, y él era obviamente inteligente.

El desagrado de Sakura respecto a él se basaba en aspectos más sutiles de su carácter. Su tono de voz, la forma en que la miraba, como inclinaba la cabeza cuando contemplaba el salón de baile — todo esto, conseguía que Sakura se sintiera sumamente incómoda en su presencia. Era un hombre extraño, en apariencia cortés con ella, pero al mismo tiempo desdeñando el hecho de que ella fuera americana y no poseyera un título. Y para colmo, Shaoran lo tenía en extremada baja estima.

Así que Sakura, naturalmente, no se sintió extasiada de encontrárselo en el vestíbulo de los Lindworthys. "Buenas noches, milord," dijo cortésmente, intentando obviar el patente hecho de que estaba sola, lejos de la fiesta, y acababa literalmente de caerse dentro desde el jardín. Rezó para que no la hubiera visto tumbada en el suelo, pero un vistazo a su sardónica sonrisa le demostró que no había tenido esa suerte.

"Confío en que no se haya hecho daño en su caída. "

Sakura se sintió sumamente enojada al notar que había dirigido esas palabras a su escote. Se sentía muy incómoda y deseó dar un tirón a su vestido, pero no daría al desagradable vizconde la satisfacción de comprobar que la había acobardado. "Gracias por su preocupación, milord," dijo con los dientes apretados. "Pero le aseguro que estoy bien. Si me disculpa, sin embargo, debo regresar a la fiesta. Mi familia debe estar echándome de menos." Sakura comenzó a marcharse, pero rápidamente él la agarró de la parte superior del brazo. Su apretón no era doloroso, ni cruel, pero Woodside la sostenía firmemente, dejándole claro que no tenía intención de dejarla marchar en un momento próximo.

"Mi querida señorita Kinomoto," dijo suavemente, con voz sedosa desmentida por el apretón de hierro de su mano. "Me encuentro intrigado por su presencia en un vestíbulo desierto. "

Sakura no dijo nada.

Woodside incrementó el apretón ligeramente. "¿Ninguna replica aguda, señorita Kinomoto? ¿Dónde está ese famoso ingenio suyo? "

"Mi ingenio está reservado para mis amigos," contestó ella glacialmente.

"¿Y para su familia? "

Sakura parpadeó, insegura de lo que significaba ese comentario.

"Tengo el presentimiento, señorita Kinomoto, de que usted y yo pronto estaremos unidos por algo más que mera amistad. "

Le soltó el brazo abruptamente y Sakura se lo frotó. "Si ha pensado por un instante que podría…"

Woodside soltó una áspera carcajada ante la fiera determinación de su voz. "En realidad, señorita Kinomoto yo no me haría muchas ilusiones si fuera usted. "Reconozco que es atractiva, pero carece de los requisitos que exijo en una mujer para considerarla candidata al matrimonio."

Sakura retrocedió un paso, sin saber si hablaba de ella o de un caballo.

"Soy un Woodside. Nosotros podríamos darnos un revolcón con americanas de cabello estridente, pero ciertamente no nos casamos con ellas."

Sakura levanto su mano libre para abofetear su rostro, pero el la bloqueó antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

"Vamos, vamos, señorita Kinomoto, no haga que me enfade con usted… Después de todo, una vez que esté casado con su prima podría fácilmente impedirle cualquier contacto con usted."

Sakura se rió en su cara, "¿Cree que Tomoyo va a casarse con usted? Si apenas soporta bailar con usted."

Woodside apretó aún más su muñeca, hasta que Sakura se retorció de dolor. Su angustia lo complació, y sus pálidos ojos brillaron peligrosamente a la débil luz del vestíbulo. Sakura alzó tercamente la barbilla, y él la soltó repentinamente, haciéndola retroceder a trompicones unos pasos.

"No debería desperdiciar su tiempo con Ashbourne, querida. Él no se casaría nunca con alguien de su clase." Y con esto, Woodside se rió, ejecutó una breve inclinación y desapareció en la oscuridad.

Sakura se frotó las doloridas muñecas, ligeramente desconcertada por el encuentro. Sin embargo no podía permanecer en el vestíbulo toda la noche, así que comenzó silenciosamente a abrir y cerrar puertas, buscando unos servicios. Después de aproximadamente unos cinco intentos, encontró uno y se escabulló dentro, cerrando la pesada puerta tras ella. Habían dejado una vela encendida dentro de una linterna, que alumbraba débilmente la pequeña cámara. Sakura gimió cuando contempló los daños en un espejo. Estaba hecha un completo lío.

Decidió rápidamente que carecía de la habilidad necesaria para recogerse nuevamente el cabello, así que se sacó todas las horquillas y las abandonó sobre el tocador, figurándose que los Lindworthys pensarían lo peor cuando encontraran el montoncito al día siguiente. Utilizó el broche de esmeraldas que en un principio había servido para adornar su moño, para asegurar algunos mechones en lo alto, dejando solamente sueltos unos cuantos rizos enmarcando suavemente su cara.

"Esto debería bastar," dijo respirando profundamente. "Esperamos que nadie note que he cambiado de peinado. De todas formas lo llevo como la mayor parte del tiempo. "Un rápido repaso de su vestido reveló que aunque se le habían pegado al dobladillo unas cuantas briznas de hierba, no había sufrido ningún daño importante. Las arrancó y las dejó en el tocador junto con las horquillas. Más misterio para que los Lindworthys disfrutaran al día siguiente, decidió, consolándose con la idea de hacer por lo menos las vidas de sus anfitriones un poco más interesantes. Exploró el dobladillo buscando más briznas, pero finalmente se rindió, calculando que si quedara alguna, de todas formas no se notaría puesto que su vestido era verde. Era más importante que nadie sospechara de su paradero. No sería tan terrible si se susurrara que ella había estado a solas con Shaoran. Pero si alguien se diera cuenta de que había estado a solas con Woodside, eso no podría soportarlo. Aún no podía creer que él realmente pensara que Tomoyo iba a casarse con él. Eso debía ser lo que él quiso significar cuando dijo que un día serían más que amigos. Sakura tembló de repugnancia, tratando de alejar a Woodside de su mente.

Puso su mano sobre el pomo y respiró profundamente para recobrar la compostura. Sus zapatillas estaban mojadas, pero poco podía hacer para solucionarlo, así que regresó al oscuro vestíbulo, esperando poder volver sin ningún percance adicional.

Cuando regresó al ruidoso salón de baile, estiró la cabeza explorando con inquietud las caras, hasta que su mirada recayó sobre Tomoyo. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada. Un escrutinio más cuidadoso, sin embargo, le reveló que esta estaba acompañada por Shaoran y Yamazaki, y Sakura tuvo que resignarse a la idea de que no iba a ser posible hablar con Tomoyo en privado. Después de aproximadamente treinta segundos haciendo extraños gestos con la mano y rezar para que nadie la viera, finalmente consiguió captar la atención de Tomoyo, y ésta se acercó apresuradamente con los dos hombres pegados a sus talones.

"¿Dónde has estado? " preguntó Tomoyo con urgencia. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes. "

"Estaba ocupada en otro sitio," dijo Sakura con sequedad, descansando los ojos significativamente sobre la cara de Shaoran. Tomoyo captó el silencioso intercambio, y ella también se giró hacia Shaoran con las manos en las caderas.

"¡Dios mío!," dijo Yamazaki arrastrando las palabras. "Me siento sumamente afortunado de no ser el blanco de tanta mirada ceñuda. "

"No estaba mirándolo ceñuda," replicó Sakura, lanzándole a Yamazaki una mirada peligrosamente cercana de parecerlo. "Simplemente le he dirigido una mirada intencionada. En cualquier caso, todo ha terminado y no tiene la menor importancia. "

Shaoran estudió su cara, pensando para sí mismo que era, en efecto, muy importante, y además, estaba lejos de haber terminado.

"La cuestión es," dijo Sakura, volviéndose hacia Tomoyo y dirigiéndole tranquilamente sus comentarios a ella, "que he cambiado de opinión, y no tengo ganas de tener una discusión con tío Henry y tía Sonomi sobre el vestido." Por no mencionar a Shaoran.

"Buena idea," estuvo de acuerdo Tomoyo.

Sakura se volvió hacia los dos hombres. "Si ambos fueran tan amables de traerme mi chal, les estaría muy agradecida. "

"No veo por qué son necesarios dos hombres hechos y derechos para traer un chal," reflexionó Yamazaki.

"Yamazaki," dijo Tomoyo resueltamente. "¿Puede por favor simplemente ir por él? "

Yamazaki murmuró algo sobre mujeres hostiles, pero cruzó el salón de baile diligentemente para traer el chal de Sakura. Y tras una buena cantidad de no demasiado sutiles y francamente fastidiosas indirectas, Shaoran fue persuadido de unírsele. Volvieron justo a tiempo, puesto que tan sólo unos instantes después de que Sakura se hubiese colocado el chal alrededor de sus pálidos hombros, apareció lady Sonomi, con una amplia sonrisa animando sus facciones.

"Tengo noticias maravillosas," dijo vuelta hacia las dos jóvenes. "Ieran nos ha invitado a todos a Westonbirt para unas cortas vacaciones. " Giró ligeramente la cabeza para poder dirigirse a Shaoran. "¿No es maravilloso? "

"Maravilloso," contestó él con una tensa sonrisa, incapaz de decidir si quería agradecérselo a su madre o estrangularla.

Sonomi se volvió rápidamente hacia Tomoyo y Sakura. "Henry tiene dolor de cabeza, y me temo que vamos a tener que disculparnos y marcharnos inmediatamente." Miró a Shaoran y Yamazaki. "Lo siento terriblemente, pero estoy segura de que lo entienden... "Antes de que ninguno de los dos hombres pudiera decir una palabra, Sonomi se había llevado a las dos muchachas y unos minutos después, la familia Daidouji al completo estaba instalada en su carruaje

* * *

**NOTA: Hola vengo super rapidisimo a subir este capitulo es que la escuela en verdad no me deja ni un momento libre pero prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo contestarles a todos sus reviews. y mil gracias de nuevo a las personas que le pusieron fallow o favorite tanto ala historia como a mi sin mas les dejo un calurosa abrazo y deseandoles un feliz dia de san valentin 3.**

**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

_Casi seguro que los dioses sonreían a Inglaterra ese día. El cielo era de un interminable azul, ligeramente punteado con mullidas nubes, y el sol brillaba cálidamente sobre el rostro de Sakura._

_"¡Shaoran! " llamó Ieran. "Si logras desenroscar a Charlie de alrededor de tu cuello, me gustaría que mostraras a Sakura un poco de la zona. "_

_Sakura se volvió hacia Tomoyo mientras Shaoran trataba de soltarse del abrazo, semejante a un torno, de Charlie. "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Tomoyo? "_

_"Oh no," contestó Tomoyo, rápidamente. "En realidad no puedo. Sin querer cogí dos copias de la segunda parte de Henry IV de nuestra biblioteca esta mañana."_

_"No cuestiones a la providencia," le aconsejó Shaoran cuando tomó el brazo de Sakura, con Charlie corriendo a grandes zancadas tras él. "Por qué no te cambias y te pones ropa de montar y daremos una vuelta. Pasearemos por los campos ahora, mientras el sol brilla y te mostraré los 'alrededores' de la mansión esta tarde."_


	11. Un Hermoso Paseo

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10.**

**Un hermoso paseo**

Sentada en el confortable carruaje, Sakura repasó los últimos momentos en su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que su tía actuaba de modo extraño — nunca antes había sido testigo de una salida tan precipitada de una fiesta. Lo que temía era que el desacostumbrado comportamiento de su tía se debiera a haberla visto desaparecer en el jardín con Shaoran. Sabiamente decidió no mencionar nada y se recostó, esperando que otro iniciara la conversación.

Tomoyo pronto llenó el hueco. "No puedo creer que la duquesa viuda simplemente nos invitara a todos al campo en un impulso. Bueno, tal vez sí puedo creerlo," dijo, mirando a Sakura intencionadamente.

Sakura, intencionadamente, miró en dirección opuesta a Tomoyo.

"Estoy segura de que será una estancia maravillosa," declaró lady Sonomi con firmeza. "Ieran espera con ansiedad poder pasar un tiempo con vosotras dos," añadió haciendo un gesto hacia su hija y su sobrina.

"Estoy seguro de que sí," dijo Touya lánguidamente, haciendo un guiño a Sakura.

Era obvio que todos comprendían la verdadera razón de la invitación.

"Y Futti ha echado terriblemente de menos a su marido," añadió Sonomi. "Ieran y yo pensamos que disfrutaría de tener compañía femenina, sobre todo con un bebé que llegará pronto." Se volvió hacia su hijo, no queriendo dar la oportunidad a nadie de señalar que faltaban aún cinco meses para ello y que además, su condición tenía muy poco que ver con los motivos de Ieran para invitarlos. "Tú también estás invitado, por supuesto. ¿Vendrás, Touya? "

"Creo que pasaré," contestó Touya con una sonrisa torcida. "Es mucho más fácil dedicarse al libertinaje cuando los padres están fuera. "

Sonomi pareció un tanto impresionada.

Touya tan sólo rió. "Es difícil conseguir una reputación de libertino en compañía de mi madre."

"Realmente, Touya, si es necesario que hagas tal cosa, tendrás mucho tiempo después de que acabes la universidad y te traslades a tu alojamiento de soltero. "

"No hay momento como el presente. "

"¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estamos fuera? " Preguntó Tomoyo con impaciencia.

Touya se adelantó con un centelleo en los ojos. "Montones y montones de cosas en las que ni siquiera deberías pensar. "

"¿De verdad? Qué —"

"¿No es una bendición," los interrumpió Sonomi elevando la voz, impaciente por cambiar de tema, "que tengamos la oportunidad de retirarnos al campo con los Li, donde podremos comportarnos más relajadamente, sin los severos ojos de Londres revoloteando sobre nosotros?. Al menos un poco." El carruaje se detuvo delante de la mansión Daidouji, y con la ayuda de su marido, Sonomi descendió y se apresuró a adentrarse en el vestíbulo.

Sakura no tardó en dar alcance a su tía. "No creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo," dijo en un sonoro susurro.

Sonomi se detuvo un instante. "Desde luego que sabes lo que estoy haciendo," dijo acariciando la mejilla de su sobrina. "Tal y como yo sé lo que _tú_ estás haciendo." Sakura se quedó boquiabierta mientras contemplaba a su tía consternada.

"Muy sabio por tu parte, querida, ponerte ese chal." Y con esto, subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Los Daidouji y los Li salieron hacia el campo el fin de semana siguiente, y para extrema irritación de Shaoran, no fue capaz de organizar las cosas de modo que él y Sakura tuvieran un coche privado para ellos solos para viajar a Westonbirt. Ni siquiera consiguió que viajaran en el mismo carruaje. A pesar de lo muy ansiosa que Ieran estaba por que se produjera alguna situación comprometida (con la esperanza de que condujera a una apresurada boda con la mayor rapidez posible), le parecía excesivo organizarlo de forma que el incidente pudiera ocurrir en un vehículo en movimiento.

Así que Shaoran refunfuñaba — no demasiado bien dispuesto—mientras subía al coche de los Daidouji junto con Henry, Sonomi, y su madre, que había declarado que los jóvenes deberían ir en un coche aparte, para poder disfrutar de un poco de diversión sin sus fastidiosos mayores.

"¡Los jóvenes! " había exclamado Shaoran. "¡Por el amor de Dios, si Futti está esperando su segundo hijo! " Y después masculló algo por lo bajo, que aunque Ieran no pudo entender, claramente sonaba como "fastidiosos".

"Bueno," declaró Ieran, "no todos seremos viejos. Pedí a Charlie que viajara con nosotros. "

Momento en el cual el muchacho saltó a los brazos de su tío, insistiendo en que practicaran los juegos de cartas durante el viaje.

Sakura, cuyos sentimientos habían oscilado secretamente entre la esperanza de viajar con Shaoran a solas en un carruaje y darse a sí misma una patada por entretenerse con tales pensamientos, estaba sin embargo, encantada ante la perspectiva de pasar tres o cuatro horas conversando y chismorreando con Tomoyo y Futti. Primeramente repasaron a todas las jóvenes solteras de la Temporada, y cuando finalizaron, comenzaron con los solteros. En este punto llevaban recorrido poco más de la mitad del camino, así que comenzaron con el picante tópico de los hombres y mujeres casados. Habían empezado a tratar sobre varias viudas con título cuando finalmente Futti declaró que casi estaban en Westonbirt. Sakura se sintió más que aliviada. Francamente, estaba saturada de chismorreo.

Shaoran le había dicho que había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia en Westonbirt, la ancestral residencia familiar, y Sakura sentía mucha curiosidad por conocer el lugar donde él había crecido. Tanta que cuando el carruaje giró la curva y se dirigió hacia las puertas principales de la propiedad, Sakura deseó poder estirar el cuello para abarcar con la mirada tanto paisaje como fuera posible. Sin embargo, al ser un coche cerrado, tuvo que contentarse con aplastar la cara contra el cristal de las ventanas.

"Por el amor de Dios, Sakura, uno podría pensar que no has visto nunca un árbol," comentó Tomoyo.

Inmediatamente Sakura se recostó en su asiento, avergonzada por su comportamiento demasiado curioso. "Bueno, es que me gusta mucho el campo, ya lo sabes, y después de tres meses en Londres, me siento como si no hubiera visto uno antes. "

Futti rió suavemente. "Te aseguro que tenemos muchos árboles aquí en Westonbirt. Y buenos lugares de excursión, también. Y también un pintoresco arroyo que Shaoran asegura que está lleno de truchas, aunque no recuerdo ninguna vez en que haya regresado a casa trayendo una. "

En ese mismo momento las ruedas del carruaje se detuvieron, y un lacayo con librea se precipitó hacia fuera para abrir la puerta. Sakura fue la última en bajar, así que no pudo conseguir una vista de Westonbirt hasta que finalmente escapó de los confines del vehículo. No la decepcionó. Westonbirt era una antigua y majestuosa mansión que desafiaba la palabra "enorme". Construida a principios de 1500 bajo el reinado de Elizabeth I, tenía una planta en forma de E en honor a la reina. El frontal de la mansión, orientado al norte, era el tallo de la E, con tres alas a la espalda que formaban los brazos. Hileras sobre hileras de altas, esbeltas, y brillantes ventanas adornaban la fachada, y Sakura calculó que el edificio debía tener al menos cuatro o cinco pisos de altura. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pudo inspeccionar un poco del delicado trabajo de la piedra con que estaba construida. Cada una de las ventanas y la puerta principal estaban rodeadas de un exquisito tallado que atestiguaba las horas de meticuloso trabajo por parte de los artesanos de la época. Quedó intimidada por la gracia y la dignidad de la ancestral mansión Ashbourne.

"Futti," dijo reverentemente y sin aliento. "no puedo creer que crecieras aquí. Me siento como una princesa solamente permaneciendo en la puerta. "

Futti sonrió. "Supongo que uno se acostumbra a las cosas que tiene alrededor mientras crece. Pero debes ver el resto. Los patios traseros son realmente adorables. "

"Esperaba que Shaoran pudiera mostrarle el resto." Futti, Sakura, y Tomoyo se dieron media vuelta y vieron a Ieran acercándose a ellas.

A varios metros de distancia, Henry ayudaba a su esposa a descender de su carruaje, y Shaoran estaba siendo vapuleado por Charlie.

"Oh, me encantaría ver más," exclamó Sakura. "Es tan maravilloso haber venido al campo, y el tiempo es realmente perfecto. "

Casi seguro que los dioses sonreían a Inglaterra ese día. El cielo era de un interminable azul, ligeramente punteado con mullidas nubes, y el sol brillaba cálidamente sobre el rostro de Sakura.

"¡Shaoran! " llamó Ieran. "Si logras desenroscar a Charlie de alrededor de tu cuello, me gustaría que mostraras a Sakura un poco de la zona. "

Sakura se volvió hacia Tomoyo mientras Shaoran trataba de soltarse del abrazo, semejante a un torno, de Charlie. "¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros, Tomoyo? "

"Oh no," contestó Tomoyo, rápidamente. "En realidad no puedo. Sin querer cogí dos copias de la segunda parte de Henry IV de nuestra biblioteca esta mañana." Le enseño dos volúmenes encuadernados en cuero carmesí, que llevaba en el carruaje por si a Futti y Sakura les daba por dormir una siesta. "Necesito conseguir una copia de la primera parte en seguida, y Futti me ha asegurado que puedo tomarlo prestado de la biblioteca de aquí. No sé por qué solo tenemos ejemplares de la segunda parte en casa... "

Sus palabras se fueron apagando.

"No tengo ni idea," dijo Sakura, consciente de que todo el mundo había estado planeando este momento.

"No puedo leer la segunda parte antes que la primera," añadió Tomoyo. "Sería como leer el final de una novela antes del principio. "

"Por no mencionar lo perjudicial que sería para tu orden alfabético," agregó Sakura con una pequeña dosis de sarcasmo.

"No había pensado en eso," exclamó Tomoyo. "Ahora es incluso más imperativo que consiga ese volumen. "

"No cuestiones a la providencia," le aconsejó Shaoran cuando tomó el brazo de Sakura, con Charlie corriendo a grandes zancadas tras él. "Por qué no te cambias y te pones ropa de montar y daremos una vuelta. Pasearemos por los campos ahora, mientras el sol brilla y te mostraré los 'alrededores' de la mansión esta tarde."

Charlie inmediatamente se interpuso entre la pareja y comenzó a dar brincos.

"¿Puedo ir yo también? Por favor, por favor ¿puedo ir? "dijo con voz aguda y excitada.

"Esta vez no, querido," intervino Futti a toda prisa. "Creo que deberías ir a ver a Cleopatra. La señora Goode me ha dicho que va a tener gatitos muy pronto. Puede que este fin de semana. "

La posibilidad de gatitos resultó ser mucho más emocionante que un paseo por los campos cercanos con Shaoran y Sakura, y Charlie rápidamente gritó, "¡Fantástico! " y empezó a correr hacia las cocinas, donde la gata negra y dorada tenía su cama a un lado de uno de los hornos.

Veinte minutos después, Sakura instalada en una espaciosa habitación en el ala Oeste, habiéndose cambiado el traje de viaje por uno de montar azul medianoche muy de moda, se apresuró hacia la entrada de la mansión, donde Shaoran ya la esperaba. Cuando Sakura llegó, él permanecía de pie en los escalones de la puerta principal, contemplando las lejanas colinas cubiertas de hierba. Ella estudió silenciosamente su perfil sutilmente esculpido, pensando que nunca lo había visto tan guapo como en ese momento, con su chaqueta de corte impecable verde oscuro y pantalones de ante. Sus emociones estaban un tanto alteradas desde su apasionado beso unas noches antes, y la mera visión de él mirando con resolución en la distancia las arremolinó de nuevo. Sakura suspiró suavemente, preguntándose si volvería a recuperar el equilibrio interior cerca de este complejo hombre. Ante el sonido de su suspiro, Shaoran se volvió repentinamente y quedó frente a ella. Su expresión era tan seria que Sakura se sintió terriblemente tímida. Sonriendo dubitativamente, se alisó la falda de su traje azul con las manos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no podía pensar en nada que decir. Durante estos pocos meses anteriores, ella y Shaoran habían llegado a una relación cómoda y amistosa, bromeando constantemente como si fueran amigos desde la infancia. Pero Shaoran tenía razón. El beso en el jardín de los Lindworthy había cambiado su amistad, y ella se sintió casi tan torpe como cuando se encontraron por primera vez.

"Confío en que tu habitación sea confortable " dijo Shaoran de repente.

Sakura lo miró a la cara con rapidez. El cargado silencio había sido roto, y aunque añoró la intimidad que encontró en su intensa y fija mirada, dio la bienvenida al regreso de sus bromas. "Desde luego. Tu casa es encantadora. Aunque," dijo riéndose, "te juro que nunca me acostumbraré al tamaño de tu vestíbulo. Podría meter entera mi casa de Boston en él. Aunque tropezaría con el techo, me temo. Aplastaría todas las arañas. "Sakura alzó la vista a las arañas de cristal que pendían del techo, aproximadamente a unos cuarenta o cincuenta pies por encima de ella. "¿Cómo las limpian? "

Shaoran sonreía cuando la tomó del brazo. "Con mucho cuidado, supongo." Hizo una seña hacia los establos, y bajaron los escalones dirigiéndose hacia allí. "Pensé que podría mostrarte algunos rincones de Westonbirt a caballo," dijo Shaoran, "porque es demasiado grande para recorrerlo a pie. "

Sakura sonrió con anticipación. "No he montado a caballo en años," dijo emocionada.

Shaoran la miró con incredulidad. "Bueno Sakura, te he visto en Hyde Park sobre esa pequeña y dócil yegua blanca de tu prima. "

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "Por Dios, no puedes llamar a eso equitación. Uno apenas puede trotar por aquel parque lleno de gente, mucho menos galopar. Además, aun cuando pudiera hacerlo, la gente hablaría de mi escandaloso comportamiento durante semanas. "Sakura hizo una mueca. "Uno pensaría que la gente tendría algo más interesante de lo que hablar, ¿no? "

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos cuando miró a Sakura a la cara. "¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos hablando de algo más que de una situación hipotética? "

"Es posible que pudiera haber montado a mi yegua por el parque con algo que podría ser descrito como 'vertiginosa velocidad'" concedió Sakura con expresión de inocencia.

Él rió entre dientes. "¿Y la gente habló de ello durante semanas? " Y por lo bajo reflexionó, "Me pregunto por qué no oí hablar sobre ello. "

Esta vez era el turno de Sakura para reírse. "Me temo que nadie es capaz de mencionar mi nombre en tu presencia, y mucho menos hablar mal de mí de cualquier modo." Se liberó de su asimiento y corrió hacia los establos, levantándose las oscuras faldas para poder moverse más rápidamente. Girándose para quedar de cara a él, lo pinchó, "En realidad es maravilloso. ¡Jamás averiguarás todas las cosas espantosas que hago, y así disfrutaré de una reputación angelical ante tí!"

Shaoran aceleró el paso. " 'Angelical' no es precisamente el término que me viene a la mente. "

"¿Oh? " Sakura siguió andando de espaldas, mirando por encima de su hombro cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de no tropezar con alguna raíz de árbol.

"'Demonio' es bastante más apropiado. "

"Ah, pero 'angelical' es un adjetivo y 'demonio' es un sustantivo, así que no puedes sustituir uno por otro. "

"Dios me libre de las hembras cultas," refunfuñó Shaoran.

Sakura se detuvo un instante, meneando un dedo admonitoriamente. "He oído eso, piojo. "

"No puedo creer que me acabes de llamar piojo. "

"Soy la única lo bastante valiente para hacerlo. "

"Ya lo sé," replicó Shaoran, cono expresión irritada.

"Además," dijo Sakura, que continuaba caminando de espalda hacia los establos, "las mujeres cultas son mucho más interesantes que las incultas. "

"Eso es lo que las mujeres cultas dicen. "

Sakura le sacó la lengua.

"Yo que tú me pararía," le aconsejó Shaoran.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente. "¿Crees que no soy un adversario digno? "

"En absoluto. " Dijo Shaoran en tono sumamente calmado. "Quise decir que deberías dejar de andar. Estás a punto de caerte en el abrevadero. "

Sakura soltó un chillido y dio un brinco hacia delante. Girándose rápidamente vio que Shaoran no bromeaba, y que en efecto, acababa de ser salvada de un remojón. "Este agua no parece muy limpia," comentó arrugando la nariz.

"Y el olor también es bastante desagradable. "

"Bueno," declaró ella, "supongo que debería darte las gracias. "

"Sería un cambio agradable," dijo él, sonriendo.

Sakura lo ignoró. "Imagino que tendré que mirar por donde voy de aquí en adelante. "

"¿Quizás aceptarías mi escolta? "

Ella sonrió deslumbrantemente. "Oh, por supuesto. "

Se apoyó en el brazo de Shaoran mientras caminaban la corta distancia que quedaba hasta los establos. Cuando llegaron encontraron de inmediato con que un mozo de cuadra les acercaba dos caballos.

"La señora Goode ha enviado una cesta con el almuerzo, su Excelencia. Está sobre ese banco. "El mozo dió las riendas a Shaoran.

"Excelente," contestó Shaoran. "Y gracias por tener los caballos preparados avisándote con tan poca antelación. "

El mozo resplandecía. "No ha sido un problema en absoluto, su Excelencia," dijo cambiando su peso de un pie al otro.

Shaoran condujo a los caballos fuera del establo. "Aquí tienes, querida," dijo dándole a Sakura las riendas de una vivaz yegua castaña.

"Oh, es magnífica," suspiró Sakura, acariciando el brillante pelaje del animal. "¿Cómo se llama? "

"Dalila. "

"Vaya," refunfuñó ella. "Supongo el tuyo se llama Sansón. "

"Dios santo, no," respondió Shaoran. "Podría resultar demasiado peligroso. "

Sakura lo miró con recelo, preguntándose si se referiría a algo más que a los caballos, y decidió no decir nada más.

Shaoran agarró rápidamente la cesta del almuerzo, y montando en los caballos se marcharon.

Comenzaron con un suave trote, avanzando despacio ya que Sakura estaba ávidamente interesada en el paisaje. Westonbirt era una hacienda de fértil tierra con suaves colinas verdes, cubiertas de pálidas flores silvestres blancas y rosadas. Aunque la mayor parte de la propiedad se había destinado al cultivo durante varios siglos, los amplios campos lindantes con la mansión habían sido dejados sin cultivar para que la familia pudiera disfrutar de todas las ventajas del campo en relativo aislamiento. La zona por la que paseaban a caballo no estaba densamente arbolada, aunque poseyera varios robles enormes y robustos que convencieron a Sakura de que serían excelentes para trepar. Sonriendo con alegría, respiró profundamente llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco y campestre.

Shaoran se rió ante su exagerado gesto. "Es diferente aquí, ¿verdad?" Comentó.

"¿Hmmm? " Sakura estaba demasiado contenta para formar una frase completa.

"El aire. Es más limpio. Casi se puede saborear al respirarlo. "

Ella asintió. "Me siento purificada con cada respiración, como si echara fuera toda la mugre de Londres. No había notado lo mucho que echaba de menos el campo hasta que he llegado aquí. "

"Me siento de la misma manera siempre que consigo escapar de la ciudad. " dijo Shaoran con una sardónica sonrisa. "Pero después de unas pocas semanas encuentro que me aburro hasta lo indecible. "

"Quizás," dijo Sakura con audacia, "no has tenido la compañía adecuada. "

Shaoran giró la cabeza para mirarla de frente, reduciendo la marcha de su caballo hasta detenerlo por completo mientras la miraba. Sakura también detuvo su caballo para mirarlo fijamente. Después de un largo momento, Shaoran rompió el silencio. "Quizás", dijo tan suavemente que Sakura apenas lo oyó. Apartó los ojos de ella y miró al frente, protegiéndose los ojos del sol. "¿Ves aquel árbol de allí? " Preguntó. "¿Sobre la colina? "

"¿El de las flores color melocotón? "

Shaoran asintió bruscamente. "Sí. Te reto a una carrera hasta allí. E incluso te daré ventaja, ya que estás atrapada sobre esa monstruosa invención que llaman silla de amazona. "

Sakura no dijo una palabra. Tampoco esperó a que Shaoran gritara "ya", simplemente salió disparada a toda velocidad. Cuando llegó a la línea de meta (o más bien, al árbol de meta), bastante por delante de Shaoran, reía de placer, tanto por haber ganado la carrera como por el glorioso sentimiento de completo abandono. Su cabello casi se había liberado por completo del moño, y ella deshizo el resto sacudiendo la cabeza, inconsciente de la cascada de dorados mechones que se extendía por su espalda.

Shaoran luchó contra el impulso de dejarse llevar cautivado por su seductor movimiento. "Podrías haber esperado a que diera la salida para comenzar," dijo con una sonrisa indulgente.

"Sí, pero entonces probablemente no habría ganado. "

"El quid de una carrera de caballos es que gane el mejor jinete. "

"El quid de _esta_ carrera de caballos," replicó Sakura, "es que ha ganado el jinete más ingenioso. "

"Puedo ver que no voy a ganar esta argumentación. "

Sakura sonrió inocentemente. "¿Argumentábamos? "

Shaoran se aclaró la garganta. "Puedo ver que no voy a ganar esta discusión. "

"¿Puede alguien ganar una discusión? "

"Si _alguien_ puede," dijo él con tono resignado, "seguramente ese no voy a ser yo. "

"Eres muy astuto. "

"Y tú muy obstinada. "

"Mi padre ha estado quejándose de eso durante veinte años. "

"Entonces sugiero que desmontemos para almorzar," dijo Shaoran con un suspiro. Desmontó rápidamente, tomando la cesta con la comida para el almuerzo que el mozo del establo le había dado.

"A propósito," dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran la cogía y la deslizaba de la silla de montar. "No me has dicho como se llama tu caballo. "

"Cicerón." Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa mientras extendía una manta de alegres colores sobre la tierra.

"¿Cicerón? " Sakura lo miró con incredulidad. "No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan aficionado al latín. "

"Lo odio. " dijo Shaoran con una mueca, cuando recordó las infernales lecciones de latín cuando era niño en manos de sus tutores y más tarde en Eton. Se sentó sobre la manta y comenzó a sacar alimentos de la cesta. "Lo detesto. "

"¿Entonces por qué le has puesto a tu caballo el nombre de un orador latino? " Sakura rió suavemente mientras levantaba ligeramente sus faldas por encima de sus tobillos, sentándose en la manta frente a Shaoran.

Él sonrió como un chiquillo y le lanzó una manzana.

"No sé quién es en realidad. Me gustaba como sonaba. "

"Oh. Bien, es una razón tan buena como cualquier otra, supongo. Yo tampoco fui nunca demasiado aficionada al latín. No es como si una pudiera conversar en esa lengua con alguien — además de con un clérigo, supongo. "

Mientras Sakura hacía rodar la manzana entre las palmas de sus manos, Shaoran metió la mano en la cesta y sacó una botella de vino y dos elegantes copas envueltas en un pedazo de franela para impedir que se rompieran. Cuando levantó la vista, Sakura estaba inclinada lejos de él, estudiando una pequeña flor silvestre de tono rosado. Él la miró fijamente y suspiró, pensando que no podía imaginar un modo más agradable de pasar una tarde que cabalgar sin rumbo fijo por Westonbirt con Sakura. Eso le molestó. No le gustó el el hecho de que su felicidad y paz mental, progresiva e inexorablemente dependieran cada vez más de la hechicera mujer de cabello rubio rojizo que estaba sentada frente a él. Cuando antes, esa misma tarde, ella había descendido por la escalera, estaba tan dolorosamente hermosa que se había quedado paralizado. Y sabía que ella sentía la misma atracción. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Sakura no sabía esconder sus emociones.

Pero tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que no era solamente que se sintiera atraído por Sakura. Dicho sencillamente, ella le gustaba. Tenía un ingenio agudo, también era igual de inteligente y culta — si no más — que la mayor parte de los hombres que conocía, y a diferencia de la mayor parte de los miembros de la Temporada, sabía hacer una broma sin insultar a alguien en el proceso. Sus amigos y familia seguían diciéndole que debería atraparla rápidamente y casarse con ella antes de que otro lo hiciera, o ella volviera a Boston.

Pero él, absoluta y categóricamente, no deseaba casarse.

Pero también iba a volverse loco si no le hacía el amor pronto.

La miró otra vez. Ella seguía examinando la flor, apretando los labios pensativamente cuando la inclinó para mirar debajo. ¿Merecía ella realmente el precio de su libertad? ¿Lo merecía alguien?

Se pasó los dedos a través del pelo. Últimamente se sentía un tanto deprimido cuando no la veía al menos una vez al día.

Sakura alzó la mirada de repente y sus ojos Verdes brillaban con entusiasmo. "¿Shaoran? " Preguntó, sosteniendo hacia él la flor que había estado examinando.

Shaoran suspiró cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Se preguntó si a ella le molestaría mucho que la tirara sobre la manta y le arrancara la ropa.

"¿Has visto alguna vez flores como estas? " le preguntó ella. "Quiero decir verla realmente. Es fascinante. "

Tenía un aspecto angustiosamente inocente. Incluso más que de costumbre. Shaoran suspiró de nuevo. Probablemente sí le molestaría.

* * *

**NOTA: Hola al fin... :D lo siento muchisimo pero en verdad la escuela me tiene vuelta loca y tengo muy poco tiempo para estar adaptando la historia :( Pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible y ya que me he estado tardando mas de lo usual en cada capitulo prometo poner un avance :D tambien espero y les haya gustado el capitulo porque ya vienen los mejores momentos de esta parejita S&S... 3 como simepre mil gracias alas personitas que le dieron Fallow y Favorite ala historia y a mi ... sin mas les contesto a todas su lindos reviews que en verdad me levantan el animo por querer actualizar mas rapido.**

**anaiza18: Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y mil gracias por dejar sin falta tu review besos**

**Lizzy Ying Fa de Li-Cullen: Gracias por tu reviews y yo tambien amo a Shaoran es un amor **

**beabi: Ya se Shaoran en estos capitulos quera matar a su madre ya su hermana pero en verdad ellas lo ayudaran mucho **

**Didi87: Jeje.. Tomoyo tambien espera que su madre no lo concidere como yerno**

**Miss Cerezo: Mil gracias y como he estado tardando un poco pondre avances.. y me alegro que te guste besos**

**AVANCES**

_"¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? " ofreció Shaoran, inclinándose y apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas. "¿Qué te parece la historia que tiene mayor potencial para avergonzarme como un hombre adulto?"_

_"Bien, eso suena intrigante," dijo Sakura con entusiasmo_

_Sakura siguió. "No menos de dos docenas de mujeres me han advertido sobre tí. "_

_"Lamento que nadie me haya advertido a mí sobre ti," suspiró él._

_"¿Qué? " preguntó Sakura sobresaltada._

_Shaoran se inclinó más con los ojos verdes muy serios. "Creo que voy a besarte. "_

_"¿Tú…? ¿Tú vas a…?" tartamudeó Sakura, sintiendo que toda su seguridad en sí misma y su calma se evaporaban._


	12. Goggie

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11.**

**Goggie**

Sakura captó inmediatamente el brillo predador en los ojos de Shaoran y se puso en guardia para repeler su ataque.

Bien, quizás "repeler" no era la palabra exacta, decidió con rapidez, reconociendo el revoloteo de anticipación de su estómago y su respiración acelerada. Con un suspiro apenas audible, se maldijo por su debilidad para con este hombre. Miró fijamente la hermosa cara que tan dolorosamente familiar se había hecho para ella. Los ojos verdes de Shaoran brillaban con la promesa de algo que ella no alcanzaba a entender por completo, pero de alguna manera anhelaba lo mismo. Sakura tragó convulsivamente y se humedeció los labios, perdida en su mirada esmeralda. Nerviosamente se mordió el labio inferior y bajó sus ojos Verdes. Si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma — y ella trataba desesperadamente de hacerlo así, por muy difícil que a veces fuera — tenía que confesar que "no se preparaba para repeler" nada. De hecho, esperaba con impaciencia el siguiente movimiento de Shaoran.

De todos modos no tenía la menor importancia, porque Shaoran "no atacó", y pronto se hizo evidente que no tenía proyectos en ese sentido.

Cuando Sakura se alejó, él no la siguió y le rozó la barbilla para que sus ojos lo miraran. Tampoco hizo intento alguno de atraparla entre sus brazos. En vez de eso, se volvió hacia la olvidada botella de vino cogiéndola con la mano derecha y descorchándola.

Sakura empujó un errante mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y suspiró otra vez, preguntándose hasta cuando Shaoran y ella iban a continuar con este casi constante estado de tensión. No tenía ni idea de cómo poder resolver la situación, ni podía adivinar cuál sería el resultado, pero sentía que alguien iba a tener que hacer algo, y pronto. Alzó la mirada hacia Shaoran, que terminaba de descorchar la botella con un floreo. "¿Necesitas ayuda? " Preguntó cortésmente, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no tener valor para decir algo más atrevido.

El corcho salió de la botella con un ruidoso "pop". Shaoran miró a Sakura, que estaba sentaba en silencio, con sus oscuras faldas extendidas en abanico sobre sus piernas. "Bien, supongo que podrías desempaquetar el almuerzo," contestó él, pasándole la cesta. Sus manos se rozaron brevemente al cogerla ella, y Sakura sintió una corriente atravesar su brazo. Casi involuntariamente lo retiró, sorprendida por la intensidad de su reacción ante un roce tan breve. Velozmente lo miró a la cara. Shaoran apartó la mirada con idéntica velocidad, pero Sakura podía jurar que había visto una tímida sonrisa cruzar sus rasgos antes de volver a la tarea de servir el vino. ¡Dios mío!, debía estar perdiendo el juicio si pensaba que Shaoran podría sentir alguna vez algo remotamente parecido a una emoción tímida.

Shaoran, mientras tanto, se preguntaba cómo iba a conseguir mantener las manos alejadas de ella, si era incapaz de no mirarla más de un segundo. "Cuéntame algo sobre tu infancia," dijo rápidamente, impaciente por enfocar la conversación en un toma que no pudiera volverse provocativo.

"¿Mi infancia? " Sakura tomó la copa de vino que él le ofreció. "¿Qué quieres saber? "

"Todo," contestó Shaoran perezosamente, recostándose y apoyándose sobre los codos.

"Tengo veinte años," le recordó ella con un centelleo en sus ojos. "Eso es mucho tiempo para cubrir en una tarde. "

"Entonces cuéntame lo peor que hayas hecho. "

"¿Lo peor? " Sakura trató de parecer ofendida, pero no tuvo éxito, incapaz de suprimir una risilla. "¿No creerás que era una niña traviesa?"

"Desde luego que no," dijo Shaoran suavemente, tomando un sorbo de vino antes de colocar su copa en una zona plana del terreno. Una sonrisa diabólica se extendió por su cara. "Imagino que eras un diablillo. "

Sakura rió en voz alta y colocó su copa al lado de la de él. "Bueno, seguramente me parecía a uno." Enroscó un mechón de pelo alrededor de sus dedos. "Si crees que mi pelo es llamativo ahora, deberías haberme visto a los diez años. ¡Parecía Oro! "

Shaoran se rió al imaginar una Sakura en miniatura corriendo alrededor de su casa en Boston.

"Y tenía muchas pecas," siguió Sakura.

"Aún tienes unas pocas sobre el puente de la nariz," no pudo por menos que indicar Shaoran, pensando que le gustaría besar cada una de ellas.

"Es muy descortés por tu parte mencionarlo," se rió Sakura, "pero me temo que he de aceptar el hecho de que me acompañarán para siempre. "

"Yo las encuentro bastante encantadoras. "

Sakura apartó la mirada, turbada por su sensible elogio. "Oh. Bueno, gracias. "

"Pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta. "

Sakura lo miró con expresión interrogante.

"Sobre lo peor que hiciste de niña," le recordó Shaoran.

"Oh," dijo ella, tratando de eludir la cuestión. "Bueno, es bastante horrible. "

"No puedo esperar a oírlo. "

"No, quiero decir que es horrible. "

"Solo estás consiguiendo acicatear mi curiosidad, amor," dijo Shaoran, con una sonrisa animando sus bronceados rasgos.

"No voy a poder escaparme de contártelo, ¿verdad?"

"Soy el único que sabe cómo regresar a casa." La sonrisita de Shaoran le dijo a Sakura que sabía que la tenía atrapada.

"Oh, bien," dijo Sakura, admitiendo el fracaso. "Pasó cuando tenía trece años. Sabes que mi padre posee una naviera ¿verdad? "

Shaoran asintió.

"Bueno, soy su única hija y realmente me gusta el mar, y también soy bastante buena con los números, ¿sabes? De todos modos, siempre he planeado asumir la dirección del negocio finalmente. "

"No hay demasiadas mujeres que dirijan una gran naviera," comentó Shaoran tranquilamente.

"No hay ninguna que yo sepa," prosiguió Sakura. "Pero no importa. A veces tenemos que saltarnos los convencionalismos para realizar nuestros sueños. ¿Y quién podría dirigir el negocio mejor que yo? Lo conozco mejor que nadie, salvo mi padre, por supuesto. "

Lo miró de modo provocativo.

"Tenías trece años... "dijo Shaoran con una mirada indulgente, para recordarle que volviera a la historia que tenían entre manos.

"Oh, bien. Decidí que mi padre estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en enseñarme la parte práctica del negocio. Había estado en la oficina de Boston innumerables veces, y hasta me dejaba ofrecer mi opinión siempre que tenía que tomar una gran decisión. No sé si alguna vez tomó en cuenta mi consejo," dijo pensativamente, "pero al menos siempre me dejó opinar. También comprobaba los libros de cuentas para asegurarme de que los oficinistas no cometían ningún error. "

"¿Comprobabas los libros a los trece años? " Preguntó Shaoran incrédulamente.

"Ya te he dicho que soy muy buena con los números," dijo ella defensivamente. "Sé que la mayor parte de los hombres encuentran difícil de creer que una mujer tenga buena cabeza para ellos, pero yo la tengo. Encontré bastantes errores. Hasta atrapé a un oficinista que engañaba a mi padre. "

"No temas, querida," dijo Shaoran riendo entre dientes. "He aprendido a no sorprenderme por ninguno de tus talentos ocultos. "

"Entonces decidí que era hora de que aprendiera sobre la vida en los barcos. Mi padre siempre dice que no puedes tener éxito en un negocio de navegación si no sabes nada sobre la vida en el mar. "

Él gimió. "No estoy seguro de querer oír lo que viene a continuación. "

"En ese caso no terminaré la historia," dijo Sakura esperanzada.

"Bromeaba," dijo él amenazadoramente, arqueando una ceja mientras sus ojos cafés la taladraban.

"Resumiendo," prosiguió sabiamente Sakura, "viajé de polizón en uno de nuestros barcos. "

Shaoran sintió una irracional cólera brotar en su interior. "¿Estás loca? " Estalló. "¿Sabes lo que te podía haber pasado? Los marineros pueden ser muy poco escrupulosos. Sobre todo cuando no han visto una hembra en meses," añadió enigmáticamente.

"Bueno, Shaoran, sólo tenía trece años. "

"Tu edad probablemente no habría detenido a la mayoría de ellos. "

Sakura retorció nerviosamente, retorciendo un trozo de la tela de su falda entre sus dedos, un poco incómoda por la intensidad de la reacción de Shaoran. "Te aseguro, Shaoran, que he pasado por esto con mi padre innumerables veces. No necesito que tú también me sermonees. No debería habértelo contado. "

Shaoran suspiró, consciente de haber reaccionado de forma exagerada. Se inclinó hacia delante, soltando suavemente la mano de Sakura de su falda, y llevándosela a los labios en un acto de contricción. "Lo siento, querida," dijo con voz suave. "Es solamente que me hace sentir enfermo pensar que por descuido podrías haberte puesto en una posición peligrosa, aunque fuera hace siete años. "

El corazón de Sakura dió un vuelco ante el tono tierno de su voz, y al saberlo tan preocupado por ella. "No tienes por qué preocuparte," le aseguró rápidamente. "Todo salió bien al final, y no era tan cabeza de chorlito como la historia puede inducirte a creer. "

Shaoran siguió acariciándole la mano con el pulgar. "¿Oh? "

"No es que me colara de polizón en ningún viejo barco," dijo Sakura, tratando no de hacer caso de la cálida sensación que emanaba de su mano. "Uno de nuestros capitanes es muy amigo de la familia. Casi como un tío. Nunca habría viajado de polizón en ningún otro barco que no fuera el del Capitán Cartwright. Yo sabía que izaba velas a las ocho de la mañana, así que salí de casa la noche antes… "

"¿Qué? " Exigió Shaoran, convirtiendo la caricia de su mano en un apretón. "¿Vagaste sola por Boston en medio de la noche? ¡Pequeña inconsciente! "

"Oh, calla. No era de noche. Solamente me lo pareció así porque estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir. Probablemente eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. El sol ya había comenzado a salir. Además," dijo de modo acusador, "prometiste no reprenderme más. "

"No hice tal cosa. "

"Bien, pues deberías haberlo hecho," respondió Sakura provocativamente, dando un tirón de su mano y soltándose para alcanzar su copa de vino.

"Vale," aceptó Shaoran, girándose y apoyando la cabeza sobre un codo. "Prometo no interrumpirte. "

"Bien," replicó Sakura, tomando un sorbo de vino.

"Pero no te prometo abstenerme de gritarte cuando lo merezcas. "

Sakura le lanzó una mirada malhumorada.

"Y tampoco te prometo no obligarte a prometer que no repetirás un comportamiento tan ridículo en el futuro. "

"Por favor concédeme un poco de crédito." Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. "No me colaría en un barco ahora. "

"Sí, pero sólo Dios sabe qué otra cosa harías," refunfuñó Shaoran.

"¿Puedo terminar? "

"Hazlo por favor. "

"Bien, salí de casa de madrugada, lo cual no me fue fácil porque mi dormitorio está en el primer piso. "

Shaoran gimió.

"Afortunadamente soy muy buena trepando árboles," siguió Sakura. "Tuve que saltar desde mi ventana hasta la rama del roble que hay junto a ella, pasar al tronco, y luego descender al suelo." Miró a Shaoran a ver si estaba a punto de interrumpirla de nuevo. Él hizo un gran espectáculo del hecho de no decir una palabra. "Una vez que llegué al suelo. " siguió Sakura, "no fue muy difícil caminar hasta los muelles y subir luego al barco. "

"¿No notó tu padre tu ausencia? " preguntó Shaoran.

"Oh, lo tenía todo calculado," dijo Sakura con desenvoltura. "Él siempre se marcha a sus oficinas de madrugada. No tenía la costumbre de venir a verme antes de irse. Temía despertarme. Tengo un sueño muy ligero," explicó ella, con sus ojos Verdes muy serios.

Shaoran sonrió, pensando que le gustaría tener conocimiento de ese hecho de primera mano. "¿Y los criados? " Preguntó. "Seguramente alguno de ellos notaría tu ausencia. "

"En realidad no vivimos tan magníficamente como aquí," dijo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. "Mi padre y yo no tenemos una flota de criados. Mary, nuestra criada, por lo general venía a despertarme a las siete y media —"

"Una hora de salvajes," murmuró Shaoran.

Sakura apretó los labios y le miró con suave reproche. "No seguimos el loco horario de la ciudad en Boston. "

"Qué provincianos," dijo él con sequedad, solo para pincharla.

Casi funcionó. Ella comenzó a levantar un dedo y moverlo represivamente, y luego se detuvo a medio movimiento, con la mano todavía suspendida en el aire. "Pensándolo mejor," dijo despacio, entrecerrando los ojos, "no voy a dignarme a discutir eso contigo. "

"Estoy apabullado," contestó Shaoran, estirándose y atrapando su mano. Con un rápido tirón la tumbó junto a él. Sakura chilló cuando aterrizó junto a su fuerte cuerpo, con las piernas atrapadas en las faldas enredadas.

"¡Shaoran! " exclamó, tratando de desenredar sus piernas del incómodo material. "¿Qué haces?"

Shaoran soltó la mano de Sakura y se apresuró a acariciar la delicada línea de su mandíbula con los nudillos. "Solo quería acercarte lo suficiente para poder olerte. "

"¿Qué? " Graznó ella.

"Cada uno tiene su propio olor especial, ya sabes," explicó él suavemente, arrastrando su pulgar por sus carnosos labios. "El tuyo es particularmente dulce. "

Sakura se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. "¿No quieres oír el resto de la historia? " Dijo con voz ronca. Luchó por volver a sentarse aunque Shaoran no se sentía inclinado a dejarla alejarse de él.

"Desde luego. " Su mano se movió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, que atrapó suavemente entre su pulgar y su índice.

"Umm, ¿dónde estaba? " Sakura parpadeó varias veces mientras se percataba de que Shaoran había tenido éxito en volverla una completa boba.

"Estabas explicándome porqué tu doncella no notó que te habías ido," le recordó, preguntándose si sus pestañas serían tan suaves como parecían.

"Oh," dijo Sakura tragando saliva. "Bueno, sí que notó que me había ido, desde luego, a las siete y media cuando entró para despertarme, pero yo sabía que para cuando alguien pudiera alcanzar a mi padre y llegaran a los muelles, estaríamos ya lejos en el mar. "

"¿Entonces qué pasó? " la aguijoneó. Sus dedos abandonaron su lóbulo y descendieron para acariciarle el cuello.

Sakura levantó la mirada hasta sus ojos y quedó hipnotizada por la cruda pasión que vio en ellos. "¿Qué pasó cuándo? " preguntó ella sin expresión, todos los pensamientos habían volado de su cabeza.

Shaoran rió entre dientes, contento por su reacción ante su caricia. "¿Qué pasó cuándo tu padre se dio cuenta de que te habías ido? "

Sakura se humedeció los labios y bajó rápidamente la mirada fijándola en su barbilla, que calculó menos desconcertante que el brillo de su fija mirada. "Bien", dijo despacio, tratando de recobrar la calma. "En realidad no podía hacer nada. Ya habíamos zarpado. El problema comenzó cuando finalmente aparecí ante el capitán Cartwright esa tarde a la puesta de sol. Creí que explotaría. "

"¿Qué hizo él? "

"Me encerró en su camarote y dio media vuelta al barco. "

"Un hombre sensato," comentó Shaoran. "Debería enviarle una nota de agradecimiento. "

"No me dio nada de comida. "

"Bien," dijo Shaoran con rotundidad. "No merecías ninguna. "

"Pasé mucha hambre," dijo Sakura muy seria, tratando de no hacer caso del calor que sentía en la nuca, donde Shaoran había posado la mano. "No había comido nada durante casi veinticuatro horas cuando él me encarceló, y pasaron otras ocho o nueve horas antes de que llegáramos a casa. "

"Debería haberte azotado. "

"Mi padre se encargó de eso," comentó Sakura con una mueca. "Mi trasero estuvo casi tan rojo durante una semana. "

Shaoran luchó mucho tiempo y con mucha fuerza para resistir la tentación de bajar su mano por la espalda de ella, y apretar la parte de su cuerpo que ella había mencionado. Miró subrepticiamente a Sakura para averiguar si ella tenía alguna idea de lo que estaba pensando. Ella estaba mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, con los ojos fijos en algún punto del horizonte, y los labios curvados en una nostálgica sonrisa. De repente, como si hubiera notado el peso de los ojos de él sobre ella, se dio la vuelta, su brillante pelo alborotado por la brisa y volando alrededor de su rostro. La delicada sonrisa permaneció en su cara, pero Shaoran vio la cautela brillar en sus ojos. Suspiró. Ella no era estúpida.

Demonios, supuso que precisamente por eso le gustaba tanto.

Sakura aprovechó el breve ensueño de Shaoran para escabullirse hacia atrás en la manta hasta su posición original, usando el hambre como excusa. "¡Estoy muerta de hambre! " Comenzó a revolver en la cesta de picnic. "Me pregunto que habrá puesto la señora Goode para nosotros. "

"Espero que no sea uno de los nuevos gatitos de Cleopatra," comentó Shaoran.

Sakura hizo una mueca. "Eres imposible," decidió ella, sacando un plato de pollo asado. Suspiró. "Qué pena que haya incluido pollo. "

"¿Por qué? " preguntó Shaoran al tiempo que se estiraba para coger un muslo de pollo. "¿No te gusta?" le dió un voraz bocado y le sonrió pícaramente.

La cara de Sakura tenía una expresión de preocupación. "Es que es muy difícil comerlo de una manera elegante."

"Pues no actúes como una dama. No se lo diré a nadie. "

Sakura parecía dudosa. "No sé. Tía Sonomi se ha esforzado tanto para reformarme. Lamentaría arruinar todo su trabajo por un picnic. "

"Por Dios, Sakura. Usa los dedos y diviértete. "

"¿De verdad? ¿No contarás que no me comporte como una correcta señorita inglesa? "

"Sakura, ¿te he dado alguna vez la más mínima indicación que te haya hecho creer que quiero que te comportes como si fueras una recatada señorita inglesa? "

"Oh, bueno," capituló ella, arrancando el otro muslo del pollo y dándole un delicado bocado. Shaoran hizo todo lo que pudo por no echarse a reir cuando ella empezó a masticar el minúsculo bocado. "Es tu turno ahora" dijo ella, arqueando las cejas.

Shaoran lo hizo mejor, enarcando sólo su ceja derecha en una expresión de suprema confianza.

"Odio a la gente que puede hacer eso," refunfuñó ella por lo bajo.

"¿Hmmm? "

"Nada. " Sakura dió otro diminuto bocado al pollo. "Que ahora es tu turno de contarme lo peor que hiciste cuando eras niño. "

"¿Creerías que fui un niño modelo? "

"No," contestó Sakura sin rodeos.

"¿Entonces creerías que fui tan terrible que me resulta imposible decidirme por un solo episodio?"

"Eso es un poco más probable. "

"¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? " ofreció Shaoran, inclinándose y apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas. "¿Qué te parece la historia que tiene mayor potencial para avergonzarme como un hombre adulto?"

"Bien, _eso_ suena intrigante," dijo Sakura con entusiasmo, olvidando su resolución de comportarse correctamente mientras se comía el pollo y dándole un buen bocado.

"Tenía aproximadamente dos o tres años," comenzó Shaoran.

"Espera un momento," lo interrumpió Sakura. "¿Estás tratando de decirme que el momento más embarazoso de tu vida ocurrió cuando tenías dos años? Es lo más ridículo que he oído nunca. No debería estar permitido sentir vergüenza por lo que uno hizo cuando era bebé. "

"¿Me vas a dejar terminar la historia? " Preguntó Shaoran con una insolente inclinación de cabeza.

"Seguramente," contestó ella magnánima, agitando su muslo de pollo en el aire.

"Tenía aproximadamente dos o tres años. "

"Ya has dicho eso," le recordó Sakura con la boca llena.

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada enojada y prosiguió. "La hermana de mi madre me había regalado un perro de trapo por Navidad. Siempre lo llevaba conmigo. "

"¿Cómo lo llamaste? "

Su expresión era avergonzada. "Goggie". Le lanzó un vistazo a Sakura, quien trataba valientemente de sofocar una carcajada. Rápidamente ella pegó una amplia sonrisa en su cara. "De todos modos", siguió Shaoran, "jugué tanto con Goggie que finalmente perdió todo el relleno y yo estaba desconsolado. O al menos eso dice mi madre," añadió él rápidamente. "No recuerdo nada de eso. "

Sakura conjuró una visión de un niño de pelo café y ojos cafeces lamentándose por la pérdida de su juguete favorito y decidió que la imagen era demasiado adorable para pensar en ella sin correr el riesgo de enamorarse perdidamente allí mismo. "¿Qué pasó entonces? " Preguntó, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza para desterrar la peligrosa visión.

"Mi madre se compadeció de mí y rellenó de nuevo el perro con sus medias viejas. Y habríamos vivido felices excepto"-dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida — "que seguí abusando del juguete y este se deshizo una y otra vez, hasta que mi madre no pudo recomponerlo. "

"¿Y? " lo pinchó Sakura.

"Y esta es la parte donde la historia se vuelve embarazosa para mí. "

"Oh, bien. "

"Por lo visto, no podía soportar separarme de Goggie, ni aun cuando su muerte era definitivamente irrevocable, y como era imposible llevar al perro conmigo nunca más, decidí que el relleno haría el mismo papel. " Shaoran hizo una pausa momentánea, pasándose casualmente la mano por su pelo alborotado por el viento. "Recordarás," dijo perezosamente, "que mi madre rellenó el perro con medias. Así que durante los siguientes meses vagué por los pasillos de Westonbirt arrastrando conmigo allá donde fuera varios pares de medias femeninas."

Sakura rió alegremente. "No creo que eso sea embarazoso. Creo que es adorable. "

Shaoran clavó sus ojos en los de ella con una expresión de fingida severidad. " ¿Te das cuenta de que tengo una reputación que mantener?"

"Oh, créeme, conozco muy bien tu reputación," contestó Sakura, con ojos brillantes de diversión.

Shaoran se acercó apoyándose y trató de parecer severo. "Te he confiado mi más oscuro secreto. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si se supiera que el duque de Ashbourne pasó sus años de formación envuelto en medias femeninas? "

"Venga, venga. No estabas envuelto _en_ medias femeninas; estabas enamorado _de_ las medias femeninas. Y ahora que lo pienso," Sakura hizo una pausa momentánea y una sonrisa descarada apareció en su cara, "tiene sentido. Ciertamente también estás bastante interesado en las medias femeninas ahora. "

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso? "

"Bueno, Shaoran," lo embromó Sakura. "Tienes una reputación con las damas, ¿sabes? "

"Rápidamente perdida gracias a ti," refunfuñó él.

Sin oírlo, Sakura siguió. "No menos de dos docenas de mujeres me han advertido sobre tí. "

"Lamento que nadie me haya advertido a mí sobre _ti_," suspiró él.

"¿Qué? " preguntó Sakura sobresaltada.

Shaoran se inclinó más con los ojos verdes muy serios. "Creo que voy a besarte. "

"¿Tú…? ¿Tú vas a…?" tartamudeó Sakura, sintiendo que toda su seguridad en sí misma y su calma se evaporaban.

Shaoran la contempló. Su brillante cabello estaba alborotado por el viento y enmarcaba su rostro en un adorable desorden. Sus ojos Verdes estaban muy abiertos y brillaban luminosamente mientras miraban como él se acercaba. Ella se humedeció nerviosamente los labios, completamente inconsciente de su propio poder de seducción.

"Sakura," dijo él con voz ronca. "Tengo que besarte. ¿Lo entiendes? "

Sakura asintió dubitativa, apenas consciente de las palabras de él, mientras todo su cuerpo pareció estallar en llamas, encendido por el pulsante calor que despedía su poderoso cuerpo.

Los ojos de Shaoran se posaron finalmente en sus carnosos labios y su último pensamiento coherente fue que nada salvo una catástrofe natural podía evitar que la besara ahora. Y muy lentamente, él rozó con sus labios los suyos

* * *

**NOTA: Hola ante mano se que me quieren asesinar por dejarlo ahi pero es que fue lo unico que pude adaptar la escuela me tiene vuelta loca y entre tareas y trabajos no puedo estar mucho tiempo en la compu pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible como siempre mil gracias por sus hermosos REVIEWS y a las personitas que le pusieron fallow y favorite ala historia o a mi... como paso de rapido solo a dejar el capitulo la siguiente vez prometo contestar sus reviews besos**

_**Adelanto**_

_Algo en su interior parecía saber que este era el hombre correcto, y no podía vencer la urgencia de estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Instintivamente, presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, amoldándose a sus poderosos contornos._

_Para Shaoran, su inocente movimiento fue como una antorcha que encendió la chispa que había estado ardiendo dentro de él durante meses..._

_"¿Crees que toda esta confusión podría tener algo que ver con Ashbourne? "_

_"¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Shaoran! Es todo por su culpa. Ha puesto mi vida patas arriba. "_

_"Pero no estás enamorada de él," declaró Tomoyo suavemente._

_Sakura mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada._


	13. ¿Te ha seducido?

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran**_

* * *

**Capítulo 12.**

**TE HA SEDUCIDO**

Hipnotizada, Sakura no pudo apartar sus ojos de la cara de Shaoran mientras su boca descendía hasta posarse sobre la suya. El roce fue breve, sus labios apenas acariciaron los suyos. Se sintió paralizada, incapaz apenas de respirar.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Sus ojos todavía estaban muy abiertos y lo miraba fijamente como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes. "¿Sakura? " le preguntó, rozándole con los dedos la barbilla.

Sakura siguió contemplándolo mientras él exploraba su rostro con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella luchó contra el impulso de estirar la mano y apartarle un mechón de pelo de la frente. La miraba tan tiernamente, que pensó que único que deseaba hacer era acurrucarse en el calor de sus brazos y derretirse entre ellos. Sabía que no la amaba y que no tenía intención de casarse con ella. Pero también sabía que sentía verdadero cariño por ella y que la deseaba muchísimo. Y, Dios la ayudara, ella lo deseaba con la misma intensidad también. Había estado durante meses tratando de convencerse de que no había nada especial en los extraños y novedosos sentimientos que experimentaba siempre que él estaba cerca. Shaoran le había dicho que tenía que besarla. Era hora de ser honesta consigo misma. Ella también _tenía _que besarlo.

Shaoran detectó el momento exacto en que su vacilación cedió paso al deseo. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

Pero antes de que él pudiera reanudar el beso, ella lo detuvo, colocándole una mano sobre la mejilla y murmurando su nombre con voz ronca.

Shaoran giró despacio la cabeza para besar la palma de su mano. "¿Qué, mi amor? "

La voz de Sakura estaba ronca por la emoción. "¿Me prometes que te detendrás cuándo debamos hacerlo? "

Shaoran la miró atentamente, preguntándose si entendía lo que le estaba preguntando.

"Yo... no tengo mucha experiencia con esta clase de cosas, Shaoran. " Sakura tragó, tratando de reunir coraje para continuar con su petición. "Deseo realmente besarte. Pero puede que no sepa cuándo debemos pararnos, o cómo debería detenerte. Te pido que me des tu palabra de caballero de que nos detendremos antes de que hagamos algo … irrevocable. "

Shaoran supo en ese momento que ella era suya. Supo que podría hacerle el amor allí mismo, sobre la suave manta y ella no haría nada para detenerlo. Pero también sabía que la mente de ella no quería lo mismo que su cuerpo tan obviamente deseaba. Miró su rostro resplandeciente y se dio cuenta que le sería imposible vivir consigo mismo si se aprovechara de su confianza.

"Te doy mi palabra," dijo suavemente.

"Oh, Shaoran," gimió ella, enredando los brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando él se inclinó sobre ella otra vez.

"Si supieras cuanto tiempo he estado esperando esto," murmuró él, arrastrando los labios por su rostro depositando cálidos besos y siguiendo hacia un costado de su cuello.

"Me…me parece que sé _exactamente_ cuanto," dijo Sakura, tremula, con voz estremecida por el impacto del deseo. Mientras él la tendía despacio de espaldas, ella hundió los dedos en su espeso pelo, tratando desesperadamente de acercarlo más.

Algo en su interior parecía saber que este era el hombre correcto, y no podía vencer la urgencia de estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible. Instintivamente, presionó su cuerpo contra el de él, amoldándose a sus poderosos contornos.

Para Shaoran, su inocente movimiento fue como una antorcha que encendió la chispa que había estado ardiendo dentro de él durante meses.

"Oh Dios, Sakura," gimió. "¿Tienes idea de lo que me haces?" Bajó la mirada hacia ella. Sus oscuros ojos ardían de deseo recién descubierto y también de confianza. Cuando se perdió en esos pozos Verdes, Shaoran gimió de nuevo. "Ya veo que no. "

Sakura no entendió su misterioso comentario. "¿Va… algo va mal? " preguntó, preocupada por que en su inexperiencia hubiera hecho algo que lo molestara.

Shaoran se inclinó y colocó dos besos sobre sus párpados. "Créeme amor, no hay nada mal." Se rió cuando vio cómo el alivio inundaba su expresión. Lo invadió un cálido sentimiento al notar lo preocupada que estaba por complacerlo. "Pareces tener una habilidad natural para esto." En su interior, Shaoran se preguntaba cómo diablos iba a ser capaz de obligarse a parar cómo le prometió a Sakura, pero no expresó su pensamiento en voz alta, temeroso de romper la atmósfera sensual que se había apoderado de su picnic.

Sakura enrojeció de placer ante su elogio. "Solamente quería — ¡ohh! " jadeó con fuerza cuando la mano de Shaoran paso acariciando su estómago y se detuvo sobre su inflamado seno. El calor de su roce era tan ardiente que estaba sorprendida de que no hubiera incendiado su traje de montar. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se le entreabrieron los labios ante su atrevida caricia.

La sonrisa de Shaoran era de pura satisfacción masculina. "Te gusta esto, ¿verdad, mi amor?" Cuando sintió que su pezón de endurecía a través de la tela del vestido, apretó el montículo de carne que rodeaba con su mano y vió como Sakura temblaba de deseo. Maldijo silenciosamente la fila de diminutos botones que jalonaban la espalda de Sakura y que hacían casi imposible deslizar la tela por sus hombros. Con un abrupto suspiro se resignó al hecho de que le sería imposible deleitarse con la visión del mullido seno y el terso pezón que habían resultado ser tan embriagadores al tacto. Este revés, sin embargo, era probablemente lo mejor, considerando la promesa que había hecho solo unos momentos antes.

"Oh, Shaoran," gimió Sakura suavemente. "Todo esto es tan extraño." Soltó otro grito ahogado cuando sintió sus manos arrastrandose bajo los pliegues de sus faldas y acariciarla firme y suavemente. Estremecimientos de placer recorrieron sus piernas hasta el mismo centro de su ser, y suspiró con abandono. "Y es tan agradable. "

La mano de Shaoran continuó acariciándola, ascendiendo hasta llegar al sensible punto donde sus medias terminaban y empezaba la pálida y suave piel, y Sakura casi se despegó de la manta de la pura energía que parecía brotar de las yemas de los dedos de Shaoran. Entonces, aunque no estaba segura de cómo, él se acercó aún más.

"¿Shaoran? " dijo ella entrecortadamente. "¿Qué … qué? ¿Estás seguro? No sé… "

Shaoran la silenció con un suave beso. "Shh, querida. Te prometo que no voy a" - sonrió irónicamente ante sus melodramáticas palabras — "violarte aquí sobre la manta. Cuando hagamos el amor, será perfecto, sin vacilaciones o malentendidos entre nosotros." Siguió dejando caer suaves besos por todo su rostro para aliviar sus miedos mientras introducía la mano bajo su ropa interior y comenzaba a juguetear con el suave vello que protegía su feminidad. El aliento de Sakura se atascó en su garganta y se tensó contra él. Veinte años de correcta educación inundaron su mente y le dijeron que no debería permitir tal situación. Presionó una mano contra el pecho de él, tratando flojamente de apartarlo. "Espera, Shaoran, no estoy ... segura "

"¿No estás segura de qué, amor? "

La voz de Sakura tembló de aprehensión. "De tí, de esto, de nada. "

"¿No estás segura de mí? " le preguntó él, tratando de desvanecer sus miedos. "¿Me estás diciendo que preferirías estar aquí con otra persona? "

"¡No! " exclamó ella. "No es eso, es ... "

"¿Es qué? "

"¡No lo sé!" Su mente le gritaba que debería levantarse y marcharse, pero no podía negar las palpitantes sensaciones que la recorrían con cada una de sus caricias. Y justo cuando su lucha interior la desgarraba, sintió que se relajaba contra él, su cuerpo imponiendose instintivamente a los temores de su mente.

"No te preocupes, amor," murmuró Shaoran, aliviado por su aceptación. "Mantendré la promesa que te he hecho esta tarde." Suspiró, luchando con fuerza por mantener su propio deseo bajo control. Su necesidad de ella era dolorosamente evidente y su endurecida virilidad palpitaba y se presionaba contra sus pantalones. "Solo quiero – _necesito_ estar dentro de ti de alguna forma. No puedo explicarlo. Necesito sentirte ahora mismo. "

Y con esto deslizó un dedo dentro de ella. Estaba caliente y mojada, tal y como sabía que estaría, pero también estrecha y apretada. Sintió una oleada de orgullo cuando se dió cuenta de que era el primer hombre que la había tocado de una forma tan íntima. Sintió que palpitaba de necesidad por ella, su virilidad clamando por cambiar el sitio con sus afortunados dedos.

Deliciosas oleadas de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Sakura, y comenzó a tensarse de expectación con algo que no entendía, pero que de alguna manera tenía que suceder. "¡Shaoran! " gritó. "Ayúdame, por favor. No puedo soportarlo más. "

"Oh, sí, sí que puedes, amor." Mientras el dedo de Shaoran continuaba acariciando íntimamente su interior, su pulgar encontró el sensible brote de carne escondido bajo sus suaves rizos.

"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Shaoran!" Sakura gritó su nombre en completo abandono. Cada pequeña espiral de deseo que había estado estremeciendo su cuerpo se concentró en su abdomen, y comenzó a tensarse convulsivamente hasta que su mundo simplemente estalló, y se dejó caer exhausta y agotada sobre la suave manta.

Shaoran deslizó suavemente el dedo fuera de ella y se tendió a su lado. "Shhh", murmuró consoladoramente, tratando de aliviar el declive de su climax. Mientras le acariciaba el pelo, miró fijamente hacia los campos y comenzó a obligar a su cuerpo a calmarse, ya que sabía que no disfrutaría de la misma clase de liberación que Sakura. Aun asi, sintió una innegable satisfacción con el placer de Sakura. Y aunque Shaoran era siempre un amante considerado que daba tanto placer como recibía, era la primera vez que su propia necesidad quedaba completamente relegada a un segundo lugar ante la de alguien más.

"Oh, vaya" suspiró Sakura, en cuanto recobró la capacidad de hablar.

"Oh, vaya, en efecto" se rió Shaoran entre dientes, deslizando su índice a lo largo de la elegante línea de su mandíbula. "¿Cómo te encuentras? "

"Me siento… oh, no sé como me siento. " Sakura cerró los ojos un instante completamente relajada. Una ligera sonrisa curvó sus labios, abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en el hombre que estaba a su lado. "¿Cómo me siento? "

Shaoran rió en voz alta. "Te sientes espléndida, dulzura. Absolutamente espléndida. "

"Sí, supongo que sí," suspiró ella, acurrucandose contra él. "¿Aunque también, tal vez un poco...demasiado … vigorosa? "

Él reprimió una sonrisa. "No, querida, no has sido demasiado vigorosa. Simplemente perfecta. "

"Muchas gracias por decir eso," dijo ella, sepultando la cara en su cuello. "No estaba muy segura de qué hacer, ¿sabes?." Hubiese querido alzar la vista para ver su expresión, pero un débil rubor de vergüenza la cubría por completo.

"No te preocupes. Planeo que practiques mucho. "

"¿Qué? " Sakura se sentó rápidamente, sumamente impaciente, de repente, por alisarse la falda. Las palabras de Shaoran provocaron que volviera a la realidad. "Shaoran, sabes que no podemos hacer esto todo el tiempo. "

"¿Por qué no? "

"Porque no. Hay demasiadas personas a quienes lastimaríamos. Demasiadas personas que esperan lo mejor de mí. "

"No puedo pensar en nada que me guste más que esperar lo mejor de tí. "

"Estás siendo deliberadamente obtuso. Yo …" el rostro de Sakura palideció de repente. "No puedo creer lo que he hecho" dijo con los ojos desorbitados al tomar conciencia de su escandaloso comportamiento. Un beso robado era una cosa, pero esto — Dios querido, ella le había dejado, no, le había rogado a Shaoran, que la tocara de la forma más íntima.

Shaoran gimió cuando vió surgir la duda y autorecriminación en la cara de Sakura. Su cuerpo palpitaba aún dolorosamente, y francamente no tenía energía suficiente para lidiar con un repentino ataque de sensibilidad femenina.

"No te culpo," dijo Sakura rápidamente. "Me culpo a mí. Perdí el control de mí misma. "

Nada que hubiera dicho podría haberlo hecho sentir peor. Era tan inocente; no tenía ni idea de la clase de presión sensual que había usado sobre ella. Era propio de su adorable valentia intetar asumir la responsabilidad de su acto de amor. Pero a pesar de la culpa que empezaba a invadir su mente, Shaoran no se sentía particularmente caritativo. Su cuerpo aún clamaba por la liberación, tensando todos sus nervios y músculos.

"Sakura," dijo súbitamente, con voz firme y controlada. "Solo voy a decir esto una vez. No lamentes lo que ha pasado esta tarde. Ha sido hermoso y natural, y tú has sido todo lo que alguna vez soñé que serías. Si sigues reprochándotelo a ti misma sólo vas a conseguir enfermar. Y si crees que no debemos compartir nunca más nuestras almas como hemos hecho hoy, bueno, simplemente vas a tener que aceptar que presentaré batalla. "

Cabalgaron de regreso a casa en silencio. Sakura se sentía dividida por sus emociones. Por una parte, no podía evitar sentirse plena de felicidad al rememorar el tórrido encuentro amoroso que había experimentado solo unos momentos antes. Por otro lado, se daría de bofetadas en cuanto llegara a casa.

Su vida, decidió, se volvía más confusa por momentos.

Shaoran tampoco parecía inclinado a entablar conversación. Sentía el cuerpo como si fuera a estallar en cualquier momento, y no ayudaba que el olor de Sakura estuviera por todas partes — en su ropa, en sus manos, flotando en el aire. Sabía desde un principio que él no conseguiria la satisfacción final, pero creyó que el proporcionarle ese placer a Sakura sería suficiente. Y lo había sido, hasta que ella había comenzado a dudar de sí misma, arruinando la experiencia al avergonzarse de ello.

Iba a tener que tomar algunas decisiones importantes en su vida, decidió, y pronto. No estaba seguro de cuanto más podría aguantar.

Cuando la pareja finalmente llegó a Westonbirt, Sakura estaba hecha un lío. Cuando entraron en el cavernoso vestíbulo, masculló algo incoherente y se lanzó escaleras arriba a una velocidad que jamás supuso que podría alcanzar.

Shaoran quedó allí abandonado con una breve visión de muselina azul oscuro y encendida caTomoyora alejándose de él. Suspiró cansadamente. Casi deseó poder decirse que lo había manejado todo mal. Al menos entonces podría tratar de enmendar sus errores. Pero el hecho era que la angustia de Sakura provenía de sus propios sentimientos de culpa, y eso era algo con lo que ella tendría que lidiar a solas. Con un gemido frustrado, se mesó el cabello con la mano, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a zancadas hasta su habitación, pensando que debería hacer que su criado le preparara un baño helado.

Cuando Sakura llegó a su cuarto, aún se movía a tal velocidad que prácticamente entró volando por la puerta, y se arrojó sobre la cama completamente absorta en sus sentimientos. Que fue por lo que, supuso más tarde, quedó tan sorprendida cuando se percató de que Tomoyo estaba allí tendida tranquilamente con un volumen de Shakespeare en las manos.

"Infierno y condenación, Tomoyo," estalló Sakura, frotandose el hombro en el punto donde se lo había golpeado con la cadera de su prima. "¿No podrías leer en tu propio cuarto? "

Tomoyo la miró con ojos inocentes. "La luz es mejor aquí. "

"¡Por Dios, Tomoyo!. Trata de ser un poco más creativa con tus excusas. Tu cuarto está justo al lado del mío, y están orientados en la misma dirección. "

"¿Te creerías si te dijera que tu cama es más cómoda que la mía? "

Sakura parecía a punto de explotar.

"Vale, vale," dijo Tomoyo a toda prisa, escabulléndose rápidamente fuera de la cama. "Lo admito. Quería que me contaras qué tal tu paseo con Ashbourne. "

"Muy bien, estupendo. ¿Estás satisfecha? "

"No," contestó Tomoyo vehementemente. "Soy yo, Tomoyo, ¿recuerdas? Se supone, que nos los contamos todo. "

Algo en el tono engatusador de Tomoyo tocó una fibra sensible en Sakura, y notó que una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

"Me parece que no quiero hablar de eso ahora mismo. "

Tomoyo echo un vistazo a la expresión herida de Sakura, dejó caer su libro, y luego con su característica presencia de ánimo, fue a cerrar de golpe la puerta de la habitación. "Oh Dios mío, Sakura. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Él …? ¿Tú …? "

Sakura se sorbió los mocos y se secó las lágrimas.

"_¿Te ha seducido? "_

"Odio esa palabra," estalló Sakura. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que odio esa palabra?"

"¿Lo hizo? "

"No, no lo hizo. ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy? "

"Una mujer enamorada, supongo. He oído que los hombres pueden resultar increiblemente persuasivos cuando una está enamorada. "

"Bueno, yo no estoy enamorada,".

"¿No lo estás? "

_No lo sé_, gritaba la mente de Sakura. Ella no dijo nada.

"Ya veo que por lo menos, le das vueltas a la idea. " prosiguió Tomoyo. "Es un comienzo, supongo. No tengo que decirte lo felices que seríamos todos, si decidierais casaros. "

"Créeme, lo he notado. "

"Bueno, no puedes culparnos. Realmente nos gusta muchísimo tenerte aquí en Inglaterra. Sobre todo a mí," dijo Tomoyo muy seria. "Es duro cuando tu mejor amiga vive al otro lado del océano. "

Este último comentario de Tomoyo llevó a Sakura al límite, y estalló en llanto, hipando mientras empapaba la funda de la almohada.

"Oh querida. " Tomoyo volvió rápidamente junto a la cama y comenzó a apartarle el pelo de la cara a su prima. Sakura no era de las que lloraba, así que Tomoyo supo que algo muy grave había ocurrido. "Lo siento," canturreó "No quería presionarte. Ya sabemos que es decisión tuya. "

Sakura no respondió, pero las lágrimas siguieron brotando de sus ojos. Se puso de costado respirando a grandes bocanadas, mientras las lágrimas goteaban sobre la almohada.

"Quizás te sientas mejor si hablamos de ello," comentó Tomoyo. "Ven al tocador, y te cepillaré el pelo. Parece como si te hubiese arrollado un tornado. "

Sakura se levantó y cruzó despacio la habitación, limpiándose poco elegantemente la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Se dejó caer en la banqueta acolchada que hacía juego con el tocador, y contempló su imagen en el espejo. Estaba horrible. Tenía los ojos hinchados e inyectados en sangre, la nariz roja, y su pelo parecía un nido de pájaros. Suspiró para recobrar el equilibrio y silenciosamente admiró a las damas que sabían llorar con estilo. Apenas una lágrima o dos y un delicado sorber de nariz, no como ella que estallaba en desgarradores sollozos, dejando brotar sus sentimientos en un patético y retorcido llanto.

Se giró hacia Tomoyo con otro ruidoso sorber de mocos. "¿Sabes? Yo solía ser algo más. "

"¿Qué quieres decir? " Tomoyo cogió un cepillo.

"Quiero decir, y corrígeme si no tengo razón, que solía tener la reputación de ser una mujer excepcional. No quiero jactarme, pero la tenía. "

Tomoyo asintió tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

"No sonreía tontamente," siguió Sakura con un poco más entusiasmo. "Ni tenía una conversación estúpida. Poseia un rapido ingenio, la gente solía comentarlo." miró a Tomoyo para confirmarlo.

Tomoyo seguía asintiendo comprensiva, pero obviamente cada vez le resultaba más difícil contener la sonrisa. Comenzó a pasar suavemente el cepillo por el pelo de Sakura.

"Y también poseia confianza en mí misma. "

"¿Y ahora? "

Sakura suspiró, removiéndose en la silla. "No lo sé. Solía sentirme muy segura de mis acciones. Ahora nunca sé que hacer, me siento aturdida constantemente, y cuando finalmente tomo una decisión sobre algo, me arrepiento más tarde. "

"¿Crees que toda esta confusión podría tener algo que ver con Ashbourne? "

"¡Por supuesto que tiene que ver con Shaoran! Es todo por su culpa. Ha puesto mi vida patas arriba. "

"Pero no estás enamorada de él," declaró Tomoyo suavemente.

Sakura mantuvo la boca firmemente cerrada.

Tomoyo intentó una táctica diferente. "¿Cómo te sientes cuando estás con él? "

"Es una locura. Un momento bromeamos como viejos amigos, y al siguiente tengo un nudo en la garganta el tamaño de un huevo, y me comporto como una chiquilla de doce años. "

"¿Y no sabes qué decir? " aventuró Tomoyo.

"No es que no sepa que decir. ¡Me siento como si hubiese olvidado cómo hablar! "

"Hmmm." Tomoyo siguió desenredando los nudos del pelo de su prima. "Suena fascinante. Nunca me he sentido de esa forma cerca de un hombre." Hizo una pausa pensativa. "Aunque tengo muchas ganas de releer Romeo y Julieta cuando llegue a la R. "

Sakura hizo una mueca. "Por favor, recuerda que ellos acabaron muriendo. Espero que no nos estés comparando. "

"Oh. Lo siento. "

Puede que las emociones de Sakura estuvieran un tanto confusas, pero no creyó que Tomoyo sonara demasiado arrepentida.

"Ya está," dijo Tomoyo con decisión. "Ya he terminado con el lado izquierdo." Y comenzó a peinar la parte posterior de la caTomoyora de Sakura. "¿Por qué no me cuentas algo sobre esta tarde? Algo debe haber ocurrido para ponerte en tal estado. "

A su pesar, Sakura sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban. "Oh, nada en realidad. Solo fuimos a dar un paseo. El campo aquí es encantador. "

Tomoyo pasó el peine por el pelo de Sakura con un tirón malvado.

"¡Ow! " aulló Sakura. "¿Qué haces? Estaré calva cuando acabes. "

"¿Qué decías sobre esta tarde? " la azuzó Tomoyo con voz dulce.

"¡Dáme ese cepillo! " estalló Sakura. Tomoyo le incrustó el arma ofensiva en su brillante caTomoyora y le dió un pequeño tirón, como muestra de la tortura que estaba por venir. "Oh, muy bien," dijo Sakura. "Nos paramos para hacer un picnic. "

"¿Y? "

"Y fue estupendo. Intercambiamos historias de cuando éramos niños. "

"¿Y? ".

"¡Y me besó! ¿Estás satisfecha? "

"Debe haber hecho algo más que besarte," conjeturó Tomoyo. "Ya has besado antes a Shaoran, y nunca te has puesto a llorar de esta manera. "

"Bueno, puede que hiciera algo más que besarme." Sakura lamentaba estar sentada frente al espejo, donde no le quedaba más remedio que ver, como su piel lentamente se sonrojaba hasta adquirir el mismo tono que su pelo.

"¿Pero no te sedujo? " Tomoyo parecía casi contrariada.

"¿Tomoyo, no estarás decepcionada de que haya regresado con la virtud intacta? "

"No, por supuesto que no," contestó Tomoyo rápidamente. "Aunque debo confesar que siento un poco de curiosidad sobre 'el acto' y todo eso, y no consigo que mamá me cuente nada sobre ello."

"Bien, pues no conseguirás más detalles de mí. Soy tan inocente como tú. "

"No exactamente tan inocente, supongo. Puedo ser ingenua, pero hasta yo sé que hay poca distancia entre un beso y 'el acto' en sí. "

Decir que Sakura se quedó sin palabras sería un enorme eufemismo.

"¿No es así? " insistió Tomoyo.

"Uh, bueno, sí," balbuceó Sakura. "Sí, la hay. "

Tomoyo perseveró. "¿Se podría decir que hiciste algo a medio camino entre los besos y 'el acto'? "

"¡¿Dejarás de llamarlo 'el acto'?! " exclamó Sakura. "Lo haces sonar tan sórdido. "

"¿Prefieres que lo llame de otra manera? "

"Prefiriría que no lo llamaras de ninguna manera. " Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron peligrosamente. "Esto es algo sumamente personal. "

Tomoyo no se rendía. "¿Lo hiciste? "

"¿Te das cuenta de que no tienes vergüenza? "

"Ninguna en absoluto," dijo Tomoyo alegremente, dándole un impertinente tirón con el cepillo.

Sakura se estremeció, gimió, y apenas pudo suprimir el impulso de maldecir. "Oh, bueno," resopló. A este paso, Tomoyo la habría dejado sin pelo para la hora de la cena. "Sí", gimió. "¡Sí, sí, sí! ¿Estás satisfecha? "

Tomoyo dejó inmediatamente de peinarla y se dejó caer en una silla frente a Sakura. "Oh vaya," dijo sin aliento.

"¿Podrías dejar de mirarme como si de repente hubiese quedado completamente arruinada? "

Tomoyo parpadeó. "¿Qué? Oh, lo siento. Es sólo que ... oh vaya. "

"Por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo. Desearía que no continuaras con esto, es una tontería. "¿_Oh, de verdad_? se preguntó para sus adentros. ¿_Entonces por qué sollozabas desconsolada hace unos minutos_? Sakura rápidamente sofocó su voz interior. Tal vez había reaccionado de forma un poco exagerada. Después de todo, no era como si realmente la hubiera (maldita palabra) seducido. Y, admitió con sonrisa renuente, tampoco era como si ella no hubiera disfrutado.

Tomoyo sopesaba también con cuidado el tema en su pragmática mente. Estas eran, en efecto, grandes noticias. Había decidido en privado que la boda entre su prima y el duque de Ashbourne era inminente. Una leve indiscreción antes de las nupcias, podría ser fácilmente pasada por alto. De todos modos, esto no significaba que Tomoyo no se sintiera sumamente curiosa sobre el incidente.

"Solo díme una cosa, Sakura," imploró. "¿Cómo ha sido? "

"Oh, Tomoyo," suspiró Sakura, abandonando toda tentativa de aparecer modesta y virtuosa. "Ha sido espléndido. "

* * *

**NOTA: Hola ante mano se que me quieren asesinar pero prometo actualizar lo antes posible como siempre mil gracias por sus hermosos REVIEWS y a las personitas que le dieron fallow y favorite ala historia o a mi... como paso de rapido solo a dejar el capitulo la siguiente vez prometo contestar sus reviews besos**

_"Además, pensé que tu y Sakura querríais sentaros el uno al lado del otro. "_

_"Como de costumbre, eres muy astuta, Madre. "_

_La sonrisa de Eugenia no vaciló un ápice. Se volvió hacia Sakura, descartando sumariamente a su hijo. "¿Has tenido un paseo agradable esta tarde, querida? Sonomi me ha dicho que te gusta montar a caballo. "_

_"¿De verdad? " dijo Eugenia, cautivada por la escena que se desarrollaba bajo la mesa. "¿Cómo de 'cortés' fue? "_


	14. Un Largo fin de Semana

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13.**

**Un largo fin de semana**

Pese a toda la determinación de Sakura de ocultar su confusión, se convirtió en una tonta balbuceante en el minuto en que puso los ojos sobre Tomoyo otra vez.

La tarde había comenzado bastante inocentemente. Después de que Tomoyo se las hubiese arreglado para sonsacarle todos los detalles que pudo sobre el picnic, ambas habían decidido vestirse para la cena. Tomoyo, sin embargo, estaba bastante más interesada en la elección del atuendo de Sakura que en el suyo propio, insistiendo en que se pusiera un vestido de un tono Verdes profundo que destacara sus inusuales ojos.

"Es el mismo color que llevabas puesto cuando hiciste tu debut," explicó Tomoyo. "Y Shaoran se quedó prendado de tí. "

"Dudo que él recuerde el color de mi vestido," fue todo lo que contestó Sakura. Sin embargo, accedió a ponérselo, esperando que el atrevido color le diera coraje. Tomoyo se decidió por un vestido en pálida seda melocotón, que resaltaba su suavemente rosado e inmaculado cutis. Cuando ya estaban vestidas, Sakura se autosacrificó sobre el altar de la coquetería, y permitió que Meg le arreglara el cabello sin la más leve queja. Después de las pocas sensibles atenciones de Tomoyo, Meg le pareció una verdadera diosa.

Allí sentada, mirando en el espejo como Meg pasaba el cepillo por su brillante cabellera, tuvo mucho tiempo para recapacitar sobre su situación.

¿Amaba a Shaoran? Tomoyo parecía pensar que sí. ¿Pero cómo podía amarlo cuando eso significaba abandonar el sueño de toda su vida de dirigir la Naviera Kinomoto? Una parte de Sakura quiso lanzar la precaución al viento y aferrarse a cualquier felicidad que pudiera conseguir con Shaoran. Pero sabía que si se permitía amarlo un poco, no sería capaz de impedirse amarlo incondicionalmente, con cada fibra de su ser. Y la aterrorizaba la perspectiva de perderse completamente a sí misma en ese amor.

Como le había dicho a Tomoyo no hacía mi media hora, _cambiaba_ cerca de él. Una tierna mirada de Shaoran parecía desterrar todo pensamiento racional de su cerebro, y tenía que luchar para simplemente poder tartamudear alguna frase incoherente. Si se casara con Shaoran, seguramente se olvidaría de cómo se articulaba una frase completa.

Lo que la llevó a otro delicado punto. Shaoran podía no pedirle que se casara con él. Poseía una veta formidablemente obstinada, y Sakura no podía imaginárselo cediendo a la presión familiar y pidiendo su mano a menos que estuviera decido y dispuesto. ¿Y si finalmente se lo pedía? ¿Diría ella que sí? Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba su situación.

Tal vez. Probablemente. Soltó un profundo suspiro. Definitivamente sí. ¿Cómo podría evitarlo? La Naviera Kinomoto tendría que sobrevivir sin ella, porque no creía que ella pudiera sobrevivir sin Shaoran.

Pero el matrimonio con él no era una garantía de felicidad. Pocos matrimonios entre la alta sociedad se basaban en el amor, y Sakura sabía que un matrimonio por amor no había sido nunca uno de los objetivos principales de Shaoran. Era muy posible que él tomara una decisión al respecto y la pidiera en matrimonio basándose únicamente en el afecto y lujuria. Podía imaginárselo perfectamente, sentado en su estudio con los pies apoyados sobre su escritorio, considerando su situación y decidiendo casarse con ella solo porque probablemente no encontraría a nadie mejor.

¿Qué sería de su vida si se casaba con un hombre que no la amaba? Sería suficiente estar cerca de él o perdería cada día un trocito de su alma hasta que no fuera nada más que una cáscara vacía? Pero, Dios le ayudara, no sabía si tenía otra alternativa porque comenzaba a ser consciente de que la posibilidad de ser feliz lejos de Shaoran era muy diminuta. Supuso que tener una pequeña parte de él sería mejor que no tener nada porque era cierto — ella lo amaba. Lo amaba desesperadamente y estaba aterrorizada de no ser capaz de encontrar la manera de que él la amara también.

De repente, encararlo durante la cena le pareció una perspectiva espantosa.

Empezó a inventar excusas para no bajar. Había un hilo suelto en su vestido que necesitaba ser cosido, y estaba convencida de que le habían salido nuevas pecas mientras había estado de paseo. Meg fue inmediatamente enviada a pedir prestados polvos para la cara a lady Sonomi. Había logrado más o menos desarrollar un palpitante dolor de cabeza cuando Tomoyo finalmente perdió la paciencia y la empujó a través de la puerta y escaleras abajo.

Cuando Sakura y Tomoyo llegaron abajo, Shaoran ya estaba en el salón, apoyado contra el alféizar de una ventana, contemplando distraídamente su vaso de whisky. Cuando Sakura entró, él le dedicó una turbulenta mirada, explorando sus rasgos atentamente. Sakura hizo todo lo posible por parecer calmada, pero tenía la sensación de que había fallado miserablemente. "Buenas noches, su Excelencia," soltó de repente, dolorosamente consciente de que había sonado como el balido de una oveja. No estaba segura, pero creyó oír a su prima emitir un pequeño gemido.

Shaoran saludó con la cabeza a Tomoyo, quién se había posicionado estratégicamente sobre un sofá que ofrecía una perspectiva excelente de todo el cuarto. Después de que Tomoyo le sonriera deslumbradoramente, él enfocó toda su atención en Sakura. "Confío en que haya pasado una tarde agradable después de nuestro regreso," dijo él cortésmente.

"Muy agradable, gracias," contestó Sakura automáticamente, agarrándose al respaldo de una silla tapizada en amarillo pálido con un apretón mortal.

Tomoyo contemplaba el intercambio con interés no disimulado, su cabeza girando desvergonzadamente de acá para allá entre Sakura y Shaoran.

"Me siento como si estuviera sobre un escenario," murmuró Sakura por lo bajo.

"¿Qué has dicho? " preguntó Shaoran, cortésmente.

"¿Has dicho algo? " preguntó Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió débilmente y negó con la cabeza. La tensión en el cuarto se podía cortar.

"Creo que tomaré otro whisky," dijo Shaoran.

"Tengo el presentimiento de que podría necesitarlo. " dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa inocente.

"Chiquilla impertinente." Shaoran cruzó el cuarto tranquilamente y se sirvió otra bebida. Cuando caminaba de vuelta a su sitio junto al alféizar, pasó casi rozando a Sakura y murmuró en su oído, "Trata de no arruinar el mobiliario, querida. Esta es una de las sillas favoritas de mi madre. "

Sakura soltó inmediatamente la silla y prácticamente voló a través de la habitación en su prisa por sentarse al lado de Tomoyo.

Cuando alzó la vista otra vez, Shaoran sonreía ampliamente.

Sakura, sin embargo, no sonreía en absoluto.

Gracias a Dios, Futti eligió ese momento para entrar en el cuarto. "¡Hola a todos!," dijo alegremente, echando un rápido vistazo alrededor del cuarto. "Veo que mamá no ha llegado aún. Hmmm, qué sorpresa. Pensaba que estaría ansiosa por preguntaros sobre vuestro paseo de esta tarde. "

"Eso había pensado yo, también," dijo Shaoran con sequedad.

Futti no supo que responder así que se escabulló a través del cuarto y se sentó en la silla amarillo pálido que Sakura recientemente había tratado de destrozar. Sakura hundió un poco los hombros, ligeramente desanimada por el caustico comentario de Shaoran.

"Cleopatra ya ha tenido a sus gatitos," anunció Futti con una sonrisa. "Charlie está entusiasmado. No ha hablado de otra cosa en toda la tarde. Lamentablemente, ahora insiste en hacerme toda clase de preguntas, eh, _delicadas_, de las cuales no me siento en absoluto preparada para hablar con un niño de seis años. "Suspiró tristemente. "Deseo de verdad que Oliver vuelva a casa pronto. "

"Estoy segura de que Shaoran será capaz de ayudarte en el apartado de preguntas delicadas," dijo Sakura malhumoradamente, lamentando sus palabras en el mismo instante en que salieron de su boca.

Tomoyo hizo un extraño sonido, mitad risa, mitad resoplido y luego comenzó a toser. Sakura luchó contra el apremiante impulso de palmearla con fuerza en la espalda.

Shaoran seguía apoyando contra el alféizar, su expresión era inescrutable, y Sakura quiso maldecirlo por parecer tan extraordinariamente apuesto sin ni siquiera intentarlo. Parecía sentirse fascinado por sus perfectamente cuidadas uñas.

La verdad, sin embargo, era que estaba seguro de que se echaría a reír si se permitía mirar a Sakura. Y ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, lo sabía. Había algo tan adorablemente cómico en la manera en que ella estaba allí sentada, sobre el sofá, hirviendo de rabia. Tuvo la sensación de que no había nada que la irritara más que verlo a él completamente controlado mientras sus propias emociones estaban hechas un torbellino. Shaoran no era cruel; era solamente que prefería verla furiosa antes que abatida y atormentado por los remordimientos, como había estado esa tarde. Sacudió un invisible hilo de su chaleco y echó subrepticiamente un rápido vistazo a Sakura. No estaba seguro, pero creyó verla tomar aire y exhalar despacio.

No pudo resistirse.

"Confío en que tu permanencia en Westonbirt haya sido agradable hasta ahora, Sakura. " Seguramente acababa de ganarse un año en el infierno por este comentario, pero merecía la pena.

"Bien," respondió, mordiendo la palabra y negándose a mirarlo.

"¿Sólo bien? " dijo él, su cara una perfecta máscara de solicitud. "No lo estamos haciendo correctamente entonces. ¿Qué más podemos hacer para entretenerte? "

"Estoy segura de que no hay nada más que _tú _puedas hacer," dijo ella intencionadamente.

Tomoyo estaba boquiabierta.

"Bueno, eso no puede ser verdad," respondió Shaoran. "Sencillamente tendré que esforzarme un poco más. ¿Por qué no vamos a dar otro paseo mañana por la tarde? Hay mucho que no te he mostrado. "

Shaoran pensó que Tomoyo iba a caerse del sofá.

"No será necesario, su Excelencia," dijo Sakura rígidamente.

"Pero… "

"¡Dije que no será necesario! " exclamó ella. Entonces, dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban de forma extraña, añadió, "Creo que me he acatarrado un poco. " Tosió débilmente para demostrarlo, pero son totalmente falsos. Sonriendo flojamente, entrelazó sus manos en su regazo y resolvió no decir nada más.

Futti rompió el silencio. "Er, Tomoyo," dijo, con torpeza. ¿"Por qué no te quedas con uno de los gatitos? No tengo la más mínima idea de que vamos a hacer con todos ellos. "

"Dudo que mi madre esté de acuerdo," contestó Tomoyo. "La última vez que tuvimos gato fue un completo desastre. Tuvimos unos cuantos problemas con las pulgas, ¿sabes? "

"No creo que nuestros gatitos hayan estado vivos lo suficiente para haber cogido pulgas," reflexionó Futti.

"Sin embargo, creo que mi madre es terminante al respecto. "

"¿Sobre qué soy terminante? " preguntó Sonomi desde la puerta.

"Futti trata de convencernos para que nos llevemos a casa a uno de los gatitos de Cleopatra," explicó Tomoyo.

"¡Cielos, no! " contestó Sonomi, enérgicamente. "Puedes tener uno en el campo, pero nunca en Londres otra vez. " Entró el cuarto, saludando con la cabeza a Shaoran y luego tomó asiento cerca de Sakura, Tomoyo, y Futti. Henry, que había bajado con ella, echó una mirada a la colección de mujeres situadas en la esquina y se dirigió directamente hacia Shaoran.

"¿Whisky? " preguntó Shaoran, mostrándole su vaso.

"No me importaría," contestó Henry afablemente, levantando una mano para impedir a Shaoran que se moviera. Cruzó rápidamente el cuarto, se sirvió una bebida, y volvió junto a Shaoran. "Tengo la impresión de que vamos a necesitarlo esta noche," comentó.

"Qué extraño, eso es exactamente lo que su hija me ha dicho no hace ni cinco minutos. "

"¿Qué tal tu paseo esta tarde, querida? " preguntó Sonomi a Sakura, en voz lo bastante alta para que todos lo oyeran.

"Ha sido muy agradable, gracias. "

Shaoran pensó que su respuesta había sido demasiado decaída. "Hemos pasado un rato espléndido. " añadió él.

"Estoy segura de que tú lo has pasado," masculló Sakura, para sí misma, tratando de olvidar que había sido ella quien había gritado de placer esa tarde y no Shaoran.

"¿Has dicho algo, querida? " preguntó Sonomi solícitamente.

"No, no. Solo me —er—aclaraba la garganta. "

"Pareces hacer eso bastante a menudo. " Shaoran no pudo resistir la obvia angustia de Sakura, así que cruzó el cuarto y tomó el asiento al lado de Sonomi. Henry siguió su ejemplo. "O al menos lo haces mucho en mi presencia. "

Sakura fulminó con la mirada a Shaoran tan ferozmente que Futti no pudo por menos que murmurar un suave, "¡Oh vaya!"

Shaoran bebía a sorbos su whisky, con serenidad, no pareciendo afectado en absoluto por la ira de Sakura. Lo cual, por supuesto, sólo sirvió para ponerla aún más furiosa.

En ese instante, Shaoran esbozo una sonrisa.

"¡Bien! " dijo Sonomi, sólo para romper el silencio. Para su consternación, sin embargo, todos la miraron inmediatamente y entonces tuvo que añadir algo más. "Cuéntanos más sobre esta tarde, querida Sakura. " Parecía un tópico inofensivo.

"Bien, pues de hecho…," comenzó Sakura, su irritación empezando a sacar lo mejor de ella.

El pie de Tomoyo se incrustó de golpe en su espinilla. Sakura inspiró con fuerza por el dolor, sonrió débilmente, y contestó, "ha sido encantador, gracias. "

El silencio se impuso otra vez, y esta vez nadie, ni siquiera Sonomi, fue lo bastante valiente para romperlo.

Sakura bajó la vista a su regazo, donde sus dedos distraídamente retorcían su falda. Podía sentir los ojos de Shaoran posados sobre ella, y a pesar de lo mucho que lo intentó, no pudo reunir coraje suficiente para sostenerle la mirada. Mientras permanecía sentada en el pétreo silencio, tuvo que admitir que era consigo misma con quien estaba enojada, y no con Shaoran.

Sabía que se sentía muy atraída por Shaoran. Pero admitir ese hecho ante el caballero en cuestión parecía ir, de alguna manera, en contra de cada uno de los principios en los cuales la habían educado, y era difícil volver la espalda al concepto de moralidad que su padre, su tía y su tío le habían inculcado. Estaba metida en un bonito lío ahora, deseándolo tanto y sabiendo que no debía permitirse a sí misma tenerlo. Podría justificar su deseo por el hecho que lo amaba, pero, de alguna manera, tenía que encontrar la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para impedirse a sí misma ceder a ese deseo.

Todo sería diferente si él la amara, aunque solo fuera un diminuta fracción de lo mucho que ella lo amaba a él.

O, pensó Sakura desanimadamente, si él sencillamente le propusiera matrimonio. Estar casada con Shaoran aunque no la amara era preferible a no tenerlo en absoluto. Le lanzó una rápida mirada. Había vuelto al examen de sus uñas y no tenía aspecto, ni remotamente, de ser un hombre que estuviera a punto de pedirle a una mujer que se casara con él. Sakura tragó saliva y se hundió aún más en el sofá.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Parece como si estuviéramos en un entierro. ¿Han perdido todo ustedes la capacidad de hablar? "Ieran estaba de pie en la entrada del salón, luciendo un elegante vestido de seda verde.

"En realidad, mama, creo que todo el mundo teme abrir la boca. " Shaoran sonrió ampliamente a su madre mientras se levantaba para darle un afectuoso beso en la mejilla.

Ieran miró a su hijo de modo acusador. "No has estado tratando brutalmente a nuestros invitados, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo a mí," dijo Sakura valientemente, con una vocecita, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de su tía.

Shaoran rió entre dientes, encantado con la mordaz observación de Sakura. "Quizás podría escoltarla a la cena, señorita Kinomoto," dijo él cortésmente, acercándose a ella, y tendiéndole su brazo.

"Por supuesto," murmuró Sakura. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer ante un grupo tan ávido de espectadores? Sonrió encantadoramente a su auditorio, se puso en pie y trató de dar un paso hacia la puerta, pero el férreo apretón de Shaoran la mantuvo firmemente en el mismo lugar.

"Creo que cerraremos la marcha," declaró él, demasiado obviamente.

"Si a ninguno de usted les importa," se apresuró a añadir Sakura, sintiendo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

"Oh no, no nos importa en absoluto," exclamó Ieran, prácticamente arrastrando a su hija fuera de la habitación.

En pocos segundos el cuarto había sido desocupado.

"¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez! " exclamó Sakura, soltándose de un tirón de su mano.

"¿Qué? " preguntó él, inocentemente.

"Confío en que su estancia haya sido agradable, Sakura," lo remedó ella, imitando su tono a la perfección.

"Oh, venga, Sakura. No puedes escatimarme un poco de diversión. "

"No a mi costa. Me sentí mortificada. "

"No estés tan enojada, amor. Sabes que sólo te tomaba el pelo. "

"No sé tal cosa. Me pareció que simplemente te vengabas un poco porque no conseguiste lo que querías esta tarde. "

Incapaz de soportar la mirada abatida de sus ojos, Shaoran la tomó de los hombros y la abrazó contra él. "Oh, querida, lo siento," murmuró. "Nunca quise hacerte sentir de esa forma. Créeme, conseguí exactamente lo que quería esta tarde. "

"Pero —"

"Silencio. " Puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Todo que quería era hacerte feliz, y parece que lo único que he conseguido es entristecerte. Antes te tomaba el pelo porque si no puedo verte feliz, entonces, al menos, enojada es mejor que triste. "

"Bueno, pues preferiría que no recurrieras a esa táctica otra vez," masculló ella contra su pecho.

Shaoran dejó caer un beso sobre su frente. "Lo prometo. Ahora... "Buscó un nuevo tema de conversación. "¿Has visto alguna vez un cuarto desalojarse tan rápido? Parece que yo no era el único que estaba deseoso de una reunión privada entre nosotros. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mi madre ha llegado al comedor en menos de diez segundos. "

"Nunca he visto a mi tía moverse tan rápidamente antes," respondió Sakura con una sonrisa titubeante. "Y pensé que el tío Henry iba a arrastrar a Tomoyo por el pelo. "

"Es gracioso, pero nunca me lo había imaginado capaz de algo así. "

"No deberías bromear. La tía Sonomi puede ser formidable cuando está de mal genio. Él no desearía provocarla. Está demasiado apegado a su pacífica existencia. Además, todos están preocupados por verme asentada. No," dijo Sakura, rápidamente, "es que tengan –tengo, ningún proyecto de hacerlo pronto. Tengo un negocio al que regresar en Boston, ya sabes. "Sintió como si tuviera una piedra en el estómago cuando dijo esas palabras. ¿No acababa de decidir que Shaoran era mucho más importante para ella que la Naviera Kinomoto? "No debes permitir que te hagan sentir presionado, ya sabes."

Shaoran la miró con una expresión extraña en la cara.

"Aunque imagino que alguien podría encontrar muy difícil tratar de presionarte respecto a cualquier cosa," siguió Sakura, pareciendo un tanto desamparada.

Shaoran sonrió irónicamente, preguntándose cuánta presión sería necesaria, realmente, al respecto, para hacerlo claudicar. "¿Te sientes mejor? " preguntó simplemente.

Sakura mantuvo los ojos bajos. "Di un espectáculo, ¿verdad?"

"¿A qué espectáculo te refieres?". Ella se sonrojó ante su obvia referencia a su comportamiento apasionado. "En realidad, me refería a mi bastante intensa vergüenza después del hecho. " Hizo una pausa, obligándose a mirarlo brevemente a los ojos. "Creo que reaccioné de forma exagerada," dijo suavemente. "Lo siento. Espero no haberte disgustado. "

Alzó la vista hacia él con sus ojos Verdes muy abiertos y llenos de confianza. En aquel momento, algo dentro de Shaoran se derritió. No podía creérselo, que ella le pidiera _ a él _ perdón por sentir vergüenza sobre su apasionado interludio de esa tarde. A una correcta señorita le era inculcado que cualquier clase de intimidad prematrimonial era algo semejante a la condenación eterna, y ahora que Shaoran una vez más se sentía como si su cuerpo estuviera a punto de explotar, estaba bastante impresionado por el hecho de que Sakura no hubiera guardado cama durante una semana.

"Es natural sentirse aturdido por una nueva experiencia," dijo, sintiéndose en la obligación de decir algo para consolarla.

"Gracias por ser tan comprensivo," dijo Sakura, y una débil sonrisa débil surgió en su rostro. "Aunque creo, que sería juicioso por nuestra parte si nos refrenáramos por ahora. " Ante la ceja arqueada de Shaoran, explicó, "De verdad que no puedo describir lo mal que me sentí esta tarde. "

"¿Por la culpa?"

"Por eso, y también por la confusión." Sakura se dio la vuelta y se alejó, examinando despreocupadamente un pequeño reloj situado sobre una mesa de la esquina. Estaba orgullosa de sí misma por ser tan honesta con Shaoran, pero, al mismo tiempo, hablar de forma tan llana era un tanto desconcertante.

"Desearía que no te sintieras así. "

"Yo también lo desearía," contestó Sakura, dirigiendo todavía sus palabras al reloj. "Pero me temo que no puedo controlar mis emociones, y prefiero evitar el estado de confusión en el que estaba antes de ahora. "

"¿Sakura?" Cuando ella no respondió, Shaoran lo repitió más fuerte. "¿Sakura?"

Ella se giró rápidamente y su brillante cabellera rodeo su rostro en suaves ondas.

Shaoran puso los dedos bajo su barbilla, levantándole el rostro de modo que pudiera escudriñar detenidamente las suaves profundidades Verdes de sus ojos.

"Voy a continuar tratando de besarte, lo sabes. "

"Lo sé. "

Él se inclinó más cerca. "En cada ocasión posible. "

"Lo sé. "

Sus labios casi tocaban los de ella. "Voy a intentarlo ahora mismo. "

Sakura suspiró, atrapada en la sensual red de su voz. "Lo sé. "

"¿Vas a detenerme? " murmuró él, contra su boca.

"No. "La suave respuesta de Sakura se perdió cuando la boca de Shaoran se inclinó sobre la suya. El calor manaba de sus labios, y Sakura simplemente cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en la calidez del momento.

Shaoran era dolorosamente consciente de que a él y a Sakura le quedaban pocos instantes a solas. Realmente no quería desperdiciarlos, con su madre regresando al salón, declarando a Sakura arruinada ante la visión de este beso, y demandándole que se casara con ella allí mismo. Con un gemido, se forzó a apartarse de ella y suspiró.

"Este va a ser un fin de semana muy largo," refunfuñó, sosteniendo todavía su barbilla en su mano.

"Sí, lo sé," dijo Sakura con voz extraña.

Una ligera sonrisa surgió en la cara de Shaoran cuando inspeccionó a Sakura. Parecía aturdida, y sus ojos estaban enfocados sobre un punto ligeramente a la izquierda del codo de Shaoran.

"Me gustaría saber lo que pasa por tu mente ahora mismo," dijo Shaoran suavemente, retirando una hebra de pelo de la frente de Sakura.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza levemente, mientras trataba de reenfocar la mirada. "¿Qué?" Parpadeó un par de veces. "¿Prometes no reírte?"

"No prometo nada por el estilo. "

Sakura parpadeó unas cuantas veces más ante la inesperada respuesta, y luego lo miró fijamente a la cara. Él le sonreía indulgentemente, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con la cálida promesa del amor. "Bueno, supongo que podría decírtelo de todos modos," dijo ella, suavemente. "Pensaba que... bien, esto es, me preguntaba... "

"¿Sí?"

"Realmente, me preguntaba cómo diablos conseguí permanecer de pie mientras me besabas hace un momento. " Una embarazosa sonrisa atravesó la cara de Sakura, y ella bajo la mirada hacia su pie que trazaba círculos en la alfombra. "Me sentí como si me estuviera derritiendo. "

Shaoran sintió desacostumbrado revoloteo en su interior, y no había modo de negar la reconfórtate calidez que repentinamente inundó su cuerpo. Se inclinó y brevemente rozo sus labios contra los de ella. "No puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que me siento de oírte decir eso. "

Sakura todavía siguió arrastrando su pie por la alfombra, absurdamente feliz por sus palabras e incapaz ocultar la amplia sonrisa que apareció en su cara. "¿Quizás podrías ofrecerme el brazo y escoltarme al comedor?"

"Creo que me las arreglaré. "

Cuando Sakura y Shaoran llegaron al comedor, sus familiares ya estaban sentados alrededor de la larga mesa de roble. Como solo eran siete personas para cenar, Ieran, prefiriendo la buena conversación a la formalidad, los había sentado a todos alrededor de la cabezara de la mesa, dejando el otro extremo final vacío.

"Me he tomado la libertad sentarme a la cabecera," anunció Ieran. "Sé que lo apropiado es que tú te sientes aquí, Shaoran, pero somos un grupo informal, y debo confesar, que pica mi orgullo ceder mi asiento a mi hijo. "

Shaoran enarcó una ceja mientras sostenía hacia fuera una silla para Sakura, lanzando a su madre una mirada que decía que no creía ni una sola de las palabras que salían de su boca.

"Además, pensé que tú y Sakura querríais sentaros el uno al lado del otro. "

"Como de costumbre, eres muy astuta, Madre. "

La sonrisa de Ieran no vaciló un ápice. Se volvió hacia Sakura, descartando sumariamente a su hijo. "¿Has tenido un paseo agradable esta tarde, querida? Sonomi me ha dicho que te gusta montar a caballo. "

Sakura sonrió indulgentemente cuando se sentó entre Tomoyo y la silla vacía reservada para Shaoran. Ieran era la tercera persona esa tarde que le preguntaba eso. La cuarta, si contaba a Tomoyo, quién había sido un poco más directa. "He pasado un rato muy agradable, gracias. Shaoran ha sido un acompañante muy cortés. "Tomoyo comenzó a toser. Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante y le dio una rápida patada bajo la mesa.

"¿De verdad? " dijo Ieran, cautivada por la escena que se desarrollaba bajo la mesa. "¿Cómo de 'cortés' fue?"

Esta vez fue Futti quien lanzó la patada, y su pie conecto ruidosamente con la espinilla de su madre.

"Fui sumamente cortés, Madre," dijo Shaoran en un tono que ponía punto y final al tema.

En ese mismo momento Sonomi soltó un pequeño gemido cuando Henry le dio una patada en la espinilla. "¡Henry! " exigió en tono bajo. "¿A qué viene eso?"

"Realmente, querida," murmuró él, mirándola cariñosamente a los ojos. "Me sentía excluido."

A la mañana siguiente Sakura descubrió que el amor tenía otro síntoma: no podía comer. O más bien, no podía comer delante de Shaoran.

No parecía tener ningún problema en hacerlo cuando él no estaba en el cuarto.

Cuando llegó abajo para desayunar, Futti, Ieran, y Tomoyo ya habían empezado. Sakura estaba famélica, así que se sentó, dispuesta a devorar lo que parecía una deliciosa tortilla.

Y entonces llegó Shaoran.

El estómago de Sakura comenzó a revolotear como las alas de una mariposa. No pudo darle ni un bocado a su desayuno.

"¿La tortilla no está a tu gusto? " preguntó Ieran.

"No tengo mucha hambre," contestó Sakura rápidamente. "Pero está deliciosa, gracias. "

Shaoran, quien estratégicamente se había colocado justo al lado de ella, se inclinó y le susurró, "No puedo imaginar cómo lo sabes ya que no le has dado ni un bocado. "

Ella sonrió débilmente y se metió un buen pedazo en la boca. Le supo a serrín. Miró a Ieran. "Quizás solo un poco de té. "

Antes de la hora de comer Sakura pensó que desfallecería de hambre. Shaoran había tenido salir a ocuparse de algún asunto de la propiedad, así que ella y Tomoyo habían pasado la mañana explorando la mansión. Cuando llegaron al comedor, su corazón se hundió al percatarse de que él no estaba allí.

Su estómago, sin embargo, se alegró.

Rápidamente se sirvió un plato de pavo asado y patatas, temerosa de que él llegara en cualquier momento. Sólo después de haberse servido una generosa cantidad de guisantes y espárragos como guarnición, pensó en preguntar a Ieran sobre el paradero de Shaoran.

"Bueno, esperaba que se nos uniera para comer," contestó su madre. "Pero tuvo que marcharse al noroeste de la propiedad para inspeccionar los daños causados por las lluvias torrenciales de la semana pasada. "

"¿Está eso muy lejos? " preguntó Sakura. Quizás podría reunirse con él más tarde.

"A más de una hora de camino, creo. "

"Ya veo. " No se había dado cuenta de que las propiedades de Shaoran eran tan extensas. "Bien, en ese caso tomaré algunos de esos merengues tan apetitosos. "

Sakura decidió, con un suspiro, que probablemente era mejor para todos que él hubiera tenido que marcharse. Si Shaoran hubiera pasado cada minuto a su lado (y tenía el presentimiento de que ésta era su intención original), ella seguramente estaría consumida de hambre para cuando regresara a Londres.

Pero no podía negar el hecho de que, a pesar de la perturbación que Shaoran le causaba, añoraba su compañía cada minuto que estaba lejos de ella. Fue a dar un paseo por el campo, pero no se divirtió porque Shaoran no estaba allí para competir con ella hasta el manzano que se encontraba a un par de millas al este de Westonbirt. Y después no estaba cerca para tomarle el pelo cuando ella trepó con habilidad al árbol o para felicitarla por su puntería cuando lanzó una de las manzanas al aire, golpeó con ella una de las ramas, y envió cinco manzanas más al suelo. Le dio la fruta a Charlie cuando regresó, y él se puso tan contento ante la perspectiva de tartas de manzanas recién cogidas que subió y bajo las escaleras a la carrera seis veces. Su exuberancia era contagiosa, pero no consiguió levantar su ánimo como una de las sonrisas de Shaoran lo hacía. Sakura dudaba de que nada pudiera comparársele.

Por otra parte, tuvo suerte de haberse comido una manzana mientras estaba subida en lo más alto del árbol porque no comió nada esa noche en la cena.

Tampoco vio a Shaoran a la mañana siguiente. Henry tenía una importante reunión con su abogado esa tarde a la que declaró que no podía faltar, y la familia al completo abandonó la mansión muy temprano por la mañana.

Shaoran, cansado de su pesada jornada del día anterior e inconsciente de los proyectos de los Daidouji de marcharse a primera hora, durmió hasta bastante tarde y echo mucho de menos a Sakura.

Sakura tan sólo suspiró ante su ausencia y se reconfortó con un vigoroso desayuno.

Ieran y Futti tenían planes de permanecer en Westonbirt hasta mediados de la semana, y Shaoran había decidido que no podía marcharse con todos los daños causado por la tormenta de los que ocuparse, así que Sakura y su familia tuvieron un carruaje para ellos solos durante todo el viaje de vuelta.

En el momento en que se pusieron en marcha, Tomoyo abrió su libro de Shakespeare, Henry sacó algunos papeles de negocios, y Sonomi se echó a dormir. Sakura miró fijamente hacia fuera por la ventana, resignándose a un paseo carente de amena conversación.

No quedó decepcionada.

Cuando llegaron a la residencia de Londres, Sakura dio un suspiro de alivio, se juró que llevaría un libro para el próximo viaje largo, y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Todo el fin de semana había sido emocionalmente agotador, entre su encuentro íntimo con Shaoran, la enorme revelación de que lo amaba, y el no poder verlo después de eso.

El traqueteante paseo de vuelta a Londres no había ayudado. No fue consciente de lo cansada que realmente estaba hasta que se dejó caer sobre su cama y se percató de que no iba a ser capaz de levantarse durante al menos una semana.

O hasta que alguien llamara a su puerta diez segundos más tarde.

"¡Hola, Sakura!" Touya abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza en la habitación antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar. "¿Has tenido un buen fin de semana?" A pesar de su agotado asentimiento él prosiguió. "Excelente. Pareces bastante descansada. "

Sakura, que estaba echada sobre su estómago con la mejilla derecha presionada sobre la cama y un brazo enroscado sobre su cabeza en un ángulo poco natural, levantó los ojos escépticamente y se dió cuenta de que él no estaba siendo sarcástico en absoluto; parecía bastante distraído, y dudó de que se hubiera tomado realmente la molestia de mirarla.

"¿Has tenido tú un buen fin de semana? " preguntó ella. "Imagino que habrás disfrutado de tu breve período de libertad. "

Touya entró en la habitación, arrastrando los pies, cerró la puerta, y se apoyó contra el escritorio de Sakura. "Vamos solamente a decir que he tenido un fin de semana interesante. "

"Oh querido. "

"¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu fin de semana primero?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, irguiéndose hasta quedar sentada, con la espalda recostada sobre una montaña de almohadas que se apoyaban contra la cabecera de su cama. "Fue exactamente como te lo imaginas. "

"¿Un puñado de gente tratando de casarte?"

_Incluida yo_. "Exactamente. Pero aún así me las arregle para pasarlo bien. Es agradable salir de la ciudad. Está tan congestionada. "

"Bien, bien. " Touya comenzó a mecerse de adelante a atrás sobre sus talones, y Sakura tuvo la impresión que no prestaba ninguna atención a lo que ella decía.

"¿Pasa algo, Touya?"

Él suspiró. "Bien, se podría decir así." Caminó hasta la ventana y miró hacia afuera, se giró y la miró de frente, cruzó los brazos, los descruzó, y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

"Deberías hacer más ejercicio," dijo Sakura, irónicamente.

Touya puede que la oyera, pero seguro que no la escuchaba. "No sucede nada _serio_. Quiero decir, que no es nada que no tenga solución si pongo mi cerebro a trabajar en ello. Por supuesto mi cerebro no vale demasiado, ya sabes. "

Sakura arqueó las cejas. "No en sentido físico, no. "

"No es como si alguien hubiera muerto o algo así. " Touya se metió las manos en los bolsillos y refunfuñó, "Al menos aún no. "

Sakura esperó haber oído mal.

"La cosa es, Sakura, que necesito tu consejo. Y tal vez tú ayuda. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco. Bueno, Tomoyo es inteligente, también. ¿Puede nadie ganarla cuando se trata de literatura y de cuantos idiomas habla? ¿Tres? Creo que ella saber leer en unos cuantos más, también. No tiene mucha cabeza para las matemáticas, pero mi hermana es muy lista, sí que lo es. Pero también es condenadamente práctica. Sin ir más lejos el mes pasado ella — " Touya se paró, dejo caer los hombros bruscamente y miró a Sakura con expresión apaleada. "Oh Dios, Sakura. No puedo ni recordar de qué estaba hablando. Sé que no entré aquí para hablar de mi hermana. ¿Qué te estaba diciendo? "Se derrumbó sobre un sillón.

Sakura se mordía el labio. La cabeza de Touya colgaba sobre el respaldo del sillón. La situación parecía grave, en efecto. "Um, creo que era algo sobre que deseabas mi consejo. "

"Oh, correcto. " Touya hizo una mueca. "Me he metido en un pequeño lío. "

"¿De verdad?"

"Estaba jugando a las cartas. "

Sakura gimió y cerró los ojos.

"Bueno, espera un segundo, Sakura," protestó Touya. "No necesito un sermón acerca del vicio del juego. "

"No iba a echarte uno. Es solamente que cuando la declaración 'estaba jugando a las cartas' es precedida por 'me he metido en un pequeño lío' por lo general significa que alguien debe a alguien mucho, mucho dinero. "

Touya no dijo nada; solamente permaneció sentado con aspecto lastimoso.

"¿Cuánto?" Sakura pensó con rapidez, calculando mentalmente sus ahorros. Ella no había gastado mucho de su asignación últimamente. Tal vez pudiera hacerle un préstamo a su primo.

"Er,… determinada cantidad. " Touya se levantó y miró por la ventana otra vez.

"¿Cómo de determinada?"

"Sumamente determinada," contestó él enigmáticamente.

"¡¿Sencillamente de cuánto hablamos?! " explotó Sakura.

"Diez mil libras. "

"¿Qué? " chilló ella, saltando de la cama. "¿Estás loco? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? "Ella comenzó a caminar por la habitación, agitando las manos frenéticamente en el aire. "¿En qué estabas pensando? "

"No lo sé," gimió Touya.

"Oh, olvidé que careces de cerebro. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que _pienses_? "

"No estás siendo exactamente un apoyo para mi momento de crisis. "

"¿Apoyo? ¡Apoyo! "Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada. "No es apoyo lo que necesitas ahora mismo. Al menos no de la clase emocional. No me lo puedo creer. "Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama. "Simplemente no me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer? "

Touya exhaló un suspiro de alivio ante su uso del plural.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Estaba jugando con un grupo de amigos en White. Anthony Woodside se nos unió. "

Sakura tembló con aversión. No había visto al Vizconde Benton desde su extraño encuentro en el baile de los Lindworthy, y ciertamente no tenía ningún deseo de volver a hacerlo. Su tirante conversación la había hecho sentir sumamente intranquila y ligeramente insultada. No le había contado nada a Shaoran sobre el incidente; no pareció haber ninguna necesidad de molestarlo con ello. Pero de todos modos, Sakura no podía sacudirse la sensación de que Woodside tenía proyectos malvados - proyectos que implicaban a su familia. Ahora parecía que sus premoniciones se habían hecho realidad.

"Pareció descortés no invitarle a que se uniera a nosotros," continuó Touya. "Se suponía que era una partida amistosa. Informal. Todos habíamos tomado unas copas. "

"Todos excepto Woodside, imagino. "

Touya gimió, golpeó la pared con la mano en un gesto nervioso. "Probablemente tienes razón. Lo siguiente que supe es que las apuestas giraban fuera de control, y yo no podía echarme atrás. "

"Y, de repente, eras diez mil libras más pobre. "

"Oh Dios, Sakura, ¿qué voy a hacer?"

"No lo sé," dijo ella francamente.

"La cuestión es, Sakura, que él hacía trampas. Lo vi hacer trampas." Touya se pasó la mano nerviosamente por el pelo, y casi acabó con ella ver su expresión torturada.

"¿Por qué no _dijiste_ algo? ¿Cómo pudiste simplemente quedarte allí sentado y dejar que te esquilara todo tu dinero? "

"Oh, Sakura," suspiró Touya, hundiéndose de nuevo en el sillón y dejando las manos colgar. "Puedo ser un hombre de honor, pero no soy estúpido. Woodside es uno de los mejores tiradores de Inglaterra. Tendría que haber sido un loco para decir algo que provocara que me retara a duelo. "

"¿Estás seguro de que te hubiese retado?"

Touya le lanzó una mirada que le dijo que estaba más que seguro.

"¿Y habrías tenido que aceptar? ¿No podrías simplemente haberle vuelto la espalda y marcharte? "

"Sakura, esto es una cuestión de honor. Yo no podía asomar la cara en ningún sitio si acusara a alguien de hacer trampa y luego no afrontara las consecuencias. "

"Encuentro que el asunto del honor entre los caballeros está muy exagerado, en efecto. Llámame práctica, pero realmente creo que la vida de alguien es preferible al honor de esa persona. Al menos en lo que respecta a los juegos de cartas. "

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. El hecho es que debo diez mil libras a Woodside. "

"¿Cuánto tiempo tienes para reunir el dinero?"

"Normalmente tendría que entregárselo en seguida, pero porque es una cantidad muy grande me dijo que podía tomarme una quincena. "

"¿Tanto? " dijo Sakura, sarcásticamente.

"Creo que me concedió tiempo suplementario porque le gusta sentir que tiene poder sobre mí. "

"Probablemente tienes razón. "

Touya tragó convulsivamente y sus manos se aferraron al brazo del sillón. "Dijo que se olvidaría completamente del tema si conseguía arreglar una cita secreta entre él y Tomoyo. "

Sakura sintió que una candente llamarada de rabia la recorría. "¡Lo mataré! Es repugnante." escupió, caminando a zancadas hasta su escritorio y abriendo con furia los cajones. "¿Tienes una pistola?" le preguntó ferozmente, revolviendo sus pertenencias y tirando los papeles al suelo. "Lo único que yo tengo es este abrecartas. " De repente un pensamiento horrible cruzó por su cabeza y se dio la vuelta hacia Touya con la cara pálida. "¿Tu no —no accederías?"

"Por Dios, Sakura," estalló Touya. "¿Qué clase de hombre crees que soy?"

"Lo siento, Touya. Sé que tu no serías — solamente es que estoy muy trastornada. "

"No soy capaz de entregar la inocencia de mi hermana para saldar una deuda de juego," añadió él defensivamente.

"Lo sé. " Sakura suspiró, dando golpecitos con el dedo sobre su patética y pequeña daga. "Es afilada. "

"No vas a ir a ninguna parte con ese abrecartas. De todos modos no serías capaz de hacer mucho daño con él. "

Ella tiró el abrecartas sobre el escritorio y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el borde de la cama. "No le he contado a nadie esto, pero tuve un encontronazo con Woodside la semana pasada."

"¿Lo tuviste? ¿Qué pasó? "

"Fue todo muy extraño. Él hizo toda clase de comentarios insultantes sobre que soy americana y carezco de un título. "

"El hijo de puta," juró Touya, apretando los puños.

"Eso no fue lo peor, sin embargo. Me dijo que iba a casarse con Tomoyo. "

"¿Qué?"

"Lo juro por Dios. " Sakura asintió con la cabeza para enfatizarlo. "Y creo que realmente lo cree. "

"¿Qué le dijiste tú?"

"Me reí de él. Probablemente no debería haberlo hecho, pero la idea de Tomoyo casada con aquel bastardo es absurda. "

"Vamos a tener que llevar cuidado con él, Sakura. Su obsesión con Tomoyo ya es bastante grave, pero ahora que además tú lo has insultado, buscará venganza. "

Sakura le lanzó una mirada incrédula. "¿Qué va a hacer? Además de aligerarte de diez mil libras, quiero decir. "

Touya gimió. "¿De dónde demonios las voy a sacar, Sakura?"

"Si podemos cancelar esta deuda de juego, Woodside no tendrá nada con qué presionar a Tomoyo. Vamos a tener que pensar en un plan. "

"Lo sé. "

"¿Y tus padres?"

Touya apoyó la frente contra una de sus manos con expresión angustiada. "Oh, Sakura. No quiero pedirles el dinero. Me siento tan avergonzado cuando pienso— no quiero que también se avergüencen de mí. Además, los fondos de papá están todos invertidos. Recientemente ha hecho una gran inversión en una plantación en Ceilán. No creo que pudiera reunir esta cantidad de efectivo tan rápidamente. "

Sakura se mordisqueo el labio inferior, sin saber que decir.

"Yo solo me metí en este lío. Yo solo debo salir. "

"Con un poco de ayuda de tu prima. "

Touya sonrió a Sakura cansadamente. "Con un poco de ayuda de mi prima," aceptó.

"Probablemente es lo mejor que Tío Henry y Tía Sonomi no puedan ayudarnos," dijo Sakura. "Se pondrían enfermos si lo supieran. "

"Lo sé, lo sé. " Touya suspiró y se levantó con decisión, caminando hasta la ventana y mirando fijamente al exterior, hacia la transitada calle.

"Es una pena que esto no haya pasado dentro de seis meses," dijo Sakura pensativamente.

Touya se giró bruscamente, entrecerrando los ojos. "¿Qué pasa dentro de seis meses?"

"Que cumplo veintiun años. La familia de mi madre me dejó un poco de dinero- no sé si alguna vez lo he mencionado. Ha estado acumulando intereses durante algún tiempo, e imagino que habría bastante para cubrir tu deuda. Pero está en depósito, y no puedo tocarlo hasta que cumpla veintiun años. O a menos que me…" se le atascó la voz en la garganta.

"¿A menos que tú qué?"

"Me case," dijo ella, suavemente.

"Supongo que Ashbourne no te lo ha propuesto este fin de semana," dijo Touya, bromeando solo a medias.

"No," dijo Sakura, tristemente.

"No importa, de todos modos. Llevaría meses transferir el dinero desde América. "

"En realidad, está aquí en Londres. Mi madre nació en América, pero mis abuelos emigraron de Inglaterra. Mi abuelo nunca confió demasiado en los bancos de las Colonias y guardó el grueso de sus fondos aquí. Supongo que mi madre y mi padre nunca vieron ninguna razón para moverlo, aunque los Estados se hicieran independientes. "

"Bien, es inútil ni siquiera pensar en ello. Ningún banquero te dará el dinero antes de tiempo. "

"A menos que me case," dijo Sakura suavemente, y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido.

Touya la miró socarronamente. "¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura?"

"¿Es muy difícil conseguir una licencia especial?"

"No mucho, imagino, si uno conoce a la gente adecuada. "

"Estoy segura de que Shaoran conoce a toda la gente adecuada," comentó Sakura, humedeciéndose los labios. "¿No crees?"

"Pero si me acabas de decir que Ashbourne no te ha propuesto matrimonio este fin de semana. "

"Eso es cierto," accedió Sakura, entrelazando las manos. "Pero eso no significa que no pueda proponérselo yo a _él_. "

Los ojos de Touya rebosaban incredulidad. "Er, supongo que podrías," dijo despacio. "Nunca he oído que tal cosa aconteciera, pero supongo que eso no significa que no se pueda hacer. "

"¿Crees que soy tonta? " dijo Sakura desanimada.

"No, no, no, por supuesto que no," contestó él rápidamente. "El tonto será Ashbourne si te rechaza. Lo que no va a hacer. Estoy seguro. Es sólo que puede que quede un poco sorprendido. "

"Muy sorprendido. "

"Malditamente sorprendido," dijo Touya, asintiendo enfáticamente con la cabeza.

Sakura gimió. "Oh, Dios. Me sonrojo solamente de pensarlo. "

Touya tamborileo con los dedos contra la pared mientras consideraba el plan. "¿Estás segura de que eso funcionará, Sakura? ¿Cómo demonios vas a proponerle matrimonio, hacer que él acepte, se case contigo, y conseguir el dinero, todo en una quincena? "

Su cara reflejó desanimo. "Yo sola no podría, supongo. Pero pienso que tal vez el banco liberara mi dinero una vez que sepan que estoy comprometida con el duque de Ashbourne. Shaoran es un hombre poderoso, ya sabes. "

"Lo sé. "

"Estoy segura de que el anuncio del compromiso en el Times funcionará. Es casi como estar casada. Un caballero nunca rompería su compromiso con una dama una vez que ha sido publicado en los periódicos. Y los banqueros no concebirían ni remotamente la idea de que alguien pudiera dar calabazas a un duque. "

"¿Pero y si se niegan a liberar el dinero antes de la boda? Los banqueros pueden mostrarse rígidos con respecto a las normas y todo eso. "

"Entonces tendré que conformarme con una boda precipitada. No creo que a Shaoran le importe. "Retorcía una esquina de su edredón con la mano, sus ojos clavados en sus dedos mientras hablaba con su primo. "Espero tener el coraje necesario," dijo suavemente.

Touya inmediatamente se puso a su lado y le paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros. "Sakura", dijo muy suavemente, dándole un leve apretón. "No tienes por qué hacer esto por mí. Puedo solucionar este problema de otra manera. Acudiré a un prestamista si es necesario. Seré desgraciado durante unos meses, un año a lo sumo. Pero el matrimonio dura toda la vida. No puedo pedirte que sacrifiques así tu felicidad."

"Pero tal vez," susurró Sakura, "solo tal vez, no esté sacrificando mi felicidad. " Miró atentamente a su primo, sus ojos Cafés brillantes de la emoción. "¿Entiendes? Tal vez esta es la única posibilidad que tengo de lograr la felicidad. "

"Pero Sakura, ¿estás segura de que puedes hacerlo? ¿Si Shaoran no te ha pedido que te cases con él, qué te hace pensar que él va a aceptar tu oferta? "

"No lo sé," suspiró Sakura. "Supongo que simplemente tendré que conseguir que la acepte, ¿no?"

Mientras tanto, en Westonbirt, Shaoran tomaba un baño muy caliente. Se sentía como si hubiera cabalgado de ida y vuelta al infierno en los últimos días, y cada uno de sus músculos dolía por un uso excesivo. Estaba profundamente irritado con la maldita tormenta dejada de la mano de Dios que había inundado la mitad su propiedad, derribado seis árboles, y monopolizado su atención durante todo el sábado. Para su disgusto, los únicos momentos en que había podido ver a Sakura fueron durante el desayuno y la comida, y ella había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo eligiendo sus alimentos y evitando su mirada.

Estaba nerviosa, eso era todo. Eso lo entendía.

Lo que no entendía era por qué él estaba nervioso también. Oh, supuso que lo ocultaba mejor que Sakura, pero él era casi diez años mayor que ella y tenía mucha más experiencia con el sexo opuesto. Esta era la razón por la que probablemente tenía un poco más de autocontrol. Pero aunque había logrado actuar con normalidad, no podía negar el embriagador sentimiento de anticipación que sentía siempre que ella entraba en una habitación. Tampoco podía negar lo increíblemente decepcionado que se sintió cuando se levantó esa mañana y descubrió que se había marchado ya.

Shaoran gimió y se hundió más profundamente en la bañera. Iba a tener que decidir qué, exactamente, sentía por Sakura. Y una vez que lo hubiera hecho, iba a tener que decidir lo que quería hacer al respecto.

¿Casarse?

La noción comenzaba a parecerle cada vez más atractiva. Siempre había planeado aplazar el matrimonio hasta al final de la treintena. Entonces haría lo que todo el mundo esperaba de él y se casaría con alguna muchachita sin personalidad para olvidarse inmediatamente de ella. Bueno, no inmediatamente. Estaba la cuestión de procrear un heredero. Pero una vez que se ocupara de eso, podría olvidarse de su existencia. No necesitaba una esposa en su vida**.**

Pero el quid de la cuestión era que _quería _a Sakura en su vida. Había hecho todo lo posible por introducirla en su vida1. La idea de Sakura como su esposa disipó todas sus nociones previas sobre el matrimonio. Sintió que el calor se expandía por su interior al pensar en despertar junto a ella por las mañanas, sin necesidad de rondarla sigilosamente para conseguir un momento a solas con ella. No parecía tener mucho sentido esperar para tener una esposa a la que ignorar cuando podía tener a una a la que no quería ignorar.

Y, por supuesto, estaba la cuestión del heredero. El proceso no parecía tan aburrido si implicaba a Sakura. Y por primera vez, se encontró examinando su futuro y tratando de imaginar a esos herederos sobre los que su madre seguía incordiándolo. Un pequeño muchacho con el pelo Castaño. No, una niña con el pelo castaño —eso era lo que quería. Una niña diminuta con el pelo r y grandes ojos Verdes que se lanzaría en sus brazos y gritaría, "¡Papá! " cuando entrara en su habitación.

Y después, la acostaría en la cama, buscaría a su madre, la metería en su cama, y se pondrían manos a la obra para crear un muchacho con el pelo Castaño y grandes ojos Verdes.

Cristo, sonaba como si ya hubiera tomado su decisión.

¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Estaba listo para abandonar casi una década de planes por una diminuta y Castaña muchachita americana?

Shaoran gimió otra vez y salió de la bañera, el agua goteando por su fibroso cuerpo en delgados riachuelos. Agarró la toalla que su criado había dejado doblada con esmero sobre una silla cercana, se secó rápidamente, caminó hasta su armario y tomó una bata. Poniéndosela, se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Estaba bastante seguro de que Sakura lo aceptaría si le pedía que se casara con él. Sabía que ella echaba de menos a su padre y que siempre había tenido la intención de regresar a América, pero él podría ser flexible. No había ninguna razón por la que no pudieran ir de visita a Boston cada dos años más o menos. De hecho, el resto de su familia estaba aquí en Londres, y él sabía que ellos deseaban que ella se quedara. Y aunque no quería una esposa que se casara con él debido a la presión familiar, supuso que mejor no mirar los dientes a un caballo regalado. Tendría mucho tiempo para convencer a Sakura de que lo amaba.

Shaoran se sentó como impulsado por un resorte. ¿Quería que Sakura lo amara? Eso podía ser un poquito más de lo que él podría asumir. Si alguien te ama— alguien decente y amable, es decir —uno tiene la responsabilidad de no pisotear su corazón. Y aunque no tenía intención alguna de herir a Sakura, sabía que podía lastimarla solamente al no amarla también.

Por supuesto, tal vez él podía corresponder a su amor.

Pero entonces y en primer lugar, tal vez ella no lo amaba. Realmente ella no lo había dicho. Él no podía corresponder a su amor si ella no lo amaba primero.

Él, sin embargo, podía amarla primero.

Y eso significaba que iba a tener que convencerla de que lo amara.

Pero la cuestión era retórica, de todos modos, porque él no había decidido aún amarla.

¿O sí?

Shaoran saltó de la cama y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto. ¿Había decidido amarla? No lo sabía. Y además, ¿tomaba un hombre realmente la decisión de amar a una mujer, o simplemente es de esa clase de cosas que crece dentro de uno hasta que un día saltas de la bañera y te das cuenta de que la amas desde hace siglos, hace ya tanto tiempo que no estás ni seguro de cuando comenzaste a hacerlo y que solamente estás luchando contra lo inevitable porque has convertido en un hábito el frustrar a tu madre y a tu hermana?

Oh Dios, amaba a Sakura. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Oh, bien, podía pedirle que se casara con él, y ella probablemente diría que sí, pero no creía que fuera suficiente. No quería que lo hiciera solamente porque él le gustaba; quería que lo hiciera porque lo amaba, porque lo amaba tanto que no podía soportar el pensar en vivir sin él, porque él lentamente comenzaba a ser consciente de que así era como él se sentía respecto a ella.

Tal vez debería tantear el asunto antes de efectivamente proponérselo -para hacerse una idea de lo que ella sentía realmente por él. No había prisa para proponérselo. Ahora que se había hecho a la idea de este matrimonio, estaba impaciente por atarla legalmente a él para toda la vida, pero supuso que unos cuantos días más no supondrían una gran diferencia. Después de todo, si se evidenciaba que ella no iba a corresponder a sus sentimientos, él podría no querer proponerle matrimonio.

¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que se lo iba a proponer. Ni el mismo Napoleón podría detenerlo. Pero tampoco le haría daño esperar un poco—aunque solo fuera por su paz mental. Después de todo, no era como si ella se fuera a marchar en cualquier momento. Y nadie más iba a proponérselo mientras tanto. Shaoran tenía la certeza de haberse asegurado de eso.

Pocos hombres eran lo bastante valientes para pedirle un baile dos veces en una noche, mucho menos pedirle que se casara con ellos. Shaoran la había reclamado. Y era hora de reclamar su reclamación.

El viernes podía ser perfecto. Había una fiesta a la que, se suponía, tenía que asistir el miércoles. No podía recordar donde, pero su secretario lo tendría anotado, y Sakura seguramente estaría presente. Podría hablar con ella entonces, sondearla un poco y tratar de adivinar sus sentimientos. El jueves su madre daba una pequeña cena. Tendría una buena posibilidad de conseguir un momento a solas con ella entonces. Su madre seguramente haría todo lo posible por darle la oportunidad de hacerlo así. El viernes por la mañana elegiría un anillo de compromiso de entre las joyas de la familia y luego se dirigiría a la mansión Daidouji, se lo propondría, y ya estaba todo solucionado.

Salvo que realmente aún no había solucionado nada. Shaoran sonrió beatíficamente. Comenzaría a solucionarlo todo.

* * *

**NOTA: Hola antes que nada muchas gracias alas personas que le dieron Fallow y Favorite tanto ala historia como a mi solo pasaba a subir este capitulo que ya lo tenia ahi porque estoy en semana de examenes y no creo poder actualizar tan rapido asi que hice un capitulo doble n_npara no tenerlas tanto en emocion sin mas prometo despues responderles a todas las personitas bonitas que dejan un lindo Review en verdad no saben lo feliz que me hacen sin mas el adelanto del siguiente capitulo**

_"¿Qué sucede, Smithers? "preguntó Shaoran distraídamente, alzando apenas la vista de los documentos que estudiaba._

_"Hay una señorita sin escolta que desea verlo, su Excelencia. "_

_Shaoran posó los papeles sobre su escritorio, dedicó a su mayordomo una afilada mirada, y luego contestó, "No conozco a ninguna señorita que me visitaría en casa sin un acompañante. " Tomó de nuevo sus papeles y se concentró en ellos enérgicamente._

_"Como usted desee, su Excelencia. " Smithers comenzó a salir del cuarto pero se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. "¿Está usted seguro, su Excelencia? "_

_Shaoran bajó los documentos otra vez y miró a su mayordomo con expresión irritada. "¿Estoy seguro de qué, Smithers? "_

_"¿Está usted seguro que no conoce a esta señorita en particular? Ella parecía bastante, er, ansiosa, su Excelencia. "_

_Shaoran decidió complacer a su mayordomo. "¿Qué aspecto tiene, Smithers? "_

_"Ella es bastante menuda, y su pelo es de un color notablemente brillante como el oro. "_

_"¡¿Qué?! " exclamó Shaoran, levantándose tan bruscamente se golpeó la rodilla contra el escritorio._

_Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos del mayordomo se intensificaron ligeramente. "Y tiene los ojos Verdes más grandes que he visto desde que la señora Smithers pasó a mejor vida hace siete años. "_

_"¡Dios mío, Smithers, ¿por qué no ha dicho eso antes?! " Shaoran salió disparado del cuarto y se lanzó escaleras abajo._

_Sakura se inclinó hacía arriba, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla. "Vas a tener que cooperar," murmuró, sintiendose extraordinariamente audaz ahora que él había aceptado su oferta._

_Shaoran se inclinó hacia abajo y sus manos cubrieron las de Sakura. "Por supuesto. "_

_"Bueno, eso es un poco personal. " Sakura se removió incomoda y luego rápidamente añadió, "y no le he contado a Touya una palabra sobre ello. "_

_"¿Pero por qué? ¿No podías esperar a que él te lo propusiera? Es como se hace por lo general, ya sabes. Estoy segura de que lo habría hecho tarde o temprano. "_


	15. El Plan

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran**_

* * *

**Capítulo 14.**

**El Plan**

Oh Señor, ¿en qué estaba pensando? El martes por la tarde encontró a Sakura de pie sobre los escalones de la puerta principal de la residencia de soltero de Shaoran, una elegante vivienda urbana ubicada tan sólo a cinco manzanas de la mansión Daidouji en Grosvenor Square. No era muy grande; Shaoran no solía celebrar fiestas, y Sakura supuso que planeaba trasladarse a la residencia familiar cuando se casara.

Lo que esperaba que sucediera más bien pronto.

Levantó la mano hasta la gran aldaba de cobre y luego rápidamente se giró. "¿No podrías simplemente marcharte? " siseó.

Touya holgazaneaba aproximadamente a metro y medio de los escalones.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Alguien tiene que acompañarte a casa. "

"Shaoran puede acompañarme a casa. "

"¿Y si dice que no?"

"Touya Daidouji, decir eso es algo muy cruel," le espetó Sakura, con el corazón cayéndosele a los pies. "Él no va a decir que no," refunfuñó. "Creo. "

"¿Qué?"

"¡Vete!"

Touya comenzó a retroceder, alejándose. "Ya voy. Ya voy. "

Sakura espero a ver desaparecer a Touya tras la esquina antes de volverse hacia la enorme aldaba de cobre situada a la altura de su frente. Suspirando, la cogió y la dejó caer con un resonante golpe. El ruido fue demasiado para sus ya sobrecargadas emociones, y brincó nerviosamente hacia atrás, enganchándose el tacón con el borde del escalón. Con un pequeño grito, agitó los brazos, tratando de recuperar el equilibrio hasta que desesperadamente se agarró a los pasamanos, quedando tendida hacia delante en un extraño ángulo.

Y esta era precisamente su posición cuando el mayordomo abrió la puerta y la observó de manera sumamente burlona.

"Oh, hola," dijo Sakura, con una vocecilla y sonriendo débilmente mientras se enderezaba tan rápidamente como podía. "¿Recibe su Excelencia?"

El mayordomo no contestó inmediatamente, prefiriendo mirarla de arriba abajo en un silencioso examen. Ella era una Dama, estaba seguro, pero era inaudito que una señorita de buena familia llegara sin acompañante a la casa de un caballero soltero. Vacilaba sobre la sabiduría de permitirle entrar cuando Sakura, de repente, alzó la vista hacia él con aquellos enormes ojos Verdes, y estuvo perdido. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, y en contra de su buen juicio dijo, "¿No quiere entrar?" La introdujo en un pequeño salón al lado del vestíbulo principal. "Veré si su Excelencia está disponible. "

El mayordomo anduvo con dificultad escaleras arriba hasta que localizó a Shaoran en su estudio del primer piso.

"¿Qué sucede, Smithers? Preguntó Shaoran distraídamente, alzando apenas la vista de los documentos que estudiaba.

"Hay una señorita sin escolta que desea verlo, su Excelencia. "

Shaoran posó los papeles sobre su escritorio, dedicó a su mayordomo una afilada mirada, y luego contestó, "No conozco a ninguna señorita que me visitaría en casa sin un acompañante. " Tomó de nuevo sus papeles y se concentró en ellos enérgicamente.

"Como usted desee, su Excelencia. " Smithers comenzó a salir del cuarto pero se detuvo justo antes de cerrar la puerta. "¿Está usted seguro, su Excelencia?"

Shaoran bajó los documentos otra vez y miró a su mayordomo con expresión irritada. "¿Estoy seguro de qué, Smithers?"

"¿Está usted seguro que no conoce a esta señorita en particular? Ella parecía bastante, er, ansiosa, su Excelencia. "

Shaoran decidió complacer a su mayordomo. "¿Qué aspecto tiene, Smithers?"

"Ella es bastante menuda, y su pelo es de un color notablemente brillante. "

"¡¿Qué?! " exclamó Shaoran, levantándose tan bruscamente se golpeó la rodilla contra el escritorio.

Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos del mayordomo se intensificaron ligeramente. "Y tiene los ojos Verdes más grandes que he visto desde que la señora Smithers pasó a mejor vida hace siete años. "

"¡Dios mío, Smithers, ¿por qué no ha dicho eso antes?!" Shaoran salió disparado del cuarto y se lanzó escaleras abajo.

Smithers lo siguió con paso algo más sosegado. "No era consciente de que usted estuviera interesado en el color de los ojos de mi fallecida esposa," dijo suavemente, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que lo había hecho en siete años.

"¡Sakura! " exclamó Shaoran cuando interrumpió en el cuarto. "¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Sabe tu familia que estás aquí? "

Sakura se humedeció nerviosamente los labios antes de contestar. "No, no lo saben. Excepto Touya. Él me acompañó hasta aquí. "

"¿Tu primo ha permitido que entraras aquí sin acompañante? ¿Está loco? "

"No, aunque piensa que yo si lo estoy," confesó Sakura, con voz un poco triste. Shaoran no parecía extasiado de verla. Se puso de pie a toda prisa. "Puedo marcharme si este no es un buen momento. "

"¡No! " exclamó Shaoran en voz alta mientras cruzaba el salón y cerraba la puerta. "Por favor quédate. Es sólo que estoy más bien sorprendido de verte aquí. "

"Sé que esto es muy irregular," comenzó Sakura, sin tener ni idea de cómo sacar el tema del matrimonio. "Pero quería hablarte en privado, y ya sabes lo difícil que es conseguir unos momentos a solas en Londres. "

Shaoran alzó una ceja. Lo sabía.

"Touya me dijo que volviste ayer por la tarde. Dijo que te vio anoche en White. "

Shaoran se preguntó si Touya también le había dicho que se había pasado casi una hora interrogándolo sobre ella.

Sakura se levantó de repente, demasiado nerviosa para permanecer sentada. Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, nerviosamente, mordisqueándose el labio inferior.

"Haces eso mucho," indicó Shaoran con una sonrisa indulgente.

Ella se giró. "¿Qué?"

"Morderte el labio inferior. Lo encuentro encantador. "

"Oh. Bien, gracias. "

Shaoran cruzó el salón y la agarró por los hombros. "Sakura", dijo, con voz profunda, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. "Por favor dime qué pasa. Obviamente estas muy preocupada por algo. "

El aliento se le atascó en la garganta cuando hundió la mirada en los intensos ojos verdes de Shaoran. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en una posición vulnerable, se sintió como si él pudiera ver en lo más profundo de su alma. Tragó convulsivamente, luchando contra el impulso de apretarse contra él y derretirse en sus brazos. Podía sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y ansió desesperadamente hacerse con una parte de aquel calor.

Shaoran podría ver como sus ojos Verdes comenzar a encenderse de deseo, y necesito hacer uso de cada gramo de la fuerza de voluntad que poseía para no inclinarse y cubrir sus labios con los suyos. No tenía ni idea de cómo hacerla sentir mejor, pero estaba bastante seguro de que lo que no necesitaba era otro encuentro íntimo con él.

Sakura no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció en aquella posición antes de acordarse de respirar, pero finalmente dejo salir el aire y dijo, "Necesito hablar contigo de algo, pero no puedo pensar con claridad cuando estás tan cerca de mí. "

Shaoran tomó esto como una buena señal. "Por supuesto," dijo solícitamente, liberando sus brazos y haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá donde ella había estado sentada solo unos momentos antes. Frotándose pensativamente la barbilla, comenzó a considerar su situación. No había planeado hacer su proposición de matrimonio a Sakura hasta el viernes, pero hoy podía ser tan buen momento como cualquier otro. Ella debía sentir algo por él o jamás se habría atrevido a venir sola a su casa. Y después de todo, aquí tenía mejores oportunidades para besarla apasionadamente una vez que dijera que sí (lo cual rezaba que hiciera) que en casa de sus primos, donde había planeado proponérselo. Esperaría hasta que le dijera lo que la tenía tan preocupada, y luego se lo propondría. Sería un gran momento.

Sakura se apresuró a llegar hasta el sofá y se sentó en el borde. "¿Shaoran?" dijo, inclinándose hacia delante. "Tengo que preguntarte algo, y temo que digas que no. "

Shaoran se sentó en una silla adyacente al sofá. Se inclinó hacia delante, también, de modo que su cara no quedara muy lejos de la de ella. "Nunca lo sabrás a menos que me lo preguntes. "

"Temo más incluso que digas que sí," refunfuñó ella.

Shaoran se sintió intrigado, pero no dijo nada.

Sakura suspiró, tragó, y cuadró los hombros. Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero nunca había imaginado lo aterrorizada que se sentiría mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras. "Shaoran", dijo de repente con voz que le salió demasiado alta. Tragando de nuevo, se obligó a si misma a hablar con voz más suave. "Shaoran", repitió. "Necesito, es decir, quiero — No, no. "Alzó la vista hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos y luminosos. "Esto me resulta muy difícil. "

"Ya lo veo," dijo Shaoran consoladoramente. Pensó que iba a triturar el pañuelo que sostenía en sus manos.

"Shaoran, me gustaría pedir tu mano en matrimonio. " Las palabras fluyeron atropelladamente, y Sakura exhaló con brusquedad, sin ser consciente de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Shaoran parpadeó, pero fuera de eso, no movió un músculo.

Sakura lo miró con inquietud. "¿Shaoran?"

"¿Acabas de pedirme que me case contigo?"

Ella comenzó a retorcer los pliegues de su falda verde oscuro entre sus manos, incapaz de reunir el coraje suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos. "Sí".

"Eso creí que habías dicho. " Shaoran, de repente, se recostó en la silla, más bien atontado. Justo cuando acababa de convencerse a sí mismo de que era hora de que le preguntara a Sakura si quería casarse con él, lo dejaba fuera de juego con su proposición. Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que esto era algo bueno, que si ella se lo había pedido1 a él, eso probablemente significaba que le diría que sí cuando él finalmente le hiciera la misma pregunta a ella. Pero otra vocecita le decía que no era tan bueno, que, de alguna manera, ella le había negado algo que él deseaba muchísimo. Maldición, esperaba con muchas ganas el proponérselo. Había estado ensayando sin parar durante dos días. No podía dormir por la noche porque no podía parar de repasar el momento en su mente. Incluso había considerado seriamente el arrodillarse delante de ella. En cambio estaba sentado con los hombros caídos en una silla que no era lo suficientemente grande para él, mientras que Sakura estaba tan precariamente apoyada en el borde del sofá que tenía miedo de que se cayera en cualquier momento.

"¿Sakura, estás segura de que sabes lo que haces? " dijo finalmente.

Sakura se desinfló. No era una respuesta muy alentadora.

"Lo que quiero decir es," continuó Shaoran, "que por lo general es el hombre quien pide a la mujer que se case con él. "

"No podía esperar hasta que te decidieras a preguntármelo," dijo Sakura, un tanto avergonzada. "En el caso de que fueras a hacerlo. "

"No habrías tenido que esperar mucho tiempo," refunfuñó Shaoran, por lo bajo.

Sakura obviamente no lo oyó porque no pareció menos preocupada que un segundo antes. "El problema es que, me temo que necesito casarme contigo más bien rápidamente. "

Shaoran pensó que era un comentario extremadamente misterioso, ya que ellos no habían realizado el acto que por lo general obligaba a una mujer y a un hombre a casarse rápidamente.

"Esto es muy poco corriente," dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Me doy cuenta," improvisó ella, "pero a menudo me has dicho que soy una mujer poco corriente."

"Nunca he oído que una mujer sea quien le proponga matrimonio a un hombre," dijo Shaoran, midiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. "No creo que sea ilegal, pero simplemente no se hace. "

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Comenzaba a entender lo que sucedía. Había herido el considerable orgullo masculino de Shaoran. Normalmente disfrutaría de eso, pero la felicidad del resto de su vida estaba en juego. Shaoran estaba allí sentado, sintiendo lástima de sí mismo porque ella le había robado una especie de inherente derecho masculino, y ni siquiera se había parado a considerar cuánto valor había necesitado reunir ella para venir a su casa sin acompañante y pedirle que se casara con ella. Esto no era exactamente algo que ella supiera como se hacía. "Cómo proponer matrimonio a un hombre" evidentemente no había entrado en su plan de estudios entre las clases de latín y las lecciones de piano cuando era niña. Sin embargo, decidió que uno de los dos iba a tener que ser el maduro en esta situación, y bien podía serlo ella.

"Realmente, Shaoran," dijo, con una dulce sonrisa. "Deberías sentirte halagado. Es muy raro que un hombre tenga a una mujer tan locamente enamorada de él que desafíe todas las convenciones y le pida que se case con ella. "

Shaoran parpadeó. "Yo iba a preguntártelo el viernes," dijo él, en tono ligeramente irritado. "Había ensayado hasta lo que te iba a decir. "

"¿De verdad? " exclamó Sakura, con júbilo. "¿Ibas a hacerlo? ¡Oh, Shaoran, soy tan feliz! "Incapaz de contenerse, saltó del sofá y se arrodilló delante de Shaoran, tomando sus manos en las suyas.

Él bajó la mirada hacia ella, con expresión de chiquillo enfurruñado aún. "Estaba bastante ilusionado sobre la proposición. Nunca lo había hecho antes, ¿sabes? Y ahora ya no podré hacerlo."

Sakura sonrió alegremente, dándole un apretón en las manos. "Todavía puedes hacerlo. Prometo que diré que sí. "

Shaoran suspiró y de repente la miró muy serio a los ojos. "No me estoy comportando muy cortésmente, ¿verdad?"

"No," estuvo de acuerdo ella, "pero no me importa. Soy tan feliz de que quieras casarte conmigo. "

"Aún no he dicho que sí."

Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Pero lo haré, supongo, con el estímulo adecuado. "

"¿Y cuál sería, su Excelencia?"

Shaoran miró hacia el techo con fingida inocencia. "Oh, no sé. Un beso estaría bien para comenzar. "

Sakura se inclinó hacia arriba, apoyando las manos en los reposabrazos de la silla. "Vas a tener que cooperar," murmuró, sintiéndose extraordinariamente audaz ahora que él había aceptado su oferta.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia abajo y sus manos cubrieron las de Sakura. "Por supuesto. "

Se detuvo de repente, su boca dolorosamente cerca de la de ella. "Oh, Shaoran," suspiró Sakura, alzando sus labios aquel último medio centímetro. Suavemente, rozó su boca contra la de él, maravillándose al pensar que éste era el primer beso que ella había iniciado y pensando que debía ser el más dulce de todos por esa misma razón.

"Estoy muy contento por haber pensado en cerrar la puerta," dijo Shaoran, sonriendo cuando acarició con la boca su cuello. "Aunque... "Sus palabras se detuvieron cuando de mala gana apartó la cabeza de Sakura y giró el cuello hasta que miró de frente la puerta de salón. "¡Smithers! "gritó repentinamente. "¡Aleje su oído de esa puerta! ¡Ya ha oído todo lo que necesitaba oír! ¡Ahora lárguese! "

"En seguida, señor," fue la amortiguada respuesta.

Sakura no pudo por menos que reírse cuando oyó pasos alejándose por el vestíbulo y subiendo las escaleras.

"Ha estado tratando de hacerme sentar la cabeza durante años. " explicó Shaoran. "Ahora, ¿dónde estábamos?"

Ella sonrió de modo seductor. "Creo que estábamos a punto de trasladarnos al sofá. "

Shaoran gimió. Esperó que Sakura no tuviera planeado un largo compromiso. Se levantó de la silla, la puso de pie, y la cogió en brazos, tan sólo para sentarla sobre el sofá. "Oh, querida," murmuró cuando se sentó a su lado. "Te he echado muchísimo de menos. "

"Si me has visto sólo hace tres días."

"Eso no significa que no te echara de menos."

"Yo también te he echado de menos," dijo Sakura tímidamente. "Cuando no estaba sumergida en un frenesí nervioso por lo de venir hoy aquí. "

"Estoy muy contento de que lo hicieras. " Shaoran acarició sus labios con los suyos de nuevo, esta vez profundizando el beso con su lengua, deslizándola sobre sus dientes. Cuando ella dejó escapar un suave suspiro, él aprovechó para introducirla en su boca, degustándola y probando su dulzor.

"Estoy encantada de que el matrimonio dure toda la vida," dijo Sakura suavemente contra su boca. "Porque no creo que nunca tenga bastante de tus besos. " Se apartó ligeramente de él, colocando su mano sobre su mejilla. "Me haces sentir tan hermosa. "

'"_Eres _ hermosa. "

"Es muy amable por tu parte decir eso, pero el pelo rojo está, definitivamente, pasado de moda, y además, es imposible que alguien parezca tan bella como yo me siento justo en este momento. "

Shaoran miró tiernamente su rostro. Su piel clara y delicada estaba atractivamente sonrosada por el deseo, y sus ojos eran enormes y brillantes, enmarcados por las pestañas más largas que había visto nunca. Y sus labios, oh Señor, nunca habían tenido un color tan rosado antes, ni habían parecido tan plenos. "Entonces debes sentirte muy bella, Sakura. Porque no he visto nada en mi vida tan exquisito como tú ahora mismo. "

Sakura sintió que una cálida sensación de bienestar recorría su cuerpo. "Oh, Shaoran, por favor bésame otra vez. "

"Encantado, mi amor. " Colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas, acercó su cara a la suya. Sakura no ofreció ninguna resistencia, y la lengua de Shaoran inmediatamente se zambulló en su boca, acariciando su suave carne. Sakura tímidamente imitó su movimiento, explorándolo con curiosidad de la misma manera.

Shaoran pensó que sus tentativas caricias serían su muerte, estaba impaciente por más. La abrazó apasionadamente, presionando su cuerpo íntimamente contra el suyo, sus manos vagando sin control.

Sakura gimió de placer, incapaz de creer los temblorosos estremecimientos de felicidad que recorrían su cuerpo. Y entonces cuando pensó que no podría sentir más, Shaoran colocó su mano sobre su seno, apretándolo ligeramente. Fue como si un fuego atravesara directamente la tela de su vestido, chamuscando su piel, marcándola como su futura esposa. Estaba perdiendo el control lentamente; lo único en lo que podría pensar era en como estar tan cerca de él como fuera posible, tocándolo en todas partes.

Justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de abandonarse por completo, Shaoran se separó de mala gana, de muy mala gana.

"Querida," dijo, apelando a una honorabilidad que jamás había soñado que existiera, "voy a parar ahora, antes de que lleguemos al punto en el que me sea imposible. ¿Entiendes? "

Ella asintió tímidamente.

"Quiero que nuestra noche de bodas sea perfecta. En ese momento, me pertenecerás de todas las formas posibles. "

"Y tú me pertenecerás a mí," dijo Sakura suavemente.

Él dejó caer un suave beso sobre sus labios. "Sí, lo haré. Será el momento más hermoso de nuestras vidas, te lo prometo, y no quiero estropearlo de ningún modo. Ahora, si no te importa, creo que me gustaría abrazarte y sostenerte en mis brazos unos momentos antes de obligarme a enviarte a casa. "

Sakura asintió de nuevo, incapaz de encontrar palabras para expresar las emociones que se agolpaban en su interior. Nunca había soñado que fuera posible para una mujer sentirse tan llena de felicidad como ella se sentía justo ahora. Distraídamente se dio cuenta de que él no le había dicho aún que la amaba, pero ella tampoco, y eso no mermaba sus sentimientos por él de ningún modo. Además, podía percibir su amor, sentirlo, casi tocarlo. Durante los pocos meses anteriores había llegado a conocer a Shaoran bastante bien. No la abrazaría así si no la amara al menos un poquito. Y con el tiempo, sabía que él diría las palabras. Quizás ella incluso encontraría coraje para decirlas primero. No podía ser tan difícil. Ya le había pedido que se casara con ella. Nada podía ser más atemorizante que eso, y había conseguido pasar por ello bastante bien. Pero tendría que aplazar la conversación sobre el amor. Por el momento, era feliz simplemente con descansar en sus brazos. Había encontrado su hogar allí.

Unos minutos después, Shaoran comprendió que iba a tener que llevar a Sakura a casa. Había dicho que Touya la había escoltado hasta la puerta de su casa, no quería ni pensar en lo que Sakura habría hecho para convencer a su primo de traerla aquí. Sin embargo, sabía que Touya vendría a por ella si permanecía demasiado tiempo con él, y si esto pasaba, toda la familia Daidouji se enteraría. Se desataría un infierno. Todos se sentirían apaciguados, por supuesto, una vez informados de sus inminentes nupcias, pero Shaoran pensó que eso no sería un prometedor principio para su vida junto.

Y así, con gran pena, dio un golpecito en el hombro a Sakura. "Despierta, mi amor. Me temo que voy a tener que llevarte a casa. "

"Lamento que tengas que hacerlo. "

"Créeme, amor, yo también lo lamento, pero lo último que queremos es que tu familia al completo se abalance sobre nosotros. "

Sakura bostezó y despacio se desprendió de los brazos de Shaoran. "Odio la realidad. "

Shaoran rió entre dientes. "¿Cómo te suena la semana que viene?"

"¿Cómo me suena la semana que viene para qué?"

"Para nuestro matrimonio, tontita. "

"¿La semana que viene? ¿Estás loco? "

"Obviamente. "

"Shaoran, no hay forma de que pueda organizar una boda para la semana que viene. " Entonces Sakura recordó que el quid de proponerle matrimonio a Shaoran era que tenía que casarse en seguida.

Pero Shaoran ya había cedido. "Dos semanas, entonces. "

"Bien," dijo ella despacio. "La tía Sonomi va a tener un ataque de nervios. Querrá una ceremonia suntuosa, estoy segura. "

"¿Tú quieres una ceremonia suntuosa?"

Sakura le sonrió. "Lo cierto es que no me importa," suspiró. Lo único que en verdad quería era a Shaoran. Aunque, ahora que pensaba en ello, siempre había soñado con un hermoso vestido, y con recorrer el pasillo de una iglesia para reunirse con su futuro marido. "Una semana a partir del sábado," dijo rápidamente, esperando poder encontrar a una modista dispuesta a trabajar con tan poco tiempo.

"Muy bien. Te obligaré a mantener esa cita. "

Sakura soltó una risita. "Por favor, hazlo. "

Shaoran todavía le daba vueltas a su extraño comentario sobre la necesidad de casarse con él rápidamente. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, debía ser algo urgente para que desafiara todas las convenciones y le hubiera propuesto matrimonio. "Sakura", dijo, rozándole ligeramente la barbilla. "¿Tengo una pregunta para ti?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Qué te impulso a pedirme que me casara contigo?"

"¿Qué me impulsó? Bueno, es una tontería, en realidad, y podría matar a Touya por ello, aunque tengo que decir que todo ha salido bien al final. Realmente no podría ser más feliz. "Sakura alzó la vista hacía Shaoran y le dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada. "Necesitaba dinero, y no puedo usar el mío… "Se paró repentinamente, horrorizada por el cambio que acababa de experimentar Shaoran. Su cuerpo entero pareció congelarse, tensarse para una batalla, y su rostro se había convertido en una máscara de piedra, dura e inflexible. Sakura retrocedió un paso, casi sintiendo como si su ceño fruncido le hubiera dado un empujón. "¿Shaoran? " dijo vacilante. "¿Sucede algo?"

Shaoran sintió que una brillante y ardiente rabia lo consumía, y se sintió incapaz ni siquiera de hablar. La furia palpitaba en su mente, borrando toda razón. _Necesitaba dinero, necesitaba dinero, necesitaba_ _dinero_. Las palabras de Sakura resonaban inflexiblemente en su cabeza, y el muro alrededor de su corazón que ella había derribado tan recientemente comenzó a erguirse de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Creyó que finalmente había encontrado a una mujer que parecía sentir verdadero cariño por él, no por la fortuna y el prestigio que venían con su nombre. Y, de hecho, había creído que estaba enamorado de ella. Qué idiota. Al final, había resultado ser como todos los demás. No podía creer que se hubiera desenmascarado y le hubiera confesado que lo único que quería era el dinero. Esto, supuso, era un punto a su favor. Al menos no había sido tan retorcida como el resto.

Shaoran la miró fijamente, con frialdad, sus ojos dos astillas de hielo esmeralda. "Márchate," dijo con aspereza, prácticamente escupiéndole las palabras.

Sakura sintió como se evaporaba toda la sangre de su cara, y durante un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse. "¿Qué? " jadeó, incapaz de creer que lo había oído correctamente.

"Ya me has oído. Quiero que te vayas. "

"¿Pero qué...? " Apenas podía articular las palabras.

"Puedes considerar cualquier acuerdo que hayamos alcanzado aquí hoy nulo y sin efecto. " Su voz era de hielo, y la agarró del brazo, empujándola hacia la puerta.

Sakura sintió ardientes lagrimas cuajándose en sus ojos, y luchó para impedirles rodar por sus mejillas mientras Shaoran la empujaba por la habitación. "Shaoran, por favor," suplicó cuando la sacó del salón y la llevó por el vestíbulo principal. "¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado? Por favor dímelo. ¡Por favor! "

Shaoran la giró para enfrentarlo y la miró duramente a los ojos. "Pequeña hembra codiciosa. "

Sakura se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado. "Oh Dios mío," susurró apenas, incapaz de controlar las lágrimas que fluyeron libremente de sus ojos.

"Espera aquí fuera," dijo él, con dureza, dejándola sobre los escalones delanteros. "Pediré un carruaje para que te lleve a casa. " Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar. Inmediatamente se giró. "No vuelvas nunca más. "

Mientras Sakura permanecía de pie sobre los escalones, se preguntaba si habría muerto. Enjuagándose algunas de las lágrimas de sus mejillas, tomó aire a grandes bocanadas, tratando de recobrar el equilibrio. Tenía que salir de allí. Lo último que quería era volver a casa en su carruaje. Echándose el chal sobre la cabeza para esconder su brillante cabellera, bajo a la carrera los escalones y siguió corriendo a lo largo de la calle.

El solitario paseo a casa dio a Sakura tiempo suficiente para repasar su desdichada conversación con Shaoran. No le llevó mucho figurarse exactamente lo que había pasado. Tomoyo le había hablado sobre la primera incursión de Shaoran en la alta sociedad, y Sakura sabía que él aún era despiadadamente perseguido por su título y su riqueza. También sabía que detestaba a las mujeres que lo querían por esos motivos.

Sakura comprendió que cuando Shaoran le había preguntado lo que la llevó a proponerle matrimonio, había dado una respuesta errónea. Prácticamente la primera palabra que había salido de su boca había sido " dinero". Pero, pensó furiosamente, él había preguntado lo que la llevó a proponérselo, no por qué quiso casarse con él. Si le hubiera preguntado esto, probablemente ella se habría tragado el orgullo y le habría dicho que lo amaba, rezando porque respondiera de manera similar.

Pero sólo porque entendía por qué Shaoran había reaccionado como lo hizo no significaba que le perdonara por la injusticia. Nunca debería haber llegado a una conclusión tan cruel sobre ella. Creía que habían conseguido una relación más sólida que eso.

Había creído que Shaoran era su amigo, no simplemente otro de sus admiradores. Y como su amigo, debería haber confiado lo suficiente en ella, como para preguntarle lo que quiso decir cuando dijo que necesitaba el dinero. Si se hubiera preocupado por ella, sabría que tenía que haber más en su historia que la simple avaricia. Le habría dado la oportunidad de explicarle la peliaguda situación en la que Touya la había colocado.

Sakura respiró profundamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban escapársele. Si Shaoran no confiaba en ella como amiga, no veía cómo iba a hacerlo como esposa. Y eso probablemente significaba que en realidad no la amaba.

Sakura corría cuando giró la última esquina que conducía a la manzana donde vivía. No dudaba de que Shaoran finalmente recobrara el juicio y entendería lo que había pasado. Él tenía una vena obstinada que casi podía equipararse a la de ella, pero se daría cuenta de que su percepción de Sakura como una advenediza, ávida de riquezas simplemente no podía ser cierta a la luz de sus dos meses de sólida amistad. Incluso puede que le pidiera perdón. Pero Sakura pensó que no sería capaz de perdonarlo por desconfiar de ella. Podrían haber sido muy felices juntos. Podrían haber tenido un maravilloso matrimonio. Bien, pensó Sakura rencorosamente, él había arruinado su posibilidad de ser feliz.

Lamentablemente, también había arruinado la de ella.

Que fue por lo que, cuando Sakura finalmente subió apresuradamente los escalones y atravesó la puerta principal de la residencia Daidouji, lo único que fue capaz de hacer era parpadear con fuerza para contener las lágrimas mientras se lanzaba escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio antes de que éstas se derramaran como una inundación. Cerró su puerta con un rápido giro de muñeca y se dejó caer bocabajo sobre la cama, empapando la funda de su almohada en unos minutos.

Lloró con enormes y desgarradores sollozos que sacudieron todo su cuerpo y desgarraron su alma. Era inconsciente del ruido que hacía, así que no oyó los tentativos golpecitos que primero Touya, después Tomoyo, y finalmente Sonomi dieron sobre su puerta. Un trozo de su corazón le había sido arrancado esa tarde, y Sakura se lamentaba de su pérdida. Nunca volvería a confiar en su juicio en lo relativo a los hombres. Y lo que más la atormentaba era, que sabía que aún lo amaba. Shaoran, en cierta manera, la había engañado, y aun así ella lo seguía amando. No se creía capaz de aprender a dejar de amarlo alguna vez.

Y se sentía agonizar. Su padre le había dicho que el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, pero ella se preguntó si viviría años suficientes para aliviar el increíble y palpitante dolor de su corazón. Shaoran la había herido, y lo había hecho profundamente.

Pero cuando lentamente las lágrimas de Sakura amainaron, otra emoción vino a unirse a la pena, la tristeza y el dolor que atormentaban su cuerpo. Furia. Simple y pura furia... ¿Cómo se había atrevido a tratarla tan insensiblemente? Si Shaoran no podía confiar en ella, la mujer con la que supuestamente quería pasar el resto de su vida, tenía que ser más frío, más mezquino y más cínico de lo que sus semejante hubieran supuesto jamás. Por lo que a ella respectaba, podía pasarse el resto de su vida sólo con la compañía de su pequeño y duro corazón.

Estaba furiosa.

Y por eso, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta, y Touya dio un traspié cayendo dentro de la habitación, sus ojos estaban todavía enrojecidos e inyectados en sangre pero ella no lloraba. Bullía.

"¿Qué demonios sucede? " exclamó Touya, cerrando rápidamente la puerta tras él. "¿Estás bien?" La tomó por los hombros, explorando sus rasgos atentamente. "¿Te hizo daño?"

Sakura miró a lo lejos. La preocupación de Touya por su bienestar diluyó la mayor parte de la explosiva cólera que la poseía.

"No físicamente, si eso es a lo que te refieres. "

"Dijo que no, ¿verdad? " conjeturó Touya. "Qué idiota. Cualquier tonto notaría que estaba enamorado de ti. "

"Supongo que él es mayor tonto de todos, entonces," trató Sakura de bromear. "Porque ciertamente no se conoce a sí mismo. " Cruzó el cuarto y miró tristemente por la ventana durante un minuto antes de volverse finalmente hacia su primo. "Lo siento de verdad, Touya. Sé cuán desesperadamente necesitabas el dinero. No creo que pueda conseguirlo ahora. "Soltó una áspera risita. "A menos que te cases _tú_ conmigo, por supuesto. "

Touya la contempló asombrado.

"Aunque no creo que hiciéramos buena pareja," prosiguió ella irónicamente. "Francamente, creo que me echaría a reír si trataras de besarme. Me parece que no va a funcionar. Lo siento mucho. "

"¡Por Dios, Sakura! " explotó Touya. "No me preocupa el dinero. No soy un indigente. Encontraré un modo de conseguirlo. "Caminó a zancadas hacia ella y la estrujó en un abrazo fraternal. "Estoy preocupado por ti. Ese bastardo te ha hecho daño, ¿verdad? "

Sakura asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor ahora que Touya la abrazaba. Un abrazo obraba maravillas en un corazón roto. "Realmente, lo único que me impide estallar en lágrimas ahora mismo es lo increíblemente furiosa que me siento con él. Y," añadió, con vergüenza, "que he llorado ya tanto que creo que me he deshidratado. "

"¿Quieres un vaso de agua?"

"De hecho, me vendrá bien. "

"Espera un momento. Llamaré a una criada. "Touya llevó a Sakura hasta la cama donde ella diligentemente se sentó y luego cruzó el cuarto y abrió la puerta.

Tomoyo cayó dentro.

"Oh, por el amor de Cristo, Tomoyo," exclamó Touya. "¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?"

Tomoyo se levantó del suelo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir, que no fue mucha, considerando que había aterrizado boca abajo. "¿Qué esperabas? " exigió, con voz exasperada. "Vosotros dos habéis estado rondando por la casa durante los dos últimos días, obviamente confabulados en alguna clase de infame complot, y ninguno habéis tenido la decencia de incluirme." Resopló en dirección a Sakura y Touya, plantándose las manos, con resolución, sobre las caderas. "¿No se os ocurrió a ninguno de los dos que me gustaría saber qué estaba pasando? No soy estúpida, ya lo sabéis. Podría haberos ayudado. "bufó desdeñosamente. "O al menos divertirme intentándolo. "

Sakura la contempló sin expresión durante toda su diatriba. "No había ningún infame complot," contestó finalmente.

"Y no era de tu incumbencia, de todos modos," dijo Touya, malhumoradamente.

"Basura," replicó Tomoyo. "Si fuera sólo de tu incumbencia, no sería de la mía. Y si fuera sólo de la incumbencia de Sakura, tampoco sería de la mía. Pero si os incumbe a los dos, entonces obviamente también me incumbe a mí. "

"Tus procesos lógicos son asombrosos," comentó Touya con sequedad.

"He olvidado incluso de lo que hablábamos," añadió Sakura.

"¡Y para colmo! " dijo Tomoyo, dramáticamente, con un pequeño suspiro. "Y para colmo, llego hoy del parque a casa, sólo para encontrarme con que mi única prima está llorando a moco tendido tras la puerta cerrada, y cuando trato de ir a consolarla, mi querido hermano me para y me dice, 'Déjala en paz. Ni siquiera sabes por qué está disgustada. Lárgate. ' "

Sakura se giró hacia Touya, arqueando las cejas con curiosidad. "¿Realmente le dijiste 'Lárgate? Eso fue bastante desagradable por tu parte. "

"Bueno, no sabía qué hacer," dijo Touya defensivamente. "Por si no lo recuerdas, sonabas como si te estuvieras muriendo allí mismo. Estaba bastante preocupado. "

Sakura se levantó, se giró hacia Tomoyo, y la tomó de las manos. "Lo siento si te has sentido excluida, Tomoyo. No era nuestra intención. Fue solamente que Touya tenía un problema, yo tenía una solución, y todo fue tan rápido que olvidamos incluirte. "

"Y yo siento haber hecho una escena," contestó Tomoyo avergonzada. "Pero ahora realmente deberíais decirme lo que está sucediendo. "

"¿Sobre qué? " preguntó Sakura. "¿El problema o la solución?"

"Cualquiera de los dos. Ambos. "

"Bien, para resumir, le pedí a Shaoran que se casara conmigo. "

Tomoyo se hundió en la cama, casi llevándose a Sakura junto con ella. "¿Quééééé?"

"Y el bastardo se negó," añadió Touya salvajemente.

"¿Qué? No lo haría. "

"Si lo hizo," dijo Sakura, asintiendo taciturnamente.

"¿Por qué? " preguntó Tomoyo incrédula.

"Bueno, eso es un poco personal. " Sakura se removió incomoda y luego rápidamente añadió, "y no le he contado a Touya una palabra sobre ello. "

"¿Pero por qué? ¿No podías esperar a que él te lo propusiera? Es como se hace por lo general, ya sabes. Estoy segura de que lo habría hecho tarde o temprano. "

"No me sobraba el tiempo. "

"¿Qué demonios quieres decir? No eres precisamente una solterona, Sakura. "

"Ahí es donde intervengo yo," interpuso Touya. "Sakura iba a sacrificarse a sí misma en el altar del matrimonio por mí, me temo. "

Tomoyo retrocedió, mirando a Sakura escépticamente. "¿Ibas a hacer eso por Touya?"

"En cualquier caso." continuó Touya alzando la voz e ignorando intencionadamente la burla de su hermana. "Estoy metido en un lío. Una deuda de juego. "

"¿Cuánto? " preguntó Tomoyo sin rodeos.

"Diez mil libras. "

"¡¿Qué?!" chilló Tomoyo.

"Exactamente mi misma reacción," murmuró Sakura.

"¿Estás loco?"

"Mira, ya he pasado por todo esto con Sakura," suspiró Touya. "Baste decir que Woodside hacía trampas. "

"Oh no, el Vizconde Benton no," gimió Tomoyo. "Ese hombre es un cerdo. "

"Es peor que eso," añadió Sakura. "Ofreció canjear la deuda de juego a cambio de ti. "

"¿De mí? Oh no, no querrás decir... "

"En realidad creo que quiere casarse contigo. Y probablemente pensó que el comprometerte sería el único modo en que aceptaras. "

Tomoyo se estremeció. "De repente me siento increíblemente sucia. Creo que me gustaría un baño. "

"Tengo un poco de dinero que me dejó la familia de mi madre," explicó Sakura. "Pensé que podría dárselo a Touya y así no tendría que contarle a tus padres lo de la deuda, pero no puedo acceder a los fondos hasta que me case. "

"Oh, vaya," suspiró Tomoyo. "¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?"

"Me parece que no tenemos ninguna opción," dijo Touya. "Tendré que acudir a un prestamista."

"A menos que... "dijo Sakura, pensativamente, dejando suspendidas las palabras en el aire.

"¿A menos que qué? " preguntó Touya bruscamente. "La última vez que dijiste 'a menos que' decidiste proponerle matrimonio a Ashbourne, y todo lo que conseguiste fue que te rompiera el corazón."

La mención de sus sentimientos casi la hizo dejar escapar una lágrima, pero parpadeó rápidamente para contenerla.

"Eres idiota," siseó Tomoyo, dándole a su hermano una patada en la espinilla.

"Lo siento, Sakura," se disculpó él inmediatamente. "No debería haber dicho eso. No quería decir lo que ha parecido. "

"No importa," dijo Sakura, con voz débil, girando la cabeza hacia la ventana para no tener que ver a sus primos mientras recobraba la compostura. "Mientras estaba hablando con vosotros, estaba bien, casi normal. Me había olvidado de estar triste. Es sólo que me lo has recordado, eso es todo. "

"Lo siento," repitió Touya.

"No lo hagas. Estoy segura de que me sentiré triste cien veces más antes de que me duerma esta noche. Y estoy seguro que me sentiré furiosa también cien veces más. Pero quizás, por el momento, podeis tratar de ayudarme a olvidar. "

"¡Muy bien! " dijo Tomoyo, rápidamente, volviendo a su conversación anterior. "Dijiste 'a menos que. ' Creo que tenías algún plan. "

Sakura miró fijamente hacia fuera por la ventana durante unos momentos más antes de contestar. "Por supuesto. Muy bien. Esto es lo que creo que deberíamos hacer. "

Tomoyo y Touya se inclinaron hacía delante con expectación.

"Creo que deberíamos robar el pagaré de Touya. "

"¿Qué? " preguntaron ambos hermanos al unísono.

"Si Woodside no tiene el pagaré, no puede tratar de cobrar la deuda. Y no hay modo de que pueda convencer a nadie de que Touya no ha pagado la deuda si no tiene el pagaré para demostrarlo. Es un plan redondo. "

"Podría funcionar," dijo Touya pensativamente. "¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?"

"Deberíamos empezar en seguida. No tenemos mucho tiempo, y no sabemos cuántas veces tendremos que intentarlo antes de que lo encontremos. "

"¿Cómo diablos vas a asegurarte de que él no está en casa cuando entres a robarlo?" preguntó Tomoyo. "Me parece que no sale todas las noches. Y evidentemente no conozco lo bastante sus hábitos para predecir cuándo va a salir si de hecho lo hace. "

Sakura miró a su prima directamente a los ojos. "Ahí", dijo, con decisión, "es donde tú entras. "

Tomoyo retrocedió. "No me gusta cómo suena eso. "

"Oh, por el amor de Dios, Tomoyo. No te estoy pidiendo que te prostituyas. Lo único que tienes que hacer es enviar a Woodside una coqueta nota diciéndole que estás impaciente por verlo en el... "Sakura se mordió el labio y pareció absorta mientras repasaba mentalmente su calendario de compromisos. "En el baile de Lady Mottram mañana por la noche. Ya sabemos que está totalmente encaprichado contigo. Sin duda se apresurará a asistir para reunirse allí contigo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es buscar la manera de mantenerlo entretenido durante un par de horas mientras nos deslizamos en su casa y cogemos el pagaré."

"¿Y cómo propones que haga eso? Probablemente va a pensar que Touya ha decidido sacrificar mi virginidad por diez mil libras. "

"Tanto mejor," dijo Sakura, enfatizándolo con un asentimiento. "Así seguro que no abandona el baile antes que tú. "

"Solamente no le permitas que te arrastre al jardín," le aconsejó Touya.

"O a un balcón," añadió Sakura. "Los balcones a menudo están poco iluminados. He oído que pasan muchas cosas en ellos. "

"¿Qué debo decir cuándo la gente pregunte por vosotros? " preguntó Tomoyo. "Lo harán, lo sabéis. No creo que haya ido sola a un baile en toda la temporada. "

"No estarás sola. " contestó Sakura. "Estoy segura de que su madre y tu padre asistirán. "

"Bueno, eso es un consuelo. " El sarcasmo goteaba de cada palabra de Tomoyo. "¿No crees que les resultará un poquito sospechoso que pase tanto tiempo con un hombre al que desprecio totalmente?"

"Tomoyo, eres una mujer inteligente," declaró Touya en tono de "ya-está-todo-solucionado". "Estoy seguro de que pensarás en algo. "

"A nadie le extrañará la ausencia de Touya," dijo Sakura. "Él es un hombre, y como sabes, se les permite ir a donde les dé la gana. Y en cuanto a mí, pues simplemente di que me encuentro un poco indispuesta. Mi pelea con Shaoran será probablemente el chisme de moda para entonces, y todos esperarán que esté profundamente afligida. "

"Esta va a ser la tarea más horrorosa, repulsiva y asquerosa que he emprendido alguna vez," suspiró Tomoyo, con cara de verse obligada a beber un vaso de cicuta.

"¿Pero lo harás? " preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

"Por supuesto. "

Shaoran compartió la noche del martes con una botella de whisky.

En algún momento durante su borrachera, comenzó a maravillarse del sorprendente talento interpretativo de Sakura. Tenía que ser muy buena actriz para haberlo engañado durante dos meses completos. Había estado tan seguro de que la conocía, que realmente la conocía, de la misma manera en que conocia a Yamazaki, y a Futti, y a su madre. Había conseguido integrarse y formar parte de su vida de tal forma que, a menudo, podría predecir lo que ella iba a decir antes de que lo dijera. Y, sin embargo, constantemente lo sorprendía. ¿Quién habría adivinado que bajo su brillante cabellera se escondía una analítica mente matemática? ¿O que casi era la trepadora de árboles más rápida de las Islas Británicas? (Esto era algo que él no había visto directamente, pero Tomoyo y Touya le juraron que era cierto.)

Seguramente una mujer que podría trepar a un árbol, cebar un anzuelo con un gusano (sí, había oído todo sobre este tema, también), y realizaba divisiones de enormes cifras mentalmente con facilidad no podía ser una pequeña hembra avara como la había acusado de ser esa tarde.

Pero cuando le había preguntado por qué quería casarse con él, ella se había desenmascarado y lo soltó: dinero.

Por otro lado, ninguna mujer que vaya detrás de una fortuna confiesa al hombre en cuestión que lo único que ella quiere es su dinero.

Sin embargo, ella había dicho que necesitaba dinero. Eso era irrefutable.

Pero, también estaba el irritante hecho de que Sakura tenía mucho dinero propio. Shaoran estaba familiarizado con la compañía de su padre; era bastante rentable. En realidad, ella no necesitaba su fortuna. Si él no hubiera estado tan furioso con ella esa tarde, podría haber recordado ese hecho.

Algo no tenía sentido, pero Shaoran estaba demasiado borracho para entender qué.

Se quedó dormido en su estudio.

El miércoles por la mañana tenía una resaca espantosa.

Se arrastró arriba y sufrió un colapso sobre su cama, donde, entre la palpitación que martilleaba sus sienes y su peligrosamente inestable estómago, comenzó a preguntarse si quizás no habría ocurrido alguna clase de malentendido. Evidentemente tenía más sentido que el comportamiento de Sakura durante los dos meses anteriores valiera más que un frívolo comentario hecho de improviso.

Si eso era verdad, entonces acababa de convertirse a sí mismo en un completo asno.

Pero por otra parte, el comentario de Sakura sobre necesitar dinero reforzaba la opinión que él había sostenido sobre las mujeres durante casi diez años. Seguramente una década tenía prioridad sobre dos meses.

Shaoran soltó un gemido atormentado. Su cabeza estaba todavía demasiado turbia para tomar decisiones de tanto peso, y para ser sinceros, temía que no iba a gustarse demasiado a sí mismo cuando finalmente llegará a una conclusión sobre lo que había pasado la tarde anterior.

Llamándose cobarde, se dejó vencer por el sueño. Era más fácil que pensar en ella.

Cuando finalmente despertó, unas horas después del mediodía, no fue debido al cuidadoso zarandeo de su criado, ni a la brillante luz del sol que se derramaba por su ventana. Fue brutalmente despertado por Yamazaki, quién arteramente había conseguido eludir a Smithers y se había adelantado al criado de Shaoran, quien posteriormente restableció su ofendida sensibilidad en la cocina con una taza de té bien fuerte.

"¡Despierta, Ashbourne!" gritó, sacudiendo a Shaoran por los hombros. "Por el amor de Dios, hombre, no tenemos tiempo que perder. "

Shaoran abrió los ojos de mala gana. Cristo, se sentía como si alguien hubiera aplicado lacre a sus párpados. "¿Qué estás haciendo en mi dormitorio?"

Yamazaki retrocedió ante los nocivos efluvios de añejo alcohol que emanaba el aliento de Shaoran. "¡Dios mío, Ashbourne, apestas! ¿Qué hiciste anoche? ¿Beberte una bodega? "

"No recuerdo haberte invitado a subir a mi dormitorio," dijo Shaoran con voz irritada.

Yamazaki arrugó la nariz. "El hedor que viene de tu dirección es bastante asombroso. "

"De hecho, no recuerdo haberte invitado _ni siquiera_ a entrar a mi dormitorio. "

"No te adules a ti mismo. Hay muchos otros dormitorios en los que preferiría entrar. Sin embargo, estamos en aprietos. Eran necesarias medidas desesperadas. "

Shaoran le lanzó un enojado vistazo mientras laboriosamente se levantaba de la cama y cruzaba la habitación hasta su cómoda, donde una palangana con agua había sido depositada la noche anterior. Se salpicó la cara, parpadeando varias veces cuando el agua fría comenzó a restaurar la circulación en su cerebro. "Yamazaki, ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Algo pasa en la residencia de los Daidouji. Algo muy extraño. Creo que tenemos que intervenir. "

Shaoran cerró los ojos un momento. "Me temo que tendrás que actuar en solitario. Me parece que no voy a ser bienvenido durante mucho tiempo en la residencia de los Daidouji. "

Yamazaki arqueó las cejas.

"Sakura y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo," dijo Shaoran simplemente.

"Ya veo. "

Shaoran lo dudó. "Puede que haya sido solamente un malentendido," refunfuñó. "En cuyo caso seré el mayor imbécil que haya existido jamás. "

Yamazaki rehusó hacer ningún comentario.

Shaoran miró a su amigo atentamente. Se conocían desde hacía años, y valoraba el juicio de Yamazaki. "¿Cuál es tu opinión de Sakura? Has pasado bastante tiempo con ella desde que llegó. ¿Qué piensas realmente de ella? "

"Pienso que eres un idiota si no te casas con ella. "

"¿Crees que ella se casaría por dinero?"

"Por Dios, Ashbourne, ella posee una fortuna propia. No tiene que casarse por dinero. "

Shaoran sintió que un nudo comenzaba a aflojarse en su interior, como si el frío cinismo que lo había sostenido durante años comenzara a derrumbarse.

"¿Pero crees que es codiciosa? " preguntó, casi desesperadamente. "Algunas mujeres nunca tienen suficiente dinero para sentirse satisfechas. "

Yamazaki miró fijamente a Shaoran a los ojos, sin vacilaciones. "¿Crees tú que ella es codiciosa, Ashbourne? ¿O es que te da miedo arriesgarte? "

Shaoran se desplomó en una silla, su cara era un retrato de la más profunda desesperación. "No sé nada," dijo cansadamente, apoyando la frente en una de sus manos. Yamazaki se movió hacia la ventana, donde observó las atestadas calles de Londres. Suspiró suavemente, consciente de la confusión de su amigo quien aún sentía que debía mantener intactos los últimos fragmentos de su orgullo.

Así que Yamazaki clavó la mirada en un alto roble al otro lado de la calle mientras decía, "Te conozco desde hace, al menos, una década, Ashbourne, y durante todo este tiempo rara vez he pretendido ofrecerte consejo. Pero voy a hacerlo ahora. "Hizo una pausa durante un momento, tratando de ordenar las palabras en su cabeza. "Has pasado los últimos diez años resignado al destino de un matrimonio que, si no infeliz, sería, seguramente, poco satisfactorio. Y entonces conociste a Sakura, y de repente la posibilidad de un matrimonio feliz se te presentó, pero te has vuelto tan desconfiado respecto a las mujeres que lo único que eres capaz de hacer es buscar motivos por los que Sakura no sería una buena esposa. Y creo que es porque sabes que si te arriesgas a casarte con Sakura, y no eres feliz, seria infinitamente, mucho más doloroso que cualquier matrimonio de conveniencia que hubieras podido imaginar. "

Shaoran cerró los ojos, poco acostumbrado a tal escrutinio de sus emociones.

"Pero hay una cosa que has olvidado," prosiguió Yamazaki suavemente. "Si te arriesgas con Sakura, y sale bien, serás más feliz de lo que _jamás_ hayas podido imaginar. Y tengo el presentimiento de que por ella merece la pena correr el riesgo. "

Shaoran tragó con dificultad mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a apoyarse junto a Yamazaki en la ventana. "No resulta fácil oír cómo diseccionan el alma de uno," dijo gravemente. "Pero te lo agradezco."

La sombra de una sonrisa aleteó sobre los labios de Yamazaki.

"No creo que quiera volver a verme," dijo Shaoran, apesadumbrado. "Realmente he fastidiado las cosas. El daño puede ser irreparable. "

Yamazaki ladeó la cabeza. "Tonterías. Nada es irreparable. Además, puede que ella no tenga otra opción. "

Shaoran enarcó una ceja.

"Me parece que ella y Tomoyo se han metido en alguna clase de lío," explicó Yamazaki. "Por eso vine."

"¿Qué sucede? " preguntó Shaoran, rápidamente, con una sensación de pánico extendiéndose por sus entrañas.

"No estoy seguro. Me he dejado caer por la residencia de los Daidoujis a ver a Tomoyo esta mañana y mientras esperaba a que bajara, la oí por casualidad dar instrucciones a un lacayo para que entregara una nota al Vizconde Benton lo más rápidamente posible. "

"¡Woodside!" exclamó Shaoran. "¿Por qué demonios querría ponerse en contacto con ese bastardo?"

"No tengo ni idea. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ella detesta a ese hombre. La ha estado acechando con lascivia durante todo el año. Más de una vez me ha pedido que le ayudara a evitarlo. ¿Por qué crees que acabo bailando con ella tan a menudo? "

Shaoran se mordió la punta del pulgar mientras trataba de encontrar sentido al comportamiento de Tomoyo. "Algo va mal," dijo en tono grave.

"Lo sé. Y hay más. Justo cuando Tomoyo iba a entrar en el salón donde yo la esperaba, Sakura se precipitó escaleras abajo. Creo que al principio no notó mi presencia porque agarró a Tomoyo del brazo y le susurró con urgencia: _¿lo has enviado? ¿Estas segura de que Malloy sabe que tiene que decirle que es muy urgente? Esto no va a funcionar si él no se encuentra contigo en el baile de Lady Mottram_. "

"¿Qué pasó después?"

"Que Sakura se percató de mi presencia. Se ruborizo y comenzó a tartamudear. Me parece que nunca la he visto quedarse sin palabras antes. Lo siguiente que supe es que habían huido escaleras arriba. "

"¿Le preguntaste a Tomoyo sobre ello?"

"Lo intenté, pero me contó una ridícula historia sobre una broma que ambas tramaban contra Touya. Imagino que esperaba que yo no la hubiera oído cuando entregó al lacayo la nota para Woodside. "

**"**Vamos a tener que hacer algo," dijo Shaoran con decisión. "Woodside no tiene escrúpulos. Independientemente de lo que estén tramando, están metidas hasta las orejas. "

"Sin embargo, no podemos pararlas si no sabemos lo que está pasando. "

Shaoran se plantó las manos sobre las caderas. "Vamos a tener que interrogarlas esta noche. "

"Correcto," convino Yamazaki con una seca cabezada.

"En el baile de Lady Mottram. "

* * *

**NOTAS: Yo se que no tengo perdón de dios pero los trabajos finales me traen vuelta loca así que como verán esta vez fueron mas largos los capítulos sin mas gracias a las personitas que me dejaron sus reviews y que le dieron fallow y favorite a la historia**

_Adelanto_

_Y debajo de ello, Sakura vio la familiar firma de Touya. Fue en aquel momento de supremo alivio cuando Sakura fue consciente de lo rápidamente que su corazón latia. "Gracias, Señor," dijo en un suspiro, bajando la tapa de la caja y colocándola en su lugar._

_"¡Touya! " llamó suavemente. "He encon…" Giró justo a tiempo de ver la a Shaoran entrar de un salto por la ventana abierta y aterrizar sobre la alfombra con la gracia de una pantera. "¡Tú! "dijo ahogandose con la palabra y retrocediendo de la sorpresa._

_La boca de Shaoran estaba comprimida en una severa línea. "Tú, mi querida señora, tienes bastante que explicar. "_

_"¿Podemos marcharnos ya, o debo lanzarte sobre mi hombro? " preguntó Shaoran, con calma glacial._

_Sakura ahogó una risa nerviosa, percatandose sabiamente de que sería catastrófica e inadecuada — y probablemente muy peligrosa para su bienestar. "Es-eso no será necesario," tartamudeó._

_Shaoran volvió su helada mirada hacia Touya. "Confío en que pueda volver solo a su casa. "_

_Touya asintió. "Pero ¿y Sakura? Necesitará una escolta. "_

_Shaoran enrosco su brazo alrededor de el de ella y con un tirón la sujetó firmemente contra su costado. "Yo la llevaré a casa. Su prima y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar. "_

_"En realidad podríamos hablarlo mañana," dijo Sakura a toda prisa, tratando de desenredarse de implacable sujeción de Shaoran._

_Él la mantuvo a su lado. "No, creo que no._


	16. Plan en Accion ¿Que? ¿Tu?

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 15**.

**Plan en acción ¿que...? ¿tu...?**

"¿Cómo estoy? " Sakura dio unos saltitos frente de Touya, su ágil silueta vestida completamente de negro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones oscuros de Touya de cuando él tenía catorce años. Touya se limitó a mirarla fijamente.

"¿Puedo pasar por un muchacho? " insistió Sakura. "Me esconderé el pelo debajo de una gorra, por supuesto. "

Touya tomo aire. "Uh, Sakura, la cosa es…, bueno no. No pareces un muchacho en absoluto. "

"¿No? " suspiró Sakura. "Caray. Y yo que estaba tan contenta de haber encontrado un par de pantalones que me sirvieran. Aunque me están un un poco grandes en la cintura. " Separó la cinturilla de su cuerpo para demostrarlo. Pero quizás unos más pequeños habrían quedado demasiado estrechos en las caderas. Sencillamente, los pantalones no están diseñados para encajar en el cuerpo de una mujer. "

"Puede que haya una buena razón para eso," murmuró Touya, observando la indecente manera en que los pantalones resaltaban sus formas femeninas. "Menos mal que yo soy tu primo," comentó él. "No querría que nadie más te viera asi. "

"No seas tan quisquilloso. Francamente, encuentro estos pantalones muy cómodos. Es una maravilla que las mujeres de todo el mundo no se hayan sublevado aún. Si quieres saber por qué tantas mujeres se desmayan tan a menudo, deberías intentar introducirte en un corsé. "

"Además, Sakura, necesitas… uh, o sea... " Las palabras de Touya se fueron apagando y cuando Sakura lo miró a la cara, parecía como si estuviera sufriendo.

"¿Necesito qué? "

"Quizás podrías querer… uh,… pues aplanar tus... " Agitó su mano vagamente en dirección a sus pechos. Él y Sakura, generalmente, hablaban con bastante franqueza, pero, simplemente, no se decidía a mencionar sus partes íntimas.

"Ya veo," dijo Sakura despacio. "Hmmm, tal vez tengas razón. Si esperas un momento... " Ella salió disparada del cuarto, volviendo aproximadamente cinco minutos más tarde. Su pecho parecía igual. "Lo siento", dijo ella, con vergüenza. "Era demasiado incómodo. Tendré que llevar puesto un abrigo holgado. "

Touya pensó que lo mejor seria abstenerse de más discusiónes sobre el tema y le tendió uno de sus viejos abrigos. "Necesitamos ponernos en marcha," dijo. "Pruebatelo. No creo que este te llegue hasta el suelo. "

No lo hacía, pero casi. Sakura contempló su atuendo. "Parezco a un pilluelo de la calle que va a un entierro. "

La pareja de conspiradores se deslizó furtivamente por el vestíbulo y salió por la escalera trasera. "Ten cuidado con el tercer escalón," susurró Sakura. "Cruje. Tienes que pegarte a la pared. "

Touya le echo un sardónico vistazo. "¿Te escabulles por esta escalera muy a menudo? "

Sakura enrojeció cuando recordó el día en que ella y Tomoyo escaparon por esa escalera vestidas como criadas. El día que conoció a Shaoran. "Me lo contó Tomoyo," masculló.

Siguiendo la advertencia de Tomoyo, bajaron silenciosamente, cruzaron de puntillas las cocinas desiertas, y se deslizaron por la puerta lateral hacia la aterciopelada oscuridad de la noche.

El baile de Lady Mottram estaba ya en marcha cuando Shaoran y Yamazaki, ambos impecablemente enfundados en sus austeros trajes blanco y negro de etiqueta, entraron a zancadas por las puertas del salón de baile.

"¿Las ves? " preguntó Shaoran, abruptamente, usando su altura para escudriñar el salón por encima de las cabezas de los invitados.

"No," contestó Yamazaki, estirando el cuello.

"Sakura no está aquí," declaró Shaoran.

"¿Qué quieres decir? Tiene que estar aquí. "

"No lo está. Puedo distinguir su pelo a una milla de distancia. "

"¡Espera! " exclamó Yamazaki de repente. "Veo a Tomoyo. "

Shaoran siguió la mirada de Yamazaki hasta que él, también, localizó la azabache cabeza de Tomoyo. Estaba rodeada por su habitual multitud de admiradores. " Woodside está rondándola. "

Yamazaki frunció el entrecejo. "Y ella no hace nada para desalentarlo. Sígueme. " Se movió con decisión por entre la muchedumbre con Shaoran pegado a sus talones.

"¡Tomoyo! " exclamó Yamazaki jovialmente cuando llegó hasta ella. "Estás incluso más adorable que de costumbre." Se inclinó y besó su mano. Tomoyo lo miró con extrema sospecha. "¡Y el Vizconde Benton!" Dio una palmada en la espalda al hombre. "Cuánto tiempo hace. He estado queriendo preguntarle sobre ese chaleco que lleva. Lo he estado admirando bastante tiempo. ¿Dónde lo mando hacer? "

Con la atención de Woodside satisfactoriamente desviada, Shaoran enfocó sus energías en Tomoyo. "Lady Tomoyo," dijo de forma cortante, despidiendo al resto de los inberbes admiradores con una autoritaria mirada. "Tengo que hablar con usted en privado. "

"No tengo nada que decirle," contestó Tomoyo alzando la barbilla.

Shaoran se volvió hacía Yamazaki y Woodside. "¿Les importa si les robo a Lady Tomoyo solamente un momento? Prometo devolverla inmediatamente. " Le hizo un guiño a Woodside. "Sé lo prendada que está de usted, y no querría privarla de su compañía durante demasiado tiempo. " Con esto, sonrió peligrosamente a Tomoyo, la agarró de la muñeca, y prácticamente la arrastró hacia el balcón. "¿Dónde está su prima? "

"No está languideciendo de pena por usted en casa, si eso es lo que le preocupa. " Tomoyo inspiró profundamente, consciente, de inmediato, de que había revelado demasiado a Shaoran.

Él captó su mirada culpable al vuelo. "¿Dónde está? ¿Está en peligro? Dios sabrá en qué tipo de lío se habrá metido sin nadie que la vigile. " Shaoran no tenía base alguna para el miedo desgarrador que había convertido sus entrañas en un apretado nudo, pero de alguna manera sabía que Sakura estaba metida en algo peligroso. Y también sabía que no había modo de que él se mantuviera al márgen viendo como quedaba expuesta al peligro .

"Ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de si misma sin su ayuda. Además, tenía entendido que ella ya no era asunto suyo. "

"No juegue conmigo, milady," le advirtió Shaoran. "¿Dónde está Sakura? "

"Mire usted, su Excelencia," replicó Tomoyo, en tono mordaz. "Se ha comportado abominablemente. No sé lo que le dijo, pero debió ser terrible porque ella ni siquiera es capaz de hablar de ello. Deambula por casa como un alma en pena, y de vez en cuando simplemente rompe a llorar. ¡Espero que esté satisfecho!" escupió ella. "Hacemos todo lo que podemos para mantenerla ocupada de modo que no pueda pensar en el cerdo que la cortejaba. Afortunadamente tenemos … " Se calló de repente.

"¿Afortunadamente qué? " exigió Shaoran. "¿Qué están tramando esta noche que la mantiene tan ocupada? "

"¿Dije '_cerdo' _? " pregunto Tomoyo desenvueltamente, ladeando apenas la cabeza y dandose unos golpecitos en la barbilla con el indice. "¡Quise decir '_alimaña'_! " siseó. "¡Ahora déjeme a mi- y a Sakura-en paz! " Se desasió bruscamente de él y muy rigída regresó al salón de baile, dirigiendose directamente hacia Woodside y Yamazaki.

"Lamento el grosero comportamiento de Li," dijo graciosamente, sonriendo hacia los pálidos ojos azules de Woodside. "Quería preguntarme por mi prima. Ha estado arrastrandose tras de ella, como ya sabe. "

Woodside miró a Tomoyo astútamente. "Tenía la impresión de que ella le correspondía. "

"Ya no. De hecho, por eso se quedó en casa esta noche. Está todavía un poco trastornada por todo el asunto. Pero no quiero hablar de Sakura esta noche. Me gustaría saber un poco más de usted, milord. Touya me ha hablado mucho de usted. "

Un destello lascivo brilló en los ojos de Woodside cuando quedó convencido de que Touya había decidido ofrecer a su hermana a cambio de las diez mil libras. "Estoy seguro de que sí," murmuró.

Yamazaki sofocó un gemido cuando vió a Shaoran acercandose a furiosas zancadas hacia ellos. "Woodside, no le importa si le robo a Lady Tomoyo para un vals, ¿verdad? Sé que Li acaba de robársela, pero realmente debo hablar con ella, también. "

"No quiero bailar, Yamazaki," dijo Tomoyo, entre dientes.

"Yo creo que sí," dijo él en tono sedoso, llevandola hacia la pista de baile.

Woodside soltó un suspiro de irritación mientras veía como, una vez más, alejaban a su presa de él. Estaba a punto de ir en busca de una bebida cuando Shaoran apareció junto a su hombro derecho.

"Lamento esto," dijo Shaoran con una tirante sonrisa. "Estoy seguro que deseaba pasar tiempo con Lady Tomoyo. Ella es encantadora."

Woodside miró a Shaoran con recelo. "¿Qué tiene Yamazaki que decirle que es tan condenadamente importante? "

Shaoran se tragó su repugnancia por el hombre y sonrió amablemente. "En realidad, Woodside, todo esto es culpa mia. Supongo que sabe que he estado cortejando a la prima de Lady Tomoyo"

Una sonrisa de complicidad cruzó la cara de Woodside. Nunca había creído que el poderoso duque de Ashbourne realmente fuera a casarse con una doñanadie sin título de las colonias, asi que no sintió necesidad de hablar de Sakura con respeto. "La muchachita americana, ¿eh? Es una cosita llamativa, pero nunca creí que un hombre como usted estuviera interesado en una simple americana."

Shaoran luchó contra el impulso de arrancarle la lengua al hombre. "Hemos tenido una pequeña desavenencia, ya ve, y no quiere hablar conmigo. "

"Mándele flores," dijo Woodside con aire de superioridad. "O joyas, si no considera que su familia lo encontrará demasiado atrevido. Eso siempre funciona. " Se quitó un imaginario hilo de la manga. "Las mujeres son fáciles de manejar. "

Shaoran se preguntó cuánto esfuerzo suplementario sería necesario para arrancarle los pulmones junto con la lengua. "Le he pedido a Yamazaki que interceda por mi ante Tomoyo ya que obviamente no tuve éxito en el balcón. Trata de convencerla de que convenza a Sakura para que hable conmigo y podamos resolver nuestras diferencias. "

Woodside asintió. "Una sabia maniobra. Y si funciona, será infinitamente más barato que una joya. "

Shaoran sonrió con los dientes apretados. "Razón de más para que recemos por que tenga éxito."

No lo estaba teniendo.

Yamazaki había intentado cada táctica imaginable para conseguir que Tomoyo le revelara el paradero de Sakura, pero ella permaneció inalterable.

Finalmente, decidió que el chantaje era su único recurso. Aclarandose la garganta un par de veces, clavó la mirada en los azules ojos de Tomoyo, sonrió con maldad, y dijo, "Tomoyo, si no me dices inmediatamente donde está tu prima, te juro que montaré tal escena que te llevará años conseguir que se olvide."

Tomoyo lo miró desdeñosamente. "Estamos en medio de un atestado salón de baile, Yamazaki. ¿Qué demonios podrías hacer? "

"Te besaré. "

"Oh, por favor," dijo Tomoyo, desestimando su amenaza.

"Usaré la lengua," dijo él muy despacio y con gran intención.

Tomoyo jadeó ante su audacia. "No serías capaz. Si no te sientes atraido por mi. Tú mismo me lo has dicho anteriormente. Muchas veces. "

"No importa. "

"Me arruinarías. "

"En este momento, Tomoyo, eso no me preocupa. "

Tomoyo lanzó una mirada a sus mortalmente serios ojos negros y supo que había juzgado mal a Yamazaki. Había una voluntad de hierro bajo su desenfadada fachada, y era muy superior a la suya. "No tengo opción, ¿verdad? "

"Ninguna. "

Tomoyo suspiró, sintiéndose enferma de desesperación, y preguntándose si tal vez, solamente tal vez Yamazaki y Shaoran serían capaces de ayudar a Sakura y a Touya en su plan.

"No tengo toda la noche, Tomoyo. "

"Bien," se ablandó ella. "Sakura y Touya van a ir a casa de Woodside. Touya ha contraído una deuda de juego con él. Van a robar el pagaré. "

¿"Qué? ¡De todas las malditas estupideces posibles! "

"Es una cantidad muy grande de dinero," dijo Tomoyo llanamente.

"Tu hermano debería aprender a pagar sus deudas de juego como un caballero. O al menos no apostar más de lo que pueda permitirse. "

"Woodside hacía trampas. Es sólo justicia. "

Yamazaki meneó la cabeza. "Y supongo que tu parte en este plan consiste en mantener a Woodside entretenido mientras tus parientes saquean sus pertenencias. "

Tomoyo asintió y luego hizó una reverencia cuando el vals finalizó.

Yamazaki tomó su brazo y despacio la condujo de vuelta junto a Shaoran y Woodside. "Ten cuidado sobre cómo desarrollas tu tarea, querida," le murmuró al oído. "Tengo la sensación de que tú y el vizconde teneis ideas diferentes de lo que constituye 'entretenimiento'. Ah, Woodside, aquí está," dijo alegremente, colocando la mano de Tomoyo sobre el brazo del otro caballero. "Devuelvo a Lady Tomoyo a su cuidado. No podía dejar de hablar de usted. "

Woodside saludó despacio con la cabeza a Tomoyo, mientras una siniestra sonrisa cruzaba sus labios.

"Me temo que Shaoran y yo debemos marcharnos," siguió Yamazaki. "Confío en que ambos pasen una agradable velada. "

"Estoy seguro de que la tendremos," dijo Woodside en voz baja. "Esperaba poder mostrar a Lady Tomoyo los jardines. Los de Lady Mottram se encuentran entre los mejores de Londres. "

A Tomoyo se le escapó un gemido que rápidamente enmascaró con una tos. "En realidad temo coger un resfriado. No creo que deba salir al aire húmedo de la noche."

Yamazaki saludó a ambos con la cabeza y luego empujó a Shaoran hacia la puerta. "Me lo ha contado todo," susurró. "Te pondré al corriente en el carruaje. "

"Pare aquí. "

El coche alquilado que Touya y Sakura habían contratado para su viaje a la residencia de Woodside hizó un alto frente al bloque anterior a su destino final. No necesitaban que el clip-clop de los cascos de los caballos alertara a algún criado con sueño ligero de que iban a tener visitantes . Touya pagó al conductor, y Sakura mantuvo la boca cerrada, no queriendo que su voz femenina arruinara su disfraz.

Bajaron sigilosamente la calle hasta que llegaron a la residencia de Woodside. Tenía arrendada una vivienda modesta, hecho por el cual Sakura le estaba sumamente agradecida. Una casa grande les llevaría demasiado tiempo de registrar y probablemente albergaría una flota de siempre vigilantes criados. La relativamente pequeña casa de Woodside probablemente no estaría muy bien provista de personal.

"Creo que deberíamos dirigirnos hacia el lateral," susurró Touya. "Veremos si olvidó abierta alguna de las ventanas. Es una noche cálida. "

Sakura asintió rápidamente y siguió a su primo por el estrecho callejón que corría junto al edificio. Tuvieron suerte. Woodside se había marchado dejando la última ventana parcialmente abierta, por lo visto para dejar que un poco de aire fresco entrara en un cuarto que por otra parte recibia poca ventilación.

"Esta un poco alto," dijo Touya con una mueca.

"Vas a tener que auparme. "

"¿Y cómo voy a entrar yo? "

"Me parece que no vas a poder," contestó Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa. "A menos que puedas encontrar un hueco para apoyar el pie en la pared. "

"No me gusta esto. "

A Sakura tampoco le hacia particular gracia entrar sola, pero sabía que su primo no le dejaría nunca hacerlo si se daba cuenta de lo aprensiva que se sentía al respecto. "Tendrás que avisarme si ves venir a alguien. "

"¿Algo como una tos? " Ahuecó las manos para que Sakura pusiera el pie y la sostuvo firmemente cuando ella se alzó hasta el nivel de la ventana.

"¡Parece su estudio! " susurró ella, con excitación, subiendo despacio la ventana más arriba. "Y la puerta está cerrada, asi que probablemente no tendré que preocuparme de que entre algún criado. "

"Voy a auparte más ahora," dijo Touya. "Intenta pasar una de tus piernas sobre la repisa. Una vez que lo consigas deberías ser capaz entrar fácilmente. "

Cuando Touya la empujó hacia arriba, Sakura apretó los dientes y usó toda la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo para encaramarse a la repisa mientras levantaba la pierna y la balanceaba por la ventana abierta. Después de eso, fue fácil introducir el resto del cuerpo en el estudio de Woodside, y se dejó caer ágilmente sobre la alfombra, dando gracias mentalmente por la silenciosa suela de sus zapatos. "Ya era hora de que mi experiencia trepando árboles sirviera para algo útil," dijo en voz baja.

Un diminuto rayo de luna se filtraba en el cuarto por la ventana abierta, pero incluso cuando los ojos de Sakura se adaptaron a la oscuridad, encontró que no podía ver lo bastante bien para realizar la búsqueda. Metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo del abrigo, sacó una vela y la encendió. Con la luz adicional, exploró el cuarto y su mirada finalmente recayó sobre la rendija de la parte inferior de la puerta que conducía al pasillo.

Cualquier criado que pasara podría ver fácilmente la luz de la vela brillar por la rendija. Sakura rápidamente se quitó el abrigo y lo puso contra la parte inferior de la puerta.

"Bien," susurró para si misma. "Si yo fuera un ser tramposo y rastrero, tratando de estafar a un agradable y jóven caballero su dinero, ¿dónde guardaría su pagaré.? " El escritorio parecía el lugar más lógico para comenzar. Después de todo, Woodside seguramente no esperaba que su casa fuera registrada por Touya y Sakura, asi que probablemente no se habría tomado mucha molestia para esconder el pagaré. Sakura abrió el primer cajón. Algunas plumas, papel de escribir, pero nada que se pareciera a la nota que Touya le había descrito.

Sakura pasó al siguiente cajón. De nuevo, ninguna suerte. Dio un fuerte tirón al tercer cajón, pero estaba cerrado.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir más rapido mientras se precipitaba a la ventana. "¿Touya? " susurró.

"¿Qué? "

"Uno de los cajones del escritorio esta cerrado con llave. "

"Intentalo con una horquilla. Muchos de esos viejos escritorios no tienen cerraduras muy buenas. "

"Muy bien. " Sakura se apresuró a volver junto al escritorio, donde se quitó la gorra y tomó una horquilla de su pelo. Mordiendose el labio, soltó un pequeño suspiro e introdujo la horquilla en la cerradura. Nada. La giró varias veces.

Nada. Finalmente, fulminó con la mirada al ofensivo cajón y refunfuñó mientras seguia hurgando con la horquilla, "Pequeña cerradura estúpida. No tengo ni idea de lo que estoy haciendo y lo sabes. "

La cerradura giró. Sakura sonrió ampliamente. "Bien, no era tan difícil. " Registró el contenido del cajon.

Había unos papeles legales, algo que parecía un contrato de alquiler de la casa, e incluso un poco de dinero, pero ningún pagaré.

Sakura rápidamente puso los papeles en su sitio y cerró el cajón, asegurándose de que aparentara estar cerrado con llave.

Volvió corriendo a la ventana. "No estaba allí," susurró a Touya.

"¡Sigue buscando! "

Con un suspiro, Sakura trasladó su atención a una estante de libros situado contra la pared junto a la puerta. Supuso que Woodside podría haber guardado la nota en uno de los libros. Gracia a Dios, no era una biblioteca en toda regla. Sakura juzgó que allí sólo habrían aproximadamente treinta o cuarenta volumenes. No le llevaria demasiado tiempo revisarlos.

Se subió sobre un pequeño escabel y comenzó por el anaquel superior, que parecía contener las obras completas de Shakespeare. Hrnmm, pensó con una sonrisa malvada, quizás Tomoyo si tenía algo en común con Woodside.

El carruaje de Shaoran se detuvo delante de la residencia de Yamazaki después de cruzar a toda velocidad las calles de Londres a un ritmo vertiginoso. Woodside vivía sólo a tres manzanas de Yamazaki, asi que los dos hombres habían decidido dejar el carruaje allí, donde no despertaría ninguna sospecha.

"Voy a estrangularla," dijo Shaoran, con los dientes apretados mientras sus largas piernas lo llevaban rápidamente a través de la calle.

Yamazaki echo una ojeada a la furiosa expresión de su amigo y decidió que Shaoran tal vez lo decía realmente en serio.

Unos minutos después, estaban frente a la casa de Woodside. "No veo ninguna señal de que hayan forzado la entrada," susurró Shaoran, explorando la fachada del edificio.

"Me parece que hay un callejón en el lateral," dijo Yamazaki. "Ven. "

Los dos hombres anduvieron a grandes pasos hasta la esquina del edificio y se pararon en seco, asomandose silenciosamente a la esquina. Una figura masculina estaba parada frente a la pared lateral del edificio, alzando la vista con inquietud hacia una ventana. "¿No lo has encontrado aún? " lo oyeron preguntar hacia la ventana suavemente.

Shaoran y Yamazaki se retiraron. "Nuestro querido amigo, Lord Touya," se burló Yamazaki.

"A quién voy a estrangular en cuanto localice a Sakura," refunfuñó Shaoran amenazadoramente.

"Espera aquí." dijo Yamazaki. Se movió como un relámpago, y antes de que Shaoran supiera lo que pasaba, Yamazaki tenía tapada fuertemente con su mano la boca de Touya. Shaoran rápidamente se les unió.

"¿Está Sakura dentro? " exigió.

Touya asintió, sus ojos azules muy abiertos de la sorpresa y una sana dosis de miedo.

"¿Qué demonios te impelió a esperar aquí mientras ella esta dentro? "

Yamazaki no le había quitado la mano de la boca, asi que Touya no podía contestar, circunstancia por la cual se sentía sumamente agradecido ya que no tenía la más minima idea de que decir. Había estado preguntándose lo mismo durante los últimos diez minutos, sintiéndose como un tonto mientras Sakura merodeaba dentro de la casa.

Shaoran siguió con su interrogatorio. "Está buscando el pagaré, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo diablos esperas que encuentre un trozo de papel ahí dentro? "

Yamazaki seguía sin soltar la boca de Touya, asi que el joven hizo la única cosa podría hacer para liberarse.

Lamió la mano de Yamazaki.

Yamazaki retrocedió de un brinco, profundamente repugnado. Comenzó a limpiar su mano sobre su abrigo, y luego, pensandoselo mejor, la limpió sobre el abrigo de Touya.

"No puedo contestar a sus preguntas con tu mano sobre mi boca," explicó Touya tenso.

"¿Bien? " exigió Shaoran.

"No sé. Supongo que simplemente esperabamos ser afortunados. Todo esto es idea de ella. "

"Estoy seguro. " Shaoran no tenía duda alguna de que Sakura había organizado este pequeño proyecto. Tendría que atarla más corto una vez que estuvieran casados. "Sin embargo, no deberías haberla dejado seguir adelante con ello "

Touya le dedicó una mirada condescendiente. "¿Ha tratado alguna vez usted de detenerla cuándo tiene algo en mente? Habría venido aquí sola si yo no la hubiera acompañado. "

"Voy a entrar," declaró Shaoran.

"No creo que eso sea una buena idea. " dijo Touya, vacilante.

Shaoran fijó una helada mirada sobre el hombre más jóven. "Su juicio hasta ahora no ha demostrado ser impecable. "

Touya tragó saliva y retrocedió.

"Yamazaki, ¿puedes darme impulso? "

Mientras tanto, en el estudio de Woodside, Sakura había terminado su inspección de la librería y estaba más o menos lista para dar por terminado el estudio. Al parecer iba a tener que aventurarse a investigar en el resto de la casa, después de todo. No se sentía demasiado excitada ante la perspectiva.

Estaba a punto de asomarse a la ventana y poner a Touya al corriente cuando de repente recordó la horquilla que había dejado sobre el escritorio. No quería dejar ninguna prueba incriminatoria. Aunque suponía que, en realidad, eso no tenía importancia. Una vez que Woodside se diera cuenta de que el pagaré había desaparecido, sabría quién lo había cogido. No era estúpido. Después de todo, había logrado estafarle a Touya diez mil libras. Sakura supuso que uno tenía que tener un mínimo de inteligencia para hacer trampas con tal habilidad.

En cualquier caso, no quiso dejar nada que Woodside pudiera ser capaz de mostrar a las autoridades, asi que volvió al escritorio y extendió la mano para coger la horquilla

Fue en ese momento cuando vio la caja de rape.

Estaba encima del escritorio, muy ornamentada, como si hubiera sido importado de Asia. "Oh, por favor Dios, por favor Dios, por favor Dios," canturreó Sakura, olvidandose completamente de la horquilla. Cerró los ojos en una fervorosa plegaria mientras levantaba la tapa. Suspirando, los abrió. Un pliego de papel, varias veces doblado estaba dentro. Casi sin poder respirar, desplegó la nota.

_Yo, Touya Daidouji , Vizconde de Burwick, prometo pagar a Lord Anthony Woodside, Vizconde de Benton, la suma de diez mil libras_.

Y debajo de ello, Sakura vio la familiar firma de Touya. Fue en aquel momento de supremo alivio cuando Sakura fue consciente de lo rápidamente que su corazón latia. "Gracias, Señor," dijo en un suspiro, bajando la tapa de la caja y colocándola en su lugar.

"¡Touya! " llamó suavemente. "He encon…" Giró justo a tiempo de ver la a Shaoran entrar de un salto por la ventana abierta y aterrizar sobre la alfombra con la gracia de una pantera. "¡Tú! "dijo ahogandose con la palabra y retrocediendo de la sorpresa.

La boca de Shaoran estaba comprimida en una severa línea. "Tú, mi querida señora, tienes bastante que explicar. "

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta. "Sin embargo", continuó Shaoran suavemente, "no creo que éste sea el lugar apropiado. ¿Has conseguido el maldito pagaré? "

"Pues en realidad," contestó maliciosamente, " sí. " Agitó el papel en su cara.

"En ese caso, espero que me perdones cuando te lance hacia fuera por la ventana. " Shaoran agarró el brazo de Sakura y tiró de ella a través del cuarto.

"¡Espera! " exclamó Sakura. "¡Mi abrigo! Lo he dejado encajado contra la rendija bajo la puerta. Y también tengo que coger la vela. "

Se movió deprisa a través del cuarto, recogió el abrigo, y rápidamente se lo puso. "Vaya merodeador que estas hecho," refunfuñó.

Shaoran agarró brutalmente la vela del escritorio y apagó la llama, pero no antes de lanzar una homicida mirada en dirección a Sakura.

"Ya voy, ya voy," dijo ella rápidamente, apresurándose hacia la ventana.

Obviamente no iba lo bastante rápido, porque él la cogió en brazos y la dejó caer hacia el exterior, donde aterrizó en los brazos de Yamazaki que la esperaba.

"¿Tú también estás aqui? " preguntó débilmente.

"Yo en tu lugar, estaría agradecida por mi presencia. Shaoran está casi a punto de explotar. "

Sakura no lo dudó. Se enroscó sobre si misma para mirar a Touya. "¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué están ellos aquí? "

Su primo tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Ya puedes soltarla, Yamazaki. " Shaoran saltó por la ventana. "Tu vela," dijo, dandole la vela a Sakura, quien inmediatamente la metió en su bolsillo. "Vamos a salir de aqui. "

"¿No deberíamos cerrar la ventana? " sugirió Sakura.

Con infinita paciencia, Shaoran volvió junto a la ventana. "Yamazaki, ¿puedes darme impulso? "

Yamazaki ahuecó las manos, uniendolas para formar un apoyo, y Shaoran se estiró y cerró la ventana.

"En realidad," dijo Sakura, solamente cuando Shaoran ya estaba en tierra otra vez, "no estaba cerrada del todo. Estaba abierta aproximadamente unas tres pulgadas. "

Shaoran respiró profundamente. Sakura tragó saliva, cuando vio un músculo comenzar a palpitar nerviosamente en su mejilla. Él, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma y se giró de nuevo hacía su amigo. "¿Yamazaki? "

Yamazaki ahuecó las manos de nuevo y dio impulso a Shaoran. Este abrió la ventana unas pulgadas. "¿Está así bien? " preguntó en el tono más peligrosamente solícito que Sakura había oído nunca.

Sakura aún estaba furiosa con él. "Un poco más alta," dijo malhumoradamente. Shaoran movió la ventana otra pulgada.

"Un poco más baja. "

Él la bajó un poco. "¿Y ahora? "

"¡Tal vez un poco-ouch! " Se frotó las costillas donde Touya le había clavado un dedo como advertencia. "Asi está bien, estoy segura," dijo finalmente, dedicandole a su primo una dura mirada. "¡Oh, conseguí tu pagaré! " exclamó, dándoselo a Touya. "Casi olvidé decirtelo. Es éste, ¿verdad? "

Touya desplegó la nota, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando lo leyó. "Nunca podré agradecertelo bastante, Sakura. "

"Oh, no es nada, Touya. En realidad, ha sido muy divertido. "

"Yo, sin embargo, no lo he encontrado divertido en absoluto," dijo Shaoran muy lentamente, conteniendo a duras penas la rabia que amenazaba con explotar a causa de Sakura.

Había estado tan preocupado por ella. Frenético. Habían sido ocho largas horas desde el momento en que Yamazaki le había contado que Sakura y Tomoyo estaban metidas en algún extraño lío hasta que finalmente fue al baile de Lady Mottram a buscarla. Ocho largas horas de caminar de un lado a otro, de pasarse las manos por el pelo, de preguntarse qué demonios estaba tramando y si estaba en peligro. Había sido una agónica tarde de casi morirse de culpa por el modo en que la había tratado la tarde anterior. Y luego, cuando averiguó que planeaba introducirse en la residencia de Woodside, había querido estampar su puño contra una pared.

Ocho horas de furibunda energía y escarpado terror con el estómago vacío y resacoso causaban graves estragos en el carácter de un hombre, y la declaración de Sakura de que se había divertido, definitivamente no contribuia a apaciguar su temperamento.

Sakura retrocedió instintivamente cuando vio la lóbrega mirada en la cara de Shaoran.

"¿Podemos marcharnos ya, o debo lanzarte sobre mi hombro? " preguntó Shaoran, con calma glacial.

Sakura ahogó una risa nerviosa, percatandose sabiamente de que sería catastrófica e inadecuada — y probablemente muy peligrosa para su bienestar. "Es-eso no será necesario," tartamudeó.

Shaoran volvió su helada mirada hacia Touya. "Confío en que pueda volver solo a su casa. "

Touya asintió. "Pero ¿y Sakura? Necesitará una escolta. "

Shaoran enrosco su brazo alrededor de el de ella y con un tirón la sujetó firmemente contra su costado. "Yo la llevaré a casa. Su prima y yo tenemos unas cuantas cosas de las que hablar. "

"En realidad podríamos hablarlo mañana," dijo Sakura a toda prisa, tratando de desenredarse de implacable sujeción de Shaoran.

Él la mantuvo a su lado. "No, creo que no. " Saludó a Touya con la cabeza y comenzó caminar por el callejón tan rápidamente que Sakura casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse a su paso. Yamazaki los siguió a una distancia respetable.

"¿Es necesario que me arrastres? " jadeó Sakura, sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo.

"Si eres inteligente, mantendrás cerrada la boca durante los próximos minutos. "

"Bueno, mis piernas no son tan largas como las tuyas," refunfuñó ella descortesmente. "No puedo moverme tan rápidamente. "

Shaoran se detuvó en seco. Sakura, habiendo cogido ímpetu, chocó contra él. "¿Qué pasa ahora?" estalló.

"Aún puedo ponerte sobre mi hombro," le advirtió él, enigmáticamente.

Ella le lanzó una mirada mordaz. "Ni lo intentes, pequeño roedor mugriento. "

Shaoran exhaló despacio, apretando y soltando un puño y tratando desesperadamente de no perder el control de la tensión que sacudía su cuerpo. "Ven," dijo salvajemente, tirando otra vez de ella calle abajo.

"¿Dónde vamos, de todos modos? Por si no lo has notado, vivo en dirección contraria. "

"Vamos a casa de Yamazaki. Está sólo a unas manzanas. Podemos continuar en carruaje desde allí."

"Bien. Espero que me lleves a casa inmediatamente," bufó Sakura. "Tu comportamiento esta noche ha sido deplorable. "

Una vez más, Shaoran se detuvo en seco. Y de nuevo, Sakura chocó contra él. "¿Estas tratando de enfurecerme? " siseó Shaoran.

Sakura alzó la nariz despectivamente. "En realidad no me importa como se sienta, _su Excelencia_. "

Shaoran casi se encogió ante la sarcastica forma en que ella utilizó su título. La apuntó con el índice como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse a una diatriba. Su cara se contorsionó mientras apretaba la mandíbula, y luchaba por encontrar las palabras. Finalmente, dejó caer la mano. Todavía conservaba la suficiente dignidad para no zarandearla insensatamente en medio de una calle. Por no mencionar que Yamazaki los seguía a unos metros. "Sigue caminando," dijo concisamente, continuando hacia casa de Yamazaki.

Unos minutos más tarde Shaoran se detuvo delante de la sobria vivienda de Yamazaki. Sakura se soltó de su apretón y se cruzó de brazos desafiantemente, fulminandolo con la mirada todo el rato.

Yamazaki los alcanzó unos quince segundos después, dedicó una mirada a la incendiaria pareja, y dijo, "Iré a llamar a mi carruaje. " Subió los escalones de entrada de dos en dos. Cuando llegó a lo alto, se giró y dijo, "Emmm, ¿por qué no lo esperáis en el vestíbulo? Algunas de las fiestas estaran a punto de terminar, y estoy seguro que no quereis que nadie os vea esperando de pie en la calle. Sobre todo con tu, emm.., atuendo, Sakura. "

Sakura caminó hacia los escalones. "Ciertamente no quiero verme enredada en un escandalo que me deje atrapada en matrimonio con este monstruo. "

Shaoran no dijo nada; tan solo la siguió, justo detrás de ella. Cuando ambos estaban a salvo adentro, en el vestíbulo de Yamazaki, Sakura lo miró de reojo. El músculo de su mejilla temblaba aún espasmodicamente, y la tensión en su mandíbula y su cuello era más que evidente.

Estaba definitivamente furioso. Tal vez casi tanto como ella. Pero Sakura no entendía, por qué Shaoran estaba preocupado. Él había manifestado claramente sus despectivos sentimientos por ella la tarde anterior, y su aparición en el estudio de Woodside, por lo visto para salvarla de algún peligroso destino, era bastante desconcertante.

"El carruaje está listo," dijo Yamazaki, tranquilamente mientras regresaba al vestíbulo unos minutos después, con la manos cogidas tras la espalda.

Shaoran asió a Sakura de nuevo. Antes de marcharse, se volvió hacia Yamazaki y dijo, "Te agradezco toda tu ayuda. "

"¿La retendrás hasta mañana? "

"Puede que no haya terminado con ella mañana. " Antes de que Sakura tuviera tiempo de preguntarle sobre aquella animosa declaración, él la sacó por la puerta y la llevó escalones abajó. Después de introducirla bruscamente en el carruaje, Shaoran se dirigió a zancadas hacia al conductor, le dio instrucciones, y subió al carruaje.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos indómitamente y se recosto en una esquina del confortable asiento. Él no conseguiría sacarle otra palabra, prometió silenciosamente. No podía imaginar por qué él creia que tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, tomar las riendas de su vida, y luego tratarla como un molesto fardo. Soltó un furioso bufido y luego apretó los labios con fuerza, mirando resueltamente por la ventana. Un minuto o dos después, sin embargo, se encontró con que no podía contener su rabia más tiempo, y exclamó, "¡Piojo arbitrario! No puedo creer el modo en que has actuado esta noche. "

"Un roedor, un monstruo, y un piojo todo en una noche," se burló Shaoran. "Este debe ser uno de mis días de suerte. "

"Ya te digo." Sakura volvió a fulminar con la mirada el exterior. "¡Qué demonios! " chilló de repente, girandose para quedar frente a Shaoran. "Acabamos de pasarnos mi casa. ¿Dónde vamos? "

"Vamos a la mía. "

"¡Otro ejemplo de tu maldita arrogancia! " proclamó Sakura. "¡¿Qué derecho tienes a raptarme de mi casa?! "

"Por si no lo recuerdas, no te he raptado de tu casa. Te he raptado de casa de Woodside, y creeme, estás mejor en mis manos que en las suyas. "

"Exijo que des media vuelta al carruaje en este mismo instante y me lleves a casa. "

"Me temo que no tienes ni voz ni voto al respecto, Sakura. "

Ella retrocedió. "¿Me estás amenazando? "

Shaoran se inclinó hacia delante de modo que su nariz casi tocara la de ella. "Sí".

Como si eso hubiera sido una señal, el carruaje se detuvo. Shaoran bajó rápidamente, y cuando Sakura no se movió de su asiento, él volvió a entrar, la arrastró fuera, y se la cargó sobre el hombro. "¡No le necesitaremos más! " le gritó al cochero. Con Sakura dando patadas y gruñendo (tenía el suficiente conocimiento para darse cuenta de que gritar atraería a una multitud de espectadores, ocasionando un enorme escándalo, y probablemente la llevaría a un despreciable matrimonio), Shaoran subió con dificultad los escalones y entró en el vestibulo, dándole una patada a la puerta que se cerró con un brutal portazo.

"¿Te importaría bajarme? " exigió finalmente Sakura.

"Aún no," gruñó Shaoran, subiendo otra escalera.

"¿Adónde me llevas? " preguntó ella furiosamente, tratando de girar la cabeza alrededor para poder saber dónde estaba.

"A algún sitio donde podamos hablar. "

"¿Dónde podamos hablar o dónde puedas sermonearme? "

"Estás colmando mi paciencia, milady. "

"¿De verdad? " preguntó Sakura mordazmente. "Esperaba haberlo conseguido ya. "

Shaoran, en dos zancadas, entró en una habitación, cerró la puerta de una patada, finalmente descargó a Sakura sobre una cama enmarcada por cuatro enormes columnas. Ella inmediatamente saltó fuera y se lanzó a una loca carrera hacia la puerta cerrada, pero Shaoran la bloqueó habilmemente, la depositó de nuevo sobre la cama, cruzó la habitación , y cerró la puerta con llave con un resonante chasquido.

"Por qué has…"

Shaoran tiró la llave por la ventana.

"¿Estás loco? " Sakura corrió hacia a la ventana, calculando la distancia hasta el suelo.

"Nunca lo conseguirás sin lastimarte," dijo Shaoran. "Tú, querida, vas a ser mi cautiva audiencia, y creeme, tengo unas cuantas cosas que decirte. "

"¿Oh, sí? " replicó Sakura. "Yo también tengo una cuantas cosas que decirte. "

"Sakura," dijo él, con peligrosa suavidad. "Deberías estar asustada en este momento. "

"Bien," declaró ella, cruzándose de brazos. "Empieza a hablar. "

Shaoran examinó cuidadosamente sus rasgos. No tenía el menor aspecto de estar arrepentida, pero estaba tan furioso con ella, que comenzó su diatriba de todos modos. "En primer lugar…-" tronó.

"¿Te importa si me quito el abrigo? " lo interrumpió Sakura, sarcásticamente. "Parece que voy a ser tu invitada por un tiempo. "

"Por supuesto. "

Sakura se desabotonó el abrigo, lo dobló , y lo puso sobre una silla cercana.

"¿Qué demonios llevas puesto? " gritó Shaoran.

Sakura bajo la mirada a sus pantalones. "Por el amor de Dios, Shaoran. No puedo ir a merodear con un vestido de tarde. "

Los ojos de Shaoran se deslizaron por su demasiado bien definida figura, cada una de sus curvas indecentemente acentuada por sus pantalones. Sus músculos se tensaron, y su cólera se inflamó aún más ante la insubordinada respuesta de su cuerpo. "Acabas de darme otro tema sobre el cual sermonearte," estalló . "No puedo creer que tu primo te dejara salir de casa asi vestida. "

"Oh, venga," se burló Sakura. "No dijiste nada en el estudio de Woodside. Y no llevaba puesto el abrigo entonces," le recordó ella.

"No me di cuenta," dijo Shaoran, con los dientes apretados. "Estaba oscuro. "

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Continúa con el sermón, ¿quieres? He tenido un día muy largo. "

Shaoran suspiró. Estaba convencido de que trataba de provocarlo deliberadamente. Podía concederle eso. Tenía todo el derecho a estar furiosa con él por su comportamiento del día anterior. Pero eso no justificaba su ostensible indiferencia por su propia seguridad esta noche. "¿Tienes la menor idea de en qué clase de peligro te has puesto esta noche? " le preguntó finalmente, intentando manter un tono calmado.

"Teníamos un buen plan," replicó Sakura. "Que obviamente funcionó. "

"Oh, ¿de verdad? Hablame sobre ese plan tuyo. ¿Que teníais planeado hacer si Woodside regresaba a su casa y te sorprendía mientras estabas robando en su estudio? "

"Tomoyo lo mantiene entretenido en el baile de Lady Mottram. Nos prometió que no le dejaría marcharse antes de medianoche. "

"¿Y si hubiera fallado? " exigió Shaoran. "Tu prima no es lo suficientemente fuerte para retener a un hombre hecho y derecho. "

"Oh, usa la cabeza," respondió Sakura, bruscamente. " Woodside ha estado babeando por ella durante todo el año. Nunca abandonaría un baile mientras ella estuviera coqueteando con él. "

"Pero tú no podías estar segura de eso. Podría haberse encontrado mal y haber tenido que marcharse. "

"Eso se llama correr un riesgo calculado, su Excelencia. Lo hacemos todos los días de nuestra vida. "

"¡Maldición, Sakura! " explotó Shaoran, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "¡De todas las malditamente irreflexivas y estupidas cosas posibles! ¡Si Woodside te hubiera atrapado podría haberte mandado a prisión! ¡O algo peor! " añadió significativamente.

"Tuve que correr el riesgo. Touya estaba metido en un lío y necesitaba ayuda. No abandono a la gente que quiero," dijo ella bruscamente.

Algo dentro de Shaoran explotó en ese momento, y la tomó por los hombros, sacudiéndola y, al mismo tiempo, agarrándola como si la hubiera estado esperando toda su vida. "¿Tienes la menor idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti? ¿La tienes? "

Sakura tomo aire, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que habían estado rodando sin cesar por sus mejillas casi todo un dia. Tenía que tranquilizarse . No podía dejarle ver su llanto.

Shaoran dejó de sacudirla, pero no la soltó, y Sakura encontró su contacto extrañamente reconfortante. Su calor parecía traspasar su camisa, y una parte de Sakura deseó insensatamente lanzarse contra él y refugiarse en sus fuertes brazos . Pero otra parte, aún mayor, seguia resentida por su brutal cólera del día anterior. Su carencia de confianza en ella había herido profundamente su corazón. "No era consciente que estuviera preocupado, su Excelencia," contestó ella, muy comedidamente.

"¡Bien, pues lo estaba! " dijo Shaoran salvajemente, alejandose de ella y golpeando con las manos sobre su escritorio. "Malditamente demasiado preocupado. Casi me volví loco hoy, sabiendo que estabas implicada en algún ridículo plan e incapaz de detenerte. "

"¿Cómo lo sabías? " preguntó Sakura, encaramandose sobre el borde de la cama.

" Yamazaki os oyó por casualidad a ti y a Tomoyo hablando esta tarde," dijo Shaoran, sin inflexión en la voz. "Os oyó decir algo sobre lo imperativo que era que Tomoyo se reuniera con Woodside esta noche en el baile de Lady Mottram. Teniendo en cuenta el carácter de Woodside, ambos nos sentimos frenéticos. "

"Yo habría creido que te sentirias feliz de arrojarme a los lobos. "

"Cometí un error ayer," dijo Shaoran con voz ronca, aún lejos de ella. "Lo siento. "

Los ojos de Sakura se desorbitaron ante la sorpresa de su admisión. Él era un hombre orgulloso, y ella no creía que las disculpas le salieran fácilmente. Cuando Shaoran se apoyó contra la mesa, cada línea de su cuerpo hablaba de cruda tensión y dolor. Esto no era fácil para él, ella lo sabía. Y probablemente se sentía culpablemente torturado por su comportamiento. Su corazón estaba con él—no podía impedirlo, aunque lo intentara, lo amaba tanto. Pero ningun tierno sentimiento podía borrar su dolor. "Acepto tus disculpas," dijo ella, con tranquila dignidad.

Shaoran se giró, la esperanza y la duda entremezcladas en sus ojos.

"Pero eso no significa que vaya a ser capaz de olvidar," añadió Sakura tristemente. "No vamos a poder volver a como estabamos antes. "

"Sakura, si necesitabas dinero para Touya, podías habérmelo pedido a mí. "

"¿Qué se suponia que tenía que hacer, Shaoran? ¿Acercarme a ti y pedirte un préstamo de diez mil libras? "

"Te lo habría dado. "

"Estoy segura de que lo habrias hecho, pero yo no me habría sentido cómoda con ello, y creo que Touya tampoco. Además, parecía una tonteria cuando yo tengo dinero más que suficiente. Poseo el dinero de una herencia justo aquí, en Londres. Está en fideicomiso hasta que cumpla veintiun años." Tragó con nerviosismo, mirando hacia otro lado y estudiando un tapiz medieval que colgaba sobre la pared. "O hasta que me case. "

"Ya veo. "

"No te pedí que te casaras conmigo solamente por el dinero," exclamo Sakura apasionadamente, aunque seguía sin ser capaz de volverse y enfrentar su mirada esmeralda. "Creo que eso fue lo que me dio la idea para pedirtelo, pero no es por lo que lo hice. Eso fue la excusa, supongo. Lo deseaba muchisimo, y me sentía atrapada. Un hombre puede escoger y elegir con quién quiere casarse y cuándo, pero las mujeres tienen que quedarse sentadas en casa y esperar una oferta. Tuve miedo de que nunca te decidieras a pedirmelo."

Shaoran suspiró. Si ella hubiera esperado sólo tres días más, todo este lío se hubiera evitado.

"El dinero fue solamente una excusa," siguió Sakura, desamparádamente. "Supongo que pensé que si tenía un motivo lo bastante urgente, entonces podría desafiar la tradición y pedirtelo yo a ti en vez quedarme sentada esperando. No creo que hubiera tenido coraje suficiente para proponertelo si no hubiera necesitado el dinero para Touya. "

Shaoran se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de ella, tomando una de sus manos y sosteniéndola entre las suyas. "¿Puedes entender por qué reaccioné cómo lo hice? " le preguntó, acariciándole la palma de la mano con su pulgar. "Durante toda mi vida adulta he sido perseguido por mujeres avaras ansiosas de un título. Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas dinero…, no se lo que me pasó. Simplemente estallé. "

"No entiendo cómo pudiste haber pensado eso de mí. " Sakura levantó la mirada, dolorida, y la clavó en sus ojos. "¿Es que no me conoces? "

Shaoran desvió la mirada, incapaz de encontrar palabras para expresar el remordimiento que sentía.

El silencio se hizo interminable, hasta que finalmente Sakura lo rompió diciendo. "Deberías haber confiado en mí."

"Lo sé. Y lo siento. "

"Puedo entender que llegaras a una conclusión erronea," dijo ella, con voz ligeramente inestable. "Pero no te paraste a considerarla después. Simplemente me trataste como a una vulgar ramera y me echaste de tu casa. Ni siquiera me pediste una explicación. "

Shaoran no podía mirarla a los ojos.

Sakura se enjugó una lagrima que amenazaba con derramarse. "Creía que me conocías lo bastante bien como para saber que no soy _'una pequeña hembra codiciosa'_".

Shaoran se estremeció cuando ella le echó en cara las crueles palabras que él le había escupido en su cólera. "Sé que me equivoqué, Sakura. Créeme, no me llevó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de que te había entendido mal. "

"No lo sé. Me siento muy incómoda sabiendo que no confías en mí. "

"Pero lo hago. Ahora lo hago. "

Sakura sonrió tristemente. "Dices que lo haces. Y estoy segura de que crees que lo haces. Pero no estoy segura de que no saltes a la misma conclusión una vez más. Te has pasado diez años odiando a las mujeres. No es fácil deshacerse de una década de convencimiento. "

"No odio a las mujeres, Sakura. "

"Odio, desconfianza. Es lo mismo. "

"Confieso que no he tenido a la mayoria de las mujeres en alta estima," dijo Shaoran, apretandole la mano. "No conocía a ninguna, fuera de mi familia, a quien pudiera respetar. Pero tu cambiaste eso. Tu destrozaste cada idea preconcebida que mantenía sobre las mujeres. "

Sakura se humedeció los labios cuando rememoró la desagradable escena en el salón de Shaoran. "Obviamente no lo hice. "

"¡Por Dios, Sakura, dame una oportunidad! " exclamó él de repente, poniendose de pie. "¡Tienes razón! Ayer me comporté como un asno porque no confié en mis instintos. Yo sabía que tú eras todo lo que siempre quise en una mujer, pero tuve miedo de admitirlo. ¿Estás satisfecha? " Caminó a zancadas a través del cuarto, tomando profundas bocanadas de aire. Con las manos en las caderas, contempló el mismo tapiz que había capturado la atención de Sakura unos minutos antes. No se dio la vuelta para mirarla cuando finalmente dijo, "Pero ahora tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo. No confías en mí lo bastante como para creer que aprendí algo con el fracaso de ayer. "

"Oh, Shaoran," gimió Sakura, apoyando la cara en las manos. "Estoy tan confusa. Creo que me he sentido confusa desde el momento en que te conocí. "

"¿Tú te has sentido confusa? " dijo Shaoran, dandose la vuelta mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa sardónica. "Has puesto mi vida patas arriba. ¿Sabes a cuántos condenados bailes he asistido en los últimos dos meses? "

Ante su mirada sin expresión, continuó, "¡A más de los que he asistido en los últimos diez años! No me gustan los bailes de sociedad. _Odio_ los bailes de sociedad. Pero asistí a todos ellos, de buena gana, solamente para estar cerca de ti. "

Sakura parpadeó con los ojos empañados en lagrimas. "Desearía saber qué hacer," dijo tristemente. "Podrías… podrías simplemente… " Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras. "¿Podrías simplemente abrazarme? ¿Solo un momento? "

Shaoran levantó la cabeza ante su súplica y su corazón comenzó a latir con rápidez. Cruzó el cuarto, se sentó a su lado, y la rodeó con los brazos, posando sus labios en la sensible piel junto a su oreja.

Sakura cerró los ojos, solazandose en el confort y el consuelo que encontró en sus brazos. Cuando recuperó la voz, sonaba bastante débil y entrecortada. "Creo que si continuas abrazandome, tal vez pueda olvidar todo el dolor. "

Shaoran intensificó su abrazo. "Lo siento tanto, Sakura," murmuró. "Lo siento muchisimo. "

Sakura asintió, permitiendo finalmente que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la noche rodaran por sus mejillas. "Lo sé. Y lamento haberte preocupado tanto esta noche. No lamento haber hecho lo que hice," añadió sorbiendose los mocos con una sonrisa avergonzada. "Pero siento haberte preocupado. "

Shaoran la aplastó contra él. "Oh Dios, Sakura," dijo, con voz ronca. "Por favor no me hagas pasar nunca más por algo así. "

"No lo haré. Lo intentaré. "

Shaoran retrocedió para poder ver su cara. "Te he hecho llorar," susurró, acariciandole la mejilla. "Lo siento muchisimo. "

A salvo, en el cálido refugio de los brazos de Shaoran, Sakura soltó todas las lágrimas que había retenido en su interior durante los dos últimos días y que había luchado valientemente por ocultar a los precupados ojos de sus parientes. Con cada lágrima que caía, sentía como el peso que oprimia su alma se aligeraba, y lentamente la tensión fue abandonando su cuerpo. Llegó un momento en que sus lagrimas cesaron, y Shaoran recostó su cuerpo soñoliento sobre su enorme cama. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara, le quitó los zapatos, tiró de las sábanas y el cobertor , la arropó con ellas, y le dio un beso de buenas noches.

* * *

**NOTAS: Hola hermosos al fin vacaciones después de tanto estrés en fin mil gracias como siempre alas hermosas personas que le dieron favorite tanto ala historia como a mi en fin espero y les haya encantado el capitulo cada día estamos mas cerca del final asi que sin mas espero y tengan unas lindas vacaciones besos y Actualizare lo antes posible ya casi termino el siguiente capitulo antes de todo** **y mil gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron su lindo reviews: _gorettiMist Mary chan march ariana didi87 paolka politali22 anaiza18 _prometo que hoy si les respondo **

**Adelanto**

_Shaoran había sacado un  
brazo desnudo por encima de las sabanas y el cobertor, y Sakura podía ver la  
parte superior de su pecho_

_Sus ojos recorrieron su piel hasta donde desaparecía bajo las sabanas. Evidentemente se había quitado la camisa, pero ¿y los pantalones? Sakura jadeó. Dios bendito, ¿no estaría desnudo?_

_De repente, la pierna que se apoyaba sobre su cadera fue una sensación muy extraña. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras trataba de idear un modo de salir de debajo de él sin despertarlo. Shaoran emitió un somnoliento suspiro mientras cambiaba de posición. Rodó hacia ella, y Sakura se encontró aún más firmemente anclada bajo su pierna. Sólo parecía haber una manera de determinar el alcance de su desnudez. Suspirando, deslizó la mano bajo las sabanas y la movió bajando hasta que rozó el suave vello de su muslo. Retiró la mano con rapidez. Confirmado, no llevaba puestos los pantalones_

_"Infierno y  
condenación, mujer_

_Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron de horror cuando la mirada de su tía se clavó significativamente en su abdomen. _

_"Veo que captas lo que quiero decir. "_


	17. Infierno Y Condenacion

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Infierno y Condenación**

Unas horas más tarde, los párpados de Sakura se entreabrieron, y miró adormilada alrededor. Suspiró y bostezó como un gatito, parpadeando varias veces para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Un débil aroma a almizcle flotaba en el aire, y aspiró varias veces, no acostumbrada a tal olor en su dormitorio. Tomando otra bocanada del embriagador aroma, bostezó de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras se acurrucaba y se volvía hacia el otro lado. Con un leve suspiro, entreabrió los ojos otra vez.

Y entonces los abrió como platos, encontrándose a pocos centímetros de la cara de Shaoran.

Fue cuando comprendió que el peso que sentía sobre su cadera era la pierna de Shaoran. Contuvo el aliento, asustada por la intimidad.

"Oh, Dios mío," suspiró apenas, manteniéndose muy quieta, no fuera a ser que despertara al hombre que dormía a su lado. No tenía ninguna experiencia en esta clase de situaciones. Si se movía, probablemente lo despertaría. Por otro lado, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que sabía que no había forma de que pudiera dormirse de nuevo.

Le pareció que probablemente lo que debería hacer era gritar. O desmayarse. Eso, supuso, era lo que una dama "bien educada" haría en semejante situación. Pero, para empezar, una dama "bien educada", nunca se vería en semejante situación. De todas formas, no veía cómo gritar iba a solucionar algo. Y desmayarse parecía una solución bastante estúpida; no podía arreglar nada mientras estuviera inconsciente, y una vez que despertara, se encontraría en la misma situación que al principio. Además, pensó Sakura, irónicamente, no se le daba muy bien desmayarse sin un previo porrazo en la cabeza.

Habría un escándalo, supuso, a menos que Shaoran y su familia se comportaran con suma discreción. De hecho, había bastantes posibilidades de que Tío Henry y Tía Sonomi no hubieran notado aún su ausencia. Cuando se fueron al baile de Lady Mottram, Sakura les había dejado creer que iba a retirarse temprano por un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaban muy preocupados porque los últimos días ella parecía muy deprimida y cansada. Le dijeron a Sakura que descansara, y estaba segura de que no la molestarían cuando regresaran del baile. Touya lo sabría, por supuesto. Y Tomoyo, con toda seguridad le sonsacaría toda la información a su hermano en el mismo instante en que regresara a casa.

Todo estaría bien mientras regresara a casa antes de que saliera el sol, cuando los criados comenzaban a circular para sus quehaceres diarios. Sus primos probablemente habrían dejado la puerta de entrada sin cerrar con llave para ella. Sonrió irónicamente. Tomoyo y Touya probablemente la estarían esperando en el salón delantero, haciendo turnos para mirar por la ventana y poder franquearle la entrada. No le fallarían independientemente de la historia que les contara para explicar su larguísima ausencia.

Sakura giró la cabeza y bizqueó para ver la hora en el reloj sobre la mesilla de Shaoran. Eran el cuatro menos cuarto de la madrugada. Henry, Sonomi, y Tomoyo probablemente habrían vuelto del baile de Lady Mottran en algún momento de las últimas dos horas. Todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo. En realidad ya no importaba si se marchaba en ese momento o dentro de media hora. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Habiendo justificado debidamente su silencio, Sakura se contentó con yacer en la enorme cama, estudiando la cara de Shaoran. Parecía más joven mientras dormía. Sus oscuras pestañas eran pecadoramente largas descansando sobre sus mejillas, y Sakura se encontró anhelando, no por primera vez, poseer semejante pestañas enmarcando sus propios ojos. Su pelo estaba despeinado por el sueño, y sus labios ligeramente separados mientras respiraba rítmicamente.

Shaoran había sacado un brazo desnudo por encima de las sabanas y el cobertor, y Sakura podía ver la parte superior de su pecho. No lo había visto nunca antes sin camisa, y cerró la mano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas colocarlo sobre su pecho solamente para ver cómo se sentía al tacto. Sus ojos recorrieron su piel hasta donde desaparecía bajo las sabanas. Evidentemente se había quitado la camisa, pero ¿y los pantalones? Sakura jadeó. Dios bendito, ¿no estaría desnudo?

De repente, la pierna que se apoyaba sobre su cadera fue una sensación muy extraña. Sakura se mordió el labio mientras trataba de idear un modo de salir de debajo de él sin despertarlo. Shaoran emitió un somnoliento suspiro mientras cambiaba de posición. Rodó hacia ella, y Sakura se encontró aún más firmemente anclada bajo su pierna. Sólo parecía haber una manera de determinar el alcance de su desnudez. Suspirando, deslizó la mano bajo las sabanas y la movió bajando hasta que rozó el suave vello de su muslo. Retiró la mano con rapidez. Confirmado, no llevaba puestos los pantalones.

Si no llevaba puesta la camisa, y no llevaba puestos los pantalones, sólo quedaba otra zona que él podía haber dejado cubierta para proteger su modestia. Sakura tragó saliva. Definitivamente no iba a deslizar la mano bajo las sabanas y tocarlo en esa zona. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué era lo que debía haber allí.

Intentó una táctica diferente. Muy despacio y con mucho cuidado, levantó las sabanas lentamente, prestando gran atención para no despertar a Shaoran. Una vez que estuvieron más altas que sus ojos, miró detenidamente adentro, pero no podía distinguir nada entre las sombras. Reuniendo todo su coraje, metió la cabeza bajo las cobijas, sosteniéndolas aún lo bastante altas como para permitir entrar la tenue luz de la luna que bañaba la habitación. Todavía estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo. Sakura hizo una mueca y se declaró derrotada. Si metía más la cabeza bajo las sabanas, podría chocar contra algo, y ella ciertamente no quería eso. Se incorporó despacio, devolviendo su cabeza a su posición original sobre la almohada, al lado de Shaoran.

Tenía los ojos abiertos.

Sakura contuvo la respiración y lo miró más de cerca. Definitivamente sus ojos estaban abiertos, y hasta en la oscuridad de la habitación, podía ver el humor que acechaba tras aquellas profundidades verdes.

"No me quité la ropa interior, si es eso lo que tratabas de discernir," dijo él, y Sakura se juró que podía oír una sonrisa en su voz. "No soy un completo canalla," finalizó.

"Gracias," dijo ella, con sinceridad.

"Te quedaste dormida, y no tuve corazón para despertarte. Estás adorable cuando duermes. "

"Tú también," no pudo por menos que contestar.

"Gracias," dijo él, con idéntica sinceridad. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?"

"No mucho. "

"¿Has dormido bien?"

"Oh, sí," dijo Sakura suavemente, maravillándose de lo absurdo de la situación. Aquí estaba ella, tumbada al lado de un hombre en la cama, en su cama, casi a las cuatro de la madrugada, y charlando tan cortésmente como si estuvieran en un salón. Sakura suspiró, dejando vagar su mirada a través del techo. "Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado cuando me lleves a casa," dijo finalmente. "Si somos muy silenciosos, no despertaremos a nadie, y podremos evitar el escándalo. "

"No te preocupes por eso," dijo Shaoran desenvueltamente. "Yo me ocuparé de todo. "

Sakura rodó de espaldas. Shaoran no hizo ningún intento de mover la pierna, y esto la dejó situada sobre la curva de la pierna y la cadera de ella.

"Se está muy bien aquí," comentó él. "No estoy acostumbrado a compartir esta cama con nadie. "

"Oh, venga, Shaoran," se mofó Sakura. "Has tenido cientos de amantes. Es de conocimiento público. "

Shaoran sonrió ampliamente. "Celosa, ¿verdad? Es una buena señal. "

"No estoy celosa. "

"Sucede, que no he tenido cientos de amantes. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de semejante hazaña. Confieso que no he vivido como un monje, pero hace bastante tiempo que no tengo una amante. "

Sakura volvió la cara para mirarlo con ojos interrogantes.

"Más o menos desde hace dos meses, creo. "

Ese era aproximadamente el tiempo que se conocían. Sakura se sintió absurdamente complacida.

"Y, "continuó él, "nunca traje a ninguna de ellas aquí. Tú, mi amor, eres la primera en adornar mi cama. "

"Haces que suene como si hubiera sucedido algo que no ha sucedido. "

Shaoran no contestó; simplemente la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. "Estás demasiado lejos," murmuró.

Sakura jadeó cuando la presionó contra la firme longitud de su cuerpo. Protegido bajo las sabanas, su piel estaba muy caliente, y su calor atravesaba la ropa de Sakura. "Tal vez", concedió ella. "Pero ahora creo que estoy demasiado cerca. "

"Tonterías," suspiró Shaoran, hundiendo sus manos en su abundante cabello. "Hueles deliciosa."

"Es el jabón de rosas," dijo ella temblorosa.

"Creo que me gusta el jabón de rosas. " Le besó la punta de la nariz. "También creo que llevas demasiada ropa encima. "

"Esosí que no es cierto. "

"¿No te callarás?" Shaoran deslizó los labios por su rostro y besó sus ojos cerrados. Sakura sintió que su resolución comenzaba a debilitarse, y comprendió que deseaba ser seducida casi tanto como él deseaba seducirla. Cuando siguió depositando ligeros besos sobre su cara, trató de racionalizar su situación. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. O al menos todo el mundo le había dicho que estaba mal. Pero algo dentro de ella le decía que era correcto, que éste era su sitio, con Shaoran, envuelta en sus brazos.

Era como si todo el calor del mundo se hubiera concentrado dentro de él y ahora ardiera en sus ojos esmeralda derramándose sobre ella.

¿Y era realmente un pecado que lo amara tanto? Sakura no creía que lo fuera. Merecía este momento de felicidad. Una vez tomada su decisión, suspiró y acercó su cara a la de él, separando ligeramente los labios cuando su boca se posó sobre la de ella.

Shaoran notó inmediatamente el cambio operado en ella, y el deseo que casi había tenido miedo de sentir estremeció su cuerpo una vez que comprendió que no iba a rechazarlo. "Oh Dios, Sakura. Te deseo tanto," gimió. "Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo. "

Cuando comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de hombre que ella aun vestía, se dio cuenta de que sus dedos temblaban, y sonrió avergonzado, sintiéndose como un jovencito inexperto. Mientras liberaba el último botón de su ojal, Shaoran tuvo la sensación de que estaba a punto de dejar al descubierto un delicado tesoro. Se le atascó el aliento en la garganta, y se percató de que nunca había sentido antes esta clase de nerviosa y estimulante anticipación. Finalmente, el botón quedó libre, y él separó la camisa, mostrando una sedosa camisola interior que revelaba más de lo que ocultaba.

Posó sus fuertes manos sobre su estómago y despacio empujó la camisola hacia arriba, el sedoso material frotándose sensualmente contra la cremosa piel de Sakura. Ella tembló, incapaz y no deseando refrenar su respuesta a la extraña y hermosa sensación de las manos de Shaoran acariciándola a través de la delgada seda de la camisola. Dios santo, cómo había deseado a Shaoran, cómo había deseado esto. Sentía todo su cuerpo en llamas, ardiendo por semanas de frustrante necesidad.

Shaoran hizo una pausa cuando el bajo de la camisola quedó justo debajo de sus pechos. Levanto la mirada hacia ella, ofreciéndole una última posibilidad de detenerlo, pero todo que vio en aquellas profundidades Verdes fue deseo y confianza. "Siéntate un momento," dijo roncamente.

Sakura lo hizo, y él sacó la camisola por su cabeza, conteniendo la respiración cuando sus henchidos senos quedaron finalmente a su vista. "Eres tan hermosa," murmuró, contemplándola con reverencia. "Tan hermosa. "

Sakura enrojeció bajo su intensa y fija mirada, la piel le hormigueaba de expectación. Cuando rodeó con su mano su seno, ella jadeó, incapaz de comprender las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su abdomen. Y cuando lo apretó suavemente supo que estaba perdida. "Oh Shaoran," gimió, inundada de placer. "Bésame. Por favor, bésame. "

La risa de Shaoran brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta. "Como desees, mi amor. " Se inclinó y capturó un rosado pezón entre los labios, succionándolo suavemente mientras su mano seguía masajeándole el otro seno.

Sakura casi gritó. "¡Oh Dios mío! " exclamó. "No era eso lo que quería decir. "

"Mmm, lo sé, pero es muy agradable, ¿verdad?"

Sakura no lo podía negar, así que hundió las manos en su espeso pelo, estrechándolo con fuerza contra ella. Tal vez si lo sujetaba con suficiente fuerza, pensó caóticamente, puede que nunca parara de hacerle todas estas cosas deliciosas.

Shaoran sonrió mientras sus labios trazaban un camino hacia su estómago, haciendo una pausa para deslizar su lengua alrededor de su ombligo.

"Pienso que necesitamos hacer algo acerca de estos malditos pantalones." Los desabotonó y los bajó despacio por sus piernas. "No es que no estés adorable con ellos, por supuesto, pero me parece que no voy a dejarte salir así vestida otra vez." Con un rápido giro de muñeca, los pantalones de Sakura se reunieron con su camisa y su camisola sobre el suelo, y Shaoran se deslizó, estirándose encima de ella de modo que su nariz tocaba la de ella. "No creo que nadie más deba saber lo dulcemente redondeado que es tu trasero." Y como para demostrar su afirmación, ahueco las manos sobre su trasero y le dio un apretón, estrechándola fuertemente contra él.

"Oh Dios," jadeó Sakura. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda excepto por la ropa interior de ambos, y lo sentía duro y ardiente contra ella. Tímidamente, acarició la cálida piel de su espalda, impaciente por explorarlo, pero insegura sobre cómo proceder. "¿Te-te gusta esto? " preguntó.

"¡Dios mío!, Sakura," dijo Shaoran con voz ronca. "Solo verte me hace desearte. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hacen tus caricias. "

Sakura se sonrojó, pero no dejó de acariciar su espalda, y cuando Shaoran se movió para quitarle la última prenda de ropa, ella no hizo ningún gesto para detenerlo. "Tú también vas a tener que quitarte la tuya," dijo ella, incapaz de creer su propia audacia. "Puedo ser nueva en esto, pero hasta yo sé que no funcionara si te dejas puesta tu ropa interior. "

Shaoran soltó una carcajada y casi se le escapó cuanto la amaba. Pero se contuvo, sin estar del todo preparado para revelar sus sentimientos antes de que ella lo hiciera. En cambio, rectificó rápidamente el problema en cuestión, quitándose la ropa interior y cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo.

El corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir desordenadamente cuando los labios de Shaoran capturaron los suyos. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes, acariciando, sondeando, y apretando, y aun así quería más. Finalmente, su mano se detuvo sobre su monte de venus, y casi saltó de la cama ante el placer de su caricia. Aunque ya la había acariciado allí una vez antes, y sabía qué esperar, de alguna manera todo parecía mucho más íntimo ahora que ambos estaban en la cama y su piel desnuda se apretaba contra la de ella. De repente sintió como su índice la penetraba, y cada uno de sus músculos de tensó.

"Shhh," murmuró él. "Solamente quiero asegurarme de que estás lista para mí. Soy más grande que mi dedo, y no quiero hacerte daño. "

Sakura se relajó ligeramente, y Shaoran prosiguió con sus sensuales movimientos, acariciando con el pulgar su brote de carne más íntimo. Cuando el placer comenzó a recorrerla, Sakura pudo sentir como se humedecía por el deseo y gimió, retorciendo sus caderas instintivamente bajo él.

Shaoran se obligó a mantener la respiración uniforme y estable. Necesitó de todo su control para no penetrar en ella inmediatamente y perderse en su blandura. Pero estaba determinado a conseguir que esta primera vez fuera perfecta para ella. Sabía que su placer sería vacío si Sakura no alcanzaba también su clímax. En algún momento a lo largo del camino, su felicidad se había vuelto mucho más importante para él que la suya propia.

Sakura sintió que su cuerpo se arqueaba mientras las ardientes sensaciones la atravesaban. "Shaoran, por favor," rogó. "Por favor. Te necesito. "

La sencilla declaración de Sakura resultó ser la perdición de Shaoran, y rápidamente se colocó en posición para penetrarla. "¿Estás preparada? " le preguntó con voz ronca. Ante su ferviente asentimiento, él avanzó en su interior. Señor, que apretada era. "Shh", dijo, más para calmarse a sí mismo que a ella. "Voy a tomarte despacio. Quiero darte la posibilidad de que te acostumbres a mí. "Con un gemido que era mitad de placer y mitad de frustración, él retrocedió apenas unos milímetros y volvió a penetrarla un poco más, despacio.

Sakura estaba convencida de que iba a morir en ese instante. No había modo de que su cuerpo pudiera soportar la tensión que crecía dentro de ella. "Por favor", gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. "Quiero…necesito… "Se estremeció. "¡Oh Dios, no sé lo que quiero! "

"Shh, mi amor, yo sí. Pero no estás exactamente preparada para ello aún. Eres tan pequeña. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño. "Shaoran pensó que no podía haber mayor afrodisíaco que la visión de Sakura retorciéndose en su cama, completamente consumida por la pasión. Pero aún así, mantuvo su propio deseo bajo control, obligándose a tomarla despacio. Y entonces, cuando estaba convencido de que no podría refrenarse más, alcanzó su virginidad.

"¿Sakura? " dijo, con voz áspera de pasión. Pero ella estaba tan perdida en su propia neblina de deseo que no lo oyó. "¿Querida? " dijo un poco más alto. Ella lo miró, apenas capaz de concentrarse en su cara. "Mi amor, esto puede que duela un poco, pero te prometo que sólo será ésta vez."

"Qué quieres decir?"

Shaoran hizo una mueca cuando se apoyó sobre sus codos. Santo Dios, ¿es que nadie le había explicado eso a ella? "Es porque eres virgen. Tengo que atravesar tu virginidad. Eso puede doler, pero prometo que pasará, y no te dolerá la próxima vez. "

Sakura lo miró fijamente a la cara. Parecía tan preocupado por ella, sus cejas fruncidas y sus ojos del verde más suave que hubiera visto nunca. "Confío en ti, Shaoran," dijo tiernamente, estirando los brazos y rodeándolo con ellos.

Hasta el último fragmento del autocontrol de Shaoran desapareció en ese momento y se sumergió en su interior. Sakura dejó escapar un suave grito al desgarrarse su virginidad pero encontró que el dolor era mínimo y fue pronto sustituido por el lujurioso placer del insistente acto de amor de Shaoran. Con cada embestida, sentía que un urgente ardor se apoderaba de su cuerpo hasta que de repente fue demasiado, y todo su cuerpo se tensó y casi se paralizó. No podía moverse, no podía respirar, y entonces, finalmente, su cuerpo explotó de placer, y ella sufrió un colapso, total y completamente agotada.

Un espasmo de candente necesidad sacudió el cuerpo de Shaoran cuando sintió que sus músculos internos se contraían alrededor de su virilidad. El ritmo primitivo de su cuerpo se tornó urgente y frenético, y la penetró una última vez, estremeciéndose extasiado mientras se vertía en ella.

Sakura lo oyó lanzar un grito en el instante de su liberación, lo sintió colapsarse encima de ella, y mientras flotaba por su propio clímax, pensó que nunca antes se había sentido tan inmensamente feliz. "Me siento bien," suspiró.

Shaoran rió entre dientes mientras rodaba de encima de ella. "Yo también, mi amor, yo también."

"Si hubiera sabido que iba a sentirme tan bien, no podría haberte echado de mi dormitorio el día que nos conocimos. "

Shaoran ahuecó sus manos alrededor de su cara. "No habría sido tan hermoso, mi amor, porque aún no sentíamos cariño el uno por el otro. "

Sakura se acurrucó más contra él ante sus tiernas palabras. Seguramente ahora él le diría que la amaba. Pero no lo hizo. Ella suspiró. Era demasiado feliz para preocuparse por eso aún. Él no podría haberle hecho el amor así sin amarla un poco, ¿verdad?

Permanecieron en aquella posición durante varios minutos, Sakura se removió contra Shaoran mientras él distraídamente jugueteaba con su pelo. Finalmente, levantó la cara e hizo la temida pregunta. "¿Qué hora es?"

Shaoran echó un vistazo por encima de la cabeza de Sakura al reloj de su mesilla. "Casi el cinco menos cuarto. "

"Tengo que irme a casa," dijo Sakura con pesar. Dios querido, odiaba volver a la realidad, pero iba a tener que regresar a casa tarde o temprano. Preferentemente temprano. "Los criados se levantarán en cualquier momento y no quiero que me vean entrar en casa. Sus chismorreos rivalizan con los de alta sociedad, ya sabes. Si una doncella me ve entrar, se sabrá en toda la ciudad esta noche. "

"¿Y a quién le importa?"

Sakura se incorporó rápidamente para mirarlo, la sorpresa y la protesta mezcladas en sus ojos. "¿Qué quieres decir con? '_¿a quién le importa?_' Prefiero que mi reputación no quede por los suelos, muchas gracias. "

Shaoran le lanzó una mirada más bien perpleja. "¿Qué es eso de por los suelos? Estaremos casados para la semana que viene. En una quincena, todas las habladurías sobre un matrimonio precipitado se habrá extinguido, y lo único que todo el mundo nos llamará será 'románticos'. "

Un irracional nudo de indignación comenzó a arder dentro de Sakura ante su arbitrariedad. Era típico de él declarar que se casarían la semana siguiente sin molestarse ni siquiera en consultarla. "¿Eso se supone que ha sido una propuesta de matrimonio? " preguntó Sakura rígidamente.

Shaoran la contempló, mudo de asombro. "Vamos a casarnos, ¿verdad?"

"No estoy muy segura. Nadie me lo ha pedido. "

"Por Dios, Sakura. Tenemos que casarnos ahora. "

"No tengo que hacer nada que no quiera hacer, su Excelencia," declaró Sakura, escabulléndose hasta la otra punta de la cama y sujetando con fuerza el edredón bajo sus brazos.

"Sakura, me pediste que me casara contigo hace solamente dos días. "

"Y si recuerdas," bufó ella, "te negaste. "

"Infierno y condenación, mujer, ¿vamos a pasar por esto otra vez?"

Sakura no dijo nada.

"Maravilloso," refunfuñó Shaoran. "Esto es justo lo que necesito. Una hembra enfurruñada. "

"¡No me hables así!"

Los ojos de Shaoran brillaron con arrogancia. "No estaba hablando contigo, querida, hablaba sobre ti. Y si no estuvieras actuando como una maldita tonta, estaría besándote, en vez de esto. "

Sakura saltó de la cama ante su insulto, llevándose el edredón junto con ella. "¡No tengo porque quedarme aquí y escuchar cómo me insultas! " explotó, tropezando con el edredón cuando trató de recoger su ropa del suelo. Cada prenda había sido descuidadamente arrojada en su pasión, así que tuvo que cruzar el cuarto varias veces para juntarlas todas, dolorosamente consciente de lo tonta que debía parecer mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener su cuerpo cubierto con el pesado edredón.

Shaoran intentó una táctica diferente. "¿Sakura", dijo suavemente, "después de todo lo que hemos compartido, ¿no quieres casarte? Me volveré loco si no puedo estrecharte en mis brazos cada noche. "

"¡Eres despreciable! " saltó Sakura con las mejillas rosadas de furia. "¡No puedo creer tu descaro! Como te atreves a intentar seducirme para que me case contigo! "

"Bien, podría haber funcionado," dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa torcida.

"¡Aaaargh! ¡Podría… podría…— Oooooh! " La cólera de Sakura había alcanzado tal proporción que su vocabulario era insuficiente.

"¿Matarme? Yo no lo haría en tu lugar. Sería un terrible embrollo. "

El comportamiento flemático de Shaoran lanzó la rabia de Sakura fuera de control. Cogió un jarrón y lo levantó sobre su cabeza, dispuesta a lanzárselo.

"Por favor," le rogó él. "El jarrón Ming no. "

Sakura bajó los brazos, inspeccionó la pieza con ojo perspicaz, y luego la volvió a colocar sobre la mesa. Escogió una caja de rapé. "¿Y ésta? "

Shaoran hizo una mueca. "Bien, si realmente debes. .. "

La caja de rapé no impactó contra su oreja por un pelo.

"La destrucción de mis pertenencias no va a solucionar nada," dijo Shaoran, saltando de la cama, completamente indiferente a su desnudez. "_Te_ casarás conmigo. "

"¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez pedir algo en vez de demandarlo? " exclamó ella furiosa, tratando de ponerse la ropa interior sin dejar caer el edredón. Su cólera sólo aumentó cuando los labios de Shaoran se arquearon con regocijo al ver su apuro. "Oh, le pido perdón, su Excelencia," dijo ella, con voz que rezumaba helado sarcasmo. "Lo olvidé. Un duque no tiene que pedir nada. No tiene que luchar por nada. Puede tener lo que desee. Es su privilegio. "

Sakura giró la cabeza para mirarlo cuando dijo las últimas palabras, y quedó atónita por la expresión que ensombrecía la cara de Shaoran. Horrorizada, retrocedió un paso, agarrando todavía nerviosamente el edredón que la protegía de su furiosa mirada .

"Sakura," dijo él, muy tirante, "¿te casarás conmigo? "

"¡No! " Apenas podía creer que lo hubiera dicho, pero la palabra le salió enérgicamente.

"¡Muy bien! " explotó Shaoran. Cruzó el cuarto en dos rápidas y furiosas zancadas, y le arrebató el edredón. Ella trató desesperadamente de cubrirse, pero se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, ya que Shaoran parecía ansioso por cubrirla. "Ya he tenido bastante de tus pequeñas rabietas," dijo con los dientes apretados, metiéndole la camisola por la cabeza. "Si lo que querías demostrarme es que no eres una mujer a la que se le pueden dar órdenes, puedes estar tranquila. Ya lo has dejado claro. Ahora deja de actuar como una niña y acepta lo inevitable. Te casarás conmigo, y lo harás con una sonrisa en la cara. "

Sakura lo deslumbró con una empalagosa imitación de sonrisa. "¿Así está lo bastante bien, su Excelencia? No querríamos que nadie pensara que el gran el duque de Ashbourne tuvo que obligar a una mujer a casarse con él. " Lamentó las palabras en el mismo instante en que salieron de su boca, consciente de que había ido demasiado lejos. La cara de Shaoran era una máscara de furia apenas contenida, y el apretón sobre sus brazos se incrementó hasta un punto en que Sakura estuvo segura de que le quedarían señales. "Lo siento," dijo con voz estrangulada, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Disgustado, Shaoran la soltó y cruzó la habitación hasta la silla sobre la que había dejado su ropa esa noche antes de meterse en cama junto a Sakura. Con movimientos bruscos y salvajes se vistió, y todo lo que Sakura pudo hacer fue contemplarlo, intimidada y silenciada por su rígido control sobre su furia.

Cuando Shaoran terminó de vestirse, tendió a Sakura su abrigo, caminó hasta la puerta y tiró bruscamente de ella para abrirla. La puerta no se movió, y Shaoran blasfemó brutalmente cuando recordó que la había cerrado con llave.

"La llave," susurró Sakura horrorizada. "La tiraste por la ventana. "

Él la ignoró y en dos zancadas se plantó en su vestidor y desapareció. Unos segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió desde fuera. Los amplios hombros de Shaoran casi ocupaban todo el marco de la entrada. "Vámonos," dijo concisamente.

Sakura sabiamente decidió no protestar por haberla dejado pensar que habían quedado atrapados en la habitación esa noche, y no perdió ni un segundo en obedecer su orden, en parte por temor ante su obvia, aunque rígidamente contenida furia, y en parte porque quería marcharse a casa, de todos modos, ¿así que por qué no obedecer y conseguir lo que deseaba? Voló escaleras abajo y esperó en el vestíbulo principal mientras Shaoran despertaba a uno de los lacayos y le preguntaba qué carruaje podía ser utilizado. "Llevará unos minutos," dijo cuando volvió junto a ella, desafiándola silenciosamente a protestar por el retraso. "Me temo que mi servicio doméstico no está acostumbrado a la actividad a estas horas de la mañana. "

Sakura respiró profundamente y asintió, manteniendo la mirada clavada en el suelo. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco avergonzado por su rabieta.

Probablemente era muy natural que Shaoran asumiera que se casarían ahora que habían dormido juntos. Pero nada parecía provocar tanto su ira como sus arbitrarios modales, y algo dentro de ella estalló cuando él simplemente anunció sus inminentes nupcias. Ahora, echando un vacilante vistazo a su rostro aún furioso, comprendió que pese a toda su desenvoltura, no era lo bastante valiente para aventurar una sola palabra.

Diez minutos más tarde fue depositada en el interior de un carruaje, y con consternación notó que las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a iluminar el cielo. Los criados de los Daidouji habrían comenzado ya sus tareas mañaneras. Serían testigos de su insólita llegada y lo comentarían con sus compañeros que trabajaban en otras mansiones, quienes por su parte se lo comentarían a sus patrones. Sakura suspiró derrotada. No había forma de evitar el escándalo.

No había mucha distancia hasta su casa, pero para cuando el carruaje se detuvo frente a la residencia de los Daidouji el sol ya se había elevado, y Londres comenzaba a despertarse. Shaoran saltó rápidamente fuera del vehículo, prácticamente arrastrando a Sakura junto con él.

"No hay ninguna necesidad de ser tan rudo, su Excelencia," dijo Sakura con indignación mientras trastabillaba tras él.

Shaoran dio media vuelta y la cogió por la barbilla, sujetando su cara de modo que no tuviera más opción que mirarlo directamente a los ojos. "Mi nombre es Shaoran," dijo con aspereza. "Ya que estaremos casados este fin de semana, te agradecería que lo recordaras. "

"¿Este fin de semana? " dijo Sakura débilmente.

Shaoran no contestó; simplemente comenzó a golpear furiosamente la puerta.

"¡Por Dios, Shaoran! ¡Tengo una llave! " Sakura lo agarró del brazo, tratando de detener el ruido. Sacó la llave que llevaba en el bolsillo y les franqueó la entrada. "¿Te irás ahora? " suplicó. "Puedo llegar sola hasta mi dormitorio. "

Shaoran le dirigió una sonrisa malvada. "¡Lord Henry!" bramó. "¡Lady Sonomi!"

"¡Qué haces? " siseó Sakura. "¿Es que estás determinado a arruinarme? "

"Estoy determinado a casarme contigo. "

"¿Qué sucede aquí? "

Sakura alzó la vista. Henry y Sonomi se apresuraban a bajar por la curvada escalera, mirando a la pareja en el vestíbulo con expresiones de confusión y sorpresa.

Shaoran plantó las manos sobre sus caderas. "He comprometido incuestionablemente a su sobrina," proclamó. "¿Puede, por favor, convencerla de que se case conmigo? "

Sonomi no movió una pestaña. "Esto", declaró , "es de lo más extraño. "

Sakura se mordió el labio e hizo todo lo posible por mantenerse erguida. Sus rodillas temblaban, su pulso latía desbocado, y su mente bullía de autorecriminación. Cerró los ojos angustiada. Esta vez sí que la había hecho buena.

Tío Henry parecía a punto de explotar. "Sube a tu cuarto _inmediatamente_," restalló, señalando con el dedo a Sakura. Sus ojos se desorbitaron, y huyó escaleras arriba, sin atreverse a echar un vistazo atrás.

Desde su posición junto a Touya en el piso superior, Tomoyo jadeó cuando Sakura voló sobre los escalones. Nunca había visto a su padre tan enojado.

"Y usted," dijo Henry con la mandíbula apretada, dirigiendo su ira hacia Shaoran y prescindiendo por completo del rango superior del hombre más joven, "a mi estudio. Trataré con usted en cuanto hable con mi esposa. "

Shaoran asintió de manera cortante y desapareció del vestíbulo.

"Y en cuanto a mis dos obedientes hijos," dijo Henry elevando la voz y sin girarse. "Les sugiero a ambos que también se marchen a su habitación y mediten sobre por qué no vieron la necesidad de informarnos a su madre y a mí del paradero de su prima anoche . "

Tomoyo y Touya se marcharon prontamente.

Cuando finalmente Henry quedó a solas con su esposa (hasta los criados habían abandonado sabiamente la escena), la miró y suspiró. "¿Y bien, querida? "

Sonomi sonrió cansadamente, rodeándose con los brazos. "No puedo negar que esperaba que esto pasara. Sólo que esperaba que pasara después de la ceremonia de boda. "

Henry se inclinó y besó a su esposa, sintiendo que un poco de su furor inicial se calmaba. "¿Por qué no subes y cuidas de Sakura? Yo me ocuparé de Ashbourne. " Con esto, suspiró otra vez y lentamente se encaminó hacia su estudio. Cuando llegó, Shaoran estaba junto a la ventana, cruzado de brazos mientras miraba fijamente hacia fuera contemplando las débiles pinceladas de naranja y rosado que todavía rayaban el cielo a primeras horas de la mañana.

"¡No sé si lanzarlo por esa ventana o estrechar su mano y decir, 'Bien hecho' ¡" dijo Henry con voz cansada.

Shaoran se giró, pero no contestó.

Henry cruzó el cuarto hacia un decantador situado sobre una mesita auxiliar. "¿Le apetece un whisky? " Echó un vistazo a un reloj y se estremeció cuando vio que sólo pasaban veinte minutos de las cinco de la mañana. "Me doy cuenta de que es un poco temprano para beber, pero ésta ha sido una mañana poco común, ¿no cree? "

Shaoran asintió. "Una copa sería bienvenida, gracias. "

Henry le sirvió la bebida y se la tendió. "Tome asiento, por favor. "

"Prefiero estar de pie, gracias. "

Henry sirvió otra copa para él. "Preferiría que se sentara. "

Shaoran se sentó.

Una ligera sonrisa afloró a la cara de Henry. "Imagino que me supera bastante en peso, así que creo que prescindiré de la idea de la ventana. "

"Yo tendría dificultades para hacer lo mismo si estuviera en su posición," dijo Shaoran en voz baja.

"¿Sí? Eso es una buena señal. Pero me temo que maduramos un poco conforme nos hacemos más viejos. No soy tan impulsivo como solía ser. Sin embargo, parece que realmente mi sobrina quedó comprometida anoche." Dio un trago a su bebida y luego miró a Shaoran directamente a los ojos. "Y usted parece ser quién la comprometió. No puedo felicitarlo por ello. "

"Tengo intención de casarme con ella. " El tono de Shaoran era resuelto.

"¿Tiene ella intención de casarse con usted? ".

"Aún no. "

"¿Cree que ella quiere casarse con usted? "

"Dice que no, pero yo sé que sí. "

Henry posó su vaso suavemente y se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba contra el borde de su escritorio. "Eso es un poco presuntuoso por su parte, ¿no cree? "

Shaoran enrojeció. "Hace dos días vino a mi casa –sin acompañante– y me pidió que me casara con ella," dijo defensivamente.

Henry arqueó una ceja. "¿De verdad? "

"Acepté. "

"Puedo ver que ambos están ahora en excelentes términos," dijo Henry con sequedad.

Shaoran se removió incómodamente en su silla, repitiéndose incesantemente que como tío de Sakura, Henry merecía algunas respuestas.

De todos modos, toda la escena era condenadamente humillante. "Tuvimos un malentendido. Yo, er, rompí el compromiso. Pero todo quedó resuelto anoche . "

"Lo que puede pasar en veinticuatro horas. "

Shaoran se preguntó cuándo había perdido las riendas de la conversación. Suspiró y continuó, sintiéndose como un alumno reprendido por el director. "Esta vez, se lo propuse yo a ella, pero se negó porque es obstinada como una mula." Blasfemó hoscamente y se derrumbó en su silla.

"Ella es un diablillo, se lo concedo, pero su padre la confió a mi cuidado. Y tomo mis responsabilidades familiares muy seriamente. Y lo que es más importante, amo a Sakura como a una hija." Henry recogió su whisky y lo alzó en el aire. "¿Puedo proponer un brindis por sus próximas nupcias, su Excelencia? "

Shaoran alzó la mirada sorprendido.

"Pero sea consciente de que concedo mi bendición para este matrimonio no porque usted haya seducido a Sakura y tampoco porque diga que es lo que Sakura quiere. Le concedo mi bendición porque realmente creo que este matrimonio es lo mejor para mi sobrina. Creo que es usted uno de los pocos hombres que conozco que es digno de ella, y también creo que ella será una buena esposa para usted. " Y, tras una ínfima pausa, añadió, "También creo que Sakura quiere realmente casarse con usted, pero, como ha dicho, puede ser más obstinada que una mula, y puede ocasionarnos multitud de problemas olvidarnos de este hecho. Por su bien, espero que tenga éxito convenciéndola, porque no voy a obligar a mi sobrina a ir al altar a punta de pistola."

Shaoran sonrió débilmente y apuró su whisky de un trago.

Sakura miraba fijamente a través de la ventana cuando Sonomi entró en su cuarto, pero sus ojos se negaban a concentrarse en el paisaje exterior.

"En bonito lío te has metido," dijo Sonomi, cuando cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe.

Sakura se volvió despacio, sus ojos relucían de lágrimas no derramadas. "Lo siento tanto, tía Sonomi. Nunca quise avergonzaros a ti o a tu familia. Por favor créelo. "

Sonomi suspiró. Lo que Sakura necesitaba ahora mismo era comprensión y apoyo y no el sermón que obviamente esperaba.

"¿Qué es eso de _mi_ familia? Yo sólo veo a _nuestra_ familia. "

Sakura sonrió trémulamente.

Sonomi se sentó en la silla del tocador de Sakura. "Me parece que vas a tener que tomar algunas decisiones importante más bien con rapidez… "

"No quiero casarme con él, Tía Sonomi," dijo Sakura velozmente.

"¿No quieres? ¿Estás segura? "

Los hombros de Sakura decayeron "No lo sé. "

"Eso es muy diferente. "

Sakura se alejó de la ventana, se quitó los zapatos, y se sentó encima de su cama. "No sé qué hacer."

"¿Por qué no me cuentas por qué no quieres casarte con Ashbourne? "

"Es tan dominante. ¿Sabes que no me pidió que me casara con él? Simplemente lo declaró como si fuera un hecho. ¡Ni siquiera me lo consultó! "

Sonomi suspiró, notando que su sobrina había recobrado un poco de su acostumbrado espíritu. "¿Eso fue antes o después de que tú quedaras, er, comprometida ? "

Sakura miró hacia otro lado. "Después".

"Comprendo. ¿Y no crees que fue una conclusión bastante lógica por parte de Ashbourne asumir que tú, una joven dama de buena crianza, querrías casarte con él después de que hubierais tenido relaciones íntimas? "

"Podría habérmelo preguntado. " Sakura apretó los labios con fuerza, desafiante, pero interiormente se estremeció ante lo mezquina que había sonado.

"Sí," accedió Sonomi, "eso ciertamente fue muy negligente por su parte, pero no estoy segura de que sea una razón lo suficientemente buena para rechazar su oferta. " Hizo una pausa y se inclinó hacia delante. "A menos que, desde luego, tengas otra razón para rechazarlo. "

Sakura tragó y se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿La tienes ? "

Cuando Sakura finalmente contesto , su voz era apenas audible. "No".

"Bien, esto es un principio," dijo Carolina, con tono eficiente, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a la misma ventana que Sakura había desocupado recientemente. "De todas formas, una no tiene por qué casarse con alguien solamente porque no tiene buenas razones para no hacerlo. La buenas razones solo deberían ser obligatorias para hacerlo, ¿no crees? " Tomó el silencio de Sakura como una afirmación y continuó. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que casarte con Ashbourne sería algo sumamente inteligente de hacer? " Miró a Sakura directamente a los ojos . "Cuando digo inteligente, quiero decir que sería el siguiente paso lógico a dar para asegurarte tu futura felicidad. "

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces ante el escrutinio de su tía y asintió.

"Eso pensaba. " Sonomi cruzó los brazos. "¿Lo amas? " preguntó sin rodeos.

Sakura asintió y una lágrima comenzó a descender por su mejilla.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo cerca que has estado de arruinar todas tus posibilidades de casarte con el hombre que amas? "

Sakura asintió de nuevo, sintiéndose ligeramente enferma en su interior.

"Bien, entonces, tal vez podrías querer refrenar esa obstinada y orgullosa vena tuya," le aconsejó Sonomi, sentándose a su lado envolviéndola en un abrazo maternal. "Aunque yo no la eliminaría totalmente. Vas a necesitar un poco de ese orgullo y esa obstinación en un matrimonio con un hombre así."

"Lo sé," dijo Sakura, sorbiéndose los mocos.

Sonomi le dio un beso en la frente. "Seca tus ojos ahora, querida. Tenemos que bajar e informar a los hombres de tu decisión. " Ella se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

"Pero, ¿y mi padre? " dijo Sakura de repente. "No puedo casarme sin su permiso. Y la naviera... " Eso, comprendió, era una débil excusa, considerando que ella había sido la primera en proponerle matrimonio a Shaoran, un hecho del que sin duda Sonomi sería pronto consciente.

"Creo que siempre has sabido que la Naviera Kinomoto no era tu destino. Y en cuanto a tu padre … bien, me temo que va a tener que confiar en nuestro juicio. No tenemos tiempo que perder."

Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron de horror cuando la mirada de su tía se clavó significativamente en su abdomen. ¡Santo Dios, ni siquiera había pensado en un bebe!

"Veo que captas lo que quiero decir. "

Cuando las dos mujeres entraron en el estudio unos momentos después, Henry y Shaoran permanecían sentados en confortable silencio, saboreando su whisky. Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron ligeramente cuando contempló la escena. No parecía como si su tío hubiera estado despotricando o amenazando en nombre de su ultrajada virtud. Suspiró suavemente. Oh bueno, mejor comenzar su matrimonio pacíficamente.

"¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros? " preguntó Henry, alzando una ceja.

Sakura tragó con dificultad y adentrándose en el despacho, giró su cara hacia Shaoran. "Sería un honor casarme con usted, su Excelencia." Hizo una pausa, alzando ligeramente la barbilla. "Si tiene la amabilidad de pedírmelo. "

Sonomi gimió, y Henry puso los ojos en blanco, pero Shaoran no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa bailara en su rostro. Supuso que, después de todo, esta era la razón por la que la amaba tanto. "¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? " preguntó, mirando intensamente a Sakura a los ojos.

Sakura se humedeció los labios nerviosos. Su tono era bromista, pero de alguna manera supo que lo haría si ella se lo pedía. "No", dijo, ardiendo bajo la intensidad de su mirada esmeralda. "No creo que sea necesario. "

La sonrisa de Shaoran se ensanchó ligeramente cuando contempló a Sakura. Todavía vestía la ropa de Touya y parecía tan adorable, allí parada, con la barbilla alzada desafiante mientras trataba de conservar su orgullo. Deseó inmensamente acercarse a ella y colocarle un mechón de su brillante cabello tras la oreja, pero, consciente de la presencia de Henry y Sonomi, en su lugar, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios. "¿Te casarás conmigo? " dijo quedamente.

Sakura asintió ya que no confiaba en su voz. Henry y Sonomi, sintiendo que su trabajo estaba acabado, abandonaron silenciosamente el cuarto, dejando a Sakura a solas con Shaoran, su mano todavía en sus labios.

"Siento no haberlo hecho bien la primera vez," dijo él, suavemente

Sakura sintió que una sonrisa tironeaba de sus labios. "En realidad, me parece que _era_ la segunda vez. "

Shaoran asintió . "Tienes razón. Pero si recuerdas, tampoco conseguí hacerlo bien la primera vez. "

Sakura suspiró, recordando la horrible escena en el salón de Shaoran. Dios mío, ¿hacía tan sólo dos días? Parecía que había pasado toda una vida desde entonces. "No, no lo hiciste," dijo ella suavemente. "Pero creo que deberíamos dejar todo eso atrás. Sería agradable comenzar nuestro matrimonio con algo de optimismo. "

"Estoy de acuerdo," contestó Shaoran, acariciando distraídamente su mano con el pulgar. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos. Quería besarla hasta perder el sentido. Pero se sentía inseguro. Exactamente de qué, no lo tenía muy claro, pero de alguna manera sabía que su vida pendía actualmente en un delicado equilibrio, y no quería alterarlo. Así que simplemente permaneció allí de pie, acariciando su mano, sin saber qué decir, y sintiéndose como un tonto ante la desacostumbrada sensación. "Trataré de no ser tan controlador," dijo finalmente, con voz profunda.

La mirada de Sakura voló a su cara. Parecía tan serio, tan decidido que le era difícil no echarse en sus brazos .

"Trataré de no ser tan obstinada," contestó ella.

El fantasma de una sonrisa aleteó sobre el rostro de Shaoran cuando la cogió en sus brazos y la estrechó suavemente contra su poderoso cuerpo . Sakura rodeó con sus brazos su cintura y apoyó su mejilla contra su pecho. Suspiró quedamente, sintiendo el maravilloso calor que irradiaba de su cuerpo. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte y acompasado contra su oído, y Sakura concluyó que iba a tener que ser él quien finalmente rompiera el tierno momento, porque no existía fuerza en el cielo o sobre la tierra que pudiera inducirla a moverse la primera.

Y con todo, a pesar de lo maravillosamente que se sentía en ese instante, no podía sofocar el pensamiento de que si bien se casaba con un hombre que la quería, él no confiaba lo bastante en ella. Le había dicho que finalmente había comprendido que ella era diferente de todas las demás mujeres que lo habían perseguido despiadadamente durante toda su vida, pero Sakura temía que algunas de sus viejas cicatrices fueran demasiado profundas. No estaba segura de que alguna vez fuera capaz de confiar completamente en una mujer.

Y además, por supuesto, no le había dicho que la amaba. Sakura se tensó ligeramente ante aquel pensamiento, pero entonces se recordó que ella no le había revelado sus sentimientos, tampoco.

Shaoran lo sintió y dejó caer un suave beso sobre su cabeza. "¿Sucede algo, querida? "

Sakura se relajó de nuevo, saboreando el calor del abrazo de Shaoran. "No, nada. Solamente estaba pensando, eso es todo. "

"¿En qué? "

"En nada, en realidad. En los detalles de la boda," mintió. "No tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararlo todo, imagino. "

Shaoran retrocedió lentamente y la condujo a un sofá cercano donde ambos se sentaron. "¿Te hace ilusión celebrar una gran boda? " le preguntó tiernamente, colocando dos dedos bajo su barbilla, y alzándola de modo que pudiera ver sus ojos.

"No. Conozco a mucha gente en Londres, pero a la mayoría de ellos no muy bien, así que no me afligirá su ausencia en mi boda. Sin embargo, me gustaría llevar un vestido especial." Y añadió tristemente, "Y lamento que mi padre no pueda estar aquí para entregarme. "

Shaoran mantuvo su mirada fija sobre sus ojos, buscando alguna señal de que ella realmente quisiera una fastuosa ceremonia. Pero sólo vio pura y simple honestidad. "Lamento que no podamos esperar a tu padre, pero quiero que estemos casados cuanto antes. Preferiría no tener que malgastar el tiempo mientras tu tía y mi madre discuten sobre arreglos florales. "

Sakura soltó una risita. "¿Sabes que fue precisamente debido a los arreglos florales que nos conocimos, su Excelencia? "

"No me llames 'su Excelencia," le advirtió Shaoran.

"Lo siento. Se me escapó. He sido demasiado bien instruida en las fórmulas de sociedad, me temo."

"Pero dime por qué debo mi suprema fortuna a los arreglos florales. "

"Porque a causa de ellos fue por lo que acabe yendo al mercado vestida como una criada cuando salvé a Charlie. La tía Sonomi quería que la ayudara con los arreglos florales para mi baile de presentación, y por eso Tomoyo y yo huimos a las cocinas para escapar de ella. Nos vestimos con la ropa de nuestras criadas porque no queríamos estropear nuestros vestidos. " Y luego añadió, "Realmente _odio_ preparar las flores . "

Shaoran rió a carcajadas. "Te prometo, mi amor, que en honor a nuestro primer encuentro, tendremos montones de flores en nuestra boda, pero no tendrás que ocuparte de ninguna de ellas. "

Sakura lanzó un rápido vistazo a su perfil mientras reía. No podía tratarla tan tiernamente si no la amara un poco, ¿verdad? Dejó a un lado sus dudas. Si no la amaba aún, sí que la deseaba, eso estaba muy claro. Y también sentía cariño por ella. Eso era un buen comienzo. Sakura suspiró cuando sintió su renacer su vena obstinada. Ella podía conseguir que este matrimonio funcionara. _Haría _quefuncionara. Tenía que funcionar.

Los siguientes días pasaron envueltos en una vorágine de actividad. Shaoran trató de imponer su idea inicial de celebrar la boda ese fin de semana, pero después de cinco minutos "de charla" con Sonomi, de mala gana accedió a retrasar la fecha una semana. Sakura sabiamente se mantuvo al margen de la refriega.

"Una semana y media sigue siendo terrible," comentó Sonomi. "Pero al menos podemos organizar algo bonito. En dos días habría sido imposible. "

Una hora después de que Shaoran finalmente se marchara aquella mañana, la duquesa viuda de Ashbourne se presentó en la residencia de los Daidouji, insistiendo en participar en los preparativos de la boda. Nadie se atrevió a mencionar que eran tan sólo las siete y media de la mañana. Eugenia parecía considerar las inminentes nupcias de su hijo como un milagro, y el mero hecho de que presentarse a una hora tan temprana no fuera elegante, no iba a detenerla en su afán por asegurarse de que el matrimonio se celebrara sin tropiezos . Después de quince minutos con Eugenia y Sonomi, Sakura finalmente desistió, pidió a ambas damas que, por favor, la consultaran sobre cualquier decisión de importancia, subió a su cuarto, y se acostó. Después de todo, no había dormido demasiado la noche anterior.

Cuando despertó, aproximadamente seis horas más tarde, estaba famélica. Alguien había logrado sustraerse el tiempo suficiente de los planes de boda para ordenar que una bandeja fuera subida a la habitación de Sakura, así que rápidamente devoró la rebanada de pastel de carne y el zumo que había sido dejado sobre su tocador, se bañó, y se vistió. Después de casi un día vistiendo ropa de hombre, encontró su vestido verde jade un tanto limitador pero decidió que, verdaderamente, no podía seguir andando por ahí en pantalones. Después se sentó en su escritorio y escribió una breve nota a su padre, explicando sus circunstancias y prometiendo escribirle una carta mucho más larga pronto, contándoselo todo sobre Shaoran y la boda.

Cuando finalmente bajó las escaleras a las tres de la tarde, Sonomi y Eugenia estaban exactamente en el mismo sitio donde las había abandonado esa mañana, barajando nombres mientras preparaban la lista de invitados. Tomoyo y Futti se habían unido a la fiesta y mantenían un acalorado debate sobre el ramo de Sakura. Cuando vieron llegar a la novia, inmediatamente demandaron su opinión.

"Oh, rosas, creo," contestó Sakura. "¿No? "

Ambas mujeres pusieron los ojos en blanco. "Sí, por supuesto, ¿pero de qué color? " preguntó Tomoyo.

"Oh. Bueno, eso depende del color que elijamos para los vestidos de las damas, supongo. "

Tomoyo y Futti la miraron expectantes, y Sakura compendió que iba a tener que tomar una decisión. "Bien, vosotras dos seréis mis únicas damas, ¿así que qué color os gustaría llevar? "

"Melocotón. "

"Azul. "

Sakura tragó. "Ya veo. Bien, quizás deberíamos utilizar solamente rosas blancas para mi ramo. El blanco combinará con todo. ¡Sobre todo conmigo! " añadió con una sonrisa garbosa. "Puedo casarme de blanco, ¿verdad? " preguntó rápidamente. "Sé que no es lo que se estila, pero tengo una amiga en Boston que vistió de blanco para su boda, y resultó muy hermoso. "

"Puedes casarte del color que quieras," contestó su tía. "La primera prueba es esta tarde. Madame Lambert permanecerá abierta hasta tarde esta noche para tener el vestido a tiempo. "

"Eso es muy amable por su parte," murmuró Sakura, preguntándose cuánto habría ofrecido Carolina para persuadir a la modista de ampliar su horario. "¿Qué habéis decidido ya? "

"Celebraremos la boda en Westonbirt, si no te importa," dijo Sonomi. "Es demasiado tarde para conseguir cualquiera de las catedrales de Londres. "

"Sé que lo acostumbrado es que la boda se celebre en casa de la novia," dijo Eugenia. "Pero en realidad tú vives en Boston, después de todo, y Westonbirt está más cerca de Londres que la casa solariega de tus primos. "

"No, no, es perfecto," contestó Sakura. " Westonbirt es encantador. Y después de todo, será pronto mi hogar. "

Los ojos de Eugenia se llenaron de lágrimas cuando cogió ambas manos de Sakura en las suyas. "Estoy tan contenta de que te unas a nuestra familia. "

"Gracias," dijo Sakura, dando un apretón a las manos de Eugenia. "Estoy encantada de unirme a ella. "

"Muy bien, entonces," dijo Sonomi, triunfantemente. "Volvamos a la lista de invitados. ¿Y el Vizconde Benton? "

Sakura jadeó. ¿Anthony Woodside? "¡No! " grito.

Sonomi y Eugenia se giraron a mirarla con idéntica expresión extrañada.

"Yo-yo… realmente no me cae bien," dijo rápidamente. "Y me parece que hace sentir a Tomoyo incómoda. "

Tomoyo asintió.

"Muy bien," dijo Sonomi, tachando con una oscura línea su nombre en la lista que preparaba.

"Me figuro que la mayor parte de estas personas no van a poder asistir," dijo Sakura, algo esperanzada. " Es una invitación muy apresurada, después de todo, y hay un paseo de casi tres horas desde Londres. "

Sus cuatro compañeras la miraron con expresión atónita. "¿Estás loca?" preguntó Tomoyo, finalmente. "La gente se dará patadas por asistir. El duque de Ashbourne va a casarse. El duque de "no-siento-el-menor-interés-en-contraer-matrimonio " va a casarse. Y va a casarse con una, relativamente desconocida, jovencita de las Colonias, nada menos. Este va a ser el acontecimiento social de la temporada. "

"Lo apresurado de la boda sólo va a hacer que la gente se sienta más fascinada," agregó Futti. "Esto le da un toque de escándalo e intriga. Y de romance, por supuesto. "

"Ya veo," dijo Sakura débilmente. "Pero me parece que Shaoran quería una ceremonia íntima. "

"¡Oh, puff! " dijo Eugenia desdeñosamente. "Yo soy su madre, y no me preocupa lo que él quiera. Mi hijo sólo va a casarse una vez en su vida, y tengo la intención de disfrutar de ello. " Eugenia se recostó, y Sakura comprendió que no servirían de nada las protestas adicionales.

Y, en efecto, no protestó durante la siguiente semana, dejándose arrastrar por la marea de los preparativos de boda.

El único momento de respiro que consiguió—además de cuando dormía, lo que no conseguía hacer lo bastante—fue cuando Touya entró en el salón y a la fuerza la arrebató de las garras de su grupo de actuales y futuras parientes femeninas. "Ambos", anunció, "vamos a dar un paseo. "

Sakura estaba encantada de poder escapar un rato, y tomando un carruaje marcharon a una popular pastelería para tomar té y pastas.

"Quería contarte lo que pasó con Woodside," dijo Touya tan pronto como estuvieron instalados en su mesa.

"Oh, dios mío," jadeó Sakura. "¡Casi lo olvidé! ¿Qué pasó? "

"Trató de cobrar la deuda el viernes en White. "

"¿Y? "

"Y le dije que yo evidentemente no iba a pagar mi deuda de juego dos veces. "

Sakura se tapó la boca con la mano. "¡Oh, Touya, no lo harías! "

"Lo hice. Se sulfuró enormemente y comenzó a hacer una escena hasta que saqué el pagaré de mi bolsillo. Alcé las cejas y le pregunté cómo diablos podría haber recuperado yo el pagaré si no hubiera pagado ya mi deuda. "

"Debió ponerse furioso. "

"Eso, mi querida prima, es una subestimación. Pensé que iba a explotar. Y todo el mundo oyó lo que pasó. No creo que sea aceptado en una partida de cartas respetable durante años. "

"Oh, eso es fantástico," dijo Sakura. ¿Sabes? me parece que he desarrollado una vena rencorosa porque estoy disfrutando realmente de su aflicción. "

"Qué poco distinguido por tu parte," bromeó Touya. "Pero en serio, Sakura. Estaba verdaderamente furioso. Creo que deberíamos tener cuidado con él. Querrá vengarse. "

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té. "Realmente, Touya, ¿qué puede él hacernos? ¿Extender rumores? Nadie lo creerá. "

"No lo sé. Solo pienso que deberíamos tener cuidado. "

"Cuidado, tal vez. ¿Pero preocuparnos? No creo. Él no es exactamente del tipo sanguinario."

"Oh ¿de verdad? "

Sakura sacudió la cabeza mientras alzaba sus ojos al cielo. "Es, sin lugar a dudas, demasiado quisquilloso. "

* * *

**NOTA: Hola a todos se que no tengo perdón de dios pero tenia miles de pendientes y por una cosa u otra el día que decidía agarrar la laptop y comenzar a editar el capitulo algo aparecía y me alejaba de ello pero prometo actualizar otro capitulo antes de lo que cante un gallo :) en fin mil gracias como siempre a todas las hermosas personitas que le dieron like y fallow a la historia y a mi como autora y muchísimas mas gracias alas personas que me dejaron sus hermosos reviews que me encantan leer y saber que es lo que piensan de Shaoran de Sakura y de la historia también en fin besos y espero y les haya gustado el capitulo **

**PD. Les debo el adelanto sorry **


	18. La boda

**ESPLENDIDA PASION**

**Hola aquí les traigo otra de mis historias favoritas adaptada a los personajes de Sakura Card Captors es de la autora Julia Quinn**

_**Argumento:**_

_**Poco antes de la fiesta en que será presentada en sociedad, Sakura sale a dar un paseo ataviada de sirvienta para que nadie la reconozca. La atrevida castaña ya ha decidido que no quiere casarse y que rechazará a cualquiera que se le acerque. **__**Pero un accidente la hace conocer al duque Shaoran Li, un hombre guapísimo y tan rebelde como ella, que le llega a lo más profundo de su corazón. Sin embargo, Sakura sigue haciéndose pasar como una criada hasta que Shaoran descubre que en realidad es la misteriosa prima de la familia **__**Daidouji**__**. A pesar de sus intentos para no caer en las redes de este incorregible mujeriego, Sakura no podrá ocultar por mucho tiempo la pasión que le despierta Shaoran. **__**Mientras, el duque encuentra en Sakura a una mujer valiente, inteligente y divertida, y le resulta cada vez más difícil resistirse a ella. ¿Podrá el verdadero amor atravesar la coraza que cubre su encallecido corazón?**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**La boda**

Antes de darse cuenta, Sakura, se encontró en Westonbirt, mirando cómo más de cien trabajadores y el servicio al completo, daban los últimos toques a lo que debía ser la boda más velozmente preparada en décadas. Sonomi y Eugenia estaban en su elemento, y Sakura tuvo que admitir que lo que habían conseguido era casi un milagro. Sonomi, a menudo, insistía en que podría haberlo hecho mejor si hubiera tenido un poco más tiempo, lo que hacía reír a Sakura porque lo que había organizado excedía con mucho, cualquier cosa que ella hubiera soñado cuando estaba en Boston.

Tras varios amistosos debates entre Futti y Tomoyo sobre el azul o el melocotón, Sakura zanjó la cuestión decidiendo que el verde menta reinaría como color del día, lo que resultó ser una sabia decisión ya que ambas estaban absolutamente maravillosas con sus vestidos.

Pero fue la novia la que capturó el corazón de todos los asistentes. Durante la última prueba de su vestido, Tomoyo había jadeado y había dicho que nunca había visto a Sakura tan hermosa. El vestido era de un estilo ligeramente pasado de moda, con la cintura donde se suponía que debía estar, y no a la última moda, que dictaminaba que estaba localizada directamente bajo el busto. A Sakura le gustaba el nuevo estilo y había encargado muchos vestidos diseñados de aquella forma, pero declaró que no era lo que quería para su traje de novia. Madame Lambert había estado de acuerdo instantáneamente y le había confeccionado un suntuoso vestido de seda color marfil con un modesto escote que apenas mostraba sus hombros, mangas ceñidas, y capas y capas de enaguas bajo la falda, que se derramaban desde la cintura de Sakura ondulándose elegantemente alrededor de sus piernas. Sakura le había pedido que el vestido fuera sencillo, sin demasiados adornos o joyas que lo recargaran.

El resultado era impresionante. El corte resaltaba la esbelta figura de Sakura, enfatizando su pequeña cintura y la elegante línea de su garganta. Pero fue el color de la seda lo que realmente supuso un acierto. Sakura había insistido al principio en que fuera de un blanco puro, pero Madame Lambert se había negado y había decretado que sería marfil. Acertó de pleno; el color resaltaba a la perfección el tono de piel de Sakura, y se la veía radiante.

Aunque también podía ser por el amor.

En cualquier caso, decidió Sakura, el vestido era perfecto.

Finalmente, el día de la boda llegó, y Sakura despertó con al menos tres docenas de mariposas en el estómago. Entonces, como si de una señal se tratara, Tomoyo irrumpió en su habitación y sin preámbulos le preguntó, "¿Estás nerviosa?"

"Terriblemente. "

"Bueno. Es normal que lo estés, ya sabes. El matrimonio es un gran paso, después de todo. Posiblemente es el mayor acontecimiento en la vida de una mujer. Después de nacer, por supuesto, y de morir, supongo, pero… "

"¡Es suficiente! " la interrumpió Sakura bruscamente.

Tomoyo sonrió con malicia.

"Desalmada," refunfuñó Sakura, golpeando a su prima con una almohada.

"He pedido que suban chocolate," dijo Tomoyo. "Debería llegar en cualquier momento. Pensé que no te apetecería tomar nada más sustancial esta mañana. "

"No," aceptó Sakura, suavemente, mirando hacia fuera, a través de la ventana.

Tomoyo notó su expresión seria e inmediatamente preguntó, "No tendrás dudas, ¿verdad?"

Sakura despertó de su ensueño. "No, desde luego que no. Amo a Shaoran, ya lo sabes. No sé si te lo he dicho alguna vez, pero lo amo. "

"¡Sabía que lo hacías!"

"Sólo lamento que mi padre no pueda entregarme. Lo echo mucho de menos. Y ahora viviré muy lejos. "

Tomoyo acarició la mano de Sakura consoladoramente. "Lo sé. Pero nos tienes a nosotros, después de todo. Y la familia Ashbourne te adora. Y tu padre te visitará. Sé que lo hará. Pero no le digas a mi padre cuánto echas de menos al Tío Fujitaka. Prácticamente está reventando de orgullo pensando que va a entregarte. "

Sonó una llamada en la puerta, y Futti entró en la habitación, todavía en bata. "Intercepté a la criada en la escalera y le dije que volviera a la cocina a por una taza más de chocolate," dijo. "Espero que no te importe. Deberías levantarte dentro de poco. "

"Por supuesto que no," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. "Cuantos más seamos mejor. "

"No puedo creer la terrible y descomunal actividad que hay en casa," continuó Futti. "¿Habéis bajado alguna de las dos ya?"

Ambas negaron con la cabeza.

"Parece un manicomio. Casi fui atropellada por un lacayo. ¡Y los invitados han comenzado a llegar! "

"¡Bromeas! " contestó Tomoyo. "Deben haberse levantado a las cuatro de la mañana para estar aquí ya. "

"Bien, Shaoran fue bastante rudo cuando mamá sugirió que los invitáramos a todos a pasar la noche. Sólo a un escogido grupo le fue permitido llegar anoche, y él insistió en que absolutamente _todo el mundo_ abandonara la mansión esta noche. "

Sakura se sonrojó. "¿Lo has visto ya?"

"No," dijo Futti, tomando la taza de chocolate que le ofrecía la criada que había entrado silenciosamente en la habitación. "Pero Yamazaki ya está en pie. Dice que Shaoran está que se sube por las paredes. Imagino que está ansioso por que concluya la boda y todo haya finalizado. "

"Sí, pues no es el único," murmuró Sakura, preguntándose cuándo su estómago iba a dejar dar saltos mortales.

La boda estaba programada para comenzar exactamente a mediodía, y a las once y media Sakura echó una ojeada por la ventana al espectáculo que se extendía sobre el jardín sur de Westonbirt. "¡Dios mío!," jadeó. "Deben haber por lo menos doscientas personas ahí. "

"Más bien cuatrocientas, diría yo," dijo Tomoyo, reuniéndose con su prima en la ventana. "A mamá le habría gustado una lista de invitados de seiscientos, pero… "

"Pero no había tiempo suficiente," terminó Sakura por ella. "Lo sé. " Mirando aun fijamente hacia el exterior, sacudió la cabeza ante la magnificencia del evento. Carpas de lona alegremente rayadas decoraban el jardín, protegiendo a los enjambres de invitados de los primeros rayos de sol de julio. Como Shaoran le había prometido, había más arreglos florales de los que Sakura podía contar.

"Oh Dios," inspiro Sakura con fuerza. "No debería haber permitido que Tía Sonomi planeara una celebración tan grande. No conozco a la mitad de esa gente. "

"¡Pero ellos si te conocen a ti! " indicó Futti con entusiasmo.

"¿Puedes creer que vas a ser una duquesa? " preguntó Tomoyo.

"No, en realidad no," dijo Sakura débilmente.

Y entonces, antes de que supiera cómo, era mediodía y estaba de pie a la entrada de la carpa nupcial, tan nerviosa que apenas podía oír las notas del cuarteto de cuerda ejecutando su pieza favorita de Mozart.

"Buena suerte," dijo Futti, justo antes de comenzar a recorrer el pasillo. "Hermana".

Tomoyo la siguió un segundo después, pero no antes de dar a la mano de Sakura un apretón de confianza. "Te quiero, Sakura Kinomoto. "

"Esta es la última vez que alguien me llamará así," susurró Sakura.

"Sakura Li suena muy bien," dijo Henry, tomando su brazo. "Sobre todo cuando va seguido de un duquesa de Ashbourne. "

Sakura sonrió nerviosamente.

"Lo harás bien," dijo Henry. Y luego añadió suavemente, "Sé que serás muy feliz. "

Sakura asintió, parpadeando para ocultar unas traicioneras lágrimas. "Te lo agradezco tanto, Tío Henry. Por todo. Te quiero, ya lo sabes. "

Henry le rozó la mejilla. "Lo sé," dijo, con voz que delataba su emoción. "¿Nos ponemos en marcha? Me parece que tu duque es capaz de venir hasta aquí y arrastrarte al altar si no nos dirigimos hacia allá pronto. "

Suspirando, Sakura dio un primer paso sobre la alfombra. Y cuando vio a Shaoran esperándola en el altar, todos sus miedos y ansiedades comenzaron a desvanecerse. Con cada paso, crecía la alegría en su interior, y ni siquiera noto los cientos de personas que se habían girado en sus asientos para contemplar el paso de la radiante novia por el pasillo central.

A Shaoran se le atascó el aliento en la garganta en el instante en que ella dio el primer paso hacia el altar. Parecía tan encantadora, que no sabía cómo describirlo. Era como si toda su Belleza se hubiera acumulado en su interior y ahora resplandeciera a través de ella radiando hacia el exterior. Todo en ella parecía resplandecer, desde el cremoso satén de su piel, a sus suaves ojos Verdes incluyendo los encendidos mechones de su cabello, que brillaba alegremente incluso oculto bajo su delicado velo.

Finalmente, Henry y Sakura llegaron junto a Shaoran, y ésta no pudo por menos que sonreír cuando su tío colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su futuro marido. Alzando la vista hasta los ojos verdes de Shaoran, distinguió una indiscutible calidez en su mirada, junto con hambre, posesividad, y, sí, amor. Puede que él nunca le hubiera dicho las palabras, pero Sakura lo vio en sus ojos claramente. Él la amaba.

La amaba, y de repente su vida parecía el doble de brillante que solo unos momentos antes.

El resto de la ceremonia pasó tan rápidamente que más tarde Sakura solo podía recordar momentos aislados. A Charlie orgullosamente erguido junto a ellos mientras sostenía los anillos sobre una pequeña almohada, el calor de las manos de Shaoran cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo, las engreídas sonrisas de Yamazaki y Touya mientras observaban a Shaoran besarla apasionadamente cuando el vicario finalmente los declaró marido y mujer, y finalmente, la visión de las mejillas húmedas de tía Sonomi cuando los recién casados desfilaron por el pasillo una vez finalizada la ceremonia.

La fiesta duró el resto de la tarde y la mayor parte de la noche. Sakura fue felicitada por cientos de personas que no conocía y luego por otras tantas que sí. Shaoran se mantuvo a su lado tanto como fue posible, pero aun cuando se vieron obligados a alternar con los invitados por separado, sentía sus ojos sobre ella, y apenas podía contener los temblores de amor y deseo que la hacían estremecer.

Finalmente después de horas de bailes y docenas de brindis, Shaoran se deslizó furtivamente junto a Sakura y le susurró al oído, "Sé que todavía es temprano, pero ¿podríamos por favor irnos de aquí? Te quiero toda para mí solo. "

"Oh, pensé que no me lo ibas a pedir nunca," suspiró Sakura, su sonrisa ensanchándose por segundos.

La pareja dirigió un adiós a la muchedumbre y luego se detuvieron junto a Eugenia antes de marcharse. "Quiero que todo el mundo se marche esta noche," dijo Shaoran, con firmeza. "No me importa si no llegan a casa hasta el alba. De todos modos, por lo general, nunca lo hacen. "

"¿Puedo suponer que tu tacañería no se extiende a los miembros de tu familia más cercana?" preguntó Eugenia, con expresión sumamente divertida.

"Por supuesto, pero os quiero fuera de aquí mañana por la mañana. " Shaoran dejó caer un beso sobre la mejilla de su madre. "Me gustaría poder disfrutar de un poco de privacidad con mi nueva esposa, si a ninguno os importa. "

"Puedes estar seguro de que nos habremos marchado antes de mediodía," contestó Eugenia. "¿Puedo suponer que no planeas abandonar la habitación nupcial antes de ese momento?"

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

"Definitivamente no," dijo Shaoran desvergonzadamente. "Aunque te estaría agradecido si dejaras ordenado que nos subieran una bandeja de comida mañana. "

"No temas, querido hijo, me he ocupado de todo." Los ojos de Eugenia estaban empañados cuando le acarició la mejilla. "Me siento muy feliz por ti hoy. "

Shaoran y Sakura se despidieron sonrientes de Eugenia y se dispusieron a recorrer el largo camino hasta la habitación principal. Sakura casi tuvo que correr para mantenerse a la par de las largas zancadas de Shaoran hasta que finalmente, cuando llegaron a la curva de las escaleras, tuvo que pararse y coger aire. "Por favor", pidió, riéndose todo el rato. "Espera solo un momento. "

Shaoran se detuvo y ahuecó sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de una curiosa mezcla de determinación y humor. "No puedo esperar," dijo simplemente.

Sakura soltó un pequeño quejido cuando Shaoran la tomó en brazos y la llevó así el resto del camino hasta la habitación. "Solos al fin," dijo dramáticamente, dando una patada a la puerta para cerrarla y así no tener que soltarla. "¿Te importa si te beso?"

"No. "

"Oh, bien. " Y para cuando él terminó, Sakura estaba excitada y sin aliento.

"¿Estás nerviosa? " le preguntó Shaoran.

"No. Lo estaba esta mañana, pero ahora no. "

Los ojos de Shaoran centellearon mientras asimilaba las implicaciones de esa declaración. De todos modos, no quiso apresurarla. Tenían toda la noche — toda una semana, de hecho. La tomó de la mano y la adentró en la habitación. "Este es tu nuevo cuarto," dijo, haciendo un gesto con la mano que lo abarcaba todo.

Sakura miró alrededor. La decoración era bastante masculina.

"Puedes redecorarlo, si quieres," dijo Shaoran. "Nada demasiado rosa, espero. "

Sakura sofocó una sonrisa. "Creo que encontraremos algo conveniente. "

Shaoran atrapó su mano en la suya. "Hay un cuarto contiguo que oficialmente es la habitación de la duquesa, pero me parece que vas a pasar más tiempo en este. "

"Oh ¿de verdad? " bromeó Sakura.

"Podríamos convertirlo en un saloncito para ti, con todos los perifollos femeninos que desees," dijo Shaoran, muy serio. "Pero no creo que vayas a necesitar la cama que hay allí. Pienso trasladarla a los aposentos de la señora Goode. Ella ha estado con nosotros muchos años, y creo que eso sería un buen obsequio para ella. Mucho más cómoda que la que tiene ahora. "

"Creo que es una idea maravillosa," dijo Sakura suavemente, acercándose más a él.

"Oh, Sakura, estoy tan contento de que finalmente seas mía. "

"Y yo estoy encantada de que _tú_ seas _mío_. "

Shaoran se rió. "Acércate un poco más para que podamos deshacernos de ese magnífico vestido, su Excelencia. "

"Mi nombre es Sakura." contestó ella, con voz severa. "No quiero oírte llamándome 'Su Excelencia.' "

"No tienes precio, su Excelencia. " Shaoran la rodeó con sus brazos y comenzó a desabrochar los diminutos botones que cerraban la espalda de su vestido de boda. Se movió con atormentadora lentitud, haciendo que oleadas de cálido deseo descendieran por la columna de Sakura con cada roce.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de los labios de ella mientras se agarraba a sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. El cuarto entero parecía girar en una neblina sensual, y era lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse en pie.

Las manos de Shaoran se detuvieron a mitad de su espalda. "Mmm, me parece que es el momento de liberar tu pelo. " Con dedos hábiles, saco los ganchos usados para sujetar los gruesos mechones sobre su cabeza. "Aunque me gustan estos pequeños rizos que se balancean cuando te lo recoges de esta forma. " Unos segundos más tarde su melena de derramaba libre por su espalda , y Shaoran se llevó unos cuantos mechones suaves a la cara, besándolos primero y aspirando luego su olor embriagador.

"Adoro tu pelo," murmuró, deslizando sus dedos por él. "¿Te he dicho alguna vez que quiero una niña con el pelo exactamente de este mismo color?"

Muda de sorpresa, Sakura negó con la cabeza. Ellos nunca habían hablado de niños. Ella había asumido que él querría un heredero — todos los hombres lo hacían—pero nunca había soñado que él quisiera a una niña igual a ella. "Yo había estado pensando en un niño con pelo negro y ojos verdes," dijo vacilante.

Las manos de Shaoran regresaron a los botones de su espalda. "Bien, entonces tendremos que ponernos a trabajar hasta que ambos consigamos nuestros deseos, ¿no?" Esta vez Shaoran desabotonó el resto de los botones con gran velocidad, y en unos segundos el vestido caía al suelo, dejando a Sakura cubierta tan sólo con su delgada y sedosa camisola interior.

Él empezó a deslizar los tirantes por sus hombros, pero Sakura lo detuvo. "Shh. Es mi turno." Ella sujetó su pañuelo y despacio deshizo los intrincados pliegues. Y cuando terminó, empezó con la blanca y almidonada camisa, saboreando cada pulgada de carne que quedó expuesta al desabrochar cada botón. Shaoran sólo pudo soportar aquella dulce tortura unos momentos, y con un gemido, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la enorme cama enmarcada por cuatro columnas.

"Oh, Dios, eres tan hermosa," dijo reverentemente, acariciándole la mejilla. "Tan hermosa. "

Sakura se abandonó a la pasión del momento, rodeando impacientemente a Shaoran con los brazos cuando se tendió junto a ella en la cama. Incluso mientras se libraba de su ropa, Shaoran no podía dejar de tocarla, y el calor de las manos de ella combinado con el roce sensual de la seda contra su piel estuvo a punto de privarlo de todo control. Ella gimió su nombre repetidas veces, apenas consciente de que lo decía en voz alta.

"Shhh, amor, estoy aquí," murmuró él.

Y lo estaba, Sakura lo sentía. Cada glorioso y desnudo centímetro de él presionaba contra ella. Pero la camisola todavía se interponía en su camino, y Sakura comenzó a deshacerse de la ofensiva prenda, no queriendo nada entre ella y su marido.

"Shhh," dijo él de nuevo, sujetándole las manos. "Me he encariñado con esto." Posando sus manos sobre sus caderas cubiertas por la seda, comenzó subir la camisola a lo largo de su cuerpo, dejando un doble rastro de fuego a lo largo de sus costados. Cuando la había subido lo suficiente para revelar sus senos, Shaoran emitió un murmullo de apreciación y despacio se inclinó para besar cada uno de los oscuros pezones. Sakura se retorció de placer, y lo sujetó por la nuca para mantenerlo pegado a ella. "Mmm, recordé que esto te gustaba," dijo Shaoran, riendo entre dientes, maravillándose de su naturaleza extremadamente sensual.

"Shaoran, quítame esta cosa," exigió ella acaloradamente.

"Oh, muy bien," bromeó él, sacando la camisola por encima de su cabeza y arrojándola al suelo junto a la cama.

Sakura lo miró. Todavía parecía tan controlado. ¿No se sentía tan loco de pasión como ella? Con una diabólica sonrisa se inclinó y comenzó a acariciar con la boca su plano pezón masculino de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella. Su reacción fue instantánea y más intensa de lo que Sakura había esperado. Arqueándose sobre la cama, lanzó un gemido, "Oh Dios, Sakura, ¿dónde has aprendido esto?"

Sakura retrocedió hasta su boca de nuevo. "De ti. ¿Quieres enseñarme algo más? "

"Tal vez la próxima semana," gruño Shaoran. "No creo que sea capaz de aguantar mucho más de esto esta noche. "

Ella rió con satisfacción mientras Shaoran la recostaba para besarla ardientemente. En ese momento toda la diversión y las bromas cesaron, y lo único que quedó fueron dos cuerpos hambrientos, que se estrechaban el uno contra el otro con deseo y pasión.

Sakura sentía que no podía abarcar suficiente de su piel para acariciarlo. Sus manos vagaron a lo largo de sus musculosos muslos hasta su pecho y sobre sus hombros. Y cada roce inflamó la pasión de Shaoran hasta que no pudo aguantar más. Su mano descendió a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre los suaves rizos que protegían su centro más íntimo. Sakura jadeó de necesidad, abrazándolo más fuerte, tratando de acercarlo más a ella. Despacio, Shaoran separó los pliegues de su ardiente feminidad e introdujo un dedo. Estaba más que lista para él.

"Estas tan húmeda," dijo con voz entrecortada. "Tan mojada y caliente, tan preparada para mí. "

"Por favor Shaoran," rogó Sakura.

Shaoran se colocó sobre ella, deslizando solamente el extremo de su virilidad en su interior. Era una tortura no hundirse profundamente en su dulce calor, pero sabía que su cuerpo todavía no estaba acostumbrado al suyo, y quiso darle tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño.

Pero Sakura no deseaba nada de eso. "Oh, Shaoran, por favor. Necesito más," gimió, aferrándolo de las caderas, tratando de acercarlo más a ella.

No podía resistirse a sus súplicas, y con un áspero gemido embistió hasta el fondo, envainándose totalmente dentro de ella. Su respiración era cada vez más desigual, esforzándose por mantener un ritmo uniforme mientras embestía y retrocedía, acariciándola íntimamente.

Sakura giraba en una espiral de placer. Luchó contra la culminación, queriendo prolongar la perfección del momento, pero aun así se sintió resbalar hacia aquel desgarrador estallido de satisfacción que sólo Shaoran podía proporcionarle. Supo que la batalla estaba perdida cuando Shaoran introdujo su mano entre sus cuerpos y la acarició íntimamente. Y entonces, sólo segundos antes de que supiera que iba a explotar, un grito desgarró su garganta.

"¡Oh, Dios, Shaoran, te amo tanto!"

Él se congeló. "¿Qué has dicho " preguntó con voz ronca.

Sakura se sentía al borde de un escarpado precipicio. _Necesitaba_ que siguiera moviéndose. "Por favor, Shaoran. Por favor, no te detengas. "

"¿Qué has dicho? " repitió él, cada uno de sus músculos tensos.

Los ojos Verdes buscaron los verdes en una caricia que dejaba su alma al descubierto. "Te amo. "

Shaoran sostuvo su mirada otro instante antes de sumergirse por entero en ella, esta vez con una nueva sensación de urgencia. Un último embate de sus caderas fue todo lo que Sakura necesitó, y se sintió desligada de la realidad. La cama tembló con la fuerza de su liberación, y gritó su nombre mientras su mundo explotaba en un apasionado prisma de cegadora luz. El dulce estremecimiento de los músculos de Sakura alrededor de él, desgarro los últimos vestigios del control de Shaoran, y con un desgarrado grito de triunfo explotó dentro de ella.

Bastantes minutos más tarde, cuando yacían entrelazados en la deliciosa neblina de la pasión consumida, Shaoran suspiró profundamente, sepultando su cara en la suave curva del cuello de Sakura. "Tenía miedo de no oír nunca esas palabras," dijo él, quedamente.

Sakura hundió sus dedos en su grueso y oscuro cabello y lo acarició. "Yo también temo no oírlas nunca. "

Shaoran se incorporó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos. "Te amo, Sakura Elizabeth Kinomoto Li," dijo solemnemente. "Te amo con todo mi corazón y toda mi alma. Te amo como nunca soñé que fuera posible amar a una mujer. Te amo como … "

"¡Para! " gritó Sakura, con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas.

"¿Por qué, querida? "

"Soy demasiado feliz," dijo ella con voz ahogada.

"Nunca serás demasiado feliz. De hecho, tengo la intención de dedicar el resto de mi vida a asegurarme de que cada día que vives es más feliz que el día anterior. "

"No creo que vaya a ser muy difícil mientras permanezcas a mi lado. "

Shaoran sonrió. "Como si fuera a abandonarte alguna vez. "

"¡Bien! " dijo Sakura, sucintamente.

"Como si tú fueras a dejarme marchar," bromeó él. "Mi feroz duquesa americana. Probablemente vendrías tras de mí con una escopeta. " Sakura se sentó y lo golpeó con una almohada. "¡Bestia! " Riéndose alegremente, dejó que la tumbara de nuevo. "Además, no sé usar una escopeta," dijo ella, conteniendo la respiración.

"¿Qué? ¿Mi duquesa trepadora de árboles y cebadora de anzuelos no puede manejar una escopeta? Estoy decepcionado. "

"Bien, soy mejor que la media con una pistola. "

Shaoran se inclinó para besarla. "Seguro que mucho más. "

"¿Shaoran? "

"¿¡Um!? "

"No tenemos que volver pronto a la ciudad, ¿verdad? "

"No, no creo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? "

"Me parece que le he tomado mucho cariño a Westonbirt. "

Shaoran puso mala cara. "¿A Westonbirt o a mí? "

"A ti, niño grande. Pero nunca consigo verte en Londres. Todo el mundo acapara tu tiempo. ¿Crees que podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí un tiempo? "

Shaoran estrechó a su esposa contra su pecho, atesorando el amor recién descubierto que resplandecía en su corazón. "Creo que eso puede conseguirse. "

Las siguientes semanas de la vida de Sakura estuvieron entre las más felices de su vida. Durante el día flotaba en una nube de felicidad, luciendo la inalterable sonrisa de una mujer que ama y es amada. Su vida con Shaoran se desarrollaba en una cómoda rutina. Tomaban todas sus comidas juntas — aunque la mayoría tuvieron que ser subidas a su cuarto en una bandeja. Daban un paseo cada tarde, tomando una ruta diferente cada vez, y Westonbirt era lo suficientemente grande como para que después de tres semanas Sakura todavía no lo conociera por completo. Cada tarde después de la cena, holgazaneaban en su nueva salita, leyendo o jugando al ajedrez, o simplemente disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Y sus noches, por supuesto, no quedaron únicamente reservadas para dormir.

Sakura pronto aprendió a hacer un buen uso del tiempo que no pasaba con Shaoran. Él tenía numerosos negocios que requerían de su atención, y a menudo pasaba bastante tiempo en su estudio revisando cartas y documentos urgentes. También, poseía otras cuatro fincas además de Westonbirt que necesitaban cuidadosa dirección, y a Shaoran no le gustaba dejar todos los detalles de las mismas en manos de sus administradores.

Sus arrendatarios merecían algo más que un propietario ausente, y él tenía libros y libros de cuentas con los cuales trataba de mantenerse al corriente de sus progresos y necesidades.

Así que mientras Shaoran estaba ocupado con todo su trabajo, Sakura comenzó la tarea de llegar a conocer su nueva casa. Su primer proyecto fue ordenar el traslado de la cama del dormitorio de la duquesa. Un rápido viaje a Londres para visitar a su familia y varias tiendas de muebles hizo que su nueva sala quedara redecorada en un tiempo récord. Después se embarcó en el aprendizaje del manejo de la ancestral residencia Ashbourne. Una vez familiarizada con todo el servicio, empleó un tiempo suplementario con los criados de más alto rango, haciéndoles preguntas sobre el funcionamiento domestico de la mansión. Sus reuniones fueron doblemente acertadas, ya que además de aprender más sobre el día a día de Westonbirt, desarrolló una relación de confianza con los criados. Ellos apreciaron su interés por su bienestar y se sintieron adulados de que se molestara en pedirles consejo sobre su nuevo papel como señora de Westonbirt.

Pero uno no podía pasar todo su tiempo redecorando y entrevistando a los criados, y pronto Sakura se encontró con que tenía poco que hacer.

El eficiente personal hacia que el día a día de la mansión funcionara como un mecanismo de relojería, y requería muy poca intervención por su parte. Así que una mañana, aproximadamente unas tres semanas después de su boda, tomó la iniciativa y llamó a la puerta del estudio de Shaoran.

"Adelante. "

Sakura asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "¿Te molesto? "

Shaoran puso los papeles que había estado leyendo sobre el escritorio. "No, en absoluto. ¿Es la hora de comer ya? "

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Shaoran echó un vistazo por la ventana. "Hace un día estupendo. ¿Le decimos a la señora Goode que nos preparen un picnic? "

"Sería encantador, gracias, pero, en realidad, solamente pensé en venir a ver lo que estabas haciendo. ¿Qué son esos papeles que estabas leyendo? "

Shaoran elevó las cejas ante su inesperado interés. "Son sobre una participación que poseo en una plantación de azúcar en el Caribe. "

"Oh. ¿Puedo verlos? "

" Por supuesto. " Se los ofreció. "Pero no creo que los encuentres muy interesantes. Además, están en francés. "

Sakura recogió los papeles y los leyó. Su francés no era tan bueno como el de Shaoran, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerse una idea general de lo que contenían las cartas del gerente de plantación. Una mal temporada había causado una cosecha pobre. Shaoran probablemente no renovaría su inversión para otro año. Ella le devolvió los papeles. "No son buenas noticias," dijo.

"Subestimé tu Frances. "

Sakura sonrió. "Nos enseñan una cosa o dos en las Colonias. "

"En los Estados Unidos," corrigió Shaoran.

"Touche. He estado en Inglaterra demasiado tiempo. "

Shaoran se levantó y la rodeó con los brazos, dejando caer un casto beso sobre su nariz. "Sí, pues ahora eres inglesa. "

Ella suspiró feliz, disfrutando del calor de su abrazo. "¿Shaoran? " dijo contra su pecho.

"¿Hmmm? "

"He estado pensando. He pasado las tres últimas semanas conociendo a todos los criados y aprendiendo como manejar la casa, pero ahora que he terminado con todo ello, no hay mucho más en lo que pueda ocupar mi tiempo. "

Shaoran le alzó la cara. "¿No te mantengo ocupada? " le preguntó con voz ronca.

Sakura se sonrojó. Su pasión todavía la avergonzaba un poco cuando él hablaba de ello a la luz del día. "Mantienes ocupadas mis noches. Y mis comidas. Y nuestro paseo diario, por supuesto. Pero realmente no tengo nada que hacer mientras tú estás aquí trabajando. "

"Ya veo. Bien, no veo por qué no deberías llevar la contabilidad de la casa. Después de todo, hacías eso en la compañía de tu padre. Estoy seguro de que estás a la altura de la tarea. Norwood ha estado haciéndolo durante años, pero me parece que no disfruta demasiado con ello. Prefiere, con diferencia hacer de anciano mayordomo estirado . "

Sakura resplandeció. "Sería estupendo, Shaoran. Iré a buscarlo en seguida. " Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Le diré a la señora Goode que prepare una cesta de picnic. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el vestíbulo a la una? "

Tras el asentimiento de Shaoran, salió del estudio y se marchó en busca de Norwood. Lo encontró en un pequeño salón de visitas, inspeccionando unas piezas de plata recientemente pulidas por una criada recién contratada. "¡Ah Norwood! " exclamó en dirección a su parcialmente calva cabeza desde la habitación anterior.

Él se enderezó inmediatamente. "¿Sí, su Excelencia? "

"Planeo asumir la contabilidad domestica de la casa. Su Excelencia me ha indicado que, en realidad, usted no disfruta haciéndolo, y debo admitir que me gusta trabajar con los números. "

"Sí, su Excelencia. Y perdóneme el atrevimiento, pero debo ofrecerle mi más sincero agradecimiento. Mis ojos ya no son lo que eran, y todos esos pequeños números me resultaban una pesada carga. "

Sakura le ofreció una radiante sonrisa. "¡Entonces todo solucionado! Y no tiene que disculparse. No me crie aquí en Inglaterra y no estoy acostumbrada a tanta formalidad. Usted no debería sentir la menor vacilación en consultarme a mí si hay alguna tipo de problema. "

"Gracias, su Excelencia. "

"Y debería haberle hablado a su Excelencia sobre su vista," añadió Sakura, sacudiendo admonitoriamente la cabeza. "Le habría dado los libros de cuentas a otro. "

Una sonrisa resquebrajo el rostro de Norwood —la primera que Sakura había visto alterar su eternamente solemne comportamiento. "Tal vez sea cierto, su Excelencia, pero su Excelencia no siempre ha sido tan, digamos, accesible. "

Sakura hizo una mueca. "No, supongo que no. Pero no deje que eso lo afecte. En realidad es solo fachada. Si no, mire el interés que muestra por sus arrendatarios. Aun así, no es muy agradable ser el blanco de su temperamento. "

Norwood, quien no solía mantener conversaciones con cualquier miembro de la nobleza de duración superior a tres frases, sabiamente no preguntó cómo su Excelencia sabía tanto sobre el carácter de su Excelencia.

"En cualquier caso, he disfrutado mucho de nuestra charla," continuó Sakura. "¿Por qué no vamos y le echamos un vistazo a la contabilidad ? Me gustaría muchísimo aprender cómo la ha estado llevando."

Norwood condujo a Sakura a una pequeña oficina cerca de las cocinas. Necesitó tan sólo un par de minutos percatarse de que si bien Norwood había sido sumamente escrupuloso en su gestión de las finanzas domésticas, usaba el sistema más complicado de contabilidad que ella hubiera visto nunca. Después de felicitarlo profusamente por el excelente trabajo que había realizado, Sakura rápidamente atacó los libros, examinando con cuidado todas las cuentas para poder decidir el modo más eficiente de llevar la cuenta de los gastos. Antes de darse cuenta, sin embargo, era casi la una, y se apresuró hacia el vestíbulo para reunirse con Shaoran para el picnic.

"No puedo tomarme demasiado tiempo para comer," dijo sin preámbulos. "Norwood es un encanto, pero los libros de cuentas están hechos un verdadero lío y estoy impaciente por organizarlos."

Shaoran sonrió, contento por el interés que mostraba por su casa. "Pensé que podríamos caminar hasta la arboleda que hay al otro lado del riachuelo hoy. "

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Eso nos llevará al menos veinte minutos para llegar hasta allí, y otros veinte para volver. Realmente no puedo tomarte tanto tiempo si luego vamos a dar nuestro paseo a las cuatro. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, comemos en uno de los jardines de fuera? "

"Esperaba hacerlo en un entorno más aislado. "

Las mejillas de Sakura enrojecieron. "Estoy segura de que sería, ah, interesante, pero verdaderamente quiero seguir con los libros de cuentas. "

Shaoran suspiró derrotado mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el jardín norte. "Vamos a tener que hacer algo con ese temor que tienes a la luz del día," dijo. "La gente también puede hacer bebés cuando el sol brilla, ya lo sabes. "

Sakura no lo creía posible, pero su cara enrojeció aún más. "Es que hay algo en quitarse uno toda la ropa en medio de— ¡Oh, no sé! "

"¿Ese es el problema? " preguntó Shaoran suavemente, con un destello diabólico en sus ojos. "Bien, no es necesario quitarse toda la ropa, aunque eso es parte de la diversión. "

Después del picnic, Sakura volvió a sus tareas de contabilidad, que terminaron por llevarle mucho menos tiempo del que había supuesto al principio. Cuando terminó el trabajo, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de si bien tendría que hacer frecuentes anotaciones en los libros, en realidad no había ninguna necesidad de totalizar las cuentas más que una vez al mes. Suspiró. Bien, ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de cómo mantenerse ocupada los restantes veintinueve días de cada mes. Febrero sería una bendición, supuso. De todos modos, no quiso quejarse a Shaoran. Era un hombre muy ocupado, demasiado ocupado, para tener que pasarse cada minuto del día entreteniendo a su nueva esposa. Además, no quiso darle la impresión de que no era feliz con su matrimonio. Así que decidió seguir el ejemplo de Tomoyo y tomar el camino del perfeccionamiento intelectual, y al día siguiente se encaramó a la escalera de madera de la biblioteca y se hizo con una copia de _Bien está lo que bien acaba_.

Tres días más tarde iba por _Cimbelino_ y además, estaba convencida de que necesitaba gafas. Shakespeare era fabuloso como material de lectura, pero no a razón de más de dos obras por día. Frotándose los ojos, dejó el libro y una vez más se encaminó hacia el estudio de Shaoran y llamó enérgicamente a la puerta.

"Adelante. "

Sakura entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Shaoran estaba en su posición de costumbre, sentado tras su enorme escritorio con un montón de papeles en su mano.

"¿Más noticias sobre la plantación de azúcar? " preguntó Sakura cortésmente.

"¿Qué? Oh, no, esto es sobre algunas tierras que poseo en Yorkshire. ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas? "

Sakura suspiró. "Bien, la cuestión es, Shaoran, que me aburro. "

Él parpadeó. "¿Qué? "

"No contigo," dijo Sakura a toda prisa. "Pero tú estás trabajando la mayor parte del día, y se ha convertido en un verdadero desafío mantenerme a mí misma ocupada. "

"Ya veo. " Él se recostó en su silla, con expresión algo perpleja. "¿Qué hay de los libros de cuentas que te entregué? "

"Ha sido muy interesante," contestó Sakura. "Y he aprendido mucho sobre Westonbirt, pero en realidad no necesito totalizar las cuentas más que una vez al mes. "

"Oh. Bien, estoy seguro que todavía hay numerosas cuestiones de las que ocuparte. ¿Y lo menús? Siempre me pareció que las mujeres pasaban bastante tiempo revisando menús. "

"No sé a qué mujeres has estado observando, pero raramente me lleva más de diez minutos revisar los menús del día con el cocinero. "

"Una afición, quizás. "

"Shaoran, detesto las acuarelas, soy espantosa con el piano, y si leo otro libro, voy a necesitar unas gafas sumamente gruesas. No quiero quejarme, pero tengo que encontrar algo de lo que ocuparme. "

Shaoran suspiró. Todavía tenía mucho trabajo que hacer esa tarde. Iba bastante retrasado en todo. Su noviazgo con Sakura había ocupado la mayor parte de su tiempo y energía alejándolo de sus ocupaciones comerciales, y trataba de ponerse al día. Para colmo, su administrador de las tierras de Yorkshire acababa de escribirle notificándole que una misteriosa enfermedad había acabado con una numerosa cantidad de sus ovejas. La interrupción de su esposa no era demasiado oportuna.

"No sé, Sakura," dijo, pasándose una mano por el pelo. "Haz lo que sea que las mujeres casadas hacen durante todo el día. Estoy seguro de que serás capaz de mantenerte entretenida. "

Sakura se erizó mientras se tensaba. ¿Había sido una leve nota de condescendencia lo que había detectado en su voz? Shaoran no podía haber escogido un comentario mejor para fastidiarla ni aunque lo hubiera intentado. Abrió la boca para contestarle pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir una palabra, apretando los labios. "Ya veo. Bien, gracias. Si me perdonas, voy a tratar de mantenerme entretenida. " Con esto, dio media vuelta y abandonó el despacho.

Shaoran sacudió la cabeza y volvió al trabajo.

Veinte minutos más tarde Sakura reapareció en la puerta, ataviada con un vestido verde oscuro de viaje. Shaoran alzó las cejas intrigado ante su cambio de ropa pero aún así le ofreció una amable sonrisa.

"Solamente pensé que deberías saber," dijo Sakura, terminando de ponerse los guantes, "que me marcho a visitar a tu hermana durante una semana. "

Shaoran dejó caer sus papeles. "¿Qué ... por qué? "

"Parece ser que tengo que aprender lo que sea que las mujeres casadas hacen durante todo el día para poder seguir tu consejo y hacerlo." Con esto, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal donde los lacayos ya estaban cargando un baúl en el carruaje.

"¡Sakura, regresa aquí ahora mismo!" gritó Shaoran peligrosamente, eliminando la distancia entre ambos en dos largas zancadas. "Estás reaccionando de forma exagerada, y lo sabes condenadamente bien. No hay absolutamente ninguna razón para abandonarme." Con una firme presión sobre su antebrazo, la reintrodujo en su estudio.

"Shaoran, no te abandono," dijo Sakura dulcemente, inclinándose y besándolo en la mejilla. "Voy simplemente a visitar a tu hermana. "

"Maldita sea, Sakura," dijo haciendo rechinar sus dientes. "No quiero que te vayas. "

Lo único que Sakura deseaba era lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle que ella no quería irse tampoco. Pero aunque esta visita a Futti había comenzado como un modo de darle a Shaoran una lección, también comprendió que realmente tenía que aprender lo que las mujeres casadas hacían con su tiempo porque si no lo hacía, iba a volverse loca. "Shaoran", comenzó, "te echaré terriblemente de menos— "

'Entonces no te vayas. "

" - pero realmente tengo que hacerlo. Me está resultando un poco problemático adaptarme al matrimonio. "

"Te adaptas malditamente bien," dijo Shaoran indignadamente.

"No a _ese_ aspecto del matrimonio," dijo Sakura intencionadamente. "Tengo que encontrar algo en lo que ocupar mis días además de lo que ocupa mis noches. Tengo que sentirme útil y me niego a dedicarme al bordado. ¿No lo entiendes? "

Shaoran suspiró desanimadamente. Lo entendía. Pero no le gustaba esto. Se había acostumbrado a tener a Sakura alrededor. Westonbirt iba a parecer insoportablemente vacío sin ella. "Podría ordenarte que te quedaras, lo sabes. Legalmente eres de mi propiedad. "

La espina dorsal de Sakura se puso rígida mientras la impresión le estrujaba el corazón. "Tú no lo harías," susurró.

Shaoran dejó caer los brazos, desinflado. "No, no lo haré. "

Permanecieron frente a frente un largo minuto hasta que finalmente Sakura se puso de puntillas y lo besó. "Tengo que marcharme ya, querido. Quiero llegar allí antes del anochecer. "

Shaoran la siguió por la casa. "¿Te espera Futti? "

"No, pensé que podría darle una sorpresa. "

"Oh. ¿Cuántos lacayos llevas contigo para el viaje?"

"Dos. "

"No creo que sean bastantes. Mejor lleva un tercero. "

"Dos está bien, querido. También llevamos al conductor. "

La ayudó a subir al carruaje. "Parece que va a llover," dijo, examinando el cielo nublado.

"No me derretiré, Shaoran. "

Él puso mala cara, y en aquel momento Sakura supo exactamente qué aspecto tenía cuando era un chiquillo. "¿Regresarás en una semana? "

"Una semana. "

"Puedes volver antes, lo sabes. No tienes por qué quedarte una semana. "

"Te veré en una semana, Shaoran. "

Shaoran se inclinó y le dio un último beso, tan apasionado que todos los criados, discretamente, giraron la cabeza. Así no olvidaría lo que se estaba perdiendo. Funcionó; lo supo porque cuando finalmente se apartó, ella estaba ruborizada y tenía aquella mirada desenfocada en sus ojos, pero lamentablemente él también había sentido los efectos del beso y estaba incómodamente excitado. Mascullando su despedida, cerró de mala gana la puerta del carruaje y la observó desaparecer por el camino.

Metiéndose hoscamente las manos en los bolsillos, regresó a la mansión, pateando brutalmente algunos guijarros en su camino. Tal vez recogería y se marcharía a Londres durante la semana. Tal vez allí no la echaría tanto de menos.

El embarazo de Futti había comenzado a notársele, así que había cerrado su casa de Londres y se había retirado a su finca de Wilding en el Est Anglia. Lamentablemente, el Est Anglia parecía ser la zona más lluviosa de Inglaterra, y cuando el carruaje de Sakura se detuvo delante de la casa solariega de Futti, diluviaba.

"¡Oh, Dios santo!" exclamó Futti al ver a su nueva cuñada sobre sus escalones. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Habéis tenido una pelea Shaoran y tú? Oh, esto es terrible, absolutamente terrible. Va a tener que rogar de rodillas — "

"Realmente no será necesario que se ponga de rodillas," la interrumpió Sakura. "Si pudiera entrar y calentarme, te lo contaré todo. "

"¡Oh, desde luego! Lo siento. Pasa, pasa. " Futti introdujo rápidamente a Sakura en un salón. "Por suerte para ti, acabo de pedirle a Bingley que encienda la chimenea. " Condujo a Sakura a una silla cerca del hogar. "Quédate donde estás. Iré a pedir mantas. "

Sakura se quitó los guantes y se frotó las manos acercándolas al fuego, temblando cuando las llamas ahuyentaron un poco de la humedad que había entumecido su cuerpo.

"¡Ya estoy aquí! " Exclamó Futti, irrumpiendo en el cuarto con los brazos llenos de mantas. "He ordenado un poco de té, también. Nada como el té para hacerte entrar en calor. "

"Gracias. "

"¿Estás segura de que no quieres cambiarte? Puedo hacer que alguien te prepare uno de tus vestidos inmediatamente, o puedes tomar prestado uno de los míos. Quizás te sientas mejor una vez que te deshagas de esa ropa mojada. "

"No está mojada, solamente un poco húmeda," contestó Sakura. "Y no quiero perderme el té cuando todavía está caliente. Nunca he sido capaz de entender por qué vosotros los ingleses esperáis a beberos el té cuando esta tibio. "

Futti se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que te preguntas por qué he venido de visita sin avisar. "

"Bueno, sí. "

"No es porque haya ningún problema con tu hermano. Al contrario. Soy muy feliz en nuestro matrimonio. "

"Sabía que lo serías. "

"El problema es que no tengo nada que hacer durante todo el día mientras Shaoran está ocupado. Antes del matrimonio estaba siempre ocupada con compromisos sociales, pero en realidad no quiero regresar al torbellino social en este momento, y además, la temporada está casi finalizando. "

"¡Um!, y no eres muy buena con los instrumentos musicales, ¿verdad? "

"Futti," dijo Sakura, con mortal seriedad. "Evito tocar el piano por compasión hacia Shaoran, los criados, y toda criatura viviente con oídos en Westonbirt. "

Futti sofocó una risa.

"De todos modos no quiero un pasatiempo. Quiero hacer algo útil. En Boston, ayudaba a mi padre a dirigir su compañía naviera. Llevaba todos los libros de contabilidad, y él me consultaba sobre casi todas sus decisiones importantes. Pasaba muchos días en las oficinas y en el astillero. Realmente disfrutaba de ello. De hecho, durante mucho me opuse con fuerza a la idea de venir a Inglaterra porque no quería abandonar el negocio. "

"Bueno, yo estoy contenta de que perdieras la batalla," dijo Futti. "Pero entiendo lo que quieres decir. Lamentablemente, es poco común que una mujer gentilmente criada dirija un negocio aquí, en Inglaterra. "

"También era poco común en Boston," dijo Sakura desanimadamente.

"A pesar de lo mucho que me irrita, no creo que demasiadas personas te tomaran en serio. Y si nadie le toma en serio, evidentemente estás abocada al fracaso, porque nadie comprará tus productos o servicios o lo que sea que ofrezcas. Y luego, por supuesto, una vez que ha fracasado, todo el mundo te dirá, _' ya se lo dije'_ y _'Esto es por lo que no utilice sus servicios, en primer lugar'_. "

"Lo sé. Y es por eso, precisamente, por lo que mi padre quiso que yo viniera a Inglaterra. Sabía que el negocio fracasaría si yo lo dirigía, aunque supiera hacerlo que la mayoría de hombres."

Futti se frotó la barbilla. "Pero como ya sabes, una mujer gentilmente educada puede dirigir una obra de beneficencia. "

"¿Una obra de beneficencia? "

"Sí, y si lo piensas bien, no veo realmente que el dirigir una obra de este tipo sea muy diferente de dirigir un negocio. "

"Tienes razón," dijo Sakura despacio, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. "En primer lugar una tiene que saber cómo reunir el dinero y recolectarlo. Y después encargarse de que sea correctamente manejado y cerciorarse de que es sabiamente empleado. "

Futti sonrió, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho una muy buena acción ese día.

"Y si una emprende, digamos, la edificación de una escuela o un hospital, entonces tendría que supervisar a los trabajadores y los gastos. Eso sería muy estimulante. Sin mencionar lo beneficioso que sería para la comunidad. "

"Bien," dijo Futti, aplaudiendo. "Seré la primera en apuntarme a tu comité de construcción, independientemente de lo que decidas construir. Vas a construirlo cerca de Westonbirt, ¿verdad? Yo sería de bastante ayuda, si construyes algo allí. Los arrendatarios me tienen bastante afecto, creo. Siempre les llevaba cestas en Pascua y Navidad. Aunque no puedo ser de demasiada ayuda ahora mismo. " Se acarició el estómago. "Pero puedo ayudarte con la planificación y con todo lo que necesites para comenzar, y — "

"Futti," Sakura interrumpió las divagaciones de su cuñada con voz risueña. "Tú serás la primera a quien acuda. "

"Bien. Pensaré con mucha ilusión en ello. " Futti sirvió a Sakura una taza de té. "Ahora, ¿cuánto te quedaras? Imagino que estás impaciente por regresar junto a mi hermano ahora que has solucionado tu problema, pero no creo que debas regresar esta noche. Se ha hecho bastante tarde, y la lluvia no parece que vaya a parar. "

Sakura tomó un sorbo de té, dejando que le calentara la garganta. "En realidad, le dije a Shaoran que estaría fuera durante una semana. "

"Santo Dios, ¿y eso por qué? Sólo llevas casada un mes. ¿Seguramente no quieres estar fuera una semana entera? "

"No," dijo Sakura, con un pequeño suspiro. "Pero él me contestó en el tono más espantosamente condescendiente cuando le dije que estaba aburrida, y — "

"No digas más," dijo Futti, alzando la mano. "Sé exactamente de lo que hablas. No tienes por qué quedarte una semana, pero podrías tratar de resistir durante aproximadamente unos cuatro días. Shaoran tiene que aprender a no subestimarte. "

"Sí, supongo, pero... " La voz de Sakura se desvaneció cuando echó un vistazo a Futti. Toda la sangre había desaparecido de su rostro, y dejó caer su taza de té con estrépito sobre su platillo. "¿Futti? " preguntó Sakura, girando la cabeza para seguir mirada de Futti.

Un atractivo hombre de cálidos ojos oscuros y cabello rubio arenoso estaba de pie en la entrada.

"¿Oliver? " dijo Futti en un susurro. "¡Oh, Oliver! ¡Te he echado muchísimo de menos! "

Sakura parpadeó para contener las inesperadas lágrimas cuando vio a Futti lanzarse a los brazos de su marido. Manteniendo los ojos discretamente apartados, esperó mientras la pareja se besaba y se abrazaba y se decían el uno al otro con palabras y con miradas cuánto se habían echado de menos durante los pocos meses de separación.

"Futti," dijo Oliver finalmente, deshaciendo el abrazo pero renuente a soltar su mano. "Quizás deberías presentarme a tu amiga. "

Futti rió alegremente. "Oh Oliver, no te lo vas a creer, pero Sakura no es sólo mi amiga, es mi cuñada. ¡Shaoran se casó! "

Oliver se quedó boquiabierto. "Bromeas. "

Futti negó con la cabeza , y Sakura sonrió avergonzada.

"Bueno, que me condenen. Ashbourne se ha casado. Debe ser toda una mujer, su Excelencia. "

"Oh por favor, llámeme Sakura. "

"Y americana además," añadió él, notando su acento.

Sakura intercambió algunos comentarios corteses con el conde de Wilding, pero por mucho que la pareja recién reunida trataba de disimularlo, era obvio que deseaban pasar algún tiempo junto a solas. Así que, mascullando algo sobre estar muy cansada por el viaje, Sakura preguntó si era posible que le enviaran la cena a su habitación en una bandeja. Dándole las buenas noches a la pareja, se dirigió a su cuarto, haciendo un alto en su camino en la biblioteca, donde se dirigió directamente hasta la sección de Shakespeare y retiró a Hamlet de su estantería.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se puso otra vez su atuendo de viaje, ya lavado y planchado . Futti apareció en la mesa de desayuno en bata, con ojos algo turbios pero con un aspecto indescriptiblemente feliz.

"Dadas las circunstancias, creo que finalizaré mi visita y me iré a ver a mis primos durante unos días," dijo Sakura.

"No tienes por qué hacer eso," dijo Futti rápidamente, sofocando un bostezo.

Sakura sonrió sabiamente. Futti no había dormido demasiada esa noche. "No, créeme. Te mereces algún tiempo a solas con tu marido y tu hijo. Si pudieras enviar un mensajero a Shaoran con esta nota informándole del cambio de planes, te lo agradecería muchísimo. "

"Oh, sí, por supuesto. Pero asegúrate de no regresar antes de cuatro días. Y si puedes, deberías aguantar cinco. "

Sakura solamente sonrió y se comió su tortilla.

* * *

**NOTAS: Como lo había prometido subí el capitulo lo mas rápido que pude espero y les guste este capitulo en particular a mi me encanta besos y miles de gracias alas personas que dejaron sus reviews y le dieron fallow alas historia besos**


End file.
